Human Legend
by Donfyre
Summary: I was created by Arceus to be the ancestor of all humans. Yeah, it sounds cool, until you realize that you're the most sought after Pokemon in this world. And there's that mischievous, playful Mew, who won't leave me alone for a second. I wish I could return home, but I'm apparently safer here. Yeah right... Contains Mew x Human and suggestive themes.
1. Ch 1 - Origin

**Hello! This is a Pokémon fanfiction, if you couldn't tell. A few notes about the story that wasn't mentioned in the summary. First, this story focuses on two main characters – an original male character named Don and a female Pokémon, Mew. Second (THIS IS IMPORTANT!), this story has a completely new region I made up, called the Densu region, complete with its own team, Team Origin. I have made a map of the region, and the link to the map can be found on my profile page. Third, I don't own Pokémon (obviously). And fourth, there are two versions of this story, one on FFN (the one you're reading right now) and one on Wattpad. Both are exactly the same story, I just felt like posting it on both sites.**

**Finally, finished with all the formalities. Anyways, the story was created because I wondered, "What would happen if there was a Legendary Pokemon that was human?" Then I decided to take that even further and create my own theory that maybe there was a human Legendary Pokemon that is the ancestor to all humans of the Pokemon world, kind of like how Mew is the ancestor of all Pok**é**mon. So there's your little overview on where I got the idea. Please let me know of any thoughts you have on the story, since it will help me improve the story where it's needed.**

**UPDATE: Okay, so this story used to be rated T, but I changed the rating to M, just for safety. I only did this due to the suggestive themes starting to get a little... sexual. I'm not going to do a lemon, despite what I say in later chapter, and I'll still try to keep everything T rated (if I can), but the suggestive themes will still be a tad... er, strong.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Origin**

"Soooo... while we wait for Arceus, why don't you tell me about yourself?" Mew said, trying to alleviate the tension.

I stayed silent. I still had no idea what the heck was going on. First, I go from a regular sophomore at my local high school to suddenly being told that I'm a "Human Legendary". Next, I'm chased out of my world by some organization called Team Origin, only to be saved by this pink Pokémon here, who introduced herself as Mew after saving me. Now, I'm waiting with Mew in a place called the "Hall of Origin" while I wait for a Pokémon named Arceus, who's apparently a god.

Yeah... how exactly did all of this happen again?

"Oh come oooon!" Mew complained. She flew in a few circles around me, glaring at me all the while. I tried to look away from her glare. "You're safe now, remember? It'll take a while before any Origins show up here."

"How reassuring..." I muttered.

"Aha!" Mew exclaimed, pointing a paw at me. "You _do_ speak!"

I sighed. Realizing that I'd been caught, I decided to just keep going along with Mew's wishes. "Of course I speak. I'd just prefer not to. Don't know if you can tell, but I'm still just a _tad_ bit traumatized right now. It's hard enough for me just to stand still."

"Then don't stand. Run around, fly or something! Here, I'll help you." Before I knew it, I was lifted into the air by some kind of psychic power.

"H-Hey!" I said, flailing my limbs. "Put me down!"

"Hmm..." Mew said, flying up to me and putting on a fake thinking face. "I don't know. Maybe you'll like it once you move around a bit."

She began flailing me around. I was soon shouting at the top of my lungs "STOP! PUT ME DOWN!" A bit of an overreaction, but who wouldn't act that way when you're being swung around thirty feet in the air with nothing but marble on the floor to "cushion" your fall?

"I'll stop," Mew said, suddenly stopping my body in midair, "If you tell me about yourself!" she offered, putting on a big smile.

"F-Fine! Just please, put me down..." I whimpered a bit. She put me down and I straightened my clothes. "Y'know... I just said that I was feeling a bit traumatized earlier, and the first thing you do is throw me around thirty feet in the air?"

"You need to loosen up a bit more." Mew said, giving me a playful shove on my shoulder. "But as for now, it's story time."

I cleared my throat. Guess there was no way out of this, and I had to introduce myself at some point. I began to recall the day's events...

* * *

Before this day, I never knew that Pokémon even existed. To me and everyone else, Pokémon was just a game, albeit a popular one. I played the series occasionally, but it still remained just that to me: a game, pixels on a screen.

That is, until today happened.

Guess I should get to the introductions, so I'll make it quick. The name's Don, 16 years old, black hair with an average height and (hopefully) average weight. On this day, I happened to be wearing a black sweater, a blue T-shirt, khaki shorts, and glasses that I wore nearly every day. I could still see decently well without the glasses, but I prefer not to risk embarrassing myself by walking around like a blind man. Little did I know that even my hidden Pokémon forme would cause my eyesight to change on this day.

My day started out like normal. I was sophomore at the local high school in my school district, and I went on my routine schedule: get up, eat breakfast, brush my teeth, change my clothes, and rush to the bus stop before the bus driver decides to be a jerk and leave me behind, claiming that he "didn't see me". Everything was fine so far. I made it to school, made it to my first class, and proceeded to take notes while trying to force myself to stay awake during lectures.

That's when they appeared.

They seemed to just barge into the classroom, forcefully opening the door. Two men quickly entered the classroom, dressed in heavy brown leather. They also each wore a belt with a few red and white balls. And in between these two men was a tall, sophisticated looking man. He seemed young, couldn't be any more than his mid-30's, had slightly ruffled brown hair, and wore a black, casual looking suit, complete with blue jeans. My first impression of him was that he was a new teacher at the school, and he was just getting acquainted with the rest of the staff.

That is, until he spoke.

"So sorry to interrupt. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Helix, and we are part of Team Origin."

* * *

"I'm sorry, but have we met? No offense, but I can't seem to remember who you are." my teacher, Ms. Veedubs asked sincerely.

The rest of the classroom, including myself, simply sat up and stared at the peculiar people that barged into the room. Students began to whisper quietly to others.

"I don't think I've seen them in the school before." the kid next to me, James, whispered to me.

"Me neither." I replied. "Look, that Helix guy is speaking."

The man who introduced himself as Helix silently chuckled to himself, or at least that's what it looked it. He looked up and gave Ms. Veedubs a small smile. "Oh, don't worry. This will be the first and last time we meet each other. I just have some business to attend to."

"Did the principal, Mr. Craig, send you?" Ms. Veedubs asked, frowning a bit in confusion.

"Ah, that man was the principal?" Helix said, recognition flashing across his face. "We've already had our... formalities with him." Helix turned away from Ms. Veedubs and faced the entirety of the class. Ms. Veedubs was left to ponder exactly what Helix meant by that statement.

"Now, we have come here for a very simple matter." Helix announced. "We are looking for a certain Pokémon which we believe to be housed right here, within this very room."

First a brief silence, then whisperings began to emerge once again between the students.

"A Pokémon?" I recounted to James.

"Maybe they're crazy. Some psychopaths looking for a good laugh." James replied with a snort.

I could hear similar conversations going on throughout the classroom. Some thought that this strange man and his buddies were just making some kind of weird joke, or that they were crazy and for some reason this man believed that video game characters actually existed.

Of course, Helix heard all of this too. "Don't tell me none of you have heard of a Pokémon?" he asked, dismayed and slightly shocked.

Someone spoke up. It was Ryan. He was usually one of the braver students in our class, being able to overcome embarrassment to speak his opinion. "Well, we _have_ heard of Pokémon," Ryan said. "But they're just video games."

"Video games?!" Helix scoffed. "Does this look like a video game to you?" Helix took out one of the tiny red and white balls from his pocket. He pressed a button on the ball once, and the ball enlarged to fit comfortably inside his hand. I instantly recognized the ball as a Poké ball. _It couldn't be,_ I thought. _Pokémon are just video games. Maybe this ball is really a bomb, and when he presses the button-_

Helix pressed the button a second time. The ball opened up, and a bright flash of red spewed out. A large, black dog looking creature materialized from the red light, and had large, twisted horns on his head.

"As you can see, this Pokémon is nothing at all like a video game."

"B-but... that's not..." Ryan stuttered.

"Maybe you'd like to battle it and find out for yourself?" Helix challenged. Ryan shut his mouth. It was a rare time that I saw him lose an argument.

"Now, because none of you are being very cooperative," Helix said with an annoyed tone, "it looks like we'll have to scout the room ourselves for what we're looking for."

"Wait!" Ms. Veedubs interrupted, regaining her composture from her earlier conversation with Helix. She then began to speak in a calm tone, "I'm still not sure who you are, but I don't believe you have any sort of permission at this point to disrupt my class. Now can you please put away your... canine, and if you still insist on doing whatever it is you're doing, then you can do it with the proper authorities." Her voice was ordered yet assertive.

Helix simply frowned. "I was hoping that I wouldn't have to be delayed any longer." He sighed here. "Although, I guess nothing can go completely right when you're exploring an alien world."

"A-alien...?" Ms. Veedubs asked, confusion written even more on his face.

"I don't have time for explanations," Helix said, clearly exasperated. He called out another Pokémon. I recognized it as a Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, these people are being uncooperative. Get them in order, so we may return to Densu quickly." Helix ordered. The Gardevoir simply nodded its head, before summoning a large light in front of itself. Before any of us had time to react, we were all being lifted into the air from our desks, and were being lined up side-by-side at the front of the classroom.

To my horror, I tried to speak, to move, but I couldn't control my body at all. All I could do was watch in fear as we were all lined up in the front of the class.

"That's better." Helix said smugly upon seeing us all lined up. "Gardevoir, hold them like this until we find the Pokémon." He then turned to the two men in leather. "Alright then, Jon, start scanning them on the left side, Derik, scan on the right." The two men gave an affirmative, and they both pulled out a rectangular device. From what I remembered from my little knowledge of the games, it looked like a Pokédex. They began using the device to start scanning each of the students one by one starting from the edges of the line. They even scanned the teacher. With every scan, the Pokédex would say "Negative".

I was positioned somewhere in the middle of the line. Obviously, I was scared out of my mind. Who wouldn't after going from a regular school day to suddenly being interrogated by a couple of men who may or may not be psychotic freaks? As the two men slowly got closer to where I was standing, I began to feel an impending sense of doom.

_I have to get out...!_ I began to think frantically. I was convinced that I was now slowly losing my mind. _Stop...! Stop!_

"STOP!" I quickly covered my mouth. Did I... did I just speak?

Helix began to look at me strangely. "You... you just broke out of Gardevoir's hold." He said, staring at me. It was beginning to creep me out. "I haven't seen anybody break out of Gardevoir's hold, unless..." Helix's eyes quickly widened, and he barked at the two men. "You two! Over here, scan this kid."

The two men surged towards me and grabbed my arms. "Hey! What are you- Ow! Let go of me!" I frantically tried to escape their grasps. I couldn't get rid of the feeling that something terrible was about to happen.

One of the men – Derik, I think – scanned me with his Pokédex. A few silent seconds passed, and the dex finally spoke.

"Positive."

A few seconds of brief silence. I had no idea what being "positive" meant, but I hoped that it wouldn't be anything terrible.

Helix spoke. "Gardevoir, release the hold."

The Gardevoir did so, but they all the students stayed rooted to their spots. They were all staring at me.

Helix continued to speak. "So, you're the Pokémon that we've spent so long to find. Tell me, did you know that you were a Pokémon before this?" He addressed this to me, while everyone else continued to stare.

How unnerving.

"N-No." I stuttered.

"Really now?" Helix asked rhetorically, a glint of doubt flashing on his face. "Gardevoir, does he speak the truth."

For some reason, the Gardevoir seemed surprised, but it turned to me and spoke. "Do you understand me?" The voice sounded female.

"You speak!" I suddenly exclaimed.

"Of course I speak," Gardevoir said, rolling her eyes. "I'm just surprised you understand me. Perhaps you really are the human legendary that Master's been searching for for so long."

"Human legendary?" I asked. Why did I have such a bad feeling about those two words?

Helix decided to interrupt the conversation. "Well, it really does seem like you don't know about your true identity. No matter, you'll find out once you come with us."

"Wait, what?" I asked, suddenly worried. "But where am I going?"

"Back to my world. Now come!" Helix demanded, pulling my arm.

"Another world?!" I was really afraid now. "No! You can't force me!" I turned to my classmates. "Hey, you guys can at least _help_ me!" I shouted desperately.

That seemed to snap my classmates back to reality. They rushed forward to help me, but they were quickly stopped by an invisible wall. I looked at the Gardevoir.

"I'm sorry, but I must adhere to my trainer's wishes." she said, a slight hint of sympathy in her voice.

I knew I was screwed now. So there was only one thing to do now.

Hit and run.

I quickly kicked Helix in the stomach as hard as I could. The moment he loosened his grip on me, I rushed out of the classroom before Gardevoir could stop me with her psychic powers.

Everything was a blur as I rushed through the school halls. I could hear footsteps not too far behind me, but I didn't dare look behind me.

I tried to run straight for the main entrance of the school. I didn't know where I would go once I got outside, but I would at least try to run as far as possible.

I kept running. I flew past confused teachers, and tried to resist the urge to hide somewhere. No doubt Helix and his buddies weren't too far behind, and they would surely catch up with me if I tried to find a hiding place.

Before I knew it, I was pushing open the front doors and rushing outside of the school.

I didn't make it very far.

Ten steps after making it outside, and my legs suddenly fell asleep. I fell forward, outstretching m hands to avoid a faceplant. I tried to get back up, but my legs refused to move.

"Sorry... again..." Gardevoir said from above me.

Pretty soon, Helix and the other two men caught up to me, where I was still lying on the floor.

"Look, kid," Helix said angrily, grabbing my shirt. "You're a Pokémon, and I expect you to act a bit more submissive to your soon-to-be trainer, got that?"

I felt devastated. Did he just call me a beast, a Pokémon, nothing more than an animal used for battle?

"No!" I resisted. "I'm a human! I'm not a Pokémon! Please let me go!"

"Look, kid." Helix said, walking up to me and grabbing the collar of my shirt. "You're a Pokémon, and you're coming back with us to Densu for the good of Team Origin." He lifted me up onto my feet.

I felt my legs again, but I was held by Helix's iron grip.

_No._ I thought to myself. What was happening? Why was it happening to me?! I was panicking, and I began to feel the inside of myself well up. It was the same feeling I had when I was standing in line at the front of my classroom, except the feeling was stronger this time.

"Let me GO!" I yelled. I felt an amazing surge of power flow through my body, and I accidentally blasted Helix backwards.

"Helix!" Gardevoir and the two men yelled, rushing to his aid.

_What did I just do?_

"Helix, are you alright?" one of the men asked.

"I'm fine, but the kid!" he looked straight at me. "The headphones. He has the headphones!"

_Headphones?_ I brought my hands to my head. I felt something there on my head, with a smooth surface. But the weird thing was, I could _feel_ it whenever I touched the "headphones" on my head. I tried to pull them off, but the "headphones" refused to come off. They were a part of my body.

Another thing I noticed. After feeling the surge of power, my senses seemed to have heightened. I could hear details in the environment more clearly, and my eyesight was crystal clear, so much that I had to take off my glasses and force them into my pocket.

"Now's our chance!" Helix quickly stood up, and pulled out a white and purple ball. I immediately recognized it. Even if I had only a small amount of knowledge of Pokémon, who wouldn't recognize the Poké ball? It was white on the bottom, purple on the top, with two magenta colored spots adorning it's left and right sides. In the top center, a large "M" was decorated.

It was a Master ball.

"You're not putting me in _that_? ...Are you?" I asked hesitantly.

"I could have caught you with this much earlier." Helix explained. "But there was just _one_ problem. Poké balls can't catch humans. This _entire_ time, I had this Master ball, right here, and I couldn't even use it!" Helix had a large smile plastered onto his face. I remember a quote saying how there was a thin line between genius and insanity. Helix was slowly crossing that line.

"But now," Helix continued, getting ready to throw the ball, "You've changed into your Pokémon forme, leaving yourself wide open for _this_!" Helix threw the ball upon saying that last word.

I was stunned. There was no time to jump to the side. I could only stand and-

"Watch out!" I heard a voice to my left say. Before I could see who it was, I was forcefully shoved to the side, out of range of the Master Ball. Upon falling to the floor, the figure that pushed me to the side got off of me, flew over to Helix and his buddies, and blasted them backwards, leaving them in a giant heap a few meters away.

The pink figure flew back to me as I stood back up. It seemed to be about a little less than a meter tall (about two and a half feet), and was completely pink. I recognized it as a Pokémon, but I couldn't remember its name for the love of me. I think it started with an... M? Something like that.

"Um-"

"No time, c'mon, we need to go!" the pink Pokémon interrupted me. She sounded like a female, but maybe that was just because of her high-pitched voice. She pulled me up using a psychic power and dropped me on my feet. "Come on!"

"O-Okay!" I replied, slightly confused. I wasn't sure if I should trust this pink Pokémon, but right now, she seemed to be a better option than Helix. I ran behind the Pokémon, who was already a good few feet ahead of me.

"Get back here, kid!" I heard Helix scream behind me. I kept running.

A few seconds later, and the pink Pokémon suddenly stopped, and I stopped next to her.

"Okay Arceus, we're ready!" she yelled to the sky. I quickly looked behind me, and I saw Helix was running towards us. He didn't seem to have his Gardevoir or his buddies with him, but it still scared me seeing him run towards us like that.

Suddenly, I began to feel light-headed. I began to wonder what was going on, but the pink Pokémon just smiled at me. "It's okay, we're escaping!" she assured.

And then we teleported. It's difficult to describe how it feels like, but imagine feeling your body turning inside-out, without the pain. The last thing I remembered seeing before teleporting was Helix's enraged face as he watched me and the pink Pokémon disappear.

* * *

As I wrapped up my story, Mew continued to stare at me as if I was going to keep talking. It got to the point where it was starting to get a little creepy.

"Um... I'm finished." I decided to say to get her attention.

"Oh, you are? That was _really_ long, but interesting!" She then proceeded to examine me curiously. "So, up until today, you never knew that you were a Pokémon, or that we even existed?"

"Pretty much. Like I said, you were just a video game back where I lived."

"A video game?" Mew asked.

"You've never seen a video game before?"

"Well, not really. I've seen the humans play with them sometimes, but I've never actually seen them myself." Mew zoned out for a bit, before speaking again. "You know, you seem kinda familiar. I feel like I knew you from a long time ago..." Mew said, staring at me.

"That's impossible." I said matter-of-factly.

"I guess... well, that's enough about you, at least until Arceus gets here. Where is he anyways?"

I was a little annoyed too. Arceus sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite recall who he was. Probably another Pokémon, but I don't remember. Curse my little knowledge on Pokémon. Maybe I should have played the games a bit more...

"Well, we've still got time." Mew said. "How about me? Is there anything you might want to know about me?" she asked eagerly.

I was slightly taken aback by the question, but I decided to humor her for now. Mew was right about earlier; After telling her about myself, I had "loosened up" like she said, and I wasn't too fazed about returning the favor and asking about her social life.

I didn't really know what to ask, but there was _one_ thing I was a little curious about. It was-

_Really? _That's_ what you want to know?_ a voice said inside my head. I recognized it as Mew's.

"Ack! What are you doing in my head?!" I frantically exclaimed.

"I'm a psychic Pokémon, remember?" Mew said, out loud this time. "You have some weird thoughts flowing around in your head. But of all the things you want to ask, you want to know my gender?"

"Well, yeah, I was _going_ to say that, until you decided to infiltrate what's _supposed _to be private. Please don't look inside my head again, at least without asking." I asked.

"No guarantees!" Mew replied. "Now about your question..." A mischievous smile suddenly tugged at her mouth, and she looked at me with a glint in her eye. "Before I tell you, what gender did you think I was before now?"

"Well, I don't know. In the games, it says that the legendaries are all genderless."

"Of course we have genders, silly! Only the big boss Arceus is truly genderless, but the rest of us _do_ have genders." Mew explained.

"Oh. Well if that's the case, I assume you're female, right? Um, no offense if you're male though."

The mischievous smile on Mew's face only grew larger. "Instead of telling you, why don't I show you?"

"What do you-" I was suddenly cut off when Mew shoved her groin in front of my face.

"ACK!" I yelled, frantically trying to push her away. "Get off me!"

"Not until you tell me what gender I am!" Mew replied sweetly.

"Female! Definitely female! Now get off me, _please_!" I asked desperately. Mew unlatched herself from me, giggling all the while.

"Did you really have to do that?" I asked after trying to gain my bearings from the... view.

"What? You _did_ want to know what gender I am!" she replied in a sing-song accent.

"But that doesn't mean you should go and shove your junk into my face! You could've just told me!" I retaliated, my face heating up. Mew just fell over laughing at the statement, while I tried to get the image I saw from earlier out of my mind (and failing miserably).

_I never knew I'd actually _want_ to go back to school at this point..._ I thought to myself.

"I see you two are getting along." A voice said somewhere behind me. Mew and I turned, and a _very_ tall, elegant looking Pokémon was walking towards us. The Pokémon was mostly white, and had a large, golden, cross-like wheel adorning its body.

_This must be Arceus. Mew wasn't kidding when she said that Pokémon was a god. I can almost feel the awe radiating from this Pokémon..._ I also noticed how the voice of Arceus was neither completely masculine, nor completely feminine. To make my life easier, I decided to just call the Pokémon a "he" from now on.

"Arcy, you're here!" Mew exclaimed, flying up to him.

"I'm sorry I took a while. Azelf thought he saw one of Team Origin approaching the entrance to the hall. Turns out it was just a Staraptor that flew too close." Arceus glanced at me. "I see you've found the Pokémon, Mew. Good job."

"If I can interrupt?" I quickly said. "I'd like to think of myself as a human."

"If that's what you prefer, then that's fine." Arceus responded, walking up to me. "But remember, you're still a Pokémon at heart."

I've had it at this point. "Alright, what the _hell_ are you talking about me being a Pokémon? Last time I checked, I'm only human! All I do was stay at school when these psychopaths interrupt my life and claim me to be some 'legendary human'. Until I get some answers, I refuse to believe that I'm a Pokémon. For all I know, I'm just dreaming some crazy dream and I should be waking up at any moment." I glared at Arceus expecting some answers.

Mew was looking at me worriedly. "Don, you shouldn't be so angry."

"It's to be expected." Arceus said. "It's my fault you were reborn in the first place."

"Reborn?" I said, curiosity slowly replacing my anger.

"I suppose I should tell you some background information." Arceus started. I listened intently, hoping to get some answer out of this.

"Some time in the distant past, I created this world." Arceus started.

"Exact number of years, please?" I interrupted.

"Don, how do you expect him to remember? He created this world a loooong time ago." Mew said, waving her arms to emphasize her point.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I'd expect the _god_ of this world to at least remember his timeline." I said, a bit rudely. Mew just glared at me. I glared back.

"I will continue." Arceus said. I broke my gaze with Mew to look at Arceus. "As I said, I created this world long ago. Along with this world, I created the other legendaries, Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. I gave each of them a portion of my own power, and each of them a duty to govern. Dialga became the governor of time, Palkia the governor of space, and Giratina goverened antimatter. As for me, I governed the entire world here, in the Hall of Origin.

"Over time, I created more legendaries, while other legendaries formed naturally. Among these legendaries, I created you, Don." Arceus examined me for a moment. "Right now, I can see that you're in your Pokémon forme."

"Does it have something to do with these headphones?" I asked, tugging at the headphones that seemed to be a part of my body.

"I had another name for them, but if you prefer to call them headphones, then I am fine with that." Arceus said. "And yes, the headphones indicate that you are now in your Pokémon forme. Without them, you would just be in your weaker human forme."

"So, how do I change forms?" I asked.

"That's up to you to find out. When I created each of the legendary Pokémon, I left it up to them to decide how to use their power. I created you at the same time I created Mew.

"Mew, as you may or may not know, is the ancestor of all Pokémon. I used her genetic code to create the first Pokemon. At first, these Pokémon were just more Mew, but over time, new species arose to form the Pokémon as we know them today. As for you, Don, you're responsibility is very similar. You are the ancestor of all humans in this world."

"I... I'm what?" I asked, shocked. Me, some sixteen year old teenager, was the ancestor of an entire race in this world?

"I can tell you're shocked." Arceus noted. "Like with Mew, I used your genetic code to create the first humans of this world. Also, due to the fact that you were part Pokémon, this allowed the humans to be able to form strong bonds with the Pokémon."

"I... see." I responded, thinking over what Arceus just said. "So, why exactly don't I remember any of this?" I decided to ask.

"About that..." Arceus started, turning away. "About fifty years after I created you, you just... disappeared without a trace. Even _I_ couldn't locate your whereabouts. You just simply ceased to exist..."

"Fifty years? Did I look like an old geezer by that time?" I asked. It was a genuine question.

"If I remember, you actually looked almost the same as you do now. All legendaries stop aging once they reach a certain point." Arceus explained. "Tell me, how old are you now?"

"Sixteen."

"Sixteen?!" Mew cried out, shocked. "You're _really_ young, even younger than Mewtwo!" She flew up to me and pinched my cheek. "Someone must still be a little baby then!"

"Hey!" I said, pushing her away. I rubbed my cheek, a little irritated.

"So you're sixteen..." Arceus repeated. "So that's when you were reborn then. Sixteen years ago, you were reborn as a human in another world. It looks like you still kept many of your Pokémon traits though." Arceus said. I assumed that was the end of his story.

"Well, that's a lot of info to digest." I said, scratching my head. "Just one question. What was my name before being 'reborn'?"

"You mean the name I gave you when I first created you?" Arceus asked. I nodded. "Your name was Eden."

"Oh, okay." I said. I was about to say something else until I noticed that Mew was staring at me with her mouth agape. "Uh, Mew, what's wrong?"

"Eden... Eden, it's really you!" I was suddenly tackled to the floor by the pink blur. "Now I remember why you seem familiar! That was _so_ long ago! Don't you remember, we used to play so much together! Why'd you leave me?!" Mew was talking in a flurry, and it took a while to understand what she was saying.

"Um... can I get up?" I asked. Mew, slightly blushing, flew up, allowing me to stand. "First off, my name's Don now, not Eden. And two, I thought I made it clear that I don't know a thing about my past as a legendary Pokémon. I'd still like to think of myself as a human, just so you know."

Mew looked really disappointed. Her tail was drooping and her ears were pressed back against her head. "So... you don't remember me then?"

"Um... sorry, no. Why?"

"It's just... we did a lot together before you disappeared. You even taught me how to fly like I do now." Mew said. "I was devastated when I couldn't find you one day. I was wondering why you just left without saying good-bye to me."

"Oh..." I said awkwardly. Great, now I find out that Mew is a past friend who I don't even remember. Another thing to add to the list.

Arceus cleared his throat, most likely to get rid of the tension between me and Mew. "Anyways, now that that's settled, you will be staying here in the Hall of Origin. We have multiple rooms here that each of the legendaries use."

"Wait, what?" I asked, surprised. "Can't I go back to my own world?"

"That would be too dangerous." Arceus explained. "Team Origin will no doubt notice the sudden shift in space if you go back to your own world, and will most likely come after you. It would be safer if you stayed here for now. I will have a plan as to what you should for tomorrow. You may be able to help in assisting us with our... predicament."

"Is there a problem?" I asked, noticing Arceus's hesitation.

"It's another long story..." Mew said, also slightly down.

"I've got time." I said, turning to Arceus.

"Have Mew explain it to you. She probably remembers more about it than I do. In the meantime, I'll be in my own chamber to see if the hall is still well-protected from Team Origin." With that, Arceus headed off to somewhere else in the hall.

"Well, follow me! I'll show you where you can stay." Mew said, leading me somewhere in the hall opposite the direction that Arceus was heading.

"So," I said behind her. "You mind telling me about the 'predicament' Arceus was talking about?"

"Okay, I'll give you the short version!" Mew said, flying backwards so she could face me while still leading the way. "It happened a few months ago. All of us legendaries were here in the Hall of Origin, when Team Origin suddenly manages to infiltrate and attack us."

"Team Origin? The same people that tried to catch me in my own world?"

"Yep, same humans. Basically, they tried to capture all of us."

"But you're all legendaries. It shouldn't be _too_ hard to escape."

"They all had Master balls." Mew replied bluntly.

"Oh..." Something in my chest suddenly dropped. I could tell that the legendaries were most likely screwed at that point. "So... what happened?"

"Well, I think it's obvious, but a lot of us were captured. Only a few of us were able to escape. After they left, Arceus made sure that the Hall was more well-hidden in case they came back. Not only that, but they looted the hall too. They raided the library and took a lot of precious books about us legendaries. Now that I think about it, that's probably how Helix knew you existed, Don. He probably found a book about you, the only human Pokémon and legendary."

"Oh. So exactly which Pokémon were taken by Origin?"

"A lot." Mew said vaguely. "I don't really remember all of them. A lot of the big legendaries were taken. The ones that I know for sure were taken are Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno, Ho-oh, Lugia, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Palkia, Dialga, Giratina, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde, Darkrai, Cresselia, and Mewtwo. Some more may have been taken though."

I was taken aback, both literally and figuratively. That many legendaries were captured, and maybe more? "Wait, you said that even Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina were captured? What about their duties as legendaries?"

"Arceus is governing time, space, and antimatter now. Poor guy's been working hard trying to keep us safe from any further attacks from Origin, and he's been trying to find out why Origin wants us in the first place. We haven't been able to get much info, except that the team's named Origin, they're led by Helix, and that they reside in the Densu region. We would've went to the region ourselves to get more info on them, but it would be too risky, since we might get captured..."

We walked on in silence for a few moments, before Mew suddenly stopped. "Well, here we are!" she indicated to a door to our left. "This is Mewtwo's room, but now that he's, y'know... gone, you can use it for the time being. My room's right next to this one, so if you need anything, just tell me."

"'Kay, thanks." A few moments of awkward silence passed, before Mew spoke again.

"So, are you going to sleep now?"

I thought about it for a moment, when I realized that I didn't even know what time it was. Oh well, I wasn't tired anyways.

"No, I think I'll explore for a bit."

"Um... okay then." Mew said with a little uncertainty. "Good night then."

"Night." I replied as she headed into her room.

_Well, now that I'm alone, I may as well try to find out as much as I can._ I headed off in some random direction, making sure to remember where Mewtwo's room was located. The Hall was huge, and it wouldn't do me any good if I got lost.

I kept walking on with no specific destination for a few minutes. I noticed how there weren't any other Pokémon as I walked around in the halls, my footsteps sounding unnaturally loud in the echoes. I began to wonder where all the other Legendary Pokémon who weren't captured were at. Surely they can't _all_ be so scared of Origin that they were all locked up in their rooms. Or maybe they just didn't have anything else to do besides sleep. Heard living forever wasn't fun.

Walking around gave me some time to think. I recalled the day's events, before it all finally hit me.

I was a Pokémon. A human one.

I lived a past life some hundreds, maybe thousands of years ago, until I mysteriously disappeared at the age of 50.

And now, I was reborn as Don. For sixteen years I grew up believing that I was just a normal human like everyone else. Pokémon were just videogames, and to be honest, I did have the occasional fantasy of being a Pokémon trainer, but to be the actual Pokémon itself? I didn't know how to react to that...

And to add salt to the wound, just because I'm a legendary Pokémon, I'm going to live forever. Based on what Arceus said, I looked around the same as I do now back when I was fifty years old, so I'm assuming that I'll stop aging pretty soon. Sure, it might sound cool at first, being able to live as a young sixteen year old forever, but that also meant that I would outlive the people closest to me, like my family.

My family...

I briefly wondered how my friends and family were doing back home, and I felt a pang of homesickness. They must be worrying their butts off about me, and I couldn't even tell them that I was doing fine. Well, as close to fine as I can get, considering the circumstances.

… Maybe it'd be for the best if I stopped thinking of home for now. From all the books and movies I've seen, whenever the main character gets trapped in some strange place, they usually went crazy thinking about their home, family, and friends. For the sake of my sanity, I decided to just stop thinking about home... for now.

I didn't know how, but I eventually found the library. I could tell because of the insane amount of bookshelves. The library was a maze in itself. I browsed around for a while, but didn't really find much of interest, mainly because so many books had been looted. I also noticed how some of the books were created by Arceus himself, some books describing the legendary Pokemon. I tried looking for a book about myself, but had no luck. Team Origin probably beat me to it.

Eventually losing interest, I turned to leave the library when I noticed a clock hanging near the entrance.

"2:03." I said to myself. Assuming that it was night-time... wow it was late. I told myself that I should probably head to sleep.

I retraced my steps back to Mewtwo's room. On the way, I kept feeling a... mysterious pressure in my head, as if something was inside it. I stopped walking and focused on the pressure in my head. The pressure in my head suddenly went away.

"Weird..." I said to myself. I shrugged it off and continued to Mewtwo's room.

"Well, time to head to sleep." I muttered out loud, opening the door. The moment I stepped inside, I immediately reeled backwards, ran out of the room, and shut the door. I remember from the games that Mewtwo was the most savage and hateful of all Pokémon, but _this_ was just too much! The moment I stepped into his room, I felt an immense surge of hatred flow over me. I'm not sure if it's because of my heightened senses from my Pokémon forme, but either way, I am _not_ sleeping in that room if it means sleeping through that burning aura of hatred.

"Great..." I muttered. Go figure, I'll be sleeping on the floor tonight. I went up to the wall next to Mewtwo's room and slumped down. I then laid down on my side, leaning my back against the wall. Not the most comfortable place to sleep, but it was better than Mewtwo's fury.

I eventually noticed a problem as I stayed laying down. The damn headphones made it nearly impossible to find a decent position to sleep. After a few agitating moments of finding a comfortable way to sleep, I eventually began to nod off.

"Most people usually sleep in a bed when they're tired."

"AAAH!" I screamed girlishly and immediately sat up. To my embarrassment, I realized it was just Mew. Even more to my embarrassment, it looked like she was about to laugh from my earlier scream. "The hell, Mew?! I thought you were sleeping!"

"Well, I have to make sure you don't get lost in this maze of halls." Mew said, still trying to stifle some giggles.

"You... were following me this entire time?" I asked.

"Yep!" she replied, apparently not fazed in the least about my irritation at her doing so.

"Wait, were you the one in my head earlier?" I asked suspiciously, remembering the pressure in my head from earlier.

"Maaaaaaaybe?" Mew said, a childish grin on her face. I simply groaned and facepalmed in response.

"So, what's wrong with Mewtwo's room?" Mew decided to ask.

"Well... how can I explain this...? There's too much hatred in his room."

"Hatred? He's not _that_ bad, maybe a little grumpy once in a while. Besides, how can you feel his hatred when he's not even here?" Mew asked, genuinely confused.

"I dunno, I just can, and it's overwhelming. I don't think I can sleep in his room if I have to sleep through _that_ much hate." I said, shuddering. "So if you'll excuse me, I'll just go back to sleeping here on the floor. Good night."

Mew stared at me for a couple moments before shaking her head while closing her eyes and smiling. "Oh Don, you could have just asked." Before I knew it, I was being lifted into the air.

"Wait, what are you doing? Put me down!" I protested, trying to flail my limbs. Unfortunately for me, she kept my arms and legs secured to my body to keep me from flailing too much.

"I'm not going to sleep well knowing a friend is sleeping outside on the floor. So you'll be sleeping in my room!" Mew said giggling. She brought me into her room and closed the door behind me, then dropped me (quite harshly) onto the floor. I heard a _crack!_ from my pocket once I hit the floor.

"Crap, my glasses!" I exclaimed, pulling them out. They were snapped in half.

"You need glasses?" Mew asked.

"Well, when I'm in my regular human forme, yes I need my glasses!"

"What about Pokémon forme?"

"No, my eyesight's good in Pokémon forme, but-"

"Then you don't need the glasses!"

"What if I need to turn back into human forme?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Mew said with a wave of dismissal from her paw. "But for now, you might as well get rid of those glasses."

I grunted in irritation, but I did as I was asked. I threw one of the last remnants of my home world in a nearby wastebasket. At least I still had my clothes from home.

I looked around the room, and it was _very_ large. You could probably fit a small house in this room alone. I guess that's just the standard for legendary Pokémon to have legendary housing. In the back of the room was a large, fluffy bed. Numerous other decorations filled the room: toys, practical things like cabinets and chairs and tables, and a few lamps the hung on the walls in numerous areas in the room. Nothing special, although there were doors leading to what was probably more areas of Mew's room.

"So... where do I sleep?" I asked, kicking off my shoes.

"Well, back when you were known as Eden, you usually slept a lot in my room." Mew said. A mischievous smile began to form on her face.

_Oh boy, I don't like where this is going..._ "So where did I sleep back when I was Eden?" I asked, a bit hesitantly.

"In my bed." The smile grew larger.

"And... where did you sleep?" I didn't like where this was headed.

"In my bed."

"... Well, I think I'll just sleep on the floor or something. Yeah, that's it, just uh, give me a blanket and I'll be good!" I said, trying to fake a smile. She kept looking at me with that mischievous look which clearly told me that I wasn't going to get out of this situation alive.

Time to go into serious mode. "Okay, you let me sleep in your room, so at least let me be modest and let me sleep on the floor." I argued.

"You're just saying that to avoid sleeping with me." Mew said, eyes closed and smiling in satisfaction.

"You can't prove that."

"I read your mind." Mew said matter-of-factly. I cursed to myself.

"Alright, why do you want me to sleep with you so badly?"

"Why not?" Mew replied, giggling.

"I can think of a million reasons why not..." I mumbled.

"Name one." Mew challenged, obviously enjoying this. I honestly just gave up at this point.

"Fine! I'll sleep with you." I said, holding my hands up in defeat.

"Good boy!" Mew said, clapping her hands. She flew over to the bed and laid down on one side. I went over to the other side and tried to stay as close to the edge as possible as I laid down on the bed.

"You'll fall if you get any closer to the edge." Mew commented.

"I'll be fine."

"Suit yourself." Mew said, rolling her eyes. She used psychic to turn off the lamps in the room, plunging the room in darkness.


	2. Ch 2 - To Train A Human

**Chapter 2 – To Train A Human**

I awoke to the sound of giggling. Weird... I don't remember my alarm clock sounding like that... Probably just my sister facetiming with her friends or something. Shrugging it off, I kept my eyes closed. Today was Saturday, which meant no school, which means I can sleep in. Maybe I can finish up on the science project I needed to finish, and if I had time, I could play some videogames with Joe later today...

… More giggling. Dammit, why was there so much giggling? And what's with the giant lump in my head? I felt around my head, and it felt like there were some kind of headphones up there.

Headphones...

It all came rushing back. I'm a Pokémon. I've been separated from my world and my... my family...

No! I can't think about my family right now, not if I want to keep my sanity.

… Mew's giggling was getting a _lot_ louder. I had half a mind to tell her to shut up.

"Mew, can you be quiet please? I'm still tired..." I muttered, not bothering to open my eyes. Mew had other plans though.

"Wakey wakey, Donny!" Mew said, prodding my shoulder. Great, now she was calling me pet names. "We have a visitor here, and you don't want to look back in front of her, do you?"

"I could care less. Right now, sleep is the most important thing in the world." I said in response.

I could feel the irritation coming off of Mew. I didn't even have to open my eyes. "You're being a very bad boy, Don." I suddenly felt myself floating, before I hit the ground with a thunk.

"Oof!" I said as the wind was knocked out of me. I snapped my eyes open. I was on the floor and to my right was Mew's bed. Above me, Mew was staring at me with a blank look.

"Come on, get up Don! Today starts your training!" Mew said.

I sat up and rubbed my head, still groggy from yesterday's events. "Training...?" I asked. "Don't trainers usually do that with their Pokémon?"

"You _are_ a Pokémon, Don."

"I'm a human."

"Your headphones say otherwise." Mew pointed out, giving a slight tug at my headphones. "Besides, you know nothing about being a Pokémon. You lived your entire second life about all this human stuff, so now you need to relearn the basics of being a legendary Pokémon."

I huffed. "Alright, you win. A question first."

"What is it?"

"What color are my headphones?"

"Why do you ask?"

"None of you have mirrors here."

"Yes we do. In the bathrooms, but I'll tell you anyways." Mew said before examining me briefly. "You're headphones are mostly blue, but they have white rings around those big parts that go on your ears."

I pictured the image in my head. "Okay, thanks." I slowly stood up and slipped my shoes on. "So where's this visitor you were talking about, Mew?"

"I'm right here." I looked at the entrance to Mew's room, and there was a Pokémon standing there. It had long, green hair, a black skirt-like piece of clothing, and a headband with a jewel adorning it's center. A Meloetta, one of the few Pokémon I recognize, and I assumed it was female.

"'Ello." I said, giving a slight wave of my hand.

"Morning to you too." Meloetta said, nodding her head. "I'm Meloetta."

"Well now that introductions are finished, let's go outside! Meloetta will be teaching you how to change forms!" Mew said happily.

* * *

Me, Mew, and Meloetta were standing out in the hall while Meloetta taught me about forms. Changing forms... was not an easy thing to do. Turns out that each Pokémon has a different way of changing forms. After talking with Meloetta, we assumed that I turned into Pokémon forme if I felt endangered, but turning back into human forme was another story...

"Maybe you can just force it to happen." Mew suggested.

"If that's all I had to do, I would've turned back into a human yesterday." I said.

"Actually, Mew might have a point." Meloetta said thoughtfully.

"See!" Mew exclaimed.

"But instead of forcing yourself to turn into a human... try imagining being a human." Meloetta suggested.

"Easy enough." I said. I closed my eyes and imagined I was just having another normal day of my life. I was sitting in a school bus. I saw my teachers giving lectures in the classroom. I saw my friends playing basketball in the school court.

I saw my family. It was Easter. I saw my cousins, my aunts, uncles, and most of all, my parents and sister. We were egg-hunting and... laughing.

I saw my normal days at school. I saw short memories of big celebrations – Easter, Christmas, Thanksgiving... I saw my family...

I saw...

I saw...

"Don!" Mew yelled.

"Wh- Huh?!" I exclaimed, startled. My eyes snapped open, and I felt that my eyes were wet and blurry.

"What were you imagining?" Mew asked sincerely. She seemed genuinely concerned.

"N-Nothing. I'm fine." I lied. I began to feel a pressure in my head. "Stop looking inside my head!" I protested.

Mew ignored me and continued her mental interrogation. She withdrew after a few moments. "Oh... that's what you saw..." she said, her voice hiding a tinge of sympathy.

"Um, I'm not going to ask what you saw." Meloetta decided to say, if a bit awkwardly. "But on the bright side, you're a human again."

"I am?" I brought my hands up to my head, and sure enough, the headphones were gone. Unfortunately, that also meant my powers as a Pokémon were gone too: my senses had decreased, which meant my eyesight was horrible now. I also couldn't feel auras anymore. Before, I could feel Mew's aura being giddy and carefree, and Meloetta's aura to be bright and graceful. Now, I couldn't feel those auras, and everything felt... normal.

"Well, now you know how to change into a human!" Meloetta said.

"Yeah... great..." I said. If I had to got through _that_ every time I wanted to turn into a human... It looks like I'll just have to live with it. "Well, now that I'm a human again, I'm also nearly blind." I pointed out.

"Why's that?" Meloetta asked.

"A certain someone broke my glasses." I said, glaring at Mew.

"Not my fault you wanted to sleep in the hallway." Mew said, the sympathy on her face quickly being replaced by a smug smile.

"Well, you could probably borrow some power from your Pokémon forme." Meloetta suggested, ignoring Mew's earlier comment.

"I can do that?"

"While mostly impractical, yes, you can do that. You can borrow some power from your Pokémon forme to improve your eyesight, while still technically staying as a human." Meloetta explained.

Borrowing power from forms was much easier than I thought. Soon, I was able to borrow power from my Pokémon forme to improve my eyesight in human forme.

I actually felt somewhat normal now.

"Well, thanks Meloetta." I said.

"Your welcome! If you need anything else, I'll be in my own room. Mew can show you where it is." Meloetta waved one last time, and she headed off to wherever her room was.

"Well, now that that's over with, we can to Arceus and-"

"Whoa whoa, where do you think you're going?" Mew said, suddenly cutting me off.

"I'm going to find Arceus to see what he wants me to do." I simply said.

"No, you are not. We're going to finish your training first."

"There's more?!"

"Yep!" Mew said happily. "Now turn back into Pokémon forme!"

I narrowed my eyes. "And what if I don't want to?"

I instantly regretted saying that, as I was soon lifted high into the air with Mew's psychic.

"Suit yourself, but good lucking trying to fly as a human." Mew said, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"O-Okay, fine!" I imagined that I was in grave danger – which wasn't too hard considering I would fall to my death if Mew let go of me – and I felt my headphones quickly adorn my head.

"Good! Now I'm going to let go."

"You WHAT?! NonoNO-!"

"Threetwoone go!" I quickly felt myself falling. Right before I hit the ground though, I stopped in midair.

"That was disappointing." Mew said, flying up to me. "I had to catch you at the last second."

I was still trying to catch my breath from earlier. I swear my heart stopped for a moment. "What the hell was that for Mew?! Jesus Christ, you could've at least gave me a little more time to prepare!"

"Well, that was your warning. Now, let's do that again!"

"No wait!" I quickly said before she could lift me up into the air with her psychic powers again. "Can't you at least tell me how it feels like to fly first?"

"Alright. So how do I explain this..." Mew thought for a few moments, before her face lit up. "Oh! I got it! So, flying's sort of like this. You just have to imagine that gravity is centered all around you. When you want to move, just imagine that your bending gravity to your will in the direction you want to move."

I blinked twice. "That was... actually very helpful."

"Those were your exact words when you were teaching me how to fly." Mew said. "That's how I know that _you_ can fly: because you used to fly before I did."

"Well, that was the past me. This is the present me."

"The present you needs to loosen up a bit more." Mew said, slugging my shoulder with her tail. "Now get flying! I don't think I need to force you, do I?" Mew said, the glint returning in her eye.

"N-No!"

It took a while, but I was soon flying decently well. I was still a little shaky, and I didn't dare try to do some of the tricks that Mew did sometimes, but it was at least a start.

"I think that's enough for now." Mew said. I slowly dropped myself onto the sweet, safe ground. "It should probably be about noon by now, so we still have time for one last lesson before seeing Arceus!"

"And what would that lesson be?" I asked, even though was dreading the answer.

"Weeeeeell, I was hoping to teach you something that both of us used to know back when you were Eden."

"And that would be...?"

"A move: Transform." Mew said, smiling.

I raised an eyebrow. "I can change into other things besides just my normal two forms?"

"Yep! Like me, you're an ancestor Pokémon – or human, whatever you want to call it – and because of that, you can also use transform like I can."

This lesson I was actually starting to get interested in. "That sounds cool. How do I use it."

"This one's easy. Normally, you would need a sample Pokémon in front of you to be able to use transform, but if you try really hard, you can transform into any Pokémon you need to."

"Okay." I said. I decided to try it out. I thought of a simple Pokémon, one that I thought would be easy. I chose this specific Pokémon because it looks very similar to a dog in my own world. I began to concentrate on turning into this Pokémon. Soon, I felt myself changing. I began to get smaller, and I felt fur growing on my body.

In just a few seconds, I had transformed into an Eevee.

"Well that was simple enough." I said. I looked up at Mew, who was staring at me with her eyes wide open.

"Aww, you turned into a cute li'l Eevee! And you're smaller than the average Eevee too!" she squeed. She began looking at me hungrily.

"Uh... Mew? W-Why are you staring at me like that?" I laughed nervously. She actually looked kind of intimidating now that I was slightly smaller than she was.

She just kept staring at me, when suddenly she flew towards me and picked me up in her arms, holding me in a death grip.

"Ack! Put me down!"

"Nope! You're just too cute to let go!" Mew said, squeezing me tighter.

"Not if I can help it!" I protested. I began to think of changing back into a human... but it wouldn't work. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't feel myself turning back into a human.

"Oh, you won't be turning back into a human anytime soon." Mew said quietly.

"W-Why not?" I said, scared. I wasn't scared of Mew, just the thought of staying as an Eevee forever scared me.

"I disabled your transform move!" Mew exclaimed, flying around with me still in her arms.

"... Why would you _do_ that!?" I shouted.

"Don't get yourself all tied up, it's only temporary." Mew assured. "Anyways, I think that's enough with your training. We should go see Arceus to see what he wants to do with you."

She then began to fly off in the direction of Arceus's chamber. I noticed that she hadn't put me down.

"Um..." I said, struggling a bit. "You mind putting me down?"

"Nope!" she said, holding me tighter. I tried to struggle a bit more.

"I'm not letting you go until my life depends on it." Mew said, unaffected by my attempts at freedom. "So you just stay in my arms like a good li'l Eevee until my disable wears off."

I eventually gave in and just relaxed in her arms. Mew purred and snuggled me tighter, while I just sighed inwardly.

We reached Arceus's room after a few minutes. Mew opened the door. "Hey, Arcy? You in here?" she called inside. To my surprise, the room was smaller than Mew's room, although only slightly. It looked sort of like a typical school principal's office to me, with a (very large) desk at the back of the room and a world map behind the desk hanging on the wall. The room seemed very plain, although there were other doors probably leading off to other areas in Arceus's chamber.

"Mew?" Arceus emerged from one of the doors. "Ah, it is you." He looked down at me. "Aww, look at that. Where did you get the Eevee?" Arceus asked. Seems like god himself had a thing for cuteness.

"I am _not_ an Eevee!" I protested. I suddenly felt something click inside my head. Mew's disable had finally wore off. "Finally!" I squirmed out of Mew's arms and turned back into a human in human forme, while I used the technique Meloetta taught me to make my eyesight better. Thankfully, I still had my clothes on.

"Don?" Arceus said, slightly surprised. "What were you doing as an Eevee?"

"That's nothing." Mew explained. "I was just teaching him how to use Transform, and he turned into this cute wittle Eevee!"

"Yeah, and then you decided it would be a good idea squeeze my lungs out and disable my transform move." I finished, rolling my eyes. "Anyways, I was hoping you knew what you wanted me to do while I was here. Anyway I can help at all, so I don't die of boredom here?" I asked Arceus.

"Actually, there _is_ something I was hoping you could do, but..." Arceus seemed to trail off.

"But... what?" I asked, indicating with my hands for him to continue.

"The task I want you to do is dangerous, and you may get caught by Team Origin while you're at it." Arceus explained.

"I'm sure Don will be fine." Mew assured. "Once I teach him how to battle as a Pokémon, he'll be A-OK!"

"You're going to _what_?" I asked, whirling on Mew.

"Oops! That was supposed to be a secret." she said, giggling. I decided to ignore the comment. I turned back to Arceus,

"So, mind explaining what this 'dangerous task' you're talking about is?"

"Alright... I was planning to send you over to the Densu region." Arceus said.

"... Where exactly is it?"

"Here," Arceus walked over to the world map behind his desk. The Pokémon world looked strikingly similar to Earth from my own world, at least from the map. Arceus pointed to a spot on the map with his hoof.

"This is the Densu region. Team Origin's made their base here." Arceus explained.

Tapping into my limited knowledge of Pokémon, I remembered that each region had a league to participate in. What about this one? "Is there a Pokémon league here?"

"I think so, but I'm not entirely sure. As I said, it's dangerous to gather any info on the area due to Team Origin inhabiting the area and the fact that they seemed to be equipped with Master balls. Why do you ask?" Arceus asked.

"Just curious."

"You aren't seriously thinking of joining the league even if there was one, are you Don?" Mew said, looking at me with narrowed eyes. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"As I said," Arceus continued, "I'm planning to send you over to the Densu region, as you have the least chance of being spotted. If you stay in your human forme while you're there, you should be able to stay safe from Team Origin."

I decided to ask Arceus a question. "Why are you so worried about Team Origin anyways? Maybe they have some kind of good cause and there leader's just a little crazy."

"Normally, I wouldn't worry much if a legendary is caught. Even I have been caught by a small handful of trainers. The thing I'm worried about is that we're usually released shortly after being caught, but Team Origin has been holding the caught legendaries for a few months now, and we still don't know what they're doing with them." Arceus explained.

"That, and anything that has 'team' in its name is basically asking for trouble." Mew added. "Team Rocket, Team Galactic, Team Flare..."

"I'll be willing to go to the Densu region." I quickly said. It was better than staying at the Hall of Origin for God knows how long doing whatever scheming things Mew wanted to do with me.

"A-Are you sure, Don?" Arceus asked, surprised at my willingness. "As I said before, Team Origin is dangerous. One, they somehow managed to perfect the production of the Master ball. And two, you're number one on their wanted Pokémon list."

"Me, number one Pokémon on their list?" I asked, slightly surprised. "What about you, Arceus? You're the god of this world, so I would think that you would be first on their hit list."

"I'm the second wanted on Team Origin's list. I'm not sure why Team Origin wants you so badly that you surpassed even me, but that just makes it even more dangerous for you to explore the region."

"I'm sure I'll be fine. As long as I stay as a human, I should be fine. Besides, Helix mainly only saw me when I had my glasses on. Hopefully he doesn't recognize me much without my glasses." I assured.

"So it _is_ good that I broke your glasses!" Mew said smugly.

"Don't get the wrong idea." I warned. I turned back to Arceus to wait for his answer.

"Well... alright then. I will send you over to the Densu region tomorrow then. I will send you to Basis Town in the Densu region, where I believe is where Team Origin is holding their base. You should prepare until then. And thank you for volunteering to go, despite the warnings I gave you."

"No problem." I replied. Mew and I said bye to Arceus and made our way out of his room.

"Looks like I'll be going on a spy mission." I commented as we stood back in the hall.

"What will you be bringing with you?" Mew asked.

"I don't think I'll bring anything, considering I don't _have_ anything right now. New clothes and some money would be nice, but it looks like I'll just have to solve that problem myself once I get to Densu. Other than that, I don't really have much else to do except wait for tomorrow."

We began walking back To Mew's room, when she spoke up. "While you're still here, I think it's a perfect opportunity to teach you some more things."

"Oh God..." I really didn't like the way Mew "taught" things. I decided to ask the dreaded question. "Well Mew, what do you have in- AAH!" I was cut off when I was suddenly tackled by something. Not by Mew, but by a cyan-colored Pokémon. I felt on the ground with an "Oof!" and was held down fiercely by the cyan Pokémon.

"Who are you? Are you part of Team Origin? How did you get in here?!" the cyan Pokémon interrogated. I tried pushing the cyan Pokémon off of me, but damn was he strong, even if he was smaller than me.

"Azelf! Get off him!" Mew exclaimed, pulling the cyan Pokémon off of me. I assumed the cyan Pokémon was called Azelf. "He's not part of Team Origin. His name's Don."

I sat up, still a bit shocked from the sudden attack. I saw a magenta-colored Pokémon and a yellow-colored Pokémon approach us.

"Hi Mesprit, hi Uxie." Mew said to the two. "Azelf here was just trying to attack a friend."

"A friend? When did you meet him?" the magenta Pokémon, who I assumed was Mesprit, asked Mew.

"Millenium ago!" Mew exclaimed. The three Pokémon just stared at Mew strangely.

"But he's a human." Azelf said, dismayed.

"No, he's a Pokémon." Mew said. "Show them, Don!"

I sighed. "Do I have to?" Mew glared at me in response. That's all the persuasion I needed. "Okay, fine!" I got up and turned into Pokémon forme quickly. "There, happy?"

"Headphones...?" Mesprit and Azelf said together. The yellow Pokémon, which I assumed was Uxie, came up to me and cocked its head.

"You must be the human Pokémon that Arceus and Team Origin have recently taken an interest in." Uxie said. I found it weird that his eyes were kept closed all the time. I decided not to question it.

"Yeah." I simply replied.

"I remember you." Uxie continued. "You're the ancestor of humans. Eden, correct?"

I was surprised at Uxie's knowledge, but I nodded my head. Somehow he was able to see me nod my head even with his eyes closed.

"Eden?" Mesprit said. She thought to herself for a moment before continuing. "Oh! I remember now! You used to play with Mew a lot. That is, before you disappeared."

"Did I really used to play with her that much?" I asked.

"You don't remember?"

"I don't remember anything about my time here before I 'disappeared', as you put it." I said. "And I'm surprised I played with Mew that much back then. She's a little devil." The moment I said that, I was lifted high up into the air by psychic. Mew flew up to me.

"Watch your mouth, Donny." Mew said sweetly. "Or I'll make what I have in store for you all the more difficult." She dropped me to the ground after she said that, while I just shuddered involuntarily.

"So what are you doing right now, Mew?" Mesprit asked Mew.

"Well, I was just about to teach Don here something before we were rudely interrupted." Mew glared at Azelf, while Azelf just laughed nervously.

"Heh, sorry about that. I just want to make sure we're not attacked by Team Origin again." Azelf apologized.

"Apology accepted." Mew said. "In fact... I think you'll be able to help me, Azelf!"

"Wait, wha-" Mew quickly lifted me and Azelf to opposite sides of the hall.

"Don, I'm going to teach you how to battle!" Mew declared.

This time, it was my turn to be surprised. "W-What?! No! I am _not_ battling! That's something only Pokémon do!" I protested. I turned and tried to run down the hall, but Mew quickly flew in front of me.

"You keep forgetting that you're part Pokémon, Don." Mew reminded.

"True, but when am I ever going to need to learn how to battle?"

"You never know. What happens if you're being chased by some Origin members? You'll need to learn how to defend yourself."

"If, and that's a big _if_, Mew, I happen to be chased by Team Origin, I'll probably just run away. Besides, I'm going to try and _not_ get caught while I'm in Densu." I proceeded to walk past her, but once again, she flew up in front of me.

"Please?" she begged.

"You said please to me? That's a first." I commented.

"I usually say please, but I just wanted to have fun with you while you were here on your first day!" Mew said. "But anyways, please?"

"I said n-"

"Pleeeease?"

"No, Mew! Now can y-"

"_Pleeeeeeease_?"

"Alright!" I shouted, knowing that she would just pester me more if I kept saying no.

"Good boy!" Mew said, flying over to Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. The three Pokemon were just staring at Mew and I strangely. I shook my head and sighed, positioning myself opposite Azelf while Mew, Mesprit, and Uxie watched from the sides.

"Alright, practice round, begin!" Mew announced. "Now I know why trainers like doing this so much!"

"So... what are we supposed to do?" I asked. I was looking at Azelf, who seemed ready to attack me at any moment.

"Don't you remember anything about battling, Eden?" Uxie asked.

"It's Don." I corrected. "And I thought I made it clear that I don't remember anything that is anything about being Eden."

"Well, just do _something_, Don." Mew said, slightly irritated. "I'm sure you'll remember something once you start battling. You were great at battling back when you were Eden, so I'm sure you'll do just as fine as Don."

"I told you, I don't know anything as E-!"

"Azelf's attacking!" Mesprit warned.

"Huh? Oh crap!" I cursed. Azelf was charging up a ball of psychic energy, and quickly launched it at me. Instinct suddenly kicked in, and I jumped _high_ into the air, so much it surprised me. Once I had reached about twenty feet in the air, I stayed and hovered there in midair. I had done it all automatically, by instinct.

"See! You remember some things!" Mew said from below.

"One problem!" I said, dodging another energy ball from Azelf. "I still don't know how to attack! _AAH!_" I was suddenly hit square in the chest by one of Azelf's attacks. I pummeled towards the ground and slammed my back hard onto the ground, knocking the wind out of me.

I didn't get back up.

"Uh... Donny?" Mew said quietly, concern written in her voice. I felt her begin prodding my shoulder.

"Ughhhh..." I moaned, keeping my eyes closed.

"Um, sorry about that. I didn't think you would be at such a low level. Are you alright?" I heard Azelf ask.

"I think I broke something..." I said in response.

"Well, I think that's enough for now." Mew said. "Can you get up, Don?"

I didn't reply.

"I can help." I heard Mesprit. I felt a nice feeling wash over my entire body, and it just as quickly went away. My chest felt a little better, but I could still feel some pain and soreness in the area.

"Better?" Mesprit asked.

"Yeah, I guess, thanks..." I replied miserably.

"Weeeell, I guess we should go now." Azelf said. "The three of us have to check on Sinnoh and our lakes in a few minutes."

"Okay." Mew said. "And watch out for Team Origin!"

"Will do." Azelf said. The three of them said their goodbyes to us, while I still laid down miserably on the floor.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mew asked once they were gone.

"No. Azelf hits damn hard."

"Yeah... sorry about that." I opened my eyes.

"What do you mean you're sorry?" I asked.

"Well, I specifically chose Azelf because he's the strongest of the three of them. Sorry, I probably should have had Mesprit battle you. She would have been easier on you."

I was too tired to be angry at her. I just grunted and stayed laying down.

"... Are you going to get up?"

"I'm tired, Mew. You woke me up _very_ early this morning, and you have me battle another legendary when you _know_ that I'm terrible at battle." I opened my eyes and looked at her. To my surprise, she actually looked guilty. I was expecting her to laugh at me and my misfortune.

Her face suddenly lit up. "Hey, can you turn back into a Eevee?"

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Please?"

I said fine. I was too tired to argue anyways. I turned into an Eevee. The pain and soreness in my chest was still prominent.

"Thank you!" Mew said. She picked me up gently and started flying towards her room. On the way she massaged and ruffled my fur with one of her.

"O-Oooh... That... actually feels good." I said, relaxing and leaning into her paw. I heard her giggle and she kept massaging me.

Under normal circumstances, I would find it weird to become this close to any person or thing after only a day, even with a family member. But with Mew... I was fine. Sure, she sometimes gets a bit _too_ mischievous and playful, but she's been helping me in the long run so far, saving me from Helix, trying her best to teach me some of the basics of this world. Besides, I apparently knew her really well in my previous life as Eden, so I would just have to warm up to her.

I don't remember much as I stayed in Mew's arms. As she kept massaging me, I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up and found myself lying down on Mew's bed. There was a lot of noise. I stood up, a little woozy. I felt that a I was still an Eevee, but there was something weird around my waist. I turned my head to look at my torso to see that I was wearing... a pink dress.

"Wh- Huh?!" I said out loud.

"Look he's awake!" I heard someone say. I was quickly surrounded by a lot of Pokémon.

"Aah! Who are you? M-Mew!" I yelled in a panic.

"I'm here, Don!" Mew flew over to me, and the Pokémon that surrounded me quickly dispersed. "Looks like you're awake, Don! We were-"

"Mew!" I interrupted, enraged. "Why the heck am I wearing a dress?!"

Mew only giggled in response. "Well you just looked _so_ cute while you were asleep, and then all my friends came over, so we thought we could just... y'know."

"Just... y'know?!" I repeated in an angry tone.

"It's just a dress. I can take it off if you want." Mew said.

"Yes, please." I grumbled. Mew pulled the dress of of me, and I felt a little better.

"I'm turning back into a human." I said. I was about to turn back when Mew stopped me.

"About that, I kind of-"

"You disabled my transform move, didn't you?" I finished.

"Yep!" Mew said, a bit too happily then I would have liked.

I only sighed in response. "Fine." I glanced at Mew's friends who were staring at me peculiarly. "Well, you might as well introduce me to your 'friends' while I wait for the disable to wear off."

"Okay! These Pokémon are Manaphy, Victini, Jirachi, and Celebi!" Mew said, waving her arm to each Pokémon as she said their names. The four Pokémon said hi to me, and based on their voices, I assumed Manaphy was a female, Victini was a male, Jirachi was a female, and Celebi was a male.

"Okay then." I said after Mew finished. "My name's-"

"Oh, you don't have to tell them." Mew interrupted me. "I already told them who you are."

"Oh." I made a large yawn after I said that (and I heard the girls giggle as I yawned... I really want to turn back into a human...). "What time is it?" I asked. Even after taking the nap, I still felt tired.

"It's late." Manaphy replied. "I was actually going to go now, but I wish I could play some more now that Don's awake! Oh well..." Manaphy began to leave the room. "Bye everyone!"

"I actually have to go too." Victini said. "Bye!" he said, following Manaphy.

"Since everyone else is going, I guess I should go too. Bye Mew! And you too, Don." Jirachi said. Weird, Jirachi was looking at me with something like... recognition. Did she know me?

"Do I know you?" I asked Jirachi. "Maybe back when I was Eden?"

"Oh, n-no! N-Nothing like that, I didn't know you!" Jirachi said quickly. I looked at her suspiciously. "Okaygottagobye!" Jirachi then flew quickly out of the room.

"Is there something wrong with her?" I asked Mew.

"I don't know. She seemed to act all nervous around you while she was here. She seemed really nervous when I mentioned your disappearance back when you were Eden."

Did I do something to Jirachi back when I was Eden? I'll have to ask her sometime about that. Maybe when I get back from Densu.

The last to go was Celebi. "Bye Mew." he said. He then looked at me. "And... you too Don." Celebi was also looking at me weirdly, but unlike Jirachi, Celebi was looking at me with... jealousy? What was he jealous about? That I got to stay with Mew for the night? I don't if I would be jealous in Celebi's place; the pink devil is probably going to force me to sleep in her bed again.

… Actually, I don't think I'd mind that. Mew's bed is comfy.

"Bye Celebi!" Mew said. Celebi just floated there awkwardly. Noticing Celebi's hesitance, she asked, "What's wrong, Celebi?"

"N-Nothing. Um, bye Mew..." he said sadly, leaving the room.

_A certain Celebi seems to have an obvious crush on Mew._ I thought to myself as I saw Celebi leave the room. _Maybe I should tell him that I'd gladly switch places with him. If it means not having to worry about the pink menace, then I'll be good!_

"I wonder what's wrong with him..." Mew said as she closed the door. She yawned and looked at me with half-closed eyelids. "I'm tired. Are you going to sleep yet?"

I still felt a little drowsy from my recent nap. "I think so. I'll need all the energy I can get when I go to Densu tomorrow."

Mew smiled. "Speaking of Densu, I have a surprise for you!"

"A... surprise?" I asked with a little uncertainty. I was afraid of what Mew's idea of a "surprise" might be.

"Yep! And I won't tell you about it until tomorrow!" Mew said happily. She flew over to the bed and laid down on one side of the bed. "Will you be sleeping here tonight?" she asked.

I sighed, smiling a bit. "Why do you want me to sleep with you so much?"

"Would you rather sleep in Mewtwo's room?"

I thought back to Mewtwo's hatred filled room. "Uh, no." I said, shuddering at the thought of Mewtwo's room. I could probably sleep in Mewtwo's room as a regular human, since I probably wouldn't notice the aura of hatred in human forme, but still...

"So you'll sleep here then?!" she asked giddily.

"Um, I guess I can sleep here again." I replied a bit insecurely.

"Yay!" she said. She flew over to me and picked me up, much to my surprise, and went back to her spot on the bed. She laid down, still hugging me.

"Do you think you can stay as an Eevee for the rest of the night?" she then asked, still hugging me.

I noticed that the disable had already worn off. I _guess_ I could stay as an Eevee, but on one condition. "O-Okay. But, Mew?" I asked her.

"Yes?"

I felt a little awkward. Mew was hugging me after only a day of knowing her. I was going to tell her that I would stay as an Eevee on the condition that she would stop hugging me, but... I decided against it. Mew's probably used to me because she knew me in my past life, I figured. And to be honest, it felt kind of... nice.

… Bleh, I can't believe I just thought that...

"Um... nothing." I told her. Mew saw right through me though.

"You feel awkward, don't you?" she asked, looking at me with sad eyes.

"W-What? I didn't-"

"I don't need to read your mind to know that you don't feel comfortable with me hugging you." she said, letting go of me. "It's okay. Good night Don." she gave a small smile to me and went to sleep, her back facing me.

For some reason, I felt strangely... hollow and sad. First awkwardness, now this? I felt kind of bad for Mew, but what she said was true. I did feel awkward, but I sure didn't want to tell her that. Looks like I didn't have to tell her.

I decided to just go to sleep and focus on the fact that I'd finally be leaving the Hall of Origin to spy on Team Origin tomorrow. I was curious as to what their motives were, and how the heck I managed to become their number one most wanted Pokémon, surpassing even the _god_ Pokémon, Arceus.

I sighed, and quickly went to sleep for the second time that day.

When I woke the next morning, Mew wasn't in the bed. I decided to turn back into a human in my human forme.

Today was the day, I told myself. I might get caught and shoved into a Poké ball, or worse, a Master ball, but I still needed to find out Team Origin's motives. I decided to go and see Arceus now. Hopefully Mew won't mind that I left without her.

I got up, stretched, and headed for the door... until I was tackled by a pink blur.

"Whoa! Mew!" I said as she sat on top of me.

"You didn't think you'd be able to leave until I gave you my surprise, now did you?" she said, smirking.

I forgot about that. I remembered how she said that she had a surprise for me last night.

"Well, what's the surprise?" I asked, slightly curious.

"Me!" she exclaimed, jumping high up in the air.

I sat up and raised an eye at her, not exactly understanding what she meant. "Um... what d'ya mean?"

"You didn't think I'd let you go to Densu all alone, now did you?" Mew asked, smiling at me. I raised my eyes when I realized what she was saying.

"You... You're not saying that-"

"Yep!" she interrupted me. "I'm coming to Densu with you!"

… I think I felt my heart drop.


	3. Ch 3 - First Day Trauma

**Again, I have a map of the Densu region on my profile, and I recommend that you use it so you can understand this chapter better. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – First Day Trauma**

"Are you sure you agree to bring Mew with you, Don?" Arceus asked as I stood in front of him.

"She actually wouldn't let me leave the room until I agreed to let her come." I responded, looking at Mew. She just gave a childish smile.

"And Mew, are you sure you want to accompany Don? You know it's dangerous for you since Team Ori-"

"I'll be fine, Arceus." Mew interrupted. "I'll just disguise myself as another Pokémon, like I usually do." she assured.

"I would have appreciated it if you let me finish." Arceus said. "But no matter. You seem set on this, so I will allow you to leave the hall to accompany Don." He then turned to me. "Now Don, I'm sure it goes without saying that you should stay in your human forme while you explore Densu, as you are unable to be caught while in human forme."

"Of course." I said.

"Before I transport you, I need to give you some things. First, I will give you money to help compensate for anything that you may need at Densu." Arceus took something from his desk and gave me...

"What the heck is this stuff?" I said, holding up the sack of coins Arceus gave me. Mew took the bag and looked inside.

"I think there's 100,000 Pokédollars in this bag." Mew said, giving the bag back to me.

"Is that a lot?" I asked. Normally, I would be psyched if I was suddenly given 100,000 U.S. dollars, but this was a whole new currency. For all I know, a Pokédollar could be worth less than 1 yen.

"I don't know." Mew said, shrugging her shoulders. "If I want something, I usually take it from someone else's house."

I thought back to the toys scattered around Mew's room. She really stole all those toys from some poor, unfortunate children? I decided not to press the topic.

I stored the sack of coins inside the backpack I had. Mew had given it to me this morning after I agreed to let her come with me to Densu, as a sort of "gift" for our travels to Densu.

"And, a map of the Densu region." Arceus said, handing me a map. I glanced at the map. At the top, it read, "The Densu Region", along with the locations of all the major cities, towns, and landmarks. I rolled up the map and also stored it inside my backpack.

Arceus began to speak again. "I believe that settles-"

"Arceus?" A voice interrupted. I turned to the door and saw Celebi standing at the entrance to Arceus's room. "Do you know where- Oh! There you are, Mew!" He gave Mew a cheery smile and a wave.

"Hi Celebi!" Mew responded.

Celebi glanced at the three of us, then gave Mew a confused look. "Um, Mew? What's going on here?"

"Oh, well Don here decided to go to the Densu region to to find out more about Team Origin, and I'm going with him!" Mew explained proudly.

Celebi had a look of shock that was quickly replaced by disappointment. "But... what's if it's dangerous, Mew? What happens if Team-"

"I'll be fine, Celebi." Mew interrupted, a bit irritably. "I've already made sure that I won't be caught by Team Origin while I'm there, and I have to make sure Don doesn't slip up somewhere."

_She makes it sound like I'm some kind of amateur..._ I thought, a little dismayed. I'm pretty sure I could take care of myself... even in a world that should only be a video game.

Celebi looked a little taken aback by Mew's remark. "I... O-Okay... Good luck then..." he said glumly, slowly leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

I felt bad for him. He probably wanted to spend some time with Mew, but I had to barge into the scene. Maybe he really _does_ have a crush on Mew.

"Um, Mew?" I said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Well... maybe you _should_ just stay here. Celebi probably has a point, and you could probably get caught by Team Origin. Besides, I have a better disguise since I'm naturally human." I explained.

"No." she said, tail lashing spasmodically from behind her. She looked at me seriously, which intimidated me a little. I didn't expect her to be so worked up over whether she gets to accompany me or not, and I was actually starting to wish she would go back to her normal, childish self.

"But-" I tried to protest.

"No, Don! I said I would go with you to Densu, and I meant it! So I'm going with you whether you like it or not, and that's final!" she said, prodding my chest to make my point. "Although, I'd be much happier if you would have liked me to come along." she added, giving me a big smile.

I sighed inwardly in relief. At least she was back to her cheery self. Knowing I wasn't going to win this argument, I gave in. "Fine, you win."

"Yay!" Mew said, flipping in midair.

"Ahem." Arceus suddenly said, which made me jump. I had forgotten he was here. "_Now_ I believe you two are prepared after that... scene. I will teleport you two to Densu now, near the settlement known as Basis Town. I ask that you two start moving to Basis Town immediately after I teleport you two. Team Origin may notice the slight rip in space, and will investigate the area immediately."

"So, in other words, get to this Basis Town before Team Origin catches us?" I summarized.

"If you prefer to put it that way, then yes." Arceus said. "Now, Basis Town is also where Team Origin's headquarters are located. I want you two to try to find out Team Origin's motives without making yourselves too suspicious." Arceus then turned to Mew. "Mew, I assume you still remember how to notify me when you want to return to the Hall?"

"Yep!" she replied.

"Good. So you two will return to me once you are finished gathering information. I will send you two to Densu now." Arceus said.

_It's about time._ I thought to myself. The tip of Arceus's head began to glow, steadily getting brighter by the second. I began to feel my body getting lighter and lighter.

Before I knew it, Mew and I had teleported to Densu.

* * *

"Aah, it feels _so_ nice to finally be outside after being inside that cramped up hall all the time. What do you think, Don? … Um, Don, are you okay?"

"Oh God, I'm _starving_!" I moaned, lying crippled in the grass. "Why am I suddenly so hungry...?"

"Oops." Mew said. "I forgot to tell you about that."

"About... what?"

"Arceus used some of his power to make sure we don't get hungry while we stay in the hall." Mew explained. "You haven't eaten for two days, so that's probably why you're so hungry."

"But... what about you? Should _you_ be hungry too?" I asked, standing up and clutching my stomach.

"Nah, I've went longer without food. You look like you could use some food though." Mew said, concerned at my current state. "Wait here."

Mew flew off somewhere, but I was too busy worrying about my complaining stomach to know where. In a few minutes (some of the most agonizing minutes of my life), Mew returned with a few pink berries floating beside her.

"Here, these are pecha berries." She gave me a berry, and I just held it in my hand. "Don't worry, they're sweet." she added, noticing my hesitation.

I shrugged; I was starving anyways. I took a huge bite out of the berry, and I let out a sigh of relief. Mew was right. These berries practically tasted like Skittles. My only complaint was the fact that the berry was hollow, and was only a little juicy. Because of this, I quickly downed the first berry in a few seconds, and made to grab for another berry.  
I was full by the time I finished by eighth berry. Mew seemed to be giggling at me the entire time.

"Something funny?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"You just look cute gulping up all those berries like there's no tomorrow." Mew replied.

"C-Cute?" I asked. "Y'know, people back on my world would normally find creatures like you to be cute, not the other way around. Frankly, I find it a little creepy that you find some sixteen year old teenager as 'cute'." She just went on a laughing spree after I said that.

I rolled my eyes, and now that I wasn't hungry, I took the time to examine the environment around us. Mew and I seemed to be on the side of a large hill. Not too far below us was a large forest, and even farther still, probably about 2 miles/3 km away, I could see buildings.

"That must be Basis Town." I said, pointing to the buildings in the distance. "We should go now, before someone spots us."

"Okay!" Mew replied. We made our way down the hill and into the forest, me leading the way.

We walked for about fifteen minutes before I heard Mew speak from behind me.

"Dooonny...!" she said in a spooky voice.

I only sighed in frustration. "Ugh, Mew! Quit playing around like this." I turned to face her, and I nearly had a heart attack. Instead of Mew, a ghost Pokémon was facing me. I stumbled backwards and bumped into a tree.

"Haha!" the ghost Pokémon laughed. "You should see your face, Don!"

I realized that the ghost Pokémon was actually Mew, and I pouted. "Hey, that's not funny! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Mew changed back to her regular self. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you... unless I have to."

I didn't want to ask her what she meant by that last part.

"Anyways, I have to have _some_ kind of disguise before we head into Basis Town." Mew continued. "I can't just waltz in as a Mew, unless you want us to get captured by Team Origin."

"Then just turn into a Pokémon." I said. "Preferably one that's not going to scare me!" I added, seeing Mew's mischievous smile.

"Alright..." Mew thought to herself for a moment before her face lit up. "Oh! I've got it!" Mew began to change form. When she finished, she had yellow fur, a tail shaped as a thunderbolt, long, black-tipped ears, and two red circles on her cheeks.

She had turned into a Pikachu. Who doesn't know this Pokémon? It's one of the most, if not _the_ most popular Pokémon back where I lived.

"Pika!" she said.

"A Pikachu, then?" I asked.

"Yep!" she replied, jumping onto my shoulder. "I know a trainer who also had a Pikachu. He sometimes kept his Pikachu on his shoulder."

"And who could this trainer be?" I asked. I almost expected her to say Ash, but she said another name.

"Red. One of the few Pokémon trainers who were ever able to catch me." she replied. "Now, before we go back into Basis Town, we have another problem to solve."

"And that's...?"

_This._ She said in my mind.

"Ack! I thought I told you to stop going into my mind!" I protested.

_But we have to do it._ She replied. _It'll look weird if you start talking to me out loud, since nobody but you can understand the Pokémon language, so we should speak through out minds to be safe._

"... Fine. Just don't look through anything personal." I said.

_Don't worry, I won't. But if you think of something _really_ hard... I'll notice._ She said, making a noise in my head which I assumed to be giggling.

In the next few minutes, Mew taught me how to speak to her with my mind, and we continued on our way. Another fifteen minutes passed by before we finally made it out of the forest and into Basis Town.

_**Basis Town Map Description \- When Team Origin first discovered the Densu region, they created their first settlement here, where it soon became known as Basis Town. This town is where Team Origin's base/lab is located, and is the same place where Pokémon trainers may sign up for the Densu region's Pokémon league, the Legend League.**_

"Well, here we are." I said. "... Where do we start?"

_Oh! I know! Wait here._ Mew responded. She transformed into a bird Pokémon (I think it's called a Pidgey?), and flew off into the skies. I could see her flying around, probably trying to find something interesting in town.

"Hey!" I heard someone yell to me.

"Huh?" I turned to see who had called me. A teenage boy probably a little older than me was running towards me. He had spiky hair, the color of which seemed to be a cross between orange and brown. "Um... hi?"

"Hey. The name's Blue." he introduced to me. "I'm just wondering, are you new here in Densu?"

I was briefly surprised to find out that he was speaking English, since I've gone two days listening to nothing but the Pokémon language. "Yeah, what of it?" I responded.

"Heh, I thought so. You made it pretty obvious." he replied with a smirk. "Looks like your Ditto has to do all the work for you, huh?"

"My... Ditto?" I asked. I thought to myself for a moment...

Oh yeah. Ditto, that weird blob Pokémon that could transform into anything. Now I know why Blue had called Mew a Ditto.

"Oh yeah! My Ditto, right!" I said, rolling with it. It was better for Mew to be known as a Ditto rather than Mew, a legendary Pokémon currently wanted by Team Origin.

"Anyways, you look like you could use some help. I'd be willing to help an amateur." Blue said. The way he said "amateur" made me feel a little ticked off.

"You should go see the region's professor." Blue continued. He waved somewhere towards the center of the town. "He might be able to sign you up as a trainer for the Legend League, the Pokémon League of this region."

The Densu region professor, huh? The only professor I remembered from the games was Professor Oak. I wondered who the professor of this region may be.

_I'm back! … Who's this?_ Mew asked me telepathically, landing next to me.

_He said his name's Blue._ I replied.

_Blue? Sounds familiar..._

"Yo! You still there?" Blue interrupted, waving his hand in front of my face. "You just zoned out for a second, kept staring at your Ditto."

_Ditto?_ Mew asked.

_Just roll with it. He saw you transform, so we'll just pretend your a Ditto for now._ I said.

"I'm fine." I told Blue. "I need to get going. I'll see the region's professor later, but I have something else to do right now."

"Alright. I guess I'll leave you alone then. And if you're thinking of challenging the Legend League, then I guarantee we'll see each other again." Blue said, a smirk on his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." He turned around and gave a nonchalant wave to me. "Smell ya later!"

_Aha! I remember now! That's Blue, one of the champions of Kanto before Red finally claimed the title. I wonder what he's doing in Densu..._

I just shrugged my shoulders. "Whatever. I probably won't be becoming a trainer anytime soon, so I won't be meeting him again. Let's just find out more of Team Origin and get back to the Hall." I said out loud.

_Okay!_ Mew responded enthusiastically. This time, she transformed into an Espeon and walked beside me.

_By the way, I found something while I was flying up there._ Mew told me. _Helix is at the center of the town. He's giving some sort of speech._

I frowned. Who the hell who would listen to him?

_I heard that._ Mew said, giggling.

"What? You agree, don't you?"

We walked our way to the center of the town, which wasn't too hard. It was a relatively small town. The center of the town held a fairly large square, and sure enough a crowd of people had formed. At the center of the crowd, Helix was standing on a risen stand.

"... coming along fairly!" Helix announced on the stand. "We have gathered a substantial amount of original Legendary Pokémon to further our research."

I tried to listen as best as I could to Helix's speech. I was curious as to what Team Origin's motives were, and why there seemed to be a ton of people actually listening to him too. I remembered some of the teams from the games, like Team Rocket, were usually hated by everybody, but the people in this crowd seemed to actually be interested in what Helix was saying.

"But," Helix continued. "We are still trying our hardest to find one certain Legendary Pokémon, one that will cause a breakthrough in the history of science! This Pokémon is known as Eden!"

My heart sped up faster, and I began feeling a little insecure. Here I was, right in the middle of the crowd. If somehow I get caught.

_It's alright._ Mew assured.

_You try saying that when you're the most wanted Pokémon of a team armed with Master balls!_ I retaliated.

_I can feel you're fear. You _really_ need to calm down, or I'll drag you out of here myself. We really don't need you having a nervous breakdown right in front of Team Origin._

_… __Fine, I'll try to calm down._

I focused my attention back on Helix and the crowd. The crowd seemed to be protesting at Helix. "How do you know this 'Eden' exists?" and "You made it up! 'Eden' doesn't exist!" and other shouts of protest echoed from the crowd.

"Now, I know many of you are still skeptic of Eden's existence, but I have proof of its existence!" Helix assured. "As you may know, I have traveled to the world where Eden is believed to have been hiding. This world is_much_ like ours, except for one difference. There are no Pokémon!"

This time, the crowd was confused. "A world without Pokémon? That's impossible!" I heard one person say.

_Believe it, buddy. You're all just characters in a video game._ I thought to myself.

"Here, I have brought proof from this world to prove of both its existence and Eden's." Helix held up what looked like a simple DVD.

_What's in there? A recording?_ I wondered. Helix put the DVD into a disc player that was next to him, and a large hologram of the recording appeared on top of the disc player.

"-and that's it with the current predicament between the U.S. and Europe." a female news reporter from the recording said.

_Hey, Don? What's 'CNN'?_ Mew asked me. _It says that at the bottom right corner of the hologram._

_It's a news network back on my world. Y'know, like one of those programs they broadcast on TV that say 'Breaking News!' and all that. _I replied._ Though, I wonder where Helix managed to get a recording of one of their news broadcasts..._

"And now, we have a report from Long Island, New York." the reporter continued. "Could Pokémon, the cute animals from the popular video game franchise, really exist? People from a local school in Kings Park believe they have just encountered some.

"According to the students, a crazy man burst into their school, armed with Pokémon! Here, we have footage of the scene captured by the school's cameras."

The hologram switched scenes from the woman to footage of... Ms. Veedubs' classroom.

Thankfully, there was no audio, but just seeing the video of that day again... There was me, when I still had my glasses... Helix bursting into the room... finding out I was a Pokémon...

The scene changed. It switched to me running through the halls, being chased by Helix, his cronies, and Gardevoir.

Again, the scene changed. Helix had caught me. His mouth was moving, but you couldn't hear anything from the hologram.

But I could still hear his words, what he said to me. How I was a Pokémon, and there was nothing I could do to change that. I might want to think I'm human, but in the end, I'm a Pokémon and always will be.

Suddenly, I felt angry. Not just at Helix, but at Arceus too. Why did Arceus ever create me? Didn't he ever think, just for a _second_, that a human who's also technically a legendary Pokémon would be one of the most sought after Pokémon in the world? That a human Pokémon might actually want to be normal, regular human, and not want to live his life constantly running from other humans?!

I realized that I was lucky that I was ever "reborn", however it may have happened. Because I was reborn, I got to live sixteen years of my life living happily, as just another human. But now? Now I was back here, in a world where trainers try to use powerful Pokémon for their own wants. Sure, maybe I would have loved my life as a Pokémon if I was never "reborn", but that didn't happen. I was reborn as a regular human, in another world. And I grew to love _that_ world, not this one. I wanted to go back to that world, where Pokémon were just video games.

I wanted to go back **_home!_**

_Don!_ Mew screamed into my head. I snapped my eyes open, realizing I had them shut.

I looked at where Helix was standing. The disc player and the stand where Helix was standing was in flames. Helix was lying on the floor next to the stand, clearly shocked at what had suddenly happened.

Oh no, did I do that? Of course, I told myself I wouldn't think of home or my family, but what happens when I do? I suddenly blow up Helix's device from pure anger.

_Don, come here._ Mew said affirmatively. I looked behind me. Mew was walking away from the crowd. She was most likely expecting me to follow.

_I... I didn't know..._ I tried to protest.

But she wasn't going to take no for an answer. She pulled me towards her with her psychic powers. Nobody seemed to notice. After all, it was just an Espeon using a bit of psychic power on its trainer. The people were more focused on what just happened with Helix's disc player.

She eventually led me back to the forest where we had emerged from earlier today. We went back into the forest. After a few minutes, she stopped and let me go. She transformed back into a Mew.

I refused to make eye contact with her.

I didn't want to talk to her.

I felt small. I wanted to run.

"Don, I don't want to force you talk to me, so can you please tell me why you suddenly blew up Helix's device like that?" Mew said out loud.

I didn't respond. This little talk with Mew was only making me want to run away more.

"Don, how do you think it looked like to the other human, when Helix's device suddenly explodes like that! You could have been caught!"

"Just... shut up!" I screamed. I transformed into an Eevee. Why an Eevee? I felt small, and I could run fast as an Eevee.

So that what I did. I tried to run as far from Mew as I could, but I didn't make it very far. Mew quickly tackled me to the ground and held me there.

"Don! Don't run from me, I just want to- Don? Are you okay?"

I was crying. I couldn't take it. The stress of the entire situation had finally caught up to me, and I felt like I had to let it out before I collapsed from the stress.

"Oh no, Donny..." Mew said. She picked up my pitiful self and held me close to her. I wanted to tell her to stop calling me Donny, but I couldn't bring myself to speak. I knew I would be looking back on this day in the future and telling myself how childish I was acting, but I didn't care. I just wanted to cry my eyes out.

Mew kept saying things to me. I wasn't listening. All I knew was that I felt like shit.

And Mew was helping me get through it. Normally, I'd probably push her away if she tried help me like this, but I needed comfort. And so far, I felt like Mew was the only one in this entire, stupid world who could help me.

* * *

"For one night, that will be 300 Pokédollars." the lady at the desk said. I handed over the money, and she handed me the keys. "You look sort of like that human Pokémon that Helix has been looking for." the lady commented.

"Really now?" I said, giving a slight laugh.

She laughed a little too. "Yes, but of course you couldn't be it. I saw that footage Helix was showing, and this Pokémon seemed to be wearing glasses and headphones."

I wanted to tell her not to call me a Pokémon, but I held my tongue. Instead, I asked her a question. "You don't happen to know why Helix wants this Pokémon, do you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't really pay attention to that stuff." the lady told me. "All I know is that, unlike other teams like Team Rocket, Team Origin isn't catching the Legendary Pokémon for evil, at least from what I've heard. Instead, they're trying to use the Pokémon to advance science."

"Oh, okay." I said, slightly disappointed at the lack of info. I was also a little skeptical to believe that Team Origin was actually using us Legendaries for good purposes. I remembered the way Helix treated me. It was anything but nice.

"If you want to learn more, I know that Team Origin has a large research center on the west side of town that's open to visitors. Maybe you could visit there tomorrow."

"Alright. And thank yooouu..."

"Margret." she finished. "And your welcome. Have a good night!"

I nodded my head and headed up to my room. According to the keys, it was floor 2, room 203. I entered the room and threw my backpack to the side.

Mew and I spent the rest of the day getting whatever supplies we would need to gather any info for tomorrow. We mainly just bought food and some new clothes for me. We also got some potions, status healers, escape ropes, and some repels, just in case. We steered clear from the Poké balls aisle.

I quickly took a shower and changed my clothes. I took a quick look at myself in front of the mirror. I looked... normal. Curious, I changed into my Pokémon forme. I still looked the same, except for the bright blue headphones that now adorned my head. They looked pretty much like the Beats by Dre from my own world. I pressed one of my hands to the headphones, and nearly fainted from fright. I felt a pulse inside the headphones. A beating _heart pulse_!

I guess that confirms it. These headphones are a symbol of me being a Pokémon, and there was nothing I could do about it. Sighing, I flopped onto the bed.

I had rented the cheapest room, so of course, there was only one bed. Which meant I would have to spend yet _another_ night in the same bed with Mew. Yes, it was comforting being with Mew when I was crying my eyes out earlier, but now I just wanted... to be alone.

Mentally, I called out, _Alright Mew! I rented a room, so you can teleport to me now._

In a few seconds, I heard a distinct _pop!_ in the room, and Mew appeared above me.

"What took you so long?" she asked me.

"I had to take a shower and change my clothes." I said simply.

A mischievous smile formed on her face. "What? You don't trust me with your privacy?"

"Um, no." I simply said, hoping to drop the topic.

"Why not?"

"Do you _really_ need a reason for that?!" I said incredulously. "Obviously, I don't want you to see me naked."

"You see me naked all the time."

"That, er, that's different! Humans are more modest. You Pokémon don't need to wear clothing."

"But you're technically a Pokémon too." Mew pointed out. "So doesn't that mean you don't have to wear clothing either?"

"Um... uh..." I flustered. I could tell that my face was probably as red as a beet now.

Mew burst out laughing. "Haha! I'm only kidding! You were really down from earlier, so I thought I could cheer you up the way I always do."

"That's... not funny!" I protested, swatting at her. I had a small smile on my face though.

That small swat eventually turned into a game of tag. I chased her around the room while she taunted me. When Mew was it, she mainly played around with me. Every time I turned around, Mew would appear in front of me and yell "Boo!"

This went on for a few minutes before we were finally tired. We were both laying down on the bed.

"That was fun." I commented, smiling. I really needed that. A little bit of fun can perk you up from any situation.

"That game reminded me when you were Eden. You were so much more carefree, and I was..." Mew trailed off.

"And you were what?" I asked, looking at her.

"Nothing." Mew said.

Unlike Mew, I wasn't as assertive to get answers unless I _really_ needed to. So I just dropped it.

"Alright." I responded. I turned off the lights in the room. "Good night."

"Good night." she responded.

I fell asleep, with one goal in my mind. Tomorrow, I would find out the motives of Team Origin.

* * *

**Again, all reviews and/or criticism are welcome, especially criticism! They help me to improve in areas where there should be improvement, and also give me the encouragement to write more. But y'know, you don't have to. Just saying... *whistles inconspicuously*.**


	4. Lost Memory 01

_ Searching for lost memories..._

_ Lost memories found. Opening first memory..._

-=-=-=- _**Start Intermission**_ -=-=-=-

If Mew thought really hard, she could remember the time she had with Eden. At the time, she took it all for granted. The fifty years she spent with Eden had been some of the best first years of her life.

If only she didn't make that stupid mistake...

It was a countless number of years ago (possibly billions) when Arceus created Mew and Eden, after the creation of the Lake Guardians known as Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie. Using the genetic code of Mew, Arceus created the first species of Pokémon, Mews. Using the genetic code of Eden, Arceus created the first humans. These first organisms first inhabited a region that would later be known as Mt. Coronet.

Mew had always found Eden to be slightly odd. For one, he looked drastically different from the first humans created. Eden looked like a modern-day, bipedal human, while the first human created had a more feral, quadruped look. Not only that, he seemed to always prefer wearing some kind of clothing on himself. When Mew asked him why he needed to wear the clothing, he would just smile and say, "'Cause it's so warm and comfy!"

And third were the things on his head that would later be known as headphones. For some reason, Arceus thought that Eden should be the only human with the headphones, while all other humans wouldn't have it. This way, everyone would know that Eden was a Legendary, and not just human like everyone else.

One day, four years after the creation of Mew and Eden, they, along with the Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie, were watching the humans and the Mews from high atop Mt. Coronet. At the time, Eden was still small, and probably wasn't much larger than Mew was.

That's when Azelf had a ridiculous idea. He looked at the others and said, "All the humans down there are boring! They're all doing nothing but walking around!"

"Hey!" Eden protested. "That's not nice! Are you saying I'm always boring and do nothing but walk around?"

"No." Azelf responded, looking back down at the scene below them. "You're always enthusiastic, Eden, but the humans Arceus made that are based off of you are really... dull. So I'm going to show them something awesome! I'm going to jump off the mountain and fly!"

"What?!" Mesprit exclaimed. "You'll die if you try!"

"No I won't." Azelf said defiantly. "We helped bind the powers of space and time, Mesprit! Flying should be easy, you just need the will to try!" With that, he turned and jumped off of the mountain.

"Azelf!" Everyone exclaimed, watching him fall to the ground.

And something amazing happened. He suddenly swerved upwards and flew. "I did it! Look, I'm flying!" he exclaimed. All of the humans at the bottom of the mountain stopped what they were doing and stared at Azelf in awe.

Uxie cocked his head and stared at Azelf through his closed eyes. "Hm... That actually looks kind of easy. Maybe I could try..." Uxie began thinking hard to himself, and before he knew it, he was being lifted off of the floor. "I-I'm doing it! I'm flying!" Uxie happily flew over to Azelf and flew alongside him.

As for Mesprit, she was overcome with shock and emotion. To think, that something like _this_ was possible? Mesprit felt so happy at this wonder, that she began flying too from the ecstasy. "Look! Azelf, Uxie, I'm flying too!" The three Lake Guardians flew together happily, above the amazed humans, and some Pokémon, from below.

"Wow!" Eden exclaimed, overwhelmed with inspiration at the spectacle. "They're flying! I want to try that!"

"Eden, wait! What if-" Mew grabbed Eden's arm, but he shook it off.

"I can do it if I try!" Eden said confidently, and jumped off of the mountain.

… And to Mew's surprise, he was flying too.

"I did it!" he exclaimed happily. He began laughing and flying with the Lake Guardians. After a few moments, he flew over to Mew. "Mew, you have to try this!"

"But-"

"C'mon!" he interrupted, grabbing Mew's paws and lifting her into the air.

"Aah! P-Put me down!" Mew protested.

"C'mon Mew, it's fun!" Eden said. He flew around, still holding onto Mew tightly. "I'll teach you how to fly! You just need to loosen up and believe that you can fly!" He looked at Mew in the eyes. "Okay, I'm going to let go now!"

"What!?"

"I promise I won't let you fall! But can you please try and fly?" Eden asked. After a brief second of doubt, Mew nodded her head.

"Okay. Three... two... one... go!" And Eden let go.

Mew was panicking as she steadily saw the ground rising to meet her. But Eden fell alongside her. "C'mon, Mew! You can do it, just believe that you can fly!"

Mew shut her eyes. She briefly thought for a moment that she was going to die, and nothing was going to save her. But then she remembered how Eden said he wouldn't let her fall, and she felt courage enter her. With all her power, she hoped, she _believed_ that she would fly.

And just as she closed in on the ground...

She swerved upwards and flew.

-=-=-=- _**Alert! Memory interrupted! Ending Intermission**_ -=-=-=-

_ Memory has been interrupted. More of the memory will be discovered when subject [Don] has [received one Legend League badge]._

* * *

**Author: Hello? Oh good, it's working. Now I don't have much time before the Memory Link cuts me off. Now, I know I haven't updated in over a week, but I assure you that the next chapter in the main story is almost finished, but it's _really_ long (at least for my standards). Anyways, what do you think of this chapter of Mew's pas...zZZzrt... Crap, the Memory Link is already cut...KzZ... me off for spoilers. Anyways, as usual please leave a review and stay tuned for...KzZZrRt... next chapter! …...KzZzZZZZZZRRRRRRRtttttttt...**


	5. Ch 4 - A Game of Poke Ball

**Author: Christ, the first review I get and it suggests adding a lemon. Not saying that's a bad thing, I'm just not sure how to respond to that...**

**Mew: *flies out of nowhere* I wouldn't mind a nice lem-**

**Author: Shut up! You're not the author! … Wait a minute, what the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Don.**

**Mew: He's sleeping right now, so I need to find _someone_ to play with while I wait. *smiles mischievously at Donfyre and pulls out some rope***

**Author: *gulps* Okaaaaay. *turns to camera* Fine, how about this: I _might_ (and that's a REALLY big might!) make a lemon as an optional thing, but probably towards the end of the story! Again, that's only a might, so don't expect anything. Sorry, for those of you who wanted one now, but I'm not exactly at an age where I should be writing that kind of stuff... For now, please just be satisfied with Mew's playful, if a bit suggestive personality. I think you'll all like how Mew acts in this chapter.**

**Mew: Oh yes, I get to make Donny give me a nice-**

**Author: No! Don't spoil it! Sheesh, just go wake up Don already.**

**Mew: Will do! *pulls out a bucket of ice cold water***

**Author: Uh, preferably without traumatizing him!**

**Mew: Aww. What am I going with this bucket then? *glances at bucket, then at Donfyre with an evil smile***

**Author: *eyes widen* Oh no, don't you dare-! *Mew dumps bucket onto Donfyre***

**Mew: All better!**

**Author: *glares at Mew* J-J-J-Just wake up D-Don a-already...**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – A Game of Poké Ball**

"Wake up Donny!" I heard Mew call to me. I just pulled the blankets over me.

"Do you _really_ want to make this harder for yourself, Don?" Mew asked, playfulness in her voice. You'd think that maybe I would have learned my lesson by now, but of course, I decided to be a defiant idiot and stay in bed.

"Fine then. Stay in bed, Donny." Mew said sweetly.

I was confused. Mew was actually letting me stay in bed? No, there had to be some catch. I pulled the blankets off of me and faced her. She was hovering a few feet away from me.

"Alright, what's the catch?" I asked bluntly.

"What do you mean? You wanted to stay in bed, so I let you." she replied innocently.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. Something told me to get out of the bed _now_ before... something happens. I tried to sit up on the bed, but I couldn't! I kept struggling, but I just couldn't get out of the bed! My legs and back felt like they were glued to the bed, and I could only move my arms and head freely.

"Mew! Let me go!" I protested.

"I don't know." Mew said, floating over to me and sitting on my chest. "There's so many things I could do to you while you're stuck on the bed." she said, the mischievous smile I've come to fear appearing on her face.

I was afraid to ask, but I curiosity got the better of me. "Things like... what?" I asked.

"Maybe I could treat you like my pet for a few minutes." she suggested.

I gulped. "Uh, Mew? We're here to find out about Team Origin, remember? Not so you can have your... play time."

"We have the entire day to find out about Team Origin. Right _now_ though, I can do whatever I want to you." she said, smiling at me as if I was a toy she could play with all day long.

Well not if I had anything to say about it! I frowned at her before turning into my Pokémon forme. I remember from the games that darkness was strong against psychics. I imagined myself harnessing dark power, and then focused that power on whatever psychic restraints that Mew was using to hold me down on the bed.

I suddenly felt my the psychic restraints on my body disappear. Taking the chance, I pushed Mew away and leaped off of the bed. "It worked!" I whooped.

Mew was looking at me contemplatively. "Ooh, you found out a little more about being a Pokémon without me having to teach you." she mused.

"Yep, and if you don't mind, I am outta here!" I said, running towards the door and grabbing my shoes and backpack.

I almost made it to the door... until I got trapped in a pink bubble.

"W-What is this?" I asked out loud.

Mew summoned the pink bubble – with me inside – over to her.

"I'm not finished yet, Donny." she said. "Besides, you can't survive out there in Densu, all alone, if you left the room without me."

"What do you mean? I can take care of myself." I said defiantly.

"Really?" Mew asked rhetorically. "What about yesterday. You broke down and I had to comfort you as if you were a child." she had a smile on her face as she said this.

"Um..." I didn't really want to remember yesterday. I didn't like showing my weak side to anyone, even my own family. "Can we just forget that yesterday ever happened and focus on what we should do today?" I asked, giving a hopeful smile.

"Nope!" Mew said cheerfully. "Now I can tell all the other Legendaries how I got to comfort my little Donny when he was feeling sad."

Great. Now she has something she could use to blackmail me in the future.

"Now about your punishment..." Mew said.

"W-Wait a second, you never said you were punishing me." I said nervously.

"Well now it is." Mew said matter-of-factly. "You didn't get out of bed when I told you to, and then you tried to run away from me. You were being a very bad boy, Don."

"S-Stop treating me like a little kid!" I complained. Really, did she have to keep treating me like a toddler who doesn't know the difference between right and wrong?

She tilted her head at me. Then, to my surprise, the bubble popped and I fell onto the ground.

"I know exactly what your punishment should be now!" Mew said happily.

"Y-You do?" I asked tentatively.

"Yep! It's waiting for you outside. If you think you can take care of yourself so much, then why don't you just go outside?" Mew said, smiling.

I hesitated. Mew had that mischievous smile that told me that something awful was probably going to happen if I stepped outside. But I decided to play along.

"Um... okay then." I simply replied. I grabbed my backpack, slipped my shoes on, and headed towards the door.

"I'll wait for you outside!" Mew said, giggling. I heard a pop, and assumed that Mew had teleported to the outside.

I carefully opened the door, half-expecting some kind of horrible thing to pop out at me.

But there was nothing.

Giving a relieved sigh, I stepped out into the hallway and made my way to the hotel lobby. There didn't seem to be anything particularly strange happening yet, but I kept my guard up.

I made my way to the front desk in the main lobby. There was a different lady today at the desk.

"Good morning." I said, placing the room keys on the desk.

"Good morning to you too. It looks like you're leaving for- Oh Arceus!" the woman suddenly gasped when she looked at me.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked, confused.

"I-It can't be..." the woman simply murmured. She took off her own glasses. "Can you put this on please?"

Not bothering to ask why, I put them on.

And that's when I realized my mistake. I still had my headphones on.

"Oh crap!" I cursed out loud. I put the glasses back on the desk and backed away. "Look, it's not what it-"

"Someone! It's a legendary! A legendary is in the hotel!" the woman began to scream.

"Be quiet! Please!" I begged. I felt hopeless now. Already, I had been caught by the second day of being in Densu. What would happen now?

"Hiya Don! How'd your punishment go?" I suddenly heard Mew next to me.

"Oh my... two Legendaries..." the woman murmured. She had stopped screaming, and now she was just looking at us with a shocked expression.

"My punishment...?" I asked. I suddenly realized what Mew meant. "Wait, you knew I still had my headphones on! You were trying to get me caught!"

"And the first place prize goes to Donny!" Mew said, giggling.

"What the hell were you _thinking_ Mew?! Are you _trying_ to screw us over?!" I demanded.

"No, this is just your punishment for earlier."

"Well, look what happened now! We have a witness who saw the both of us, and Team Origin may soon be nipping at out heels!" I glanced at the woman, who was still staring at us. Her face was paler than it was before.

"You... You're speaking with the Mew..." she murmured. I realized that the woman couldn't understand the Pokémon language. I probably looked crazy, talking to a Pokémon who only responded by saying "Mew" a bunch of times.

"Okay, look, we don't want any trouble, we just want to-"

"No!" the woman interrupted. "You're a Legendary Pokémon! You... you might kill me because I saw you. Someone help! There are Legendaries here!" she began yelling her head off again.

_Oh you've _got_ to be kidding me!_ I thought frantically. I had half a mind to knock her out with a good punch, but I didn't want to be _that_ cruel. I didn't want to tun away, that would just attract more attention. And dammit, I was even too inexperienced to be able to use any Pokémon sleep moves! I then noticed how Mew was giggling right next to me. "You know how to fix this, don't you?" I asked her.

"I miiiiight." she said, smiling.

"Then dammit, fix it already!" I demanded.

"No."

"W-What?" I said, confused. I looked around. The woman was still screaming and I could hear people from upstairs beginning to make their way to the lobby.

"Not until you admit that you can't survive in this world without me." Mew said smugly.

I almost said that I wouldn't do it, but I could hear that people throughout the hotel drawing closer to us. "Fine, I can't survive in this world without you, now fix this!"

"Hmm... You're just saying that." Mew said, frowning at me.

By now, more people had entered the lobby and staring at us with shocked expressions. Some of them began to release their Pokémon.

I _really_ didn't want to battle.

"Alright! Mew, I'm useless in this world and I can't do anything unless you're here with me! Now fix this, _please_!" I begged.

Mew smiled. "Good boy!"

I didn't know what really happened after that. There was a bright flash of pink light, blinding me. When the light had subsided, I opened my eyes and looked around. The people and Pokémon in the lobby were all lying on the floor, asleep.

"They won't remember what happened once they wake up." Mew assured. "But you might want to take care of your headphones before we leave."

I changed back into my human forme, while Mew just giggled at me.

"L... Let's just go." I said.

* * *

I had absolutely _no_ end of it from Mew after that. First, I break down in front of her yesterday, and now I was forced to admit that I can't do anything in the Pokémon world without her.

The two of us had a quick breakfast (Mew threatened to tie me up and starve me after I bought her nothing but Poké kibble. Knowing her, she probably wasn't kidding, so I bought her a big plate of pancakes. She still showed me a rope to make her point though...), then we headed for the west side of town.

_So where are we going?_ Mew asked telepathically. She had turned into a Kirlia this time and was walking alongside me.

_Team Origin's base should be on this side of town. We should be able to find out more there._

We kept walking along. Before we found what we thought was the building. It was a large, white building, situated in a clearing in the town.

_I guess we can just go in then,_ I said. We walked inside the building.

The inside of the building looked like a museum. Groups of people milled about, looking at what I presumed to be the current research of Team Origin.

"Hello!" I heard someone to my left say to me.

It was Helix.

The stuff he was wearing made him look like a scientist. He was wearing a white lab coat, and oddly enough, glasses. Other than that, he looked somewhat normal. He was wearing white shirt with a large double helix going down the center, and typical blue jeans.

"Oh. Uh, hi." I simply said. I tried to make myself seem normal on the outside, but I was seething with anger on the inside. He's the reason I'm in this entire mess in the first place.

"You must be new here in Densu. Have you come here to be registered as a trainer for the Pokémon league of this region, the Legend League?" Helix asked. He seemed so nice when he saw me a normal human.

_Well, what do you think?_ I asked Mew.

_Hmm... why not? There may be some places that you can only access as a Pokémon trainer, so you might as well._

_… Alright. Might as well._

I turned to Helix. "Okay, I'll register for the Legend League."

Helix smiled. How could he seem so nice when he treated me like trash when we first met? "That's great! I see you even consulted your Pokémon for the decision. I know many psychic type trainers who consult their Pokémon for help. Now, as you may know, I am the Pokémon professor of this region-"

"W-wait, what?" I interrupted. "_You're_ the Pokémon professor of this region?"

"Yes. Surely, you've heard of me? I am both the Pokémon professor of this region and the leader of Team Origin. I want to make a place in history as a man who made great contributions to science." Helix used hand gestures as he spoke to emphasize his point.

So Helix was the Pokémon professor as well as being the leader of Team Origin. Not only that, it seems like he only wants to do all this for the future of science. No wonder why the people of Densu trusted him so much.

But I still felt like something was off. I decided not to question it for now though.

"Anyways, come with me and we will register you as a trainer." Helix said, walking into a room at the left side of the building.

_At least he doesn't seem to suspect anything yet._ I said to Mew as we followed him.

_I checked his mind. He seems to think that we're just normal trainers like everyone else._ Mew told me.

_Is there anything else you can find out about him?_

_I... can't. His mind is too well-protected. I think he had training against psychic types. Bummer though, it would have made collecting information a _lot_ easier._ Mew commented.

Helix closed the door behind us as we entered the room.

"Now first things first, your starter Pokémon. We have a choice between-"

"I would not like a starter Pokémon, thank you." I interrupted.

Helix seemed shocked. "You wish to refuse using a starter Pokémon? We have eighteen starter Pokémon from the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos regions to choose from." he offered.

I still refused. Maybe if I was just a regular human trainer that somehow landed in the Pokémon world, I would have chosen a starter. But I was technically a Pokémon too, and it just felt wrong to be training another one.

"Alright, if you insist." Helix said. "Then I will give you your Pokédex." Helix picked up a red device on a nearby table and handed it to me. "This is the latest model of the Pokédex by Professor Oak. It's the standard edition from the Kaalos region." Helix explained. "I don't need to explain what the Pokédex does, do I?"

"No." I responded.

"Good! Now finally, your trainer card." Helix walked over to the same table that had the Pokédex and this time, picked up a silver card. It was blank.

The procedure for the trainer card was simple. He took a headshot of me and put the picture on the card, asked for my name, which was printed beside the picture, and gave me an ID number, which was printed below my name. Lastly, I signed my name on the back.

"That's it! You're finished!" Helix announced. "All you need to do now is head to a Pokémon center and sync your Pokédex and trainer card, and you'll be set."

"Thank you." I said. I didn't really mean it, considering I was still harboring a hatred towards him, but for the sake of looking normal, I thanked him.

"Your welcome!" Helix said. He then began inspecting my face. "Hmm... you look strikingly similar to a certain Pokémon I'm looking for..."

My heart skipped a beat. I had the urge to run away right then and there, but I kept my ground. "Really? What Pokémon is this?" I asked, hoping I sounded normal.

"Well, perhaps you can explore the building and find out!" Helix suggested. "This building is also used as a place for our team, Team Origin, to conduct our research. Some facilities are open to visitors, so you can learn about our current goals and studies."

"Alright, I think I'll do that!" I said, giving a fake smile. _I was going to anyways..._

Mew and I headed out of the room, and Helix gave us a last farewell. "Good luck on your journey to become champion of the Legend League! Remember, only the champion can make the decisions for our region, so work hard to reach that goal!"

As we left the room, I gave a sigh of relief. _Well that went... surprisingly well. I guess we should explore the building now._ I told Mew.

We looked around the building. It seemed pretty much like a museum, with different facilities of study. One facility described how Team Origin was able to mass produce the Master Ball, but it only Team Origin was allowed to use it.

We headed into another room.

_Look, it's you, Don!_ Mew said. She was pointing to a sculpture of me at the center of the room. A large crowd of people had gathered in front of the sculpture.

Mew and I walked over to the sculpture. It looked _sort of_ like me. Some features were a bit off. The biggest differences between me and the sculpture was that the sculpture had glasses and headphones on.

In front of the statue was a large electric screen, with info the sculpture. I pushed my way to the front of the crowd with Mew and began reading from the screen.

"Eden, the human Pokémon." I read out loud. "A discovery by Team Origin has led scientists to believe in the existence of a human Pokémon named Eden. Proof of this was found in a library during the Hall of Origin Raid. A book states how, during the creation of the universe and our world, Mew and Eden were created. Similar to how Mew is believed to be the ancestor of all Pokémon, the book states that Eden is the ancestor to all of humanity.

"Recently, Team Origin has been able to prove the existence of Eden. Eden was found to be living on another world, perhaps another universe, where Pokémon didn't exist. It is now believed that the human Pokémon is hiding within our own world after escaping from capture.

"Eden is currently the most wanted Pokémon of Team Origin. It is believed that, if he is captured, scientists will be able to create a great scientific achievement: Pokémon translators. Eden is able to understand Pokémon speech as well as speak the human language. If Eden is captured and studied, scientists will be able to create Pokémon translators for all to use and bond easier with their Pokémon." I finished the large description on myself.

_Well... I guess that's why I'm wanted so badly..._ I said.

_What's wrong? You seem down, Donny._ Mew asked sincerely.

_It's just... there doesn't seem to be anything bad about this team! They seem like a generally sincere group of people that only formed a team for the good of science._ I explained.

_I'm sure there's _something_ bad about them. We just have to keep searching._

_I don't know... The more we look around, the less convinced I'm getting..._

_Then how do you explain the way Helix was treating you?_ Mew pointed out.

I sighed. I didn't know how to answer that question, so I figured that we might as well search the building some more.

Another facility described the founding of Team Origin. Apparently (according to the electric screen, that is), Team Origin was founded to try and find out the true nature of Pokémon and their origins. To do this, they're targeting original Legendary Pokémon.

_Original Legendary Pokémon are the first Legendaries to have been created._ Mew explained to me when I asked. _Me and you are original Legendaries. There are also other Mews in this world, and they're also Legendary Pokémon, but I will always be the original!_

_Have you met these other Mews?_ I asked, curious.

_Yeah, but it's sad because these Mews actually age. Original Legendaries never age..._ I could hear a bit of sadness in her voice when she said that. I decided not to question it.

We kept searching some more, before Mew pointed out something.

_Look at that._ Mew said, pointing to a door in the founding of Team Origin facility. The door read, "Team Origin members only", and there was a card scanner next to the door.

_What about it? We can't go in._

_Silly, I can just teleport us in! We might actually find something interesting instead of walking around this boring museum._

_I... don't know. We might get caught..._

_Well I'm teleporting us anyways! No one's around, so threetwoone go!_

She suddenly latched onto me and we were quickly teleported to the other side of the door. We were in a long, white hallway, going left to right from the door. Behind us was the door that we had just teleported through. Thankfully, no one else was in the hallway.

"Finally!" Mew exclaimed out loud. She transformed back into a Mew and stretched. "I hate being anything other than a Mew. It's fun, but weird having to get used to another body."

"Really? How about you think that whenever you try to force me to turn into an Eevee?" I suggested with a tiny hint of sarcasm.

"But it's fun turning _other_ people into different things!" Mew said. "That way I can play with others all I want. If I could, I would turn you into a cute little plushie, but Arceus forbids me from transforming other Legendaries."

"Um... why?" I asked curiously.

"We had a certain... incident." Mew said, laughing a little nervously.

Rolling my eyes, I looked around the hallway we were in. There were a few doors on the sides of the hallway, and at the ends of the hallway were turns, presumably leading to other parts of the building.

"What happens if we get caught?" I asked Mew as we began walking down one part of the hallway.

"I'll just put them to sleep, like I did in the hallway." Mew assured with a wave of her paw.

The first door we came to was labeled, "Master Ball Production".

"Master balls, huh? Let's take a look see..." I said, opening the door. We stepped inside, and was taken aback. There was a whole underground factory in here, shelves lined with hundreds of thousands of Master balls!

"Do they really need all _this_ for just a few Legendaries?" I said out loud, shocked by the sheer size of the room.

"Maybe we can steal them." Mew suggested.

"Yeah, good luck with that. I don't even think that whatever magical powers you have could steal all of _this_!" I shook my head after looking at the room one last time, and turned to leave.

"Mew? We should go explore some of the other rooms before we're caught." I scanned the room for her. "Mew?"

"I'm here!" Mew suddenly flew over to me from somewhere in the room. I didn't bother questioning what she was doing, so we left the room.

The next room we saw was labeled, "Valuable Possessions and Productions"

"Ooh, valuable!" Mew said, a mischievous smile appearing on her face. Rolling my eyes, I opened the door and stepped inside. Again, no one was else was inside the room. What's with the terrible security?

The inside of the room looked like a large faculty room, labeled tables placed around the room. On top of the tables were multiple items.

I went up to one of the tables, which was labeled, "Developing Products". A litter of assorted items were on the table. Mew went over and picked up an item that looked like a CD.

"TM 101 – Transmit." Mew read from the disc. "I've never heard of this move before!"

Oh yeah. TMs. I remembered never using them in the older games for being one-use only. A friend told me how the later games made them reusable though.

"I think I'll learn it!" Mew announced.

"Whoa, wait. Isn't it dangerous to be using a TM that's still in development?" I asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find out now!" Mew flew off somewhere to find a computer. Shrugging my shoulders, I explored the rest of the room.

One table caught my eye. It was labeled "Foreign Possessions – Research on Objects Needed". On the table were a whole muck of items from my own world. There were iPhones, Mac OS's, and even some Google Glasses. What caught my eye though, was the Gameboy sitting in one corner of the table. I picked it up and examined it.

"This thing is ancient..." I turned on the power. Lo and behold, Pokémon Yellow was in the game cartridge. I played around for a bit, not even noticing that Mew began watching me play. In the game, I walked over to the PC and checked the storage system. I feel bad for whoever use to own this Gameboy; the game had all 151 species of Pokémon caught, including Mew.

"Is that supposed to be me?" Mew asked from behind me. "I look funny."

"Yes, and you look like that because the graphics on this thing is limited. Either way, it's a cool find. I'm keeping this." I said, putting the Gameboy into my backpack. Not sure when I would use it, but it might entertain me. _Wonder why Helix looted all this stuff from my own world. And how did he not learn my name by now after all that time spent in my own world..._ I wondered. I turned to Mew. "So, how did that TM go?"

Mew frowned. "I used it... but I have no idea what it's supposed to do." she then looked at me with a mischievous smile. "Maybe I can test it on you when we have free time."

"Oooookay then." I said a little uneasily. "Did you find anything else in this room?"

"Well, I found these!" Mew said, levitating a few books beside her. I grabbed the books from her.

"Those used to be from the Hall of Origin's library," Mew explained. "But there's another book in there that might be worth looking at!"

I searched through the books. Most of them seemed to be written by Arceus himself, mainly about all the other Legendary Pokémon and the making of the universe. One book, however, caught my eye. It was labeled "Helix's Notes".

"Bingo." I said smugly. "This should be all the info we might need on Team Origin." I noticed small words were written on the bottom of the cover. It said, "Do no open without permission." I simply shrugged my shoulders. It's not like anyone was looking, right? I opened the book, and what was on the first page surprised me.

It was a small machine. It emitted a small light and began to speak.

"_Scanning individual holder of book..._" the machine said.

"What's it doing?" I asked Mew. She simply stared at the machine, her tail swishing in interest.

"_ALERT! ALERT! The holder of the book is not my master, Helix! The holder is an unidentified Pokémon! Activating alarm system!_" The book suddenly clamped shut, and activated the alarm for the entire building!

"What the-! Oh no, we'll be spotted!" I shouted over the alarm. I felt myself instinctively turn into Pokémon forme. I was really worried of getting caught, so I shoved Helix's book into my backpack and looked to Mew for help.

"Don't let them see you! Transform into something!" Mew told me.

"What should I-"

"Anything!"

Hastily, I transformed into the first thing I saw: a Mew. I held onto my backpack with my paws and floated next to Mew.

"Now what?" I shouted over the alarm. Right at that moment, the door to the room burst open, and multiple Team Origin members filled the room. I noticed the simple apparel that all of the Team Origin members wore: all white clothing. A white shirt, white pants, white coat, white belt, and even white shoes. There were faces and hair were at least normal. Going down the center of their coats was a large double-helix.

And what made me sweatdrop was the fact that every single on of them had a Master ball attached to their belts.

I cursed to myself.

"Hold on to me, Don, I'm going to teleport us."

"O-Okay." Putting my now really large backpack onto one shoulder, I grabbed onto one of Mew's arms.

"Legendaries!" One of the Team Origin members shouted. "Capture 'em!"

"Mew!" I shouted desperately, watching as all of them took out their Master balls and took aim. I saw a pink glow encompass us, and just as I saw a Master ball fly towards us, we had teleported in a bright flash of pink.

We were now outside the building. Surprised, I stopped flying and landed on the ground.

"A Mew!" I heard someone exclaim next to me.

"Don, get over here, we're still in the public!" I heard Mew say from far above me. I flew up to her hastily while still holding on to my backpack.

Looking around, we were a few meters away from the front entrance of the building. I could hear the alarms even from outside of the building.

"Let's go!" Mew insisted, grabbing my paw and pulling me to the edge of town. I stole a glance behind us. What I saw were a lot of confused townsfolk and a bunch of Team Origin members chasing after us. Looking back to what was ahead of us, I saw the exit to the town. There was a large path leading out of the town, along with a sign next to the road saying "Route 1".

We kept flying towards Route 1, when I suddenly felt a sharp, tearing pain across my back. Crying out in pain, I let go of Mew's paw and tumbled to the ground.

"Donny!" Mew exclaimed in horror from above me. I looked up and saw that a flying-type Pokémon had attacked me.

"We got one of them!" I heard a man say from not far away. "Now Fearow attack that other Mew!"

I saw Mew launch a blast of psychic energy at the Fearow as if it was nothing. She then flew down to me and encased us in a pink bubble, lifting us high above the Team Origin.

"Arceus!" Mew called, looking at the sky. "Now's the time to bring us back to the hall!"

I looked around. I don't know what happened to my back, but it felt punctured. Was I losing blood? It felt that way, as I began to feel light-headed. I looked around the bubble, and saw a bunch of Team Origin's flying-type Pokémon trying to pop the bubble.

And then I saw the glow of white light encompass Mew and I. It grew steadily larger, and in a flash, Mew and I had teleported.

* * *

"Welcome back, Mew and- Oh! What happened to Don?!" I heard Arceus ask from above me. I didn't have the will to fly anymore. Whatever happened to my back, it was hurting like _hell_, and I felt like my energy was slowly drifting away.

"No time, a high-leveled Fearow used Drill Peck on Don." Mew said. I felt her take the backpack from me and search the inside. "I _know_ we have hyper potions in here somewhere... Here it is!" I glanced at her and saw her trying to fumble with the pink bottle. "Um... how do I use this?"

I had another brief remembrance from the games. It was one line I remember an NPC saying, something about how Pokémon only knew how to use natural items, but didn't have the slightest clue how to use man-made items.

"It's a spray." I managed to croak. "Squeeze the handle."

Mew was finally able to find out how the potion worked, so she began squirting some of the liquid onto my back. It stung like crazy, as if a knife was being wedged into the wound. I cried out in pain.

"I thought you said that Legendaries couldn't die!" I said through clenched teeth.

"I said that we can't age, but of course we can still die!" Mew replied. "It'll go away Don, just wait for a few seconds." I waited for a few moments, before the pain was replaced with a soothing relief.

"T-Thanks..." I managed to say.

"Your welcome, Donny!" Mew said, giggling.

Arceus spoke up. "Well, how did Densu go? Did you find anything?"

Feeling healed, I stood up and flew up to Arceus. "Yeah. In the backpack we found some stuff." I took out the books with my paws before dropping them on the floor due to how heavy the books felt.

"Um, I'm gonna turn back into a human now." I said.

"Aww." Mew complained. "You look good as a Mew." she said, smiling and staring at me with half-lidded eyes.

I wasn't sure whether that was compliment or... something else. Shaking the thought away, I turned back into a human. I was still in my Pokémon forme.

"Looks like you managed to recover some of the books stolen from our library." Arceus commented. "But this," he said, holding up Helix's notebook. "should have a sufficient amount of info I need on Team Origin. Thank you for doing this, Don and Mew. I'll be examining this notebook to see what info I can get from Team Origin. In the mean time, you two can stay in the Hall. If I find out anything, I will tell you, Don."

We said your welcome. I grabbed my backpack and Mew and I left the room.

"You realize that you owe me now, right?" Mew said, smiling.

I looked at her nervously. "You, uh, don't have anything in mind, do you?"

"No. But I'll think of something." she said, a mischievous glint in her eye. "But right now, let's go to my room!"

"Um, I kind of wanted to-" I stopped talking after seeing the frown Mew was giving me. I knew what was going to happen after that: she would give me a big smile before doing something horrible to me. For the sake of my health, I shut up and said, "Fine, let's go."

"Good boy! You're starting to get the hang of how I work." Mew said happily, leading the way. I just shook my head and sighed. I still haven't gotten over the fact that I was somehow being ordered around by a pink, cat-like creature who was only half my size.

We got to Mew's room, and she led me inside.

I decided to look at that Pokédex Helix had given me. I took it out and turned it on. I found the dex to be kind of weird, having a holographic, yet tangible screen. To my disappointment, the entire Pokédex was empty except for four entries: Mew, Spearow, Arceus... and Eden.

"Whoa, look. I'm in the Pokédex."

Mew flew over to me and glanced at the screen. "So? All Pokémon are in the Pokédex."

"I know, but it's just... weird to see myself in the dex." I looked at the screen again. All it had was my name and a picture of myself. The picture was slightly inaccurate compared to how I looked like right now. Again, the picture had glasses whereas I did not. I knew that the only to get full info on a Pokémon was to catch it, but I am absolutely _not_ planning on going into a Poké ball anytime soon.

"So, got any bright ideas as to to what we should do now?" I asked Mew, putting the Pokédex back into my backpack. "We finished our objective in Densu. Now what?"

Mew's face lit up. "I know! You haven't been able to play a game with me and the others. Maybe we can try that!"

I was skeptical as to how this game was going to work out, but I nodded my head. "Sure. Nothing else to do anyways."

"Yay! I'll go get some of the others. Stay here!" With that, she flew out of the room.

Stay in the room? Yeah, no, I didn't think so. If I'm fast enough, I could probably take a quick stop at the library and get back to the room before Mew noticed.

And that's what I did. I ran over to the library as fast as I could. Upon getting inside, I took a look around for anything interesting. I have to find _something_ to keep me entertained here in the Hall. That gameboy was probably going to run out of battery if I kept using it, and while even though I (sort of) trusted Mew, I'm not sure if I like the fact that I would have to keep playing with her all the time.

I eventually came a book that caught my interest. It was a somewhat small book of all the Pokémon moves that existed. I took the book and headed back to Mew's room, reading the book on the way.

"Protect." I read out loud. "Enables the user to evade all attacks. It's chance of failing rises if it is used in succession." There was a picture next to the description of a Gardevoir using protect. It looked like a clear sphere was encompassing the Pokémon.

"I wonder if..." I brought a hand up and imagined that a boulder was rolling towards me. I imagined that my hand was a shield, and just before the boulder hits...

I suddenly felt a wall release from my hand and form all around me. I had done it! I used a move just by reading about it, and it seemed like a helpful move too!

Feeling satisfied, I continued on my way to Mew's room, putting the book in my sweater. I entered the room, closed the door behind me... only to be pushed against the wall by a psychic power.

"Where were you?" Mew immediately interrogated, getting up close to my face and giving me an accusing look.

"What? I just wanted to head out somewhere."

Mew cocked her head. "Do I need to punish you again? I told you to stay here, and instead you go out?"

I didn't respond. I looked behind her and saw that Manaphy, Victini, Celebi, Jirachi, Meloetta and the Lake Guardians were behind her and watching.

"Um..." I said, trying to release myself from Mew's psychic hold. "Do you really need to do this when you're friends are right behind you?"

"They've seen me punish Azzy before." Mew said simply. I assumed Azzy to be Azelf. Does she have a pet name for everybody?

"Well I for one don't plan on being punished two times in one day." I replied, trying to keep a calm face. Harnessing that dark power again, I broke Mew's psychic hold and walked past her. "Can't we just get on with the game you planned?"

Mew seemed to have a moment of self-conflict, before she said, "Alright, we can start the game. But now you owe me twice."

Rolling my eyes, I joined the others, who were just staring at me sheepishly.

"Okay, the game we'll be playing is Poké ball!"

Everyone groaned after Mew said this. A few even tried to leave the room, but Mew blocked the way. "You all agreed to play, so none of you can leave until we play at least one game."

"Um... how do you play the game?" I said out loud.

"I'll explain, Eden." Azelf said.

"Don." I corrected, slightly annoyed that some of the Legendaries _still_ couldn't get my name correct.

"Right, sorry. Anyways, Poké ball is a game Mew made up. Basically, one Pokémon is 'it' and has to chase and catch another one of the players."

"So it's basically tag?"

"Yeah, but Mew has her own special rules. One, you have to catch one of the others with a special type of Poké ball that Mew made. Two, the 'it' Pokémon can't use any moves except for block and disable. Three, if someone is finally caught, then the 'it' Pokémon can do whatever she or she wants to the Pokémon that was caught."

"Wait, anything?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Azelf said, slightly down. I looked around at everyone else, who was watching Azelf explain the game to me.

"Then why does everyone seem to hate the game?"

"Because Mew's _always_ it!" Victini exclaimed. "And she usually only targets one Pokémon." Everyone began staring at me.

"You guys don't think...?" I said, slightly nervous.

"Mew's probably going to be targeting you, Don." Uxie said simply.

"How'd you guess?" Mew said, giggling.

"You always target the newest player of the game!" Victini exclaimed. "When you first showed me how to play, you caught me eight times and made me do a lot of embarrassing stuff!"

"Then maybe you should try to protect Donny from me then?" Mew suggested. To my surprise, many of the Legendaries actually agreed to doing that.

"But then what if I switch targets? I could easily catch one of you if waste your energy trying to protect Don." Mew reminded. That's when the Legendaries began thinking twice.

"On second thought, I think I'll just go my way. Good luck, Don." Victini said. The other Legendaries who had at first agreed to protect me said about the same thing.

_Traitors..._ I thought, annoyed.

"Well, let's start the game!" Mew announced, clapping her hands.

* * *

All of us were standing out in the hallway outside Mew's room. Mew held a special type of Poké ball in her paw: instead of being red on the top, it was pink on the top.

"I'll give you all a twenty second head start." Mew said. "Ready?" We all responded yes, if a bit lethargically. "Good! One, two..."

I was already on my way. I ran down the hallway and made a left turn. I had no idea where I was going, as long as it was away from Mew.

"Hey, where are you going?" I heard someone from above me. It was Azelf.

"Anywhere, as long as it's away."

"Wouldn't it be easier if you flew instead of ran?"

"... I guess so." I jumped up and flew in the same direction I was heading, making a few turns here and there. Azelf stayed by my side the entire time.

"Why are you with me? You know Mew will be targeting me."

"Well you need at least _someone_ to protect you. It was brutal when Mew kept targeting Victini the last time we played this game."

"Um, well thanks." I said.

"No problem!"

A few more seconds, and I decided to stop. Something felt off.

"Um... where exactly are we?" I asked Azelf.

His eyes widened in shock. "I... I think we just went in a complete circle."

I looked to my left. There was Mew's room. "Dammit, then that means that Mew's-"

"Hiya!" A voice suddenly said from above me. I let out a small scream and flew to Azelf. Turning around, I saw that it was Mew.

"Wow, I didn't know you were going to make it _this_ easy for me Donny." Mew said, giving a large grin at me. "You're mine now!" she threw the Poké ball at me.

"Don, get out of the way!" Azelf tried to warn me. Instead, I held out a hand and used protect to block the ball. The Poké ball deflected off of my spherical shield and landed on the floor.

Mew gave me a surprised look. "When did you learn protect?"

I took out the book I had on Pokémon moves. "I just read it from here."

Mew frowned. "I forgot about that ability you have."

"My ability?"

Mew nodded. "Like me, you can use any Pokémon move that exists, Don. The difference though is that you can use the move simply by reading or even seeing the move."

"R-Really?" I opened up the book and flipped to the T section.

"Teleport. Can be used to flee from wild Pokémon, or if you are a wild Pokémon, can be used to flee from battle." I read out loud. I looked up and saw that Mew had gotten her Poké ball back.

"Aww, now you're going to challenging to catch." Mew said, pouting. She switched her gaze to Azelf. "Maybe I should get Azelf first, since he's an easy target. And then in our next game, I can catch you, Don!"

I quickly grabbed Azelf's arm. "Hold on Azelf!" I quickly teleported us just as Mew threw her Poké ball.

To my disappointment, I had only teleported about thirty meters away from Mew, but it was enough to start running. I let go of Azelf and shouted for him to run. We flew as fast we we could away from Mew. We came across an intersection in the hallway and I turned right.

And that's when I realized my mistake. I noticed how Azelf wasn't with me anymore, and I realized with horror that when I had turned right at the intersection, Azelf had turned left. I stopped and tried to fly back towards him, only to see that Mew was now at the intersection. She saw that Azelf and I were now separated, and she gave me an evil smile.

Gulping, I tried to fly away from Mew, only for her to suddenly appear in front of me, blocking my way.

"H-Hey, you can't use teleport!" I protested.

"That wasn't teleport, that was block, silly!"

I hastily tried to teleport away, only to find that it wouldn't work. I then tried to fly away, only to be stopped by an invisible wall.

Mew giggled. "You can't escape now, Donny. Just get in the Poké ball like a good Pokémon."

The way she called me a "good Pokémon" enraged me, but I knew that I couldn't do anything about it. I was trapped.

Mew threw the Poké ball, and I tried to swerve to the left, but the damn thing hit my foot. I was quickly sucked into the thing.

How did it feel like? Imagine yourself slowly being immobilized, nothing but darkness all around you. I tried to struggle against it, but this must have been a strong Poké ball; I couldn't summon the energy to try and escape.

And all at once, I regained feeling again. I looked around to see that I was in a spherical room with see-through walls. On the outside, I could see a large Mew looking at me happily.

"I got yoooou~!" she said.

"Let me out!" I shouted. She didn't seem to acknowledge my presence though.

_So Poké balls are apparently see through from the inside..._ I thought. I realized that Mew probably couldn't even see or even hear me from the outside.

"Well, time to get the others!" she said flying off to find the others.

I sighed and decided to look around the room. There was nothing interesting except for a single button on one side of the room.

"What does this do...?" I pressed the button, and I was quickly sucked out of the room.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, landing on the floor below Mew.

"Oh, you let yourself out." she commented, flying down to see me.

"Ugh... let's just find the others and get whatever you want to do with me over with." I said, getting off the floor and flying next to her. She only giggled. What scheming things could she be plotting to do with me?

* * *

We eventually gathered everyone. Most of them were looking at me with sympathy, probably knowing that Mew was probably going to do something awful. Some of the others were just glad they weren't caught, namely Victini. He was probably psyched that he didn't have to go through Mew's wrath again. The players of the game who weren't caught were in a group in front of Mew and I.

"Alright, so I caught Donny!"

"Surprise surprise..." I muttered.

"Aww, don't be like that. The thing I want to do with you isn't too bad!"

"I highly doubt that..."

Mew just smiled at me. "What I want you to do Donny... is kiss me!"

"WHAT?! Are you _crazy_?!" I shouted, flying backwards. The other legendaries were just looking at Mew and I with shocked expressions, especially Celebi.

Mew gave me a sad look. The worst part was that it was a genuinely sad look, not one of those kiddy pouts that she usually gives.

"Uh Mew? You can't think of something different... can you?" I said, laughing nervously. The sad look that Mew had was quickly replaced with smile. A slightly maniacal smile.

"Alright Donny. I suppose you won't mind being turned into a plushie then."

"Wait Mew! Didn't Arceus forbid you from transforming other Legendaries?" Meloetta quickly said, trying to stop her.

"I won't be doing it. He will." Mew said, advancing towards me. "I'll use a move called transmit."

"Y-You found out what transmit does?" I asked tentatively.

"Yep! Turns out, I can use it to force another Pokémon to use one of their own moves. Which means I can force you to use your transform move and turn into a plushie, and I won't technically be the one transforming you!" Mew explained happily. I suddenly felt a strange force in my mind.

"Ack! Get out of my head!"

"Here's your transform move!" Mew said. I felt something click within my mind, and I slowly felt myself transforming, starting from my feet and working its way upward. I looked down, and saw with dismay that I was slowly shrinking and turning into a stuffed doll.

"H-Hey! Stop it!" I tried to use transform to turn back into a human, but found out that it was disabled.

"Only if you agree to do the first thing I asked you to do."

"Alright, fine!" I hastily said without a second thought. Mew smiled and used transmit to force me back into a human. I stared at her awkwardly while she just looked at me, smiling.

"Um... do we have to do it with half of the Hall watching?" I asked.

"Yep!" she simply replied.

I groaned and walked up to her. My face was probably as red as a pepper right now. "I quickly gave her a quick peck before I withdrew.

But Mew would have none of that. She grabbed my head with her paws and pulled me in for a full kiss. My eyes shot open with shock at the sudden attack and the crowd of Legendaries who were watching all let out a loud gasp at Mew's action. I tried to push Mew away but she kept holding in her grasp.

She eventually broke the kiss and gave a toothy smile. "That's better!" I just stared at her with an extremely shocked look. My face felt like as hot as the sun itself. "You look cute when you're all dumbfounded like that!"

"Uh... I... I think that's enough for me." I said, the words, trying to make an excuse to stop playing this game. No doubt if I played another game, Mew would find something even _more_ embarrassing to do with me... And more intimate. "I think I'll go see Arceus to see how he's doing with info on Team Origin." I walked away before Mew could find a way to stop me.

"Um, okay then. See you later, Donny!" Mew said, waving at me. As I walked away from all of them, I heard Mew say, "Who wants to play another game?" I didn't hear anyone speak up.

I began to wonder if Mew was crazy as I walked to Arceus's room. Why is she always so intimate with me? She shoved her, uh, groin into my face the first day I met her, always tries to convince me to sleep in the same bed as her, this morning she tried to... do something to me while I was immobilized on the bed, and now she gives me a full out kiss in front of a bunch of the other Legendaries. And it's only been four days! Is she being playful, or is she trying to be something... more with me? I really hoped for the former. She may have known me in my first life, but I'm a new person now, and it feels really awkward for me to get intimate with someone I scarcely know.

… Especially when said person is a completely different species. She might still see me as another Pokémon, but I like to still think of myself as just a normal human. Close to normal, anyways.

I noticed that I had reached Arceus as these thoughts swirled through my head. I shook the previous thoughts away and thought about what I was going to ask him. There was something I needed to know... I opened the door.

"Arceus?"

"Don? What is it?" Arceus ask from the inside. I let myself inside and closed the door. Arceus was at his desk, reading Helix's book.

"Any more info on Team Origin?"

"I'm still looking over Helix's notes. They are... perplexing, to say the least."

"Oh." I sort of just stood there awkwardly for a few moments, before Arceus spoke up.

"What's the real reason you came here, Don?"

"Well for one, I need some alone time from Mew." I said, earning a chuckle from Arceus. Who knew that one day I'd be casually humoring a god? "And two," I continued. "I was wondering... when will I be able to return home?"

Arceus let out an uneasy sigh, then spoke. "I'm not sure that will possible, Don."

"Why not?!" I immediately snapped. I was expecting this sort of answer.

"As I said before, if I sent you back then Team Origin will notice due to the sudden influx of energy needed to send you back. Not only that, but after reading through these notes, it seems that Helix will stop at nothing to capture you of all the Legendaries." Arceus explained.

"Why does Helix want me so badly? Yes, I know he wants me for Pokémon translators, but that can't be all, can it?"

"There does seem to be another reason that Helix seems to want to capture you. It isn't explicitly stated what that reason could be, but according to these notes, he seems to have a fascination with your headphones."

I just sighed. "So... that means I won't be able to return home, will I? Helix will just keep chasing me 'till I finally surrender?"

"I'm afraid that may be the case. I want to ensure that you're safe, Don, and until Team Origin is taken care of, you will just have to stay in this world. I'm sorry, if this all of this is making you feel distressed."

I wanted to kick him. Not that it would any good, but it would make me feel better. Can't a god take care of a small team himself? Can't he just use whatever awesome power he has to prevent himself from being captured in a Master ball? I thought all these things, but I kept the rising anger to myself. "Alright, thank you." I turned and left without another word.

On the way back, my mind was churning, specifically of two quotes I had heard today. When Helix said "Remember, only the champion can make the decisions for our region!" and when Arceus said, "Until Team Origin is taken care of, you will just have to stay in this world."

Becoming champion... making decisions for the region... getting rid of Team Origin...

I knew what I had to do. And I couldn't have Mew stopping me.

* * *

-=-=-=-=- _**Third-Person POV**_ -=-=-=-=-

Mew woke up the next day, excited as to what she could do with Don. For some reason he insisted last night that he should sleep in Mewtwo's room. Mew wondered why, considering she knew that Don hated Mewtwo's room, but she let him sleep there anyways.

She quickly got and headed out of the room, heading for Mewtwo's room.

"Donny! Get up!" she yelled in a singsong tone in front of the room. There was no response.

"He's a really heavy sleeper..." Mew commented to herself, grinning as to how she should wake up Don today. Put his bed in an imaginary ocean? Shrink him and play with him while he's tiny? Tie him up and do whatever she wants with him? … That last part sounded nice to Mew.

She opened the door to Mewtwo's room and to her dismay, Don wasn't anywhere in the room. Confused, she closed the door.

"That's weird... Don doesn't usually wake up this early..." she looked around and saw Azelf flying past her.

"Azelf!" Mew called. Azelf stopped and raised an eye at her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where Donny is?"

Azelf's eyes widened briefly, before he put on a normal face and said, "No, I didn't see him."

But Mew could spot a lie a mile away. She flew closer to Azelf. "You're lying."

Azelf's tail swished spasmodically for a moment. "I am not!"

"Your tail flicked." Mew replied.

Azelf cursed to himself. He really needed to get rid of that habit of swishing his tail every time he tried to lie.

"What do you know of Don?" Mew interrogated

"I promised not to tell."

"Really?" Mew asked, giving a mischievous grin. "Then I guess I'll just have to make you tell me?"

"You can't do that. I'm the being of willpower." Azelf challenged.

"Are you sure? You remember what I did to Rayquaza after he put storm clouds in my room as a prank."

Azelf did remember. After pulling that prank, Rayquaza disappeared for a few days. When he returned, he had constant nightmares for weeks and always cowered every time Mew was around. In fact, he's _still_ a little afraid of Mew. It's kind of funny.

But Azelf didn't want to be on the receiving end of whatever Rayquaza had to go through.

Mew pulled out some rope. "First things first then: making sure no one knows where you're going to be for the next few days."

That was enough to get Azelf talking. "Alright! Fine!" Mew smiled in triumph and put the rope away. Azelf silently apologized to Don before continuing. "Don went back to Densu to become the champion."

"What?! Why would he do that? He can get caught!" Mew exclaimed.

"He didn't say why he went, but he specifically told me not to tell you, Mew."

That last part kind of hurt Mew. Don still didn't trust Mew enough to tell her that he had to go off somewhere dangerous?

"That's all he told me." Azelf said. "I'll just uh, leave you alone now."

As Azelf flew back towards his room, Mew still thought over what Azelf had said. Don... ran away from her? He probably had a different reason for going back to Densu, but there was still the fact that he had specifically told Azelf not to tell her.

Mew took out the Master ball she had taken from Team Origin's base. "Oh, he is _not_ getting away with this."

* * *

**Author: Huh, according to some outside sources and personal experience, people are more likely to read the author's notes if they converse with someone else. Which means...**

**Mew: I get to be a permanent part of the author's notes now, right?**

**Author: As much as I'm going to regret this... yes.**

**Mew: Yay! Now I can have fun in _and_ out of the story!**

**Author: *shakes head* Anyways, as for the notes themselves, this is one _hell_ of a long chapter, and I really hope I never have to write a chapter this long again... I almost thought of splitting the chapter into two parts, but I thought "Hey, why the heck not? I'll post this monster of a chapter." That's why it took me so long to post this chapter, as I said during the memory link.**

**Mew: Memory link? What's that?**

**Author: Uh, n-nothing. *hides the memory link machine from Mew***

**Mew: *Stares suspiciously at Donfyre***

**Author: Anyways, as for the next chapter, you'll find out how Don will be doing in Densu-**

**Mew: And how I get to punish him for leaving me without telling me!**

**Author: I honestly don't blame him. You're kind of crazy.**

**Mew: What did you say?!**

**Author: N-Nothing! … Crap, I shouldn't have said that, should I?**

**Mew: *takes out rope* Y'know, since I couldn't do it to Azelf, I think you would do just fine to play with me while I find Donny.**

**Author: A-At least let me finish first! As usual, please leave a review or criticism on how you felt on the story. As for right now, I think I need to take a small break after writing this large chapter.**

**Mew: … Are you finished?**

**Author: Yep... And now I think I'll just RUN!**

**Mew: Hey! _GET BACK HERE, FYRE!_**

***Camera is knocked over, cutting off the transmission***


	6. Ch 5 - Caught by a Pokemon

**Mew: So Fyre and I made up!**

**Author: You mean after you hit me thirty times with a golf club?**

**Mew: … You weren't supposed to say anything about that.**

**Author: Too bad. The world must know of your inner sadism! Anyways, this chapter, as said last time, is going to focus on how Don will be doing in Densu and how this stupid clingy cat here called Mew can't stand one second without him.**

**Mew: You're _really_ pushing it, Donfyre.**

**Author: Whatever. Anyways, before I start this chapter, I just want to say some things. First off: USE THE MAP! As I said before, I have provided a map of the Densu region on my profile, and I _highly_encourage that you use it, or else you'll get _really_ confused as you read the story. Also, I made a some minor changes to the story, specifically the cover and the summary. I changed the background color of the cover from orange to a lightish blue. The light blue color represents the color of Don's headphones. Other than that, everything else on the cover stayed the same. The title, the Master ball, the double helix-**

**Mew: And me! The star of the story!  
**

**Author: … Actually, that title belongs to Don. I just couldn't put him or his headphones in the cover 'cause I'm not exactly the greatest artist.**

**Mew: But I _am_ still a main character. You made me one of the main characters yourself.**

**Author: Good point. Moving on, I also changed the summary for the story If you want to see the old summary, it's on my profile if you're curious.**

**Mew: Although, you still call me mischievous and playful in this new summary.**

**Author: That's because you _are_ mischievous and playful.**

**Mew: *smiles* Hmm, I don't know about that... You're going to have to prove that to me.**

**Author: Fine, I will! … Wait a minute, I didn't just-**

**Mew: Yep! You just gave me full permission to do anything "mischievous" and "playful" to you just to prove your point.**

**Author: W-Wait a minute, I didn't-**

**Mew: Nope, this is too good to pass up! *turns Fyre into a plush doll before he can protest* Aww, look at you! So helpless as a little plush doll. *picks up Fyre and smiles mischievously at the camera* I'll just roll the camera to the next scene while I take care of Fyre.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Caught by a Pokémon**

-=-=-=-=- _**Don's POV **_-=-=-=-=-

I made sure to wake up extra early today. I quickly got my backpack, making sure everything I would need was in it. Map, check. Money, check. Pokémon Moves book, check. Pokédex and trainer card, check. I even made sure that I hadvthe sleeping bag that I bought at the Pokémart the other day. Satisfied, I quickly made my way out of Mewtwo's room. Even if I couldn't feel the hatred in the room while I was in human forme, the room itself still unnerved me.

When I was out in the hallway, I began walking towards Arceus's room, making sure to walk very quietly as I walked past Mew's room. I don't care if I said that I couldn't survive in Densu without her, I wanted to do this by myself.

I kept walking for a few minutes, when I suddenly heard a voice behind me. "Morning, Don."

"AAAH!" I quickly turned around, my arms covering my face. "I'msorryMewIjustthoughtIcouldgotoDensubymyself! Please don't do anything to me!" I quickly said in desperation. I lowered my arms, and to my embarrassment, it was only Azelf.

"Jeez, it's only me. And please don't tell me I actually _sound_ like Mew." Azelf said, looking at me quizzically.

"Sorry, but Jesus Christ you scared me..."

"Jesus Christ? My name's Azelf." he responded, looking at me as if I was crazy. Since I've spent most of my time with Mew since coming to this world, I don't blame him.

"That's just something I say when I'm surprised. Sorry again, but I can't let Mew know I'm awake." I continued walking on my way to Arceus's room. Azelf followed me.

"Why are you up this early?" he asked.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him. "Why do you care?"

"Well sorry for being curious." Azelf said, rolling his eyes. "It took a while, but now I remember how you were like back when you were Eden those millions – maybe billions? – of years ago. We used to be best friends."

"Really? But what about me and Mew?"

"You and Mew... you two were a different story. Kinda sad that you don't remember how you felt about her." I looked at Azelf, and he had a small, sad smile on his face.

"Details please?" I asked, slightly curious.

"Well, you made me promise back then not to tell anybody about how you felt about her."

"I'm technically the same person."

"True..." Azelf then put on a thoughtful smile. "But I want to see if you'll acquire the same feelings you had for her back when you were Eden! Mesprit will probably want to watch this too." "Did I... like her when I was Eden? And I mean _like_ like her."

"Maybe, maybe not!" Azelf said playfully.

I pondered that for second, slightly unnerved. "But... that's just weird..."

His playful look was quickly replaced with one of confusion. "Weird? Why?"

"It's just that, y'know, I'm a completely different species from Mew."

"So? Lots of Pokémon have mates of different species."

Mates. What a strange way to put it, I thought. "But... I'm a human, and she's a... well, a Pokémon. And back in my world, just an animal. Relationships like that aren't exactly encouraged in my world, and I bet it's the same thing in this world too."

"But you're technically a Pokémon too." Azelf pointed out.

"Yeah, but-"

"And be honest," he interrupted me. "have you seen Mew as 'just an animal', as you put it, since you've been with her?"

"Well, no. But-"

"Which proves my point! She's just as human as any other in the way she acts, and the same goes with all of us other Pokémon."

"It's just... ugh, you won't get it." I said, giving up. Growing up like a human with American ethics, it felt weird and awkward just thinking about having a relationship with anything other than human. And while yes, I was still technically a Pokémon, and yes, I see Mew and all the other Legendaries as if they were normal people, I still feel like just a human at heart. I just don't know if I could tolerate a relationship with Mew, since she's something completely foreign to me, something that should only belong in a video game. I think I just need time to think about such a relationship... But for now, I shook the thoughts out of my head.

"I'm still curious as to why you're up so early." Azelf asked me after a few moments of silence.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Stop avoiding the question!" Azelf protested.

"Why not?" I asked, this time smiling playfully. Hey, I can have my fun every once in a while, and if I'm not threatened to be tied up or turned into a plush doll, then I'll gladly poke fun at others.

"B-Because..." Azelf said, obviously trying to think of something he could do to me. At least he was a bit more reasonable than Mew. Sighing humorously, I told him,

"Alright, I suppose I'll tell some. I'm going back to Densu to become champion."

Azelf looked shocked at my decision. "What?! Why would you want to do that?!"

. I shrugged my shoulders. "I have my reasons." I looked forward and saw that I had made it to Arceus's room. "I'm going to tell my full reasons to Arceus." I turned back to Azelf. I wasn't planning on telling anybody besides Arceus of my plan of going to Densu, but now that I have, I had to make sure that nobody else would hear of this news. "Um, Azelf? Now that I told you I'm going to Densu, do you think you could keep it a secret, especially from Mew? She's helpful, and she does try her best to help me when she's not trying to be playful, but I want to do this by myself."

Azelf looked slightly dismayed. "Y'know, Mew isn't always like this. Before you came along, she was kind of normal."

"Mew? Normal?" From what I've seen, the chances of Mew being normal is close to null. At least from what I've seen.

"Well, as close to normal as you can get with Mew." Azelf corrected. "Sure, she does get a bit excitable when she's trying to cheer up Mewtwo every once in a while, but other than that, she acted more calm than she is now, before you showed up."

"Any idea why she's been acting kind of... hyper since I got here?" I asked.

"For one, she may have already told you that she sort of went into a depression after you disappeared." I nodded my head. "Well, now that you've returned she's probably all ecstatic to be with you. That, and her... _thing_is coming soon."

"Her... thing?" I asked, narrowing my eyes in confusion.

"For her, it happens every twenty-five years. The time is different for all the other female Legendaries, but..." Azelf trailed off. Weird, his face had gotten all red.

"Mind shedding some details on this 'thing' you're mentioning?" I asked. What was so embarrassing about Mew that made him go all red like that? That, and I also heard him mutter something about it being "different for all the other female Legendaries". What was that about?  
Azelf's face only went redder. "I _really_ don't want to talk about that stuff. On second thought, forget I said anything about this."

I stared at him for a moment. I was really curious now, and I had to know what this "thing" was. "Tell me what it means." I said, crossing my arms.

Azelf's face got even redder, if that was even possible. His face looked almost maroon now. "Oh c'mon, I'm going to have to deal with Mesprit's thing soon, and knowing Uxie, he's going to be a prick and won't help me escape her when she..." he gulped before continuing. "Alright, how about this: Mesprit and Mew's thing happens to be starting at about the same time. For you, you probably won't have to worry for another one or two weeks. For me, I only have a few days. When they finally enter their thing, and if you happen to be in the Hall at the time, _then_ I'll tell you about it."

The way Azelf sounded made me nervous. "You're going to make me find out whatever this 'thing' is the hard way, aren't you?"

Azelf smirked, the blush starting to lessen a bit. "Yep. All the males of the Hall had to learn the hard way."

I sighed. "The way you sound makes me want to just stay in Densu for as long as possible... Anyways, I'm going to go into Arceus's room, but do you promise not to tell anyone, especially Mew?"

Azelf looked relieved that the conversation on this "thing" seemed to be over. "Okay! I'll try not to tell anyone!"

I gave him a smile. "Thanks!" Saying goodbye to him, I entered Arceus's room.

"Arceus?" I wanted to make this short and simple. Tell him I wanted to go to Densu, tell him my reasons, and be on my way. Talking to Azelf already set me back a bit on time, and I don't want to lost any more precious seconds.

"Don?" Arceus emerged from the back of the room and walked towards me. "What do you need?"

I told him I wanted to go to Densu and become champion. He looked surprised, but he didn't say anything and let me continue. I told him how, because Arceus can't take care of Team Origin himself due to the fact that the team is loaded with Master balls, I'll go and take care of them. And to do that, I planned to become champion and with the authority as champion, disband Team Origin for good.

"Before you continue," Arceus interrupted me as I gave my proposal. "For what purpose do you want to do this? Are you doing this purely because you feel the need to help us Legendaries?"

"Don't get the wrong idea." I replied. "My sole purpose in doing this is because I want to return home. With Team Origin out of the way, there's nothing to stop you from returning me back to my own world. I just want to go back to my normal life as a human, where I don't have to worry about all of this weighing on my shoulders."

Arceus seemed to think about this for a moment. "You know, most people would do anything to have the power that you have, a human with the powers of a Legendary Pokémon."

"Well I'm not that kind of person." I replied bluntly.

"Interesting..." Arceus stayed silent for a moment before speaking again. "Alright, I will send you back to Densu so you can achieve your goal, on the condition that I return you back to your own home if you complete the task of disbanding Team Origin."

"Thank you." I said.

"I must warn you, however. I have discovered some unnerving details after reading through Helix's notebook. Instead of describing these details, I will give Helix's notebook to you. I disguised the book to look like a brand new notebook, so nobody will be able to see that it is actually Helix's notebook. You can read the book while you are at Densu."

Arceus gave me Helix's notebook. The cover, which was a dull red before, was now a glossy black color, and the title was blank instead of saying "Helix's Notes". As curious as I was, I put the book into my backpack. I can read it later.

"Are you ready?" Arceus asked me.

"Yep. Can you teleport me to route 2, right outside Kalos City? I figured that would be the best place to start, and I'm also _not_ going back to Basis Town anytime soon."

Arceus agreed to my request. Pretty soon, he had teleported me back to Densu, but not before I heard a shout in the hallway outside Arceus's room.

I think it was Mew's voice.

* * *

-=-=-=-=- _**Third-Person POV**_ -=-=-=-=-

"_ARCEUS!_" Mew yelled, flying as fast as she could down the hall to Arceus's room. She made it to the room in record time, and slammed the door open.

"Knocking is always nice, Mew." Arceus deadpanned from the other side of the room. He seemed to be interacting with some kind of temporal anomaly on the other side of the room. He was probably trying to keep the space-time continuum in balance, what with the absence of Dialga and Palkia.

"Arcy, you don't happen to know where Don went, do you? Or did he tell you not to tell me too?" Mew said. You could hear a bit of venom in her voice.

"I had transported him to Densu just a few moments ago. From what it looked like though, it didn't seem like he wanted you to accompany him." Arceus explained.

Mew almost felt broken. Why didn't Donny want to be with her? It was completely different back when he was Eden...

"Teleport me to Densu!" Mew demanded. "I'm following him whether he likes it or not."

"I'm not sure if I should do that, Mew." Arceus simply responded, still interacting with the anomaly. "Don seemed set on pursuing his goal by himself. It seems like you would only distract him from his task."

"If _you_ don't teleport me, then I'll teleport myself."

Arceus looked at her and raised an eye. "You know that if you do so, you will put the entire Hall in danger of being discovered by Team Origin. And you know that is we were to be discovered again, then they will take the chance to capture us as soon as possible."

"I. Don't. Care." Mew challenged. She glared at Arceus for a few tense moments before he finally sighed in defeat.

"Alright, fine. I've known you long enough to know that I shouldn't argue with you when you want something." Arceus said. Mew smiled; At least the god knew his limits. After all, she was sure that Arceus didn't forget about the plush doll incident. The tragic event when Mew accidentally turned Arceus into a plush doll... and then lost said plush doll. That event was the entire reason why Arceus banned her from transforming other Legendaries.

But that's another story.

"I will send you soon, but not now." Arceus said, focusing his attention back on the anomaly. "If I sent you right after sending Don, Team Origin might notice, so come back in two hours after I finish balancing out Dialga's temporal world." He looked at Mew briefly and added, "And when I send you, try not to be too much of a distraction to Don. Even though he just got here, he's been helping us a lot so far, what with him risking his freedom by exploring Densu, despite the threat of being captured by Team Origin."

Mew agreed to Arceus's request and left his room. Satisfied, she thought of what she would do to Don once she found him. He may have a two hour headstart, but she _will_ find him if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

-=-=-=-=- _**Don's POV**_ -=-=-=-=-

The moment I got to route 2, I began running as fast as I could to Kalos City. I was sure that what I heard before teleporting was Mew's voice, and she sounded pissed. She's scary enough when she's on her good side, and I had a little taste already on how she was like when she didn't get what she wanted. I was scared to think of what she would do to me if she found out that I tried to slip away from her without telling her anything first.

As I ran along route 2, I could see Kalos City up ahead. According to the map, the description stated that it is "A hustling, bustling city that serves as a major focal point in the Densu region, connecting routes 2, 3, 14, and 15! The city is based primarily off of Lumiose City in the Kalos region." I remembered Kalos being part of the new games Pokémon X and Y. Haven't actually played the games myself, but I heard the graphics were amazing compared to the older games.

I began to wonder about who the gym leader of Kalos City may be when I suddenly realized, I didn't have any Pokémon with me. Guess that means I'll just have to start from scratch and assemble a Pokémon team of my own. In a way, it will be just like playing a Pokémon game, except I'd be doing it in real life.

Oh, the things people would do to be in my place right now. There are probably hundreds of people who would do anything just to be able to see a real live Pokémon. Maybe if I wasn't some stupid Legendary Pokémon myself, then I would actually enjoy being in the Pokémon world. Instead, I have to hide my identity and make sure I'm not caught by a team who may or may not be villains in disguise.

I shook these thoughts out of my head before I went into some kind of depression. Dwelling on my current situation won't do any good, so I focused on getting to Kalos City as soon as possible. Besides, I haven't eaten breakfast yet.

I made it to the city after thirty minutes. Up close, the city looked somewhat like Paris, France. While I've never actually been to the city myself, the architecture and design of the city looked very similar to that of Paris. The only thing missing was an Eiffel Tower, but the large city was still dazzling. The entrance to the city looked somewhat like a large booth. I entered the booth, where a lady sat at a receptionist counter in the far corner, next to the entrance to the city.

_**Kalos City Map Description**__** \- The area contains a diverse number of Pokemon, mainly those native to the Kalos region. The city itself is a hustling, bustling city that serves as major focal point in the Densu region, connecting routes 2, 3, 14, and 15! The city is based primarily off of Lumiose City in the Kalos region.**_

"Hello! Welcome to Kalos City!" the woman at the receptionist counter said with a big smile. I'm sure she probably said that to everyone who passed by. "We hope you enjoy your visit!"

I decided that I might as well ask now where the city's gym might be located. "Um, before I head into the city, do you happen to know where the city's gym is located?"

She told me the directions to the gym, which I made sure to remember. I thanked her and walked into the city, onto a nice, paved road compared to the dirt trail back on route 2.

I ate breakfast at a nearby café (coffee and croissants. Would've preferred buttered waffles, but croissants are good too), where I decided to take the opportunity to read Helix's notebook. I opened it up to the first page (thankfully, the alarm system was disabled), where the date read July 7, 2XX2. If the dates between this world and my world are the same, then that was five years ago:

_September 7, 2XX2_

_We have found an isolated location here. Our scouts report that a diffuse number of Pokémon inhabit this region. According to their reports, Pokémon from the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and even Kalos regions are inhabited here. I have decided to call this region, Densu._

I skipped a few pages, skipping some of the other journal entries that seemed unimportant. I eventually stopped on an entry which read September 23, 2XX5, three years after the first entry.

_November 23, 2XX5_

_Research is going absolutely terrific with Team Origin. The replication of the Azure Flute is going well, and research on the Master Ball is also progressing. News of our research has spread to many of the other regions, and people are starting to set up towns and cities in Densu. The people are requesting to set up a Pokémon league in the region, but I politely refused. My main goal in all of this is to find out the origins of Pokémon, and possibly even humanity. Perhaps we will create a Pokémon League once my goal is finished._

So far, it seemed like he was just an aspiring scientist, at least from what I've read so far. I decided to skip to the last portions of the notebook and read those journal entries.

_April 7, 2XX7_

_It is done. Four years and seven months after first starting our research here in Densu, and we are finally ready to enter the Hall of Origin. We will be heading to Mt. Coronet in Sinnoh tomorrow, and I will write of our findings next week._

_April 14, 2XX7_

_The results of our expedition were less than satisfactory, but they will suffice nonetheless. The two main Pokémon we wanted, Arceus and Mew, had escaped us, but we were still able to collect numerous other original Legendaries. We also collected books from a library in the Hall of Origin, which surprised us. A library, in the Hall of Origin? Nonetheless, I will analyze the books when I get the chance._

_May 2, 2XX7_

_Amazing! According to one of the books from the Hall of Origin, it seems a human Pokémon named Eden exists somewhere out there. It apparently disappeared long ago, but I will try to get more info on this human Legendary._

_May 13, 2XX7_

_According to some of the other members of Team Origin, they could not seem to find the Hall of Origin anymore. It seemed to have simply disappeared. It is mostly likely just Arceus trying to hide the Hall from a future raid, but I am determined. I requested increased surveillance on location of the Hall of Origin. In the meantime, I have also started some more research on Pokémon, Eden..._

_August 24, 2XX7_

_It is so strange... Every time I go near one of the Legendaries we have captured, I have this strange, happy feeling. This feeling... it feels so good, so strong, so... powerful._

_September 12, 2XX7_

_I have decided to go with the people's wishes and create a Pokémon league for Densu, which is called the Legend League. I have appointed specifically selected people as gym leaders. I have also decided to have the gym leaders use the Legendaries we have caught. As for the champion... no, I will not write it down here. No one shall know of the champion of Densu. And I will make sure that no one will ever defeat the League._

"What?!" I yelled out loud, earning a few odd looks staring in my direction. "Um... it's a good book." I said, slightly embarrassed at my outburst. Once everyone went back to their own business, I looked back at the notebook. So Helix had both discovered Densu and founded the Legend League. But why didn't he want anyone to become champion, and who is the champion in the first place? I also noticed how he had the gym leaders use the Legendary Pokémon caught at the Hall of Origin. If that was true, how the heck am I ever going to become champion of the Legend League?

There were two more journal entries left. Curious, I read those last two.

_November 16, 2XX7_

_With the original Legendaries gone from our facility, I feel strangely hollow. That feeling of power... I need that power. I feel empty without that power. My assistant went up to me yesterday and told me that I had changed, that I was letting greed get the better of me. She is wrong. I just need that power of the Legendaries, and I will surely be fine. I think I will need this Pokémon, Eden, to fulfill this..._

_January 17, 2XX7_

_I have found the location of Eden. He seems to be hiding in another universe. I WILL find and catch this Pokémon. Not only will we be able to use him to develop Pokémon translators, but I... will have so much power with those headphones of his..._

I closed the book. I felt a little unnerved at the way Helix had changed in the span of those five years, from an aspiring scientist to someone greedy for power. I was also a little curious as to what Helix wanted with my headphones. Did he really believe he could just take them off of me? Yeah, if that was true, I would have taken them off long ago.

… Or maybe he was thinking of killing me for these headphones? Would he do that...?

I looked at the clock – 11:37 A.M. I had been in this café for about an hour and a half already, and I think the managers of the café were starting to get a little suspicious of me. To avoid any trouble, I packed my stuff and left the café. I decided to head to where the gym of this city was, somewhere on the north side of the city.

I made my way there (after about an hour. Damn, this city is large...). The gym looked like a normal Pokémon gym from the games. I stood out in the front, when two boys about my age exited the gym.

"I can't believe this!" the first one said.

"You'll get her... eventually." the second one said.

The first guy just scowled at the second guy. "Oh _sure_. I'll be able to defeat the gym leader when she's using three frickin' _Legendaries_! I can't believe she's also a former champion of Kalos! How the hell is anybody supposed to beat this stupid league?!"

I watched the first guy storm off somewhere while the second guy tried to (unsuccessfully) cheer him up.

_A former champion of Kalos?_ I thought. I then noticed a sign next to the gym. The sign read "Kalos City Pokémon Gym. Leader: Diantha. The famous and world-renowned actress!"

I didn't know who Diantha was, but either way, it seemed like she was tough, and that guy said that she's a former champion of another region _and_ uses three of the Legendaries that Team Origin caught..

"Great..." I complained out loud. "How the heck am I supposed to beat the league now? I don't even have any Pokémon..."

"Did you say you wanted Pokémon!" someone exclaimed behind me in a high pitched voice. I turned around and jumped back from the surprise. What I saw was a girl about my age, maybe a little younger. She stood several inches shorter than me, and had long blonde hair with pink highlights. She wore a bright pink shirt and blue shorts.

"Um, yeah?" My head was screaming "stranger danger!", but I gave the girl the benefit of doubt. Besides, she was just a girl about my age, so there can't be anything wrong with her, right?

… Although, she does seem a little familiar. Especially those blue eyes...

"Then come with me!" she said a bit too happily. She grabbed my arm before I could protest and started pulling me towards the north side of the city.

"W-Wait! Where are you taking me?" I asked. She had a surprisingly strong grip, and I couldn't do anything but let her lead the way.

"We're heading to Pinefir Forest, silly!" she responded to me. "There's a lot of Pokémon there, and to get there, we'll need to travel through routes 3 and 4!"

"We?" I questioned.

"Yep! Now come on, or the sun will set before we get there!"

* * *

That girl _zoomed_ me through routes 3 and 4. I politely told her that I could just try and catch a Pokémon on one of the routes, but she kept insisting that I go to Pinefir Forest instead. According to the map, heading along routes 3 and 4 take about a two days journey on foot, but this girl was fast, and kept insisting that I catch up with her. A few trainers kept giving me and the girl odd looks as we ran through the routes.

Speaking of the girl, she didn't seem to want to tell me her name. Every time I asked, she would just say "That's not important right now, just that you need a Pokémon." It got to the point where I got suspicious of her, but I decided to play along with whatever game she was playing.

_**Pinefir Forest Map Description**__** \- Located east of Kanto Town North and west of Route 4. The forest is used mainly by the people of Kanto Town North to gather resources, as the forest contains the most abundant amount of goods in the entire region.**_

We made it to Pinefir by the time it was 6:30 P.M. I was sweaty, exhausted, and just wanted to take a nap. "You didn't... have... to take me here... I could... have found it... myself..." I said, panting between intervals.

"Nonsense! We need to get you a Pokémon right now!" she said. By some odd miracle, she seemed to be perfectly fine. "Come on, let's head inside!"

I was skeptical. The forest canopy looked very thick. Combine that with the setting sun, and you have a pitch-black nightmare in that forest. "But... it's so dark in there!"

"I have a flashlight!" she said, taking out a flashlight from...

… Wait a minute, what the hell?! She doesn't even have any pockets! Where did she get that flashlight?

"Um... okay then..." I said, somewhat mistrustful of the girl. We headed inside the forest, the girl leading the way with her flashlight.

"I have another one, if you want." the girl said, handing me another flashlight. I turned it on and began waving it around, illuminating the darkness and trees above and around the two of us. I looked behind us, and saw that the entrance to the forest was far behind us.

"Um... did we really have to explore this forest when it's nearly night-time?" I asked nervously. I looked ahead of me...

… And the girl was gone.

"H-Hello?" I said, fear rising within me. "Okaaaay, this is starting to get creepy..." I muttered out loud. I turned around, and began running towards the entrance of the forest, when something pink flew in front of me, blocking my way.

It was Mew.

"I finally found you, Donny..." she said sweetly, an evil grin on her face.

"M-Mew!" I said, stumbling backwards and pointing my flashlight at Mew. I instinctively transformed into Pokémon forme. "How... What did you do to that girl?!"

"I was the girl, silly!" she replied. "I needed to get you all alone, so I brought you here to Pinefir Forest."

"But how did you find me?"

"I got Azelf to tell me."

Note to self: don't trust Azelf with keeping a secret... Actually, scratch that. Don't trust _anyone_ with keeping a secret when Mew is involved.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to Densu?" she said. Her voice had changed, one containing a mix of sadness and anger.

Feeling a small bit of courage in me, I said, "I wanted to do this by myself."

"And how were you supposed to do that?" Mew retaliated. "You don't have any Pokémon, you scarcely know anything about battling, and there's the chance that you can get caught by Team Origin! You should have just stayed at the Hall and let Arceus take care of everything." Before I could protest, Mew pulled out something. In her paw was a Master ball.

"What the-! Where'd you get that?!"

"I stole one from Team Origin's base, when we were in that giant room full of Master balls."

I began backing away from her, only to have her advance towards me with every backwards step I took. "And w-what are you going to with that?"

"After you disappeared that long time ago when you were Eden, I promised to myself that if I ever found you again, then I would never let you leave my sight again."

I frantically tried to go back into human forme, but I was so nervous that I couldn't concentrate. I saw her pull her arm back, ready to throw the Master ball right at me. "Mew, no-!"

* * *

I can't believe it. She caught me. The moment I felt the ball hit my head, it was hopeless to try and resist escaping the Master ball.

I was in the spherical room which I knew to be the inside of the Master ball, when I'm suddenly released back into the open.

I was back in the forest. My flashlight and backpack were on the floor. I put my backpack back on, and picked up the flashlight, which I pointed at Mew, who was holding the Master ball in her hand. She technically owned me now. I felt angry, but I couldn't bring myself to shout. Instead, I gave a simple question. "Why?"

"I told you." Mew replied. I was surprised at she seemed to be... remorseful, compared to how hyper she usually is. "When you disappeared back when you were Eden, I was... really sad. I promised to myself that you ever came back, then I wouldn't ever let you leave me again. And now you're here, and there's a chance that Team Origin can take you away from me again..."

"Was the Master ball necessary?" I said with a tinge of anger in my voice.

"I want to make sure you're safe, Don. Why can't you just let Arceus take care of Team Origin."

The anger kept rising. How the heck does she still see me as nothing but a kid? "Do you even know why I came back to Densu in the first place?" I asked, my voice slowly rising. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. "Are you saying you followed me to Densu without even knowing why I came in the first place?"

Still nothing.

"I thought you had realized by now, Mew! I want to go _home_! If I become champion then I can get rid of this damned Team Origin and go back to my home, to my life!"

Mew looked at me with a sad look. "But... this world is you home."

"How many times do I have to tell you! I am _NOT_ Eden!" The flashlight I was holding suddenly exploded, releasing a large burst of flame. The flame suddenly leaped to the trees around us, spreading faster and faster.

"Don! What did you do?!" Mew exclaimed.

"S-Sorry! I was angry! Can't you do anything about it?!" I said frantically. The flames were now a living thing, eating away at the trees swiftly and enveloping nearly the entire canopy in flame.

"I can't, there's too much! We have to get out of here!" Mew said. She began flying in one direction.

I was disorientated, but I followed Mew. The smoke was beginning to get to me, and somehow the flames just kept spreading. Mew and I never seemed to escape the inferno.

My head was spinning. I was already exhausted from running across routes 3 and 4, and running through this suffocating forest only made it worse. It was hard trying to fly through the forest as the flames kept leaping and biting at me, so I just kept running.

I had no idea how much had passed, but I beginning to get light-headed. I had lost sight of Mew and I was ready to collapse.

Five more minutes (or maybe ten minutes? Twenty?!), and I had stopped running. It was already too much, and I collapsed right on the forest floor. The fire was amazingly still spreading, catching up to my fallen body.

"Donny!" I heard Mew yell somewhere above me. I wondered how the heck she was able to breathe in all this smoke without fainting.

I coughed in response.

"Oh no... Okay Don, sorry if you won't like this, but..." I suddenly felt my body changing, getting smaller.

She had used the transmit move on me to transform my body. I didn't feel my body changing, only that I was getting smaller. I couldn't feel much though, because I was already exhausted. By the time my body was finished transforming, I had already passed out.

* * *

_… Ugh, my body feels sore, and why does my head feel like it's been smashed with a hammer?_ I snapped my eyes open, only to get an eyeful of pink.

_The heck...?_ I realized now that my entire body felt warm. I also realized that there were two arms and a really long tail wrapped around my body. I moved my head back, and saw that I was in a really large sleeping bag.

What caught my attention though was the fact that Mew had me snuggled up against her chest... and she was my size.

I nearly yelled, but I kept my mouth shut. The memories of the past day flooded my mind.

_So this is what she did to me after I collapsed in the forest. She must have shrunk my body and carried me to safety... Speaking of which, where are we?_

I poked my head out of the sleeping bag and saw that Mew and I seemed to be inside of a small cave. In one corner of the cave was my backpack, which was open. Mew must have gotten the sleeping bag from my backpack. I looked out farther and saw the entrance to the cave. I saw a lot of charcoal and burnt trees past the entrance to the cave.

I almost decided to wake up Mew, but the way she had me snuggled up with her felt nice...

… Alright heart, I concede. Even though Mew captured me in a Master ball, always teases and plays with me, and can sometimes be an annoying pest at times... I admit that I _might_ like Mew in a romantic sort of way.

I guess that also means that I'm starting to like being a Pokémon too, huh?

Either way, Mew doesn't have to know that, and if she wakes up then I'll just tell her that I didn't like being in her arms, even though in actuality I'm perfectly content to just stay in Mew's arms. I snuggled closer to her and closed my eyes.

A few seconds passed before Mew suddenly spoke up. "You know Donny, I know that you like the way I'm hugging you right now."

My heart dropped at being caught. I looked up and saw that Mew was looking down at me with a smug smile. It felt a little weird knowing that she was now my size, maybe a little larger.

"N-No!" I stuttered. I really needed to work on lying...

"Reeeaaally?" she said. "Then why did you snuggle up next to me instead of wake me up? I don't need to read your mind to know that you thought it felt nice."

"I was... just cold." I reasoned.

"We just escaped a forest fire yesterday. How can you be cold after that?" she retaliated, her smile growing larger.

I remained silent, trying to come up with an excuse. I couldn't think of one. "Alright, I admit. It does feel nice the way you're hugging me..."

"And you wouldn't mind if I kept hugging you for the next few minutes?" she asked, her voice hopeful.

I had almost told her "What?! Of course I'd mind!", but I decided not to be cruel and tell her that. Besides, it _did_ feel nice... "No, I... wouldn't mind." I told her.

"Yay! Thank you, Donny!" she exclaimed, squeezing me tighter with both her arms and tail.

A few more moments passed. I almost fell asleep again when Mew asked me, "Does that mean you forgive me capturing you in a Master ball? 'Cause... I'm sorry that I caught you. I just wanted you all for myself, and I didn't think of how it would hurt you..."

I noticed how she had said that she wanted me all for herself. Does that have anything to do with what Azelf said about her "thing"?

Noticing my silence, Mew continued. "If it makes you any better, I know how to make it up to you."

"How will you do that?" I asked, curious.

"I'll... help you become the champion of Densu. You can use me as your Pokémon. You can just pretend that I'm a Ditto, and you can use me for any battles you'll have to do."

"Really? Um, thanks."

"On one condition." she said, giving me a large smile.

"And that is...?" slightly nervous as to what this condition was.

"Five more minutes!" she responded, holding me closer. I just smiled and rolled my eyes.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I'm letting Mew have her sweet time with Don right now, so she's not in the author's notes this time. Anyways, sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but y'know, finals and all that school stuff. As for the chapter itself, I had a somewhat hard time writing this. I guess I had a writer's block, but I also rewrote this chapter several times before I finally found it satisfactory. The reason why the years in Helix's notebook are from 2XX2-2XX7 are because I didn't want to give a specific year on when the story is happening, so you're all free to imagine when the story is really taking place! Also, for all you Poképervs out there, you probably know what Azelf was talking about when he was talking about the "thing" with Don...**

**In response to GentlestCobra2's review saying "make more chapters", I will! But please don't kill me, I work at my own pace... And in response to that guest review saying "you call this long?", yes I call that chapter long, at least for me!**

**Next chapter, Don will finally be doing something productive: he'll be challenging one of the gym leaders! Which gym leader, and in which town, you ask? Find out next time, when I'm not feeling lazy and decide to write the next chapter of this thing! As usual, please leave a review and/or criticism on how I did this chapter, and I will see you next time!**


	7. Ch 6 - First Gym and First Battle

**Mew: Where have you _BEEN_?!**

**Author: W-Wha-? Oh, yeah, sorry about being away for a while, but c'mon, it's the last month of school! In other words, the hardest month, what with all the finals and stuff. I didn't really have much time to write...**

**Mew: Hmph... not a good excuse. *pulls out a metal bat***

**Author: Whoa whoa whoa! You put that away right now or else I'm not posting this chapter!**

**Mew: *smiles evilly at Fyre* But you already finished the chapter. I can just post it myself once I'm finished with you.**

**Author: W-W-Well... I won't be able to post more chapters! *backs away slowly***

**Mew: I'm a psychic type. I can heal you and torture you as many times as I want until I'm satisfied. *looks at camera* Enjoy the chapter, everyone! As for me, I'll enjoy taking my anger out on Fyre here!**

***Low screaming heard. Camera rolls before anything gets too graphic...***

* * *

**Chapter 6 – First Gym and First Battle**

…

…

… "Mew? I think it's been five minutes."

"Mmm... Five more." she replied, still snuggling and holding me tight. It did feel nice, but it was starting to get a bit awkward, and a large part of me told me that I should probably get up now.

"... I kinda want to get up now, though..." I replied, trying to push out of Mew's hold. She was holding me tight though, and I couldn't get out easily. It only made it harder when Mew kept pulling me back in.

"But... you're comfy..." she said.

I didn't know whether that was complement or not. I decided not to ask. Remembering that I was in Pokémon forme, I teleported out of Mew's hold and landed next to the sleeping bag. Mew, noticing that I was gone, sat up and gave me a dismayed look.

"You _did_ say five minutes, Mew." I reminded her. "Now can you please put me back to my regular siz- Whoa!" She quickly leaped out of the sleeping bag and tackle hugged me, interrupted my sentence.

"But you're so cute as a little human! And it makes it so much better knowing that you're all mine!"

I began wondering if it was really such a good idea that I forgave her for capturing me in the Master ball. Oh well, she seems to be happy about it, and I'd rather her be happy then for her to be upset and... well, I don't want to find out what she would do if she was upset. I already had a taste of what she would do when I refused to kiss her...

"I know I asked this before, but how the heck do you find humans to be cute?" I asked, trying to push her off of me.

"That's like me asking why you humans find things like puppies cute." Mew pointed out.

I tried to think of a comeback to that statement, but couldn't find an answer. "...Touché." I said with a sigh. I tried to get her off of me, but she was slowly starting to wrap her tail around me again. "Mew! Can you please get off? You had your five minutes!"

"Not unless you give me a good reason not to cuddle you for another few minutes."

"I want to at least start getting some gym badges. I remember the map saying that Pinefir Forest was close to Kanto Town, so maybe you can help me get fight the gym leader of that town. You _did_ promise to help me."

Mew seemed to think about this for a few moments. An awkward few moments where her body started to feel a little _too_ warm. She finally spoke after a few more moments. "Fiiiiine, I'll turn you back." I felt her use the transmit move on me, and I felt myself grow back to my regular size.

"Thanks." I told her. I still wondered how my clothes seemed to change with my body size too. "By the way, is there a Pokémon move that makes me grow? You said that transmit only lets you use Pokémon moves on other Pokémon, so there has to be a move that exists that makes me grow."

"There is!" Mew replied, flying up to meet my regular height. "But I'm not telling you what the move is, so you don't try to escape the next time I shrink you."

I frowned at her. "Just because you technically own me doesn't mean you can take advantage of that."

"I would've done the same thing even if I hadn't caught you in a Master ball." Mew simply replied, flying over the cave entrance. "Now hurry and pack up, or I might change my mind and turn you into a nice little plushie for me to hug this time." she added, giving me a mischievous look.

Gulping, I set off to quickly pack my stuff.

* * *

Getting out of that forest was a lot easier when the canopy was practically burned to the ground. In just an hour, Mew and I had reached the exit on the west side of the forest, and we could see Kanto Town North just half a mile away.

_**Kanto Town North Map Description**** \- One of the earliest town to be established after the discovery of the Densu region, Kanto Town North is based off of the more rural and peaceful side of the Kanto region. The town obtains resources from the rich environment of the north side of Densu and ships them to Kanto Town South through Cargo Bridge, where the goods are then delivered to the rest of Densu. Most of the resources that Kanto Town North obtains are from Pinefir Forest.**_

"The map of Densu says that Kanto Town North was one of the first towns to be established." I said to Mew. "And that the town obtains many of its resources from Pinefir Forest." I took a glance behind me to see the charred, blackened, nearly empty remains of the forest. "Welp. They won't be getting any resources anytime soon."

"Not my fault you practically blew up the forest." Mew said to me. She had transformed into a Ninetails just in case anybody spotted the two of us, and I had went back into my human forme.

"Not my fault a crazy Mew tried to capture me in a Master ball without asking me what was wrong first." I retaliated.

"But you forgive me now, so we're good." Mew said to me, her voice sounding content. I just rolled my eyes.

As we closed in on the town, we saw an enormous commotion going on at the entrance to the town. "What's going on?" I said out loud.

Yellow police tape was put up at the entrance to the town. On the outside, police officers and a few police cars had been set up on the outside, while on the inside of the town, the townspeople had gathered, and they appeared to be shouting at the police officers. A female police officer was yelling to the crowd, "Everyone, calm down! No one is allowed to leave the east side of town until the situation with the Pinefir forest fire has settled down!"

_Well this is interesting. Look at aaaaaall of this you created, all because you let your temper slip up a bit._ Mew said to me telepathically. Her tone sounded like she was mocking me.

"Shut up." I simply replied.

_Don't talk to your trainer like that, Donny. Now that I own you, I can play or punish you whenever I want._ Mew said, looking at me deviously.

"I thought I said before, just because you 'technically own me', doesn't mean that you can take advantage of it. And since when were you ever my 'trainer'? As far as I know, the only thing you've trained me to do is to run away whenever you try to do something mischievous to m-"

"Hey you! Kid with the Ninetails!" someone interrupted me. I looked ahead to see that the female police officer had called me over to her.

"Y-yes?" I replied, walking over to her. I was never really that great at speaking with authoritative figures.

"Were you in the Pinefir at the time of the forest fire?" she asked me.

"Yeah."

"Do you happen to know how the forest fire started, or how you even managed to survive such a fire?" The rest of the police officers had gathered around me now, and the civilians on the other side of the yellow tape seemed to be listening to me too. They seemed really interested in how some teenager managed to survive a giant forest fire.

I glanced at the police officer, and then to Mew. Seeing as Mew was a Ninetails, an amazing idea popped into my head.

This was going to be great.

"Oh, about that..." I started off in a despondent tone. "It was my Ditto's fault."

_Don? Where are you going with this...?_Mew asked in a suspicious tone.

I promptly ignored her and continued. "You see, she lost her temper after losing her favorite white scarf. I tried to assure her that we'd just buy another one, but she just wouldn't listen."

_Don..._ Mew said in a warning tone.

It became hard for me not to snicker at this point, but I managed to keep a straight face. "So she decided to transform into a Ninetails and let out her temper. I'm _so_ sorry, and I promise that it won't happen again. It's just that she's so hard to control..." I finished with a disappointed sigh. I'd probably be able to pull this off easier if I was some helpless little girl or something, but I think I was able to pull off the semblance of innocent trainer pretty well.

"If that's the case," the female police officer said, "then we forgive you for your misfortune. As long as it doesn't happen again, alright?"

"Of course. Again, I'm sorry for what happened. Ditto, why don't you say sorry too?" I said to Mew.

"I'm going to kill you, Donny." she said out loud. Of course, it only sounded like a happy "Yip!" to everyone else but me.

_Uh, close enough..._ I said to Mew telepathically. I saw why she was so angry though. A few news reporters had gathered on the scene to listen to my explanation of the forest fire, and not only did I publicly embarrass Mew, but everyone that had gathered around was giving Mew a disappointed or dismayed look.

None of those looks were as strong as the stabbing glare that Mew was giving me though. One that told me that she _will_ find some horrible way to get back at me for this.

"May we go inside, please?" I asked the police officer.

"Oh, of course." the police officer let me through the yellow tape, while I heard her yell to the other civilians. "The path to route 4 and 3 will stay closed until we determine if the forest is safe to travel in! Until then, all of you will have to use an alternative route to those who need to get to Kalos City!"

I moment Mew and I got through the yellow tape into the city, I was bombarded by questions from the media. Trust me, having multiple cameras suddenly shoved in front of your face is not fun at all. Mew managed to transform into a large bird Pokémon (Pidgeot, I think it's called?), and we flew away from the scene. We landed in front of a Pokémon center, where Mew turned back into a Ninetails.

_Soooo... you still angry at me for embarrassing you?_ I asked Mew in a mocking voice.

_I am _definitely_ going to find a way to get back at you for doing that, Donny. Nobody should disrespect their trainer like that._

We entered the Pokémon center and began walking up to the counter. _For the last time, stop calling yourself my "trainer". I thought we had agreed that you only caught me so you could protect me from Team Origin._

_…... That's not the only reason..._

_What was that?_ I asked. I heard her mutter something about "not the only"... something.

_Nothing!_ Mew quickly said. _I'm still going to think of some way to get back at you, though!_

Even though she was just speaking through her mind, I could tell that she acted flustered for a second, which was unlike Mew. I was a little suspicious, but I shrugged my shoulders and ignored it. I've only known her for five days, so what do I know about Mew's personality? She could be a kind, gentle Pokémon at heart.

… Although that's _really_ hard to imagine. Yes, she can be kind, but gentle? Impossible.

"Hello! Welcome to the Pokémon Center!" a nurse with red hair said. I recognized her to be Nurse Joy. She stood in a desk at the middle of the center, and there was a weird machine behind her, where I assumed where they healed Pokémon. "Would you like us to heal your Pokémon?" she said with a happy face. I wouldn't be surprised if they were just faking those smiles and really just wanted a nap on the inside.

"No, I was actually just wondering where a hotel is. Oh, and do you also happen to know where the gym for this city is?" I asked, leaning against the desk.

"Oh, well if you're a trainer, you're welcome to stay here in the Pokémon center for the night, free of charge!"

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

"As for the gym..." Nurse Joy gave me the directions to the gym It was somewhere on the west side of town.

"Thanks for the help!" I said to Nurse Joy, leaving the center. Mew decided to transform into a weird cat Pokémon thing (_It's called a Meowstic, Donny. You _really_ need to learn more Pokémon_) as we left the center.

_Ugh, I HATE not being able to just be myself while I explore the human world. Can't I just be a regular Mew without having some stupid human try to catch me?_ Mew complained.

_Sucks being a Pokémon, doesn't it?_ I said in an ironic tone.

_You still want to be a regular human, don't you?_ Mew asked.

_Of course I do. If it means not dealing with _you_ twenty-four seven, then I'll be a happy man._

_What's that supposed to mean? All I want to do is play with you every now and then._

_Oh, I don't know, it's not like your definition of "playing" means to torture me on a constant basis..._ I replied with heavy sarcasm in my voice.

_Aww, but it's fun. I love seeing you get all flustered when I play with you. My cute little human~._

I sighed. I was already starting to regret letting Mew be my quote-and-quote "trainer", but I really couldn't do anything about that now, can I? Mew was strange, and I couldn't think of any reason why she acts so clingy to me.

… Actually, I _can_ think of one reason, but that reason makes me a bit uncomfortable. I did admit to myself that I'm _sort of_ okay with being in relationship with Mew, but if given the choice, I'd still rather be in a human relationship. Think about it, how would you feel being in a relationship with your pet cat?

Then again, this cat is a Pokémon, who can speak, and has a human-like personality, and pretty much acts like how any other human would, even if she can get unbearable at some times. Would I be okay liking her if she was a human...?

"Ow!" I said. I had become so focused on my thoughts that I didn't realize that I had walked right into the front doors of the Kanto Town gym.

_You know, that's called a door. You use those things you humans have called hands to open-_

"Shut up." I interrupted her, heading inside the gym. She just giggled.

"Welcome! Are you here to challenge the gym leader?" A man with a tan-colored suit asked as I walked inside.

"Why else would I be here?" I replied somewhat rudely.

"Now now, no need to be like that. If you hope to defeat the gym leader, then you need a more positive attitude!" the man said with a big smile. "Now, if you want to challenge the gym leader, then follow me to the arena!"

The man began walking deeper into the gym and Mew and I followed him. "Many challengers have come to this gym, but none have been able to defeat the gym leader. In fact, I don't think _any_ of the gym leaders of this region have been defeated once. They're just that difficult..." The man kept talking, but I stopped listening when Mew began talking to me.

_None of the gym leaders have been defeated? Well, with an amazing original Legendary like me, you shouldn't have any problem!_ Mew said proudly.

_One problem, Mew. They'll be using Legendaries too. The original Legendaries._

_That's not possible. Team Origin captured them._

_I forgot to tell you about that. I read Helix's notebook, and it said that he was the one who created the Pokémon league in the first place. He doesn't seem to want anybody become champion though, so he gave all of the gym leaders the original Legendary Pokémon that he caught._

_Well, as long as it isn't Darkrai, then I should be fine._ Mew paused for a moment before speaking again. _Wait a sec, I never taught you how to battle as a trainer yet, have I?_

_Um... can't be any harder than the games... right?_ I replied nervously.

"We're here!" the man suddenly said. I looked around us, and saw that the arena looked the same as the ones in the game. Large and rectangular, with a large picture of a Poké ball in the center. There were large lights high above on the ceiling, and to the sides of thee arena were large bleachers. Nobody was sitting in the bleachers.

"Gym leader Blue! You have a challenger!" the man called out.

_Blue?_ I thought.

"Yeah, what is it?" I heard someone call out from the other end of the room. Blue, the same person I met in Basis Town, walked onto the arena.

"A challenger, Blue." the man repeated.

"Is that it? I thought it was something actually important." Blue said, not even bothering to look in my direction.

"Hey," I decided to say, "I take that as an insult."

Blue decided to look at me. "You look familiar... You're the kid with the Ditto, right?"

I nodded my head.

Blue looked at Mew. "And is that your Ditto?"

"Yep. I'll only be using her."

"Her?"

"Um... I like calling my Ditto a her!" I quickly said. I needed to be more careful...

Blue just shook his head. "Whatever. You _do_ know you can't win against my Pokémon with just a Ditto, right? It's impossible."

I kept a defiant face. "I still want to challenge you."

Blue sighed. "Alright. I'll just make quick work of you then."

The man with the tan-colored suit gave me a disheartened look. "I'll just tell the Pokémon center to get ready." he said, running back to the entrance of the gym.

_What the hell happened to "positive attitude" thinking?!_ I accused him. Mew seemed to hear my thoughts, as she began speaking to me too.

_Don't worry, Donny. If you mess up, then I'll do the rest of the battle for you._

_I can do this myself._ I said in a defiant and somewhat angry tone. What's with all the doubts?

"Announcer!" Blue called. Another man who wore a referee's shirt stepped onto the arena.

"I'm here." the announcer said in a bored tone. "Another challenger? This will be your 137th win as gym leader, Blue. Sorry kid, but Blue's unbeatable."

_These people have no damned confidence..._ I thought.

"Both trainers, please take your sides on the arena, blah blah blah, you know the drill." the man said, standing off in the middle of the arena while Blue and I stood on opposites sides of the arena.

"Here in Densu, the rules are as follows:" the announcer said in a monotonous voice. "In an official gym, league, or tournament battle, each trainer may only use up to three Pokémon each. In addition, instead of the normal four moves only rule, each Pokémon may use as many moves as the Pokémon knows. Now, will each trainer please release their first Pokémon."

_Alright Mew, let's actually do this the _normal_ way: With me as the trainer and you as the Pokémon._ I said to Mew telepathically.

_Remember, only for battles. After this, we go back to me being your trainer!_ Mew said happily, trotting onto the stage and transforming into a Ditto.

"This won't last long. Moltres, come out." Blue said, casually throwing a Poké ball onto the stage. Out came a large bird of flame.

"Moltres!" Mew said happily. "It's me, Mew!"

"What the-!? Mew, you got caught too?" I heard Moltres say.

"Of course not! It's a long story, but this human here and I are trying to save all of you, but we'll need to defeat you! After we win, I'll tell you about it."

"Alright, but I'm not allowed to hold back. I think you'll take us down easily though, Mew."

"Of course I will!"

I was so occupied in hearing Mew and Moltres's conversation that I didn't even hear the announcer calling me. "Kid. KID! What's your name!?"

"W-What? Oh, it's Don."

The announcer nodded his head, and said pulled out a large microphone.

"(Even though no one's here, I still have to say this...) The battle is about to start! On the challenger's side of the arena, we have Trainer Don and his Ditto! And on the opposite side, we have former Champion of the Indigo League and current gym leader of Kanto Town, Blue! Now, let the battle begin!"

… Too bad there's no one in the bleachers to cheer, I thought.

* * *

"Transform into Vaporeon and use Hydro Pump!" I called out.

_Isn't that a bit overkill?_ Mew questioned.

_Do you _want_ to lose the battle?_

_Aww, but it's only Moltres..._

_Quit teasing and just do it, dammit!_ I heard Mew giggle in my mind before transforming into a Vaporeon and releasing a giant burst of water at Moltres. Surprisingly, Blue didn't do anything except stand there with a nonchalant face, hands in his pockets and everything.

The burst of water connected with Moltres, flinging him thirty feet across the arena where he skidded harshly on the ground.

He didn't get back up.

"M... Moltres... is unable to battle." The announcer said with shock clearly written in his voice.

"W-WHAT?!" Blue exclaimed, looking at his fainted Moltres in horror.

"Why the heck didn't you tell your Moltres to get out of the way?" I questioned out loud.

"I've had Moltres take Hydro Pumps from a Mega Blastoise before, without a scratch! How'd your Ditto take my Moltres out?"

"Guess my Pokémon's just the best there is." I replied smugly.

_I think that's the first nice thing you've said to me._ Mew teased.

_Well, I _did_ mean it... Heh..._

_That's sweet._ _Maybe I won't so harsh when I get my revenge on you._ Mew sreplied..

"Whatever. I still have two Pokémon left, and I am _not_ losing to a Ditto! Come out, Articuno!" Blue yelled, this time bring out another large bird Pokémon, this time one with a blue plumage. "Ice beam!" he called.

I saw Mew getting ready to dodge out of the way, but I interrupted her.

"No! Use waterfall and go straight up!" I called.

_What?_

_Just do it!_ I screamed in her head, causing Mew to flinch a bit. She's not used to me being assertive, huh? Well guess what Mew, here's my assertiveness!

Mew launched straight up in the air on a spout of water reaching twenty feet in height. The ice beam connected with the spout of water, slowly turning the spout into a giant totem of ice.

"Get out of there M- Ditto! Before you're frozen too!" I yelled, catching myself from yelling Mew's name by accident. Mew jumped down from the spout of water and landed gracefully onto the arena. Next to Mew was a giant totem of ice.

_Congratulations, Don! You made a giant, ugly ice sculpture. Maybe you should let me handle this now?_ Mew said. I ignored her comment, and gave her another command.

"Transform into Machoke!" _And don't argue!_ I decided to say that last part in Mew's head, just in case. I took a glance at Blue, who was looking at me curiously. Probably wondering what I would do next.

_Okay, I transformed into Machoke. A Machamp would have probably been better though._ Mew said in her new muscly form.

_I have no idea what a Machamp is, but a Machoke should be good enough._ I replied. "Now Ditto, use Strength on the ice column, and aim for Articuno!"

_You have a weird way of battling..._ Mew said.

_It's working, isn't it? Now just do it!_ With the way I had to keep telling Mew to just do it, I sounded like a narrator on a Nike commercial.

Mew followed my command and used strength on the pillar of ice, which flew straight for Articuno.

"Dodge it, now!" Blue yelled. Articuno swerved to one side, but the pillar of ice slammed into one of her wings. Crippled, Articuno dive-bombed straight to the floor.

"Thunderbolt!" I yelled without thinking.

_Machoke can't use that move!_

"Oh, er... Thunder punch!" I quickly said, still without thinking.

_I _can_ use that._ Mew said.

_R-Really? That's an actual move? I sorta made it up..._ I replied. Mew ignored the comment and used thunder punch on Articuno, knocking her out.

"No!" Blue exclaimed.

_Good job, now transform into something else. You look weird like that._ I told Mew, who transformed into a Pokémon I didn't recognize.

_What is that?_ I asked.

_A Glaceon. It's an ice type. I think I know what Blue's last Pokémon will be._ Mew explained.

"Articuno... is unable to battle! There's only one Pokémon left on Blue's side, and Ditto doesn't seem to have taken a scratch yet!" The announcer announced with a lot more enthusiasm than he had at the beginning of the battle.

"YEEEAAAH!" I heard people shout from the bleachers. I took a glance, and saw that a few dozen people had assembled on the stands.

_When did they get here?_ I thought.

_You didn't see?_ Mew said, apparently hearing my thoughts. _They came here seeing that we were winning. I'm impressed, Donny. You're surprisingly good at battling as a trainer... For someone so cute and timid._

_I've had my own experience at having to be a leader back in my own world._ I simply replied. _And I'm not timid. You're just too... assertive, in a playful way._ Mew just giggled at the comment.

Blue returned his fainted Articuno back to to him. "You're pretty good." Blue said from the other side of the arena. "But as I said, I am _not_ losing to a trainer with only a Ditto! Zapdos!" Blue threw out his final Pokémon, and out came another large bird Pokémon, this time with a spiky, yellow plumage.

_Um... electric and flying type, I'm guessing?_ I asked Mew.

_You don't know Zapdos?_

_Nope..._ I replied. _But it shouldn't be any harder to defeat than the last two, right?_

"Thunder!" Blue commanded. Zapdos began flapping his wings, forming large, black storm clouds above Mew's head.

"Sunny day! … Wait, can an ice type even use that?" I pondered out loud.

"You don't know the moves of your own Pokémon?!" Blue asked in an appalled tone from the other side. I didn't reply.

_You're lucky, Don. Glaceon _can_ use sunny day._ Mew assured.

_Really? Then use it!_ Mew followed my command, and used sunny day. The black clouds above Mew's head began to dissipate, until they disappeared, being replaced by the harsh sunlight shining through the windows.

"Ice beam!" I commanded.

"Dodge and use Zap Cannon!" Blue said. Zapdos managed to swerve out of the way of the incoming beam and charged up a ball of electrical energy.

"Um... transform into a ground type!" I called in desperation.

_Which one?_ Mew asked.

_Any!_ Mew transformed into a large, bipedal, rhinoceros looking Pokémon. The moment Mew transformed, the zap cannon was released, only to be negated by the Pokémon being a ground type.

_What Pokémon is that?_ I asked.

_Rhydon. A rock and ground type. It ends with "don", so I thought it would be cute._ Mew replied with a giggle in my head.

_Rock type...?_ I thought to myself. "Use stone edge!" I commanded. Mew stomped the ground, bringing up multiple pointed rocks. Mew roared, sending the rocks straight at Zapdos. Since Zapdos was close to Rhydon from firing the zap cannon, he was hit head on with the rocks, and plummeted to the center of the arena, spurning up a large cloud of dust once he made contact with the ground.

"It's super-effective _and_ a critical hit! Will Zapdos pull through?" the announcer said. The cloud of dust disappeared, and in the center of the arena lay Zapdos's unmoving body. He had fainted.

"Zapdos is unable to battle... I can't believe it, but... Don wins!" The announcer exclaimed, followed by a loud cheer from the people in the audience.

_Wow... we did it... and that was my first battle..._ I commented to Mew. She had transformed back into a regular Ditto.

_I'm going to say it again, Don. That was really impressive, even though your battle tactics are kind of weird._ Mew complemented. _Of course, you still wouldn't have been able to win without me!_

I just rolled my eyes at that last comment.

"Zapdos... return." Blue said, returning his Zapdos back to his Pokeball. He walked up to me with a somewhat hardened expression. "...As much as I don't want to believe it, I lost. As far as I know, you're the first trainer in this entire region to have defeated one of the gym leaders."

_Don._ I heard Mew ask.

_What?_

_Tell him to release his Pokémon. I want to talk to them._

"Hey!" Blue yelled, snapping his fingers in front of my face. "You zoned out for a second. Didn't you do that before back in Basis Town? Whatever your problem is, you shouldn't be zoning out in front of a gym leader after winning."

"I was just wondering if you could release your Pokémon. My Ditto looks like she, uh... wants to tell them good job!" I said, feigning a smile. Blue looked suspicious, but he shrugged his shoulders and took out his three Poké balls.

"Alright, fine. They're tired though, so if they get angry, it's all on you." Blue released Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos, all three of which looked tired and beaten.

"Birdies!" Mew said, going up to the three of them.

"Hold on, there's only one Pokémon I know of who ever calls us that... Mew?!" Zapdos said, exclaimed. "How'd _you_ get captured?"

"I didn't get captured. Actually, I was the one who captured him." Mew said, gesturing towards my direction. "I'll tell you all about it while Donny here talks with Blue."

Blue, who was also looking at the four Pokémon talk, looked back at me. "Looks like they're really getting along, huh? Sometimes, I wonder what they could be saying. If only Team Origin would hurry up and capture that damn human Legendary already, so we can get some Poké translators."

I had that sinking feeling in my chest again when Blue said that. I still felt like some kind of criminal on the run. The only difference is that if I get caught, instead of being put in jail, I'll be stuffed in a little ball and placed in a lab to be tested on. That, and who knows what Helix wants with my headphones...

"Yeah, if only we had translators..." I replied somewhat glumly.

If Blue noticed my glum expression, he didn't show it. "Well, I guess I'll just have to give you this. Take it, it's a official Kanto Town gym badge." Blue took out a shiny rainbow colored badge. On the badge was an etching of what I assumed to be the Kanto region.

"Thanks." I simply replied, putting the badge in my pocket.

"And here. 5000 Poké dollars." Blue tried to offer me the money, but I politely refused.

"I don't want it. Keep it, I already have enough." I said. Why take the money when I have a god to give me all the money I need? Now that I think about it though, where does Arceus even get that money...?

"You must have trained real hard to get your Ditto up to that standard. I still find it hard to believe that it took out three Legendaries without taking any damage."

"Yeah... we trained a lot..." I didn't think it would be a good idea to say that that was my very first battle ever. Who knows how he would react if I said that.

Zapdos suddenly sauntered over to me and inspected me closely.

"Wow, so you're really a human Pokémon? Not only that, but a Legendary one?" Zapdos asked.

_Yeah,_ I said to Zapdos telepathically. _But I'm not going to talk to you out loud, else I risk being caught._

"That's _awesome_, dude!" Zapdos said, wrapping me around his wing. "Looks like you'll be our hope in getting rid of Team Origin! They are some _sick_ humans, doing nasty experiments on us."

Moltres also walked over to me while Blue just looked at me with a surprised expression. He was probably surprised that I was suddenly getting along with his Pokémon so well.

"I remember some of the scientists talking about you, before I the three of us got shipped to this gym." Moltres said. "They kept talking about trying to find some human Pokémon. You're apparently more wanted than Arceus."

_Yeah... it sucks..._ I simply replied.

"My Pokémon seem to like you." Blue commented. I took a glance at Articuno. She was looking at Mew with a troubled expression, while Mew just had a smug smile. "Alright, all three of you, return." Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres all returned to their Poké balls in a flash of red.

"We'll be leaving now. Good battle!" I said to Blue, leaving the gym with Mew following.

"Alright. I guess I should thank you for spicing up the gym a bit. Good luck on the other gyms." Blue responded.

I waved back and walked towards the front doors. Mew had transformed into a Raichu this time and walked alongside me.

_So what did you tell them?_ I asked her.

_I explained who you are, and how you're trying to become champion to get rid of Team Origin._ Mew explained. _I also made extra sure to tell them that you're _my_ cute human Pokémon, not the other way around._

Not exactly an image I want others to think of me. That I'm technically owned by a small, pink, innocent-looking Pokémon.

_So... what were you talking about with Arti-_ "Whoa!" The moment I opened the gym doors to the outside, I was bombarded with people and the press.

"You! So you're the kid who was able to defeat gym leader Blue. Tell us, what secrets and techniques-"

"GO AWAY!" I yelled. "This is the second time today!"

The newspeople gasped. "Wow!" a news reporter said. "So you're Ditto is strong enough to burn down an entire forest _and_ defeat three Legendary Pokémon at once. Tell us...!"

"How is your Ditto so strong?"

"Where did you find such a Ditto?"

"How hard do you train every day?"

I've had it with all these cameras and insane questions. _Please, teleport into some kind of psychic type and teleport us away from here..._ I begged Mew.

_But I kinda like all this popularity! _Mew said. With the way she was shying away from the cameras in actuality, I could tell that she wasn't really enjoying this either, and that she was probably just staying here to spite me.

_I know that both of us don't really like all this sudden attention, so why don't you do both of us a favor and get us away from here!_ Mew didn't respond, and instead transformed into a Gardevoir. She held onto me and we teleported to the Pokémon center, away from all the annoying reporters and nosy cameras.

_There. But now you owe me five cookies._ Mew said, transforming back into a Raichu.

"Oh. Hello there. Most people usually walk to the Pokémon center." Nurse Joy commented.

"Sorry, chased by media after beating the gym leader." I explained.

"Oh, so someone's finally defeated Blue! Good job!" I was relieved that she didn't act so hyperactive at my victory than some of those other newspeople...

"Thanks. You don't mind if we stay the night here, do you?" I asked.

"Of course! There are some spare rooms in the back of the center. They're not so comfy as a hotel, but they're good if you only need somewhere to stay for a night." Nurse Joy explained.

I told her thanks and Mew and I went to the back of the center. There were three spare rooms, and Mew and I chose the room farthest back. Mew transformed back into her regular Mew form ("Don't worry, Donny, there aren't any cameras in the center."), and I opened the door to the room. Mew went inside first, and just as I was about to enter the room, Mew held me back, pushing me back into the hallway.

"Hey, what gives? I want to sleep too..." I complained.

"Not until you get me five cookies." Mew said.

"I... didn't think you were serious about that."

"Since when was I _not_ serious about wanting something?" Mew inquired. She had a point, if she wanted something, she _will_ find a way to get it through her own... playful means."Besides, I'm hungry after that battle. What about you? The only thing you ate today was that burned pecha berry you found on the forest floor this morning."

I noticed then that I _was_ hungry. I just didn't notice until now, what will all of today's events. A snack sounded nice, but about Mew... "I don't know if I trust you with sugar." I told her. Just _thinking_ about Mew with sugar is scaring me. Mew's playful enough when she's in a _normal_ mood...

"Aww, that's too bad." Mew said, flying closer to me and wrapping her tail around my arms and chest.

"Hey, get off." I said, trying to get Mew's tail off. It was difficult considering that my arms were tied to my body by her tail.

"I was thinking, instead of getting revenge on you for embarrassing me this morning, you could just buy me some cookies and we'll be even." At this point, her entire tail was wrapped around my body. And she had a_long_ tail. "But it looks like you'd rather take the punishment. I've always wanted to know what a small, tied up human looks like..." She gave me a mischievous, evil smile, and tightened her tail around me to prove her point.

I was afraid to ask, but the curiosity was burning me. "What do you even plan to do with me tied up?"

"Do you _want_ to find out?" she challenged.

"... Where's the nearest bakery?" I muttered.

"Two blocks south of the Pokémon center! Does this mean you'll be getting the cookies?"

"Yes."

"Good boy!" she said happily, releasing me from her grip. "Now hurry up, 'cause it closes at six o'clock... which is twenty minutes from now!"

"Wait, you're just going to stay here?" I asked.

"Yep! Oh, and make sure the cookies are at least _thiiiiis_ big!"

I was taken aback. "I don't even know if the bakery can make cookies that large!" I protested.

"Well you better find a way. If you can't, then there's always the _other_ option." she said, giving me that evil smile again.

"... Fine. I'll get going." I mumbled. Mew giggled behind me and went into the room while I just sighed.

I get to see how Mew acts like with sugar tomorrow. God help me... Or Arceus, he's good too...

* * *

-=-=-=-=- _**Somewhere else...**_ -=-=-=-=-

"Sir!" a troubled young man barged into his superior's office.

"What is it?" Another man from behind the desk said, not lifting his head. He was furiously conducting research of some kind.

"We've received reports that a trainer has finally defeated one of the gym leaders." the young man explained. "The gym leader that was defeated was Blue of Kanto Town."

"One of the gym leaders has been defeated...? Interesting..." the man behind the desk said, still not bothering to look at the young man. "Do you happen to know the name of this trainer?"

"The trainer goes by the name of Don, and that's not all, sir! They say that he was able to defeat Blue flawlessly with only a Ditto!"  
The man behind the desk stayed silent for a moment before speaking again. "I wouldn't worry. He was probably only just strong enough to defeat Blue. This trainer won't get past the other gym leaders. If he manages to defeat another gym leader however... I would like you to inform me as soon as possible."

"Of course!" the young man said, dismissing himself from his room.

The man at the desk wasn't worried. This trainer Don probably just had a stroke of luck. And of course, if this trainer proved to be a threat, or perhaps even be _that_ Pokémon he was looking for... then the man knew exactly what he would do.

* * *

**Mew: Now you know never to procrastinate again.**

**Author: … As much as that physically and mentally scarred me, I actually-**

**Mew: *interrupts Fyre* And now to respond to whatever reviews you got!**

**Author: (I guess I'll just tell her about it later...)**

**Mew: What was that?**

**Author: N-Nothing. Go on.**

**Mew: Well, you got three reviews since your last chapter. From DragonNOOB *snort*, he actually wrote a very nice review.**

**Author: Let me see... Wow, um, thanks! I already have the story planned out, so I hope I manage to make this story as great as you hope!**

**Mew: The other two reviews are shorter. From GentlestCobra2, he or she says that the chapter is great and that you should keep making more chapters-**

**Author: Thank you!**

**Mew: And a guest reviewer says that you should hurry up and make more chapters.**

**Author: Yeah... that's probably gonna take a while, especially with what I have planned for the story... Anyways, I think now's the time to say what I wanted to say before. During the month of July... I may not be able to write that much.**

**Mew: _WHAT_?! I thought I said-!**

**Author: H-Hey, calm down and let me finish! And put that baseball bat away! Anyways, as I said, I won't be able to write that much during July due to family affairs. On the other hand, because it's summer break, there _might_ be some instances where I'll be able to write, but that may be rare. Sorry... Um, as usual, please leave a review on what you thought of this chapter, and I hope to see you next time I post!**

**Mew: … Fyre, can I speak to you? Privately. *gives a big smile at Fyre***

**Author: Um... w-why...? W-Wait, what are you doing?!**

***Warning! Violent scene alert! End the tape, END THE TAPE!***


	8. Lost Memory 02

_ Searching for lost memories..._

_ Lost memories found. Opening second memory..._

-=-=-=- _**Start Intermission**_ -=-=-=-

Eden stood hesitantly outside Mew's room. He opened the door slowly and peeked his head inside. "Mew? Are you in here?"

"Eden?" Mew flew to the door to see her guest.

"Hi! Can I come in?" Eden asked, still standing outside with his head peeked through the door.

"Of course, Eden." Mew replied. Eden gave a big smile, before letting himself in and closing the door behind him.

It had been fifteen years since the creation of Mew and Eden. Eden had already grown to his mature height and looked like a present day ten-year old boy. Because Eden was also part Legendary Pokemon, he stopped growing at ten years of age, even though most other humans never stopped growing until the day of their death. As for Mew, she had already grown to her mature height seven years prior – she was somewhere between two and a half to three feet. It was much taller than the average Mew, but that's how she stood out as the original Legendary Pokémon. The same way Eden had his headphones to differentiate him from all of the other normal humans.

Eden didn't seem to mind that he looked much younger than the average human though. His height was somewhere around four feet. As long as you didn't make fun of his height, he was fine.

"So where's Azelf?" Mew asked. She was surprised that Eden was actually alone for once. Normally, he would be seen hanging out with Azelf. The two of them were practically inseparable, becoming best friends after finding out how much they had in common. Just combine Azel'f willpower with Eden's enthusiastic spirit; you have the perfect duo.

"He..." Eden sniffed a bit. "He said that... he won't be here for a long time..."

He flew over to Mew's bed with his head down and sat on the edge of the bed. Were those tears leaking from Eden's eyes?

"He said he had some important stuff at his lake, and he doesn't... he doesn't know when we'll be able to play with each other again!" At this, Eden began bawling. Mew came up with the only way she knew that would cheer Eden up: hugging him.

"It's okay, Eden. I'm sure Azelf will be back soon." Mew assured.

Eden sniffed a few times before speaking. "Mew...?"

"Yes?"

"Can you... can you please play with me while I wait for Azelf. Please!" Eden begged, looking at Mew with big eyes.

"Um-"

"Please, Mew! You're my counterpart, and... I don't want to be lonely." Eden looked so sad... how could Mew possibly say no?

"Alright Eden. If it will make you happy." Mew replied, smiling at Eden.

Eden put on his biggest smile yet and hugged Mew tightly. "Thank you thank you thank you, Mew!"

Mew giggled. The boy was cute, and she was glad that she had the enthusiastic, sociable Eden as her counterpart.

Eden let go of Mew, a renewed mirth shining through his dried tears. "Oh! I want to show you something cool I made!" Eden dug around in his pocket and took out an apricorn.

"It's an apricorn." Mew said.

"No _duh_." Eden replied. "There's something cool about this apricorn."

"Is it one of Uxie's inventions?" Mew asked.

"Nope! I actually made this one myself!" Eden replied happily. "Although... I haven't actually tried it out yet. I was going to show it to Azelf, but..." Eden trailed off, remembering that Azelf was temporarily gone. He shook his head to get rid of any bad thoughts and continued. "I want to try it out at that big forest west of here. Can you come with me? _Pleeeeeease_?"

Mew cocked her head and giggled. "You don't have to keep saying please, Eden. Of course I'll come along."

"Yay!" Eden exclaimed. "C'mon, let's go now!"

* * *

"So what does is that apricorn actually supposed to do?" Mew asked.

"You'll see!" Eden replied in an excited tone. He was flying far ahead of Mew, but stopped every now and then to check if Mew was still following.

"Where exactly are we going?" Mew asked. It seemed like they were just flying in random directions in the forest, and Mew was starting to get a little antsy. This forest in particular wasn't exactly a place Mew liked to visit; The foliage was always thick, casting dark shadows in every corner, and creepy sounds could be heard from all directions.

"I don't know." Eden replied.

"Wait... you don't even know where we're going?!" Mew said, flying in front of Eden and putting her paws on her hips.

"W-Well, I'm trying to find a living thing. It can't be too small though." Eden quickly explained.

"Why's that?" Mew asked, her annoyance quickly replaced with curiosity.

"Well, what I did with the apricorn was-"

_Crunch... rustle..._

Mew and Eden both looked towards the source of the noise. "What was that?" Mew asked out loud.

_Rustle... crunch..._

"Sounds like something's walking towards us." Eden, curious, began flying towards the source of the noise.

"Wait! What if it's dangerous?" Mew said, grabbing Eden's arm and holding him back. The two of them waited, the source of the noise getting closer and closer.

Until the thing finally showed itself. It was a young human girl, who had somehow made its way towards Eden and Mew. It was wearing brown rags.

"A human girl." Mew commented.

"That's weird..." Eden said, looking at the girl. "She's wearing clothing _and_ she's walking on two feet. Those are the same things I do."

"Maybe they evolved?" Mew suggested.

Eden looked at the apricorn in his hand, looked at the girl, and then back at the apricorn. "I wonder if I could..."

They suddenly heard a yell, and noises that sounded like something was running towards them.

"Now what?" Eden said, surprised. He flew backwards towards Mew and waited to see who had yelled. A few seconds later, another human came along. This one was a male human adult. He walked over to the human girl and picked her up, holding her protectively. This human adult was also wearing the same brown rags as the girl. Mew assumed the human adult to be the girl's father.

And then the human spoke.

"They developed a language!" Eden exclaimed, shocked. This was the first time Eden heard the humans speak, other than the usual grumbles and mutters they usually made.

"Can you understand them?" Mew asked.

"I think so." Eden said. Being the ancestor of all humans, he naturally knew what this human adult was speaking, even if Eden had only just heard this language for the first time.

The father spoke again.

"He's asking who are we." Eden translated. Eden began speaking to the human in its native language. Mew couldn't understand at all.

The father spoke again.

"He said that he's seem some of the Mew flying around..." Eden translated.

Mew nodded her head. Ever since she learned how to fly, she tried teaching the other Mew how to fly too. It was a success, and now most Mew know how to fly easily. When Eden tried teaching the humans to fly, it ended with a few... deaths. After Eden was finished bawling his eyes out, he wisely decided not to teach humans how to fly. Ever.

"... But he's wondering why I'm able to fly." Eden said. He gulped, remembering what had happened when he tried to teach humans to fly. "I... don't really know how to answer that..."

Mew was getting nervous. "Maybe we should just go somewhere else, Eden. We might get-"

Mew was interrupted by more yelling. They sounded like more humans.

"U-Um..." Eden stuttered. He was getting confused with all of the sudden mishaps that were happening at the forest. He just wanted to try out his apricorn...

More humans, mainly adults, gathered behind the human father.

"There's a whole community here." Mew said.

One of the humans spoke.

"They're asking why are we here." Eden translated for Mew.

"Just tell them the truth." Mew said. Edden nodded his head and told the humans that he came to try out an invention, his apricorn.

"Mew, maybe I can try it on one of these humans." Eden suggested, holding out his apricorn.

Mew wasn't so sure, but she nodded her head anyways. She was curious to see what the apricorn did. Eden, seeing Mew's approval, reeled his arm back and threw the apricorn at the human girl. The apricorn bounced off of the girl's head and she was sucked inside the apricorn by a red beam of light. Eden grabbed the apricorn before it fell on the ground.

What happened next was chaotic.

The humans, seeing one of their own suddenly disappear, caused them to become shocked and also angry at the mysterious flying human. This flying human had suddenly just took away one of their own children, and they began shouting protests at Eden.

And Eden understood everything.

"Oh no! They think I killed her!" Eden said, panicked. To be honest, Mew also thought that Eden had killed the girl. "H-Here!" Eden quickly said. "She's still alive! Look!" Eden opened the apricorn, and the little girl was released in a flash of red light. She was still okay, and girl's father picked her back up again, holding her even more tightly.

But the humans were still angry. They saw the sudden action as a threat to their community and began advancing towards Eden and Mew, all the while still shouting angrily at them.

"E-Eden!" Mew said anxiously.

"We should get out of here!" Eden said. The two of them began flying in the opposite direction of the humans. They couldn't fly directly up, as the canopy was too thick. They needed to find an open space first.

To their dismay, the humans were still following them. Mew looked behind her and saw that some of the humans were holding long metal-tipped sticks. Some kind of weapon?

"On no, they have spears!" Eden yelled, recognizing the weapons the humans were holding. "Mew, look out!" Mew was suddenly pushed to the side by Eden, just as one of the spears zoomed past her. "Oh, good. You're safe." Eden said, giving a sigh of relief.

But the humans were still after them, and were now closing in on Mew and Eden. Eden began shouting things at the humans in their native tongue. Mew didn't understand anything Eden was saying, but he sounded upset. At this point, Mew had gotten really nervous.

"Eden?"

"I... I don't think they're going to let us escape..." Eden said. Mew could hear that his voice was trembling, and that got Mew angry. Eden may make stupid mistakes every now and then, but he was sensitive, despite being jolly and enthusiastic all the time. And being her counterpart, Mew wanted to make sure that he was safe, no matter what mishaps were thrown his way.

"Leave us alone!" Mew yelled in anger, releasing a fire blast at the group of humans. The humans managed to dodge out of the way, and they ran away from Mew and Eden from fear. "Yeah! Take that!" Mew said in triumph.

"M-Mew!" Eden said in a panicked tone. "L-L-Look!"

"Huh? What are you-" Mew stopped when she saw what Eden was pointing at. A large tower of flames were rising where Mew released the fire blast, and it was quickly spreading throughout the forest. Mew quickly glanced at Eden, who was staring at the flames in a frozen shock.

"Eden! We have to get out!" Mew said, grabbing Eden's arm and flying away from the fire.

"Mew, *cough*... you have to teleport us out of here!" Eden shouted over the incoming flames.

"But I don't know how to teleport yet!" Mew protested.

"Please Mew! I'm *cough* I-I'm scared!" Eden begged. He kept coughing, and that was enough for Mew to at least try and teleport out of the forest. Mew held on tightly to Eden and concentrated on escaping, on leaving the forest and the flames. She felt the energy radiate around Eden and herself, and in a flash of pink light...

They had teleported. They were now far above the forest canopy. Mew looked down and saw the burning forest below them.

"Eden, I did it!" Mew said to Eden, who was still holding onto her.

"Thank you... Mew." Eden said, giving her a small smile and slumping next to her.

Mew gave a small lick on Eden's face. "Your welcome, Eden."

They stayed like that for a few moments. Mew was about to suggest that they return to the Hall, when they suddenly heard a large roar.

"_MEW AND EDEN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?_"

"A-Arceus?!" Mew and Eden exclaimed at the same time, recognizing the voice. They looked up and saw Arceus, and Dialga too, were flying towards them.

"Dialga. Stop the flow of time in the forest before the entire region burns to ashes." Arceus commanded Dialga. Dialga nodded his head and began his work. Using his powers, Dialga stopped the flow of time in the forest below them, which also stopped the forest fire.

"Thank you, Dialga. Please return to your duties. I would like to speak to Mew and Eden. Privately." Arceus said. Dialga nodded his head, but quickly whispered to Mew and Eden,

"I'm sorry you have to go through this. Good luck." Dialga and Palkia always acted nice towards the smaller Legendaries. It was nice to know that they cared about them compared to Arceus's strict attitude. As for Giratina... he was just scary.

"Dialga." Arceus warned. Dialga simply said "all right", and teleported away, leaving Mew and Eden with Arceus.

"Now, I will get straight to the point." Arceus said. "What are you two doing that ended up in the forest setting on fire?"

Mew was about to explain what had happened, when she was suddenly interrupted by Eden.

"I'm sorry, Arceus." Eden said before Mew could say anything. "Some humans were chasing us, and I got afraid, so I used a fire blast on them. I didn't realize that it would set the forest on fire..."

Arceus shook his head and muttered something like "Of course you didn't..." Mew stared at Eden in disbelief. "I will return us to the hall." Arceus said. "Eden, you may explain more of the situation to me when we get there."

* * *

Mew was flying around nervously outside of Arceus's room. He requested that he speak with Eden alone, without Mew. Nonetheless, Mew wanted to wait until Eden eventually came out of the room.

Mew was still shocked that Eden took the blame for setting the forest on fire, nearly wiping out all of the land west of Mt. Coronet. Most of all, Mew wanted to know why Eden had done such a thing. It's not like she did anything special while they were at the forest.

A few more minutes passed. Mew tried eavesdropping through the door, but she couldn't hear anything. Arceus most likely put up some kind of sound barrier, knowing that Mew would try to eavesdrop.

Finally, Eden came out after a few more agonizing minutes. He had his head slumped down and wouldn't make eye contact with Mew. Instead of flying, he began walking through the halls.

"Eden?" Mew asked. He didn't respond. He only lifted his head and looked at Mew. He looked like he had cried recently and was trying to hold back some more tears. "Eden, do you hate me?"

"What? N-No, of course not!" Eden hastily said. "It's just... can we talk about it in your room?"

The two of them traveled in silence to Mew's room. When they got to her room, they went inside where Eden sat on the edge of Mew's bed and crossed his arms, a frown on his face.

"I think Arceus hates me." Eden said.

Mew had stayed silent for a moment, shocked that Eden would say something like that. "Arceus doesn't-"

"Yes he _does_! All because I'm part human!" Eden yelled, interrupting Mew. "I hate it! Just because I'm part human doesn't mean I'm as stupid as all of the rest of the humans."

"Eden, don't say that about your own race." Mew said.

"Easy for you to say..." Eden muttered. "Arceus told me about what I really am..."

"What do you mean...?" Mew asked, staring at Eden with curious eyes.

Eden stayed silent for a few moments, sniffling every now and then. When he spoke, it was in a soft voice. "You know how we were created because Arceus wanted to bring life to this world?" Mew nodded her head. "Well, he said that when he created you, the Pokémon that arose from your genetics were powerful and magical, just as he wanted them to be. Using my genetics, Arceus wanted to also make the humans powerful, just like the Pokémon, but..."

"... What happened?" Mew asked, wanting to hear more of the story.

Eden put his head down before continuing, sniffling even more than before. "I... was a mistake. Something about my genetics caused the humans to become disabled. Because of that, the humans will never be able to use powers like the Pokémon can, never be able to do simple things like flying..." Eden put his head in his hands "All because of me. I'm nothing but a mistake, I shouldn't even exist-"

"Eden, stop!" Mew said with surprising volume. "Did Arceus tell you this?"

"Y-Yes, and he's righ-"

"No he's not! He's wrong and he shouldn't have told you things like that."

"But I haven't done anything good-"

"Yes you have!" Mew said. She lifted Eden's head and stared into his tear-stained eyes. "Just look! You're the reason everyone in the Hall is always in a good mood, because you're so happy and enthusiastic all the time. You always try to help others, and you were even the one who taught me how to fly!"

Eden stayed silent for a few moments. "... I wish I was just a regular Pokémon like everyone else."

Mew flew behind Eden and hugged him. "If it makes you feel better... I don't mind whether you're human, Pokémon, or something else. You're still the happy, enthusiastic Eden to me."

Eden said thank you softly. A few silent moments passed before he spoke again. "There is one thing Arceus said that was good about the humans."

"What's that?"

"For some reason, their brains are larger than a Pokemon's. It will take time, but they'll eventually become smart and strong in their own special way. Like how we saw that they learned how to speak and walk on two legs."

"That's good." Mew said happily because Eden was happy. "Now maybe you can show me more of what that apricorn can do?"

"... I lost it." Eden said. "I think I dropped in the forest while we were running from the humans."

"Really? But... what happens if the humans find it?" Mew asked, letting go of Eden and flying in front of him.

"I'm not worried. It will take millions of years before they find out what the apricorn does." Eden replied.

"What _was_ that apricorn supposed to do anyways?"

"It can suck living things into that tiny little apricorn without hurting them. It can also release them." Eden explained. "Don't ask why I wanted to make it. I was bored!" he said, giving a large smile. Mew smiled back, only because she saw that Eden was back to his happy self.

Eden suddenly made a large yawn. "I'm tired... Mew?"

"Yes?"

"Can I... sleep here tonight?" Eden asked sheepishly.

"Why do you want to sleep here?" Mew asked. She wasn't angry, just curious.

"I've been... having nightmares." Eden said in a slightly embarassed tone. "I keep seeing a scary looking creature in my dreams. It looked kind of like you, except larger and scarier. The creature stole my room and kept calling itself 'Mewtwo'."

"Mew... two?" Mew said, blinking once. "Where are you getting such silly dreams?"

"I don't know, I'm weird like that. But can I please sleep here?" Eden begged.

"Um... I guess I you can sleep here." Mew said, smiling.

"Yay! I'm going to sleep now. Can I sleep in your bed?" Eden asked.

Mew said that he could and he quickly snuggled under the covers. Mew wanted to stay up longer, but Eden obviously seemed tired from the days events.

"G'night, Mew. I'm sorry for what happened today." Eden said, closing his eyes.

"It's alright, Eden. You don't have to apologize. And... good night." Mew said back. By then, Eden had already fallen into a deep sleep.

That would be the first of many nights where Eden would sleep in Mew's room.

-=-=-=- _**Alert! Memory interrupted! Ending Intermission**_ -=-=-=-

_ Memory has been interrupted. More of the memory will be discovered when subject [Don] has [received three Legend League badges]._


	9. Ch 7 - Confession

**Author: Greetings from this very dusty laptop! … Yeah, it's been a while, hasn't it? Lucky for me though, Mew hasn't noticed yet that I'm back. No doubt she has a whole plethora of ways to torture me for being gone so long. Almost two months I've been gone. Sorry, but vacations just do that to me. So... get used to me not updating during summer, Christmas, Easter, Thanksgiving, etc. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Sorry if it's not as much as you expected since I was gone for so long, but at least it's something.**

**Oh yeah, almost forgot. Quick warning: this chapter contains quite a few more suggestive themes than usual. And these suggestive themes are a bit more severe so... young readers beware.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Confession**

-=-=-=-=- _**Third-Person POV – Don's Dream**_ -=-=-=-=-

_"... Hello? Can you hear me? My name is Eden. I'm a part of you, Don._

_"I need to speak to you, Don. I don't know why, but I'm able to speak to you like this because you got that gym badge. Collect more gym badges, please. I don't remember much, but I think I might remember more if you collect more gym badges. You might also be able to speak to me if you collect more gym badges._

_"... I know that you're weak. I'll give you some of my power to help you..."_

**Something awoke inside of Don!**

_"... I'm tired. I've done all I can do for now. I've seen that you have been feeling down lately, but please don't give up._

_"... Mew's trying to wake you up. Speaking of Mew, please be nicer to her for me. Even though she might be a little unbearable for you, she does everything for a reason and would never want to hurt you, physically or emotionally. And even if she does hurt you, she's just being playful. Please believe me when I say that she's only trying to help you assimilate into the life of a Legendary Pokémon._

_"... And one more thing. Please don't tell her I exist within you..."_

* * *

-=-=-=-=- _**Don's POV**_ -=-=-=-=-

"Don!"

"Gah!" I yelled, seeing Mew's face only an inch from mine. She face held a mix of anger and concern, and was holding an air horn in her paw.

Now that I think about it, I couldn't hear much in my left ear. "Mew, what did you do to my ear?"

"You wouldn't get up, so I blasted this in your ear," Mew said, waving the air horn in front of my face, "but you _still_ wouldn't get up."

I frowned at her and rubbed my ear in annoyance. "Well sorry, I had a bad dream. And didn't you think that blowing that thing in my ear would kill it? 'Cause it did..."

"I'll just heal that up for you!" Mew said calmly, putting away the air horn and summoning a pink aura around my ear. In a few seconds, I could hear normally through my ear again. "There! All better! Now about this dream you said you had..."

I suddenly felt a pressure within my head. "Hey! I thought I already told you to stop screwing around inside my mind!"

Nonetheless, Mew continued her psychic onslaught in my head. She withdrew after a few seconds and frowned at me. "Are you playing with me, Donny? I didn't find any memory in your mind of a bad dream or anything."

The words of Eden's voice echoed in my head. "_Please don't tell her I exist within you..._" Eden – if it really was him – probably got rid of any evidence of him being in my dream, so Mew wouldn't find out. Why didn't he want to Mew to find out though?

"You know I'm not one to do something so trivial." I merely responded. I slipped the blankets off of me and stretched. "Just... don't worry. It was just a dream, nothing to worry abou- Whoa!" I was cut off after being tackled to the bed by Mew.

Oh yeah. She had sugar. Looks like those cookies finally kicked in. Time to find out how she acts after having sugar...

"That's good! Now let's go, I'm _boooored_! I had to wait seven minutes for you to wake up! You know what I could have done in seven minutes?"

"I'd rather not find out." I said, hopping off of bed. "Just let me get ready and we can leave."

"Okay! You have one minute!"

I shook my head (did she really expect me to take a shower in one minute?), and proceeded to prepare for the day. Mew was insistent to follow me around and watch, even after I clearly told her that I was obviously uncomfortable while she watched me doing my business. In fact, she seemed even _more_ intent on watching me if it involved me without my clothes.

I don't know if it was the sugar or not, but Mew didn't seem to be thinking before she acted...

I tried to ignore Mew and focus on what I just saw in my dreams. Was it really Eden, the person of my previous life millions of years ago? How does he still exist within me? He said I should get more gym badges and I'll be able to talk with him. I was already collecting gym badges in the first place, so I guess this is just another good reason to become champion. Besides, I still wanted answers on who I really am as a Pokémon, and since Eden is a part of me, he seems to be the best bet.

With that last thought, I changed my clothes (I had kicked Mew out of the room after she decided to sneak into the bathroom with me), and took out the map of Densu from my backpack. "Alright Mew, you can come in now!"

Mew suddenly teleported in the room with a blast of bright light and large bang. "YAAAY! You're finished! Now let's go _now_! I got _soooo_ bored, so let's-"

"_Mew!_" I interrupted in a harsh whisper. "Quiet the hell down! Don't you think people will notice if they hear you mewing that loudly?!"

"There's no one around for _miles_! No one's going to hear if you or I start screaming!" Mew said, acting as if she didn't have a care in the world.

_Why exactly would _I _be screaming?_ I thought, somewhat disturbing thoughts cycling through my head. "We can't go yet. We still don't know where we're supposed to go." I said, opening up the map of Densu.

"Well that's easy! We'll just go through here!" Mew said, pointing to a spot west of Kanto Town North.

"Route 5?" I asked.

"Yep! And then we'll just go through the route, head south along route 6, climb up Mt. Kin-gin," Mew traced the path along the path with her paw, stopping on a settlement on top of Mt. Kin-gin, "and then we'll arrive here in Johto Town!"

"Alright then, I'll guess we'll go to Johto Town, where they'll hopefully be a gym. Although..." I took the map and took a look at the route we would have to take again. "If we take this route it will take us almost a week to get to Johto Town!"

"It can't be that bad." Mew said, smiling at me excitedly. "I'll get to have more time to play with you!" The tone in her voice didn't exactly psych me up for the journey.

"Wonderful..." I said in a dull, sarcastic tone.

"Don't be like that, it'll be fun!" Mew said, her arms outstretched and giving me a cheerful expression.

"We'll see about that... Anyways, let's go." I put the map back in my backpack and was about to put it on when I noticed that Mew had transformed into a human. Specifically, she turned into the form of the same girl that she used to lure me out of Kalos City and into Pinefir Forest.

"Why are you- Whoa whoa, put that away!" I said when Mew suddenly took out the Master Ball she used to capture me.

"How else do you think we're going to get out of here?" Mew said, giving me a smirk.

"Um... we walk." I said, saying it as if the answer was as clear as day.

"Don't you remember yesterday? After we won that gym battle, you've become the star of the town. Right now there are lots of reporters and trainers in the town waiting for you to show yourself."

"Is it really that big of a deal?"

"Of course! You know that you're the first trainer to ever defeat one of the gym leaders of this region."

"That's only because I have you." I said, before blushing after I realized how sappy that sounded.

"Aww, that's sweet." Mew said, smiling at me. "Now be a good boy and turn into your Pokémon forme for me so we can leave now."

Grumbling under my breath, I turned into Pokémon forme and was quickly sucked into the Master ball by Mew. From the inside of the ball, I saw Mew looking down at me with a joyful expression. "You're mine you cute, silly human~!" she said, hugging the ball and squeeing.

_Let's just go already, damn it!_ I screamed in my head impatiently. Mew eventually put on the backpack and pocketed the Master ball, plunging the outside world in darkness. Great, now I couldn't see anything. I could still hear the outside world, but being able to see what was going on would be nice too.

I assumed that Mew was now walking out of the room, as I felt the Master ball I was in moving around and that Mew was now humming to herself. A few moments passed, when I heard Nurse Joy speak. "Oh hello! I don't remember you staying in the Pokémon center for the night."

"You don't?" Mew responded. "I snuck in VERY late at night, so you probably didn't notice."

"Um, alright." The nurse responded with a bit of uncertainty in her voice. "Well, have a good day!"

I heard Mew say goodbye, and continued to walk out of the Pokémon center.

A few more minutes passed. I briefly wondered how the heck Pokémon are able to stay entertained while sitting in this damn capsule. Maybe it's just because I'm human and grew up in a world full of toys, video games, electronics, etc.; I was always bored unless I had something interesting to fiddle around with.

I eventually heard a voice ask Mew, "Excuse me, do you happen to know where a Pokémon trainer named Don is. We would like to star him in an interview that will be broadcast live across Densu!"

"Nope, not a clue!" Mew simply responded, before I heard her continue on her way.

_Damn, these reporters just don't give up, do they..._ I thought to myself, sighing. So much for trying to get noticed as little as possible. Now how am I going to become champion without Team Origin noticing that a strange trainer with a "Ditto" is slowly rising to the top? I wouldn't be surprised if they found out soon that this "Ditto" is actually just Mew in disguise. And once they find that out, it'll be easy for them to figure out that I'm not actually a trainer, but actually the human Legendary Pokémon that they've been looking for.

More of these thoughts swirled through my head. What would happen if I got caught? Would they perform horrible experiments on me, or are they more merciful? If Mew and I get caught, would Team Origin be able to find out where the new location of the Hall was?

My thoughts then gradually turned to Helix. How do I know if he has good intentions? According to his notebook, he originally wanted to help the world. Does he still want to help the world as he did before, or is he just power hungry now?

I was quickly snapped out of these thoughts when I was released from the Master ball.

"Whoa!" I yelled, landing face-first in a large patch of grass. "Ow..."

I heard Mew giggle behind me. "Sorry, but I told you just a few seconds ago that I was going to let you out."

"I didn't hear. I was... thinking." I replied, getting up and wiping the dirt off my shirt. I looked behind me and saw that Mew was now in her regular Mew form.

"Well here we are! Route 5!" she exclaimed, gesturing her arms to our surroundings. We were standing in a large field of tall grass. I saw the actual road was kinda far away from where we were standing; about half a mile south from where we were standing. Kanto Town North was also about half a mile to the east of where we were.

"Mew? Why didn't you release me a little closer to the road?"

"Because I have something planned that I wanted to do with you." Mew said, giving me a mischievous smile.

My eyes widened. "Ohhhh no, with the look you're giving me, I don't think I want to find out what you have planned."

"Pleeeease? It's not that bad!" Mew pleaded.

"No." I said firmly.

"Come on Don, please?"

"No!"

"But-"

"Damn it, what part of NO do you not understand!? Let's just go already!" I yelled. I immediately took it back. Not because Mew was angry at me. Not because she was giving me an evil look. No, I took back what I said because she was actually looking at me with a sad expression, which is something I didn't expect at all. I expected her to try and force me to do what she wanted to do.

Eden's words from my dream echoed in my head. "_Please be nicer to Mew for me. Even though she might be a little unbearable for you, she does everything for a reason and would never want to hurt you, physically or emotionally. And even if she does hurt you, she's just being playful. Please believe me when I say that she's only trying to help you assimilate into the life of a Legendary Pokémon._"

I felt a sudden pang of guilt. Alright, if that voice from my dream really was Eden, the person of my previous life, then I'll try to be nicer to Mew. I looked Mew in the eyes – which was hard to do, considering that sad look made me feel guilty to no end – and said: "Uh, sorry. I... didn't mean to shout. If you still want, I'll be fine if we do what you wanted to do!" I said, giving her an apologetic smile.

Mew's expression was one of shock, which very quickly changed into one of ecstatic glee. It was probably the largest smile I've seen on her face yet, which is saying something.

"YAAAAY!" she yelled, flying in circles in the air from glee. I looked around nervously.

"Mew, someone might hear." I said.

"Don't worry!" Mew said, looking at me with a giddy look still on her face. "I specifically chose this spot so no one will see or notice us. Now..."

Now she was giving me that playful look again. I gulped, but tried not to protest. I kept telling myself that she only wanted to help me, like Eden said, and that Mew's just playful in her tactics and I'll just have to get used to it.

I gradually felt my body changing. In a few seconds, I had shrunk down to Mew's size. I still don't know how my clothes were also able to change with my size, but I thank whatever force is doing that.

"M-Mew? Why do I need to be so small?" I asked nervously.

"We're going to be training you!" Mew said happily.

"Training?!" I said incredulously. "Why would I need to train? I'm not the one doing the battling!"

"But you're still a Pokémon, so you'll still have to learn how to protect yourself if somebody tries to capture you." Mew pointed out.

I gave her a suspicious look. "I thought you said I couldn't be captured because you had already captured me first."

"But what if somebody manages to get their hands on the Master ball I caught you in? Now, I would _never_ let anybody take you away from me, but it's still possible."

I thought this over. I guess it could be useful to learn how to battle so I can protect myself better. Although, I still remembered that first time when Mew tried to teach me, when she had me fight Azelf...

"Alright Mew, I guess we'll be grinding then." I said, using the term I always used to say whenever I play an RPG game.

"Grinding...?" Mew said, looking at me with wide eyes and a tilted head.

"Yeah." I simply said. The moment I said that, Mew's breathing started getting heavy and her eyes turned glossy. It only took me a moment for me to realize what Mew was probably thinking.

"You pervert!" I said in a panicked shout. "It's a video game term! I didn't mean _that_ kind of grinding!"

"O-Oh!" Mew said, her shocked face quickly replaced with one of slight disappointment.

What the heck was going on through that head of hers?

"U-Um... let's just find something for me to battle." I said, embarassed.

"Okay..." Mew said. I could tell she was slightly downcast from her tone, which got me thinking...

I needed to ask her something, but I'll do it after she teaches me how to battle.

* * *

"Mew, wait up! You're going too fast!"

"You're being too slow!" Mew said, far ahead of me.

"Well I'm sorry that I feel like I'm wandering through a jungle!" I yelled back, pushing away some more tall grass in front of me. Stopping momentarily, Mew looked to see how I was doing, and seeing how far behind I was, came back for me. "I'll just carry you!" she said happily. Before I could say anything, Mew swooped down and picked me up, holding me around my chest.

Sighing, I asked her. "Remind me again why you had to shrink me down to this size?".

"Because one, you're cute when you're small." she said, nuzzling my head.

Of course I'm somehow cute to her when I'm small, what else can I expect from Mew?

"And two, you're not going to gain any experience if you battle at your regular size." she continued, still flying above the tall grass and looking for a Pokémon I can battle. "Most of the Pokémon here are kinda small, so it would be too easy for you to defeat them at your regular size."

"B-But-"

"Look! There's one!" Mew pointed at an orange, canine looking Pokémon with black stripes. It was sniffing around in the grass and hadn't noticed us yet.

"Looks familiar, what is it?" I asked.

"A Growlithe. You should be able to take it down easily!" Mew suddenly threw me into the field, several meters away from the Growlithe. I landed stomach-down into the grass.

"W-Wait, Mew!" I shouted nervously, looking up at her. Mew just gave me an encouraging smile. Funny, I didn't feel very encouraged, especially since I'm fighting a fiery dog that's as tall as I am.

"Hey, what are you doing in my territory?" I heard the Growlithe say threateningly. I turned my head and saw that the Growlithe was now staring at me with a hostile look. I slowly got up and put one hand out in front of me.

"Okay, look, I don't mean to hurt you, but you see that crazy Mew up there?" I said, pointing at Mew.

"Hey! Say that again and I'll battle you next!" Mew threatened from above me. I promptly ignored her and continued to speak.

"Well that Mew wants me to battle, and you were the first option, so..." I backed away and waited to see what the Growlithe would do

The Growlithe seemed to ignore what I was saying and was looking at Mew in awe. "A-A Mew! I can't believe I'm seeing one!"

I rolled my eyes while Mew seemed to be enjoying the spotlight. "I know I'm cute, but you don't mind battling my little human down there, now do you Growlithe?"

"O-Of course! Anything for a Legendary!"

I sighed out loud. "Oh God, please stop flattering her..."

"Hey! As far as I can see, this Mew controls you. You must be really weak, like a lot of humans who tried to capture me!" The Growlithe said, smirking at me. "Although it is weird that you can understand me."

I stared at the Growlithe angrily. "I am _not_ being controlled by Mew! It's just a... mutual relationship with her as my technical owner!"

"I don't what know what that means..." the Growlithe said, dropping down as if ready to pounce. "But you'll be an easy target to defeat! That way I can show my power to a Legendary Pokémon!"

With that statement, the Growlithe leaped at me with surprising speed. At the last second I was able to leap out of the way and gain some distance.

"Damn it, it's fast." I muttered to myself. From above, I could hear Mew trying to cheer me on.

"Come on Don, attack it!"

The Growlithe turned around and charged at me again. This time I leaped to the side and brought my hand up, encasing it in fire. I swung my arm and punched the Growlithe in the side, sending it a few feet back.

"Try using a special attack!" Mew shouted from above.

"Don't you remember Azelf?" I yelled back. "I couldn't fight him because I don't how to use special attacks!" I looked back in front of me to see that the Growlithe was back on its feet, looking unharmed and staring at me with a devious, lethal smile.

"You tried fighting fire with fire? Ha! That's not gonna work!" Before I could react, the Growlithe charged straight at me, tackling and pinning me to the ground. I tried pushing it off, but it's weight and position was able to keep me on the ground.

"Damn it Mew, why'd you have to make me this small!?" I protested from under the Growlithe, squirming to get it off of me... and failing miserably.

"I'm sorry Don, but you need to learn the hard way on how to battle." Mew simply replied from above.

"I got you now!" The Growlithe said proudly above me. It opened its maw, and from inside its mouth I saw a glowing light that was steadily getting brighter. The Growlithe aimed its maw right at me... and I realized that it was going to try and burn me to ashes.

"N-No! Get off me!" I panicked, trying even harder to get it off me...

… When everything suddenly seemed to slow down. Time seemed to stop as everything around me slowly began to freeze. When everything came to a standstill, I heard a voice. It was Eden's voice.

_That'd be embarrassing, wouldn't it? To be defeated by a little Growlithe? I did give you some of my power this morning. You should probably use it..._

I gasped out loud as I felt a giant burst of energy flow within me, and time went back to its original speed.

"You're finished!" the Growlithe barked above me, the flare in its maw now burning very brightly.

"No you're _not_!" With unexpected power, I kicked the Growlithe off of me just as it was about to launch the fireball, sending the Growlithe soaring into the air and landing far away from me. I jumped up and stared as the Growlithe struggled to stand up.

"Oh my gosh, Don. Your headphones are-"

"Let me finish the battle!" I interrupted in a loud voice. Before the Growlithe could stand back up, I ran towards it and jumped high into the air. I brought my hands together and, aiming at the Growlithe, I shot a powerful beam of energy, completely encompassing the Growlithe and the surrounding area. As I shot the beam, I heard a giant explosion and saw dust clouds forming in the area.

When the energy died out, I floated back gently to the ground and looked at the spot where I had shot the hyper beam. There was now a giant crater in the field, and in the middle of the crater was the Growlithe laying still.

"Oh God... I didn't _kill_ that Growlithe... did I?" I said out loud, feeling the sudden energy slowly draining from my body. As I stared at the (probably) fainted Growlithe, Mew came up to me and was staring at me with large eyes.

"Well there ya go Mew. I did a Pokémon battle. Happy?" I said to her. She didn't respond, and continued staring at me. "Mew? Hello? You're kinda creeping me out..."

"You're headphones are back to normal." Mew finally said.

"My headphones? What about them?" I asked, feeling my headphones to see if there was anything wrong with them.

"They were a different color!" Mew suddenly yelled, flying right in front of me. "And I never saw a hyper beam that powerful from someone so low leveled!"

"Hey! Maybe I'm not as weak as you thought!" I retaliated. As confused as I was at how Eden's presence was still in me and how I was just now able to use some of his power, I made sure to follow his instructions and make sure not to tell Mew that he still existed.

Mew looked at me suspiciously for a few moments, then gave me a jolly smile. "You must have gotten really strong then since you last battled then! Because you were such a good boy, we'll stop training now and continue to Johto Town." She patted me on the head and began flying over to route 5.

"Still treating me like a child, huh?" I said to myself. I looked back at the Growlithe, who was still lying completely still in the middle of the giant crater. "Uh, hey Mew? What are we gonna do with this Growlithe?"

"Oh don't worry about him! He just fainted!" Mew called back.

I took one last glance at the Growlithe. "Really? Just 'fainted'?" I shrugged my shoulders and followed Mew over to the route. "Can you put me back to my regular size now?"

"Not until we get to the route. Until then..."

"H-Hey! Put me _down_!"

* * *

Mew and I were walking down route 5, with me holding the backpack again. Surprisingly, we hadn't encountered any trainers on the route, and Mew said that there weren't any nearby. Because of that, she didn't bother trying to hide herself.

And boy, she just wouldn't stop talking. I wanted to ask her that question I had before the battle, but she just wouldn't stop!

"So what do you like to eat for dessert? I'll eat anything, like those cookies you got me yesterday!"

"Um, I guess I'd also eat anything if it was sweet. Although I really like chocolate."

Mew gasped. "Really!? Then maybe I can show you some of my favorite snacks when all of this is over and we get back to the hall!"

_When all of this is over... what'll happen then?_ I thought mindlessly. I shook the thought out of my head. "Speaking of the hall," I said, seeing an opportunity to ask the question I've been wanting to ask, "didn't you think that some of the others at the hall might miss you if you went traveling with me?"

"Really? Who do you think?" she asked, tilting her head and looking at me with interest.

"I don't maybe, maybe Meloetta, Mesprit... and someone who I think has a crush on you."

"Someone has a crush on me back at the hall?" she said, slightly frowning.

_Sorry Celebi, but..._ "Yeah. I think Celebi does." I replied. "You didn't know?"

"Oh, Celebi..." she said, looking away. "He's nice and kinda cute, but..."

"But?" I asked, getting closer to the answer I wanted.

"I... have a crush on... someoneelse!" she quickly said, looking away from me. I noticed that she started acting nervously, which was a lot unlike her.

I still needed a more definite answer, so I dared to ask the question. "Can you describe the Pokémon you have a crush on?"

Mew perked up and looked at me half nervously and half excitedly. "Well, he's very cute and he's a lot different from all other Pokémon. He doesn't seem to enjoy his position, but I'm hoping that he'll start to notice that there are others that care for him, like... me." With the end of the statement, Mew looked at me with desperate and hopeful eyes.

This is it, if I ask this question, I'll have a big decision to make later on. I gulped, looked at Mew, and asked, "What's the name of this Pokémon?"

"H-His name?" Mew repeated nervously. "His name... is Don. And he's not just a Pokémon. He's a human Pokémon."

* * *

The obvious reaction. I was speechless. I knew Mew had a crush on me, but now she admitted those feelings to me, so... now what do I say?

I heard Mew softly giggle, and pointed at me. "Aww, you look so cute and flustered. You even went into your Pokémon forme."

I put a hand to my ear and felt that my headphones were in fact there. I remembered that I go into Pokémon forme if I feel in danger. I guess Mew had me cornered then. At first, Iwas the one cornering Mew, trying to get an answer, but now she outright admits her feelings to me, and now _I_ feel like the one who's cornered.

I had to speak at some point, so I took a deep breath and said, "I... I knew for a while that you had a crush on me."

"You did?!" she said excitedly and smiling widely. She then asked nervously, "So, are you..."

"Yes, Mew." I answered before she finished. "I'm... I'm okay with being in a relationship with you."

I finally did it. I admitted my own feelings to Mew, and... it felt good. I expected to feel some kind of horrible pit in my stomach or maybe even a feeling of regret, but the opposite was true. I felt an enormous sense of giddiness within me. I didn't know _why_ I felt good, but I didn't care. All that matters is that I finally admitted that I was okay with being in a relationship with Mew, and I actually felt good about it.

I felt a presence in my mind. "Mew! I never said anything about being okay with you invading my mind!"

Mew withdrew from my mind, an excited smile on her face. "You're not lying. You really are happy about being in a relationship with me!" She suddenly tackled me to the ground (which surprised me, considering her size) and kissed me. The kiss was nothing special, but it showed just how happy and passionate Mew was about this relationship.

Our mouths finally separated. I was breathing heavily, surprised at Mew's sudden confidence. I looked at Mew and saw that she was looking down at me with a hungry expression.

"W-Wait, Mew!" I shouted in a fearful panic. "I don't want to go that far yet, please!"

The hungry expression went away, and Mew looked at me quizzically. "You want to take it slow?" I nodded my head. Mew giggled and got off of me. I stood up and watched as she flew around me. "Fine Donny. I won't have my way with you yet. I'm already really happy knowing that you're okay with being in a relationship with me! But..." Mew looked at me with a seductive expression. "I might start to be a bit more playful than usual."

My eyes widened. "But... you're already really playful as it is."

"There's no limit to playfulness for me!" Mew said, doing a loop in midair. "Speaking of which..."

I suddenly felt something invade my mind. "Hey! Mew, not again! Just because we're in a relationship doesn't mean- Ack!" I yelled out when my body shrunk down to Mew's size, my backpack falling off of my shoulders as it was now too heavy for me to carry. "Meeeew!" I complained. "I thought you weren't allowed to change the size of Legendaries."

"I used Transmit. You remember that move, right?"

Oh yeah. That move that lets her "technically" transform me by making me use my own moves.

"Besides," Mew continued, "I had to shrink you down. It's almost night time, and we only have one sleeping bag." she said, smiling at me mischievously.

"U-Um..." I said, flustered.

That mischievous smile only got wider. "What is it Donny? We've slept in the same bed before. Are you nervous that I might do something now that we're in a relationship?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Don't worry. You did say you wanted to take things slow, so I won't do anything severe. Well... not tonight at least." she giggled with a tone of evil mirth. She flew over to the backpack and picked it up telepathically. She then flew off away from the route.

"Well?" she called from behind. "Let's find a place to sleep."

With an unsure feeling, I followed Mew. This journey's going to get a lot more interesting, isn't it?

* * *

-=-=-=-=- _**Five Days Later...**_ -=-=-=-=-

_**Mt. Kin-gin Map Description**__** \- The tallest mountain in the Densu region, where Johto Town lies near its peak. It would take most travelers many days to be able to scale the mountain, but a tunnel at the base of the mountain acts as a much faster way to the peak. Using this tunnel would allow the average traveler to get from the bottom of the mountain to the peak in less than a day, where you can then quickly arrive in Johto Town.**_

"So... this is Mount Kin-gin?" I asked, looking up at the ominous mountain looming above us.

"Yep! And there's the entrance there."

I looked in the direction Mew was indicating and saw a large cave entrance. "A cave? Isn't there a trail or something going up the mountain?"

"Nope. Most mountains usually have a cave going through them. Besides, the map said that this cave will lead us to Johto Town, at the top of the mountain."

"... Alright, but I'd feel a bit better if we had a flashlight or something."

Mew smiled at me while turning away slightly. "Well sorry, but the only flashlight we had was blown up in a little forest fire. Isn't that right Donny?"

"Ugh, please don't remind me..." I looked at the cave entrance again. The thought of wandering around in the darkness with a frisky Mew made me nervous, so I took out the Pokémon Move book that I had and searched through the pages. "There has to be something here for darkness..."

Mew flew over to me and looked at the book over my shoulder. "I know a move you can use."

"Really now? Mind telling this move?"

"Hmm..." Mew put on a thinking face, then looked at me deviously. "If you don't mind doing something for me, then-"

"NOPE! I'll find the move myself." I interrupted, going back to scavenging through the book.

Mew pouted at me. "Aww, I just wanted to play." She flew off somewhere, and I sighed in relief.

Remember how I said before that I didn't want to explore the cave with a frisky Mew? There's a reason for that besides the fact that Mew has become _way _too playful ever since we went into a relationship. For the past five days, Mew has been acting really... quirky. She would always try to find a way to get as close to me as possible, resulting in some very awkward situations.

A good example would be yesterday morning. I woke up to find Mew very sensually licking my face, along with her grinding against my pants leg. That same pants leg felt a little wet.

I knew exactly why that pants leg was wet, and it scared me.

There are other things too. Eden said that Mew was only trying to be helpful while being playful at the same time. But now, there was something else. Mew's still helpful and playful, but a lot of times, she's also playful and... seductive. So much so that I can't help but notice it when she does act seductive.

I guess this all to be expected, since we admitted our feelings for each other, but Mew's definition of "taking things slowly" is way too fast for me. I wouldn't be surprised if Mew just gets impatient one day and then she just pins me down and...

Oooookay, dirty thoughts out. Thinking of those kind of thoughts made me feel good and guilty at the same time, so I tried not to think of them too much.

I finally found a move in the book that I could use. I read the description out loud. "'Flash – The user flashes a bright light that cuts the target's accuracy. It can also be used to illuminate caves.'" As usual, there was a picture next to the description illustrating the move. I closed the book changed to my Pokémon forme. I then put my hand out in front of me palm up, imagining a bright light forming above my palm. There was a sudden flash of light, forcing me to close my eyes. When I opened my eyes again, there was a ball of white light floating above my palm.

"Oh, you found the move." Mew commented, flying next to me.

"Yep." I responded, putting the Move book back in my backpack and putting it on. "It's called flash, and you would have made it a _lot_ easier for me if you just told me that from the beginning." I said, glaring at her.

"That reminds me! You know another way to use flash?" she said, giving me a naughty smile.

My damn curiosity got the better of me. "What?"

"This!" Mew suddenly spread her legs apart, letting me see her-

"Oh God!" I shouted. I forced myself to look away, feeling my face heating up. "M-Mew! Again?! I don't need to keep seeing that part of you!"

I heard Mew giggle next to me. "Your blushing, Donny." she said, her voice slightly seductive "And besides, you're going to get used to the sight either way once we get further into our relationship."

"L-Let's just go." I quickly said, heading towards the cave and holding my palm out in front of me to illuminate the darkness. I heard Mew giggle even more as she followed behind me.

I remembered the conversation I had with Azelf a week ago. He said that Mew was going to be going through her "thing" soon, and that this "thing" only happened to the female Legendaries. Not only that, but he seemed really afraid of this "thing". Maybe Mew's going through her period? … No, periods are just a human thing. Then what the heck is Mew going through?

After about fifteen minutes of walking, Mew began to complain. "It's boring here."

"You have any bright ideas as to what to do?"

"I don't know, it's pretty dark in this cave."

"Ha ha, very funny." I said sarcastically. We walked for a few more minutes, and I felt the air pressure around us starting to get lighter. We were probably getting much higher up.

"Maybe we can have you battle the Zubats!" Mew suggested.

"No. I don't want to possibly end the life of another poor Pokémon." I retaliated, remembering the previous days when Mew "trained" me. After I battled that Growlithe five days ago, Mew had me battle other species of Pokémon to make sure I got stronger (I only agreed because it kept Mew from acting so playful and seductive with me). The outcome was always the same: I would always overkill the Pokémon in a burst of energy, and Mew would keep saying how my headphones changed color when it happened. I haven't heard Eden's voice since that day I battled the Growlithe, but I was still somehow able to use that power he gave me.

A few more minutes of walking and Mew suddenly yelled, "Maybe we can play a game!"

"One of _your_ games?" I asked nervously. "Uh, I'll pass."

"Oh come _oooon_!" Mew complained. "I promise I won't be _that_ bad. Just a little."

"I don't know..." I replied, looking at her. "You still might try to do something frisky..."

Mew just looked at mischievously. "Maybe I should just force you to play with-" she suddenly stopped talking, her face suddenly having an expression of alarm.

"What is it?" I asked.

_There's something here._ Mew said in my mind.

"Um, Mew? Why the sudden secrecy?" I asked, slightly anxious. Mew didn't respond for a while and flew around the surrounding area.

_I felt something, but I think it's gone. Just to be safe though, you should speak telepathically._ Mew said.

_O-Okay..._ I responded, continuing forward with Mew following from behind. I walked much more cautiously, anxious as to what Mew had sensed. A few minutes passed before I asked, _So Mew, what do you think you felt earlier?_

No answer.

_M-Mew?_ I turned around and saw that she was gone. "What the-?! Mew? Mew!" My cries echoed across the cave, and I was all alone in the dark.

There's something I forgot to mention. I had a fear of being alone in the unknown darkness.

* * *

-=-=-=-=- _**Third-Person POV **_-=-=-=-=-

Mew kept struggling, but whoever her assailant was, it had to be a Pokémon, and a strong one too. Her psychic attacks weren't even harming it!

"Argh, quit struggling, will ya Mew? I'm just tryin' to save you from that trainer who caught you!" a gruff voice said.

_Heatran?!_ Mew asked telepathically._ Original Legendary Heatran?!_

"Glad to know I still have a place in that impish head of yers, and yes, I'm an original Legendary. Now let me just get a safe distance before I let ya go." Heatran replied. In a few minutes, Heatran finally let go of Mew. They seemed to be in a secret cavern, with glowing cracks in the walls lighting the room. The air pressure felt slightly heavy, which meant that they were deeper down in the mountain.

"There, now yer safe. Although there's still the problem of that Poké ball the trainer caught ya in, but that shouldn't be-"

"I'm going to kill you Heatran!" Mew shouted in Heatran's face. "You made me leave Donny all alone and vulnerable in that dark cavern! That and-"

"Whoa whoa, calm down Mew!" Heatran interrupted. "Not sure if you can tell, but I had good intentions of saving ya!" Heatran paused for a few moments and examined Mew before speaking again. "Are you upset all 'cause ya still have that obsession with humans? Well sorry, but it was for yer own-"

"I was NOT captured by him!" Mew interrupted angrily. "I wouldn't let myself get captured that easily!"

Heatran gave put on an annoyed expression. "Mind tellin' me what you and that human were doing here then?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Mew said, matching Heatran's expression. "What are you doing here in Densu?"

"... Yer kiddin' me, right?" Heatran replied in a disbelieving tone. "Ya don't remember? Arceus sent me and Regi here a while back to get some info on Team Origin."

Mew gave a blank expression for a few moments before she said, "Oh! Yeah, now I remember!"

It was two months ago when Arceus announced that he would be sending Heatran and Regigigas to Densu to investigate Team Origin. Mew quickly forgot about that announcement though.

Heatran shook his head. "Can't believe ya forgot. Anyway's, Regi's at that other mountain, Mt. Legend, getting preparations set up."

"Preparations?" Mew asked, tilting her head.

Heatran grunted in affirmation. "We'll be erupting both this mountain and Mt. Legend!"

"What?! Why would you do that?"

"This is what Regi and I found out while we've been campin' in this region." Heatran explained. "The Pokémon league is located on Mt. Legend, all the way on the other side of the region. The Pokémon league apparently has some big shots working with Team Origin, especially the Champion. So if I erupt Mt. Legend, Team Origin will lose their big connections with the League, and hopefully a better Champion will take its place."

Mew was still confused. "But why do you still have to erupt this mountain too?"

"About that..." Heatran said. "Ya see the chamber we're in right now?"

Mew nodded her head.

"Well, I can activate an eruption at any time from this chamber. After I start the eruption, Regi's goin' to reroute some of the magma over to Mt. Legend. Apparently, if he does that, it'll cause another eruption at Mt. Legend. Don't know it works, but it works!"

Mew saw a huge flaw in the plan. "But doesn't that mean that Johto Town will have to be caught in the eruption too?"

"Course. It's sad, but it'll have to be done. Some of the humans living in the town may die in the eruption too, but it needs to be done to weaken Team Origin."

Mew decided to ask the question, "Heatran, when exactly are you going to start the eruption?"

"Funny ya asked." Heatran replied, walking over to one of the cracks in the wall and examining it. "Regi should be finished with preparations sometimes today. After that, he just needs to give me the okay and I can start the eruption. So to answer yer question, maybe later today, tomorrow tops. If I wait any longer, Regi's preparations will go to waste."

"Today or tomorrow?" Mew repeated, her eyes widening.

"Uh huh, I did say that."

"NO!" Mew shouted. She began flying around the chamber erratically in her nervous state. "You can't do it! Not today _or_ tomorrow, or else you'll kill Donny!"

"All right, now what is so special about this human ya keep callin' 'Donny', huh?!" Heatran replied, spinning around and staring angrily at Mew. "I'm sorry, but this is a big chance we have to get weaken Team Origin, and if that human has to die because of the plan, then it'll have to be!"

"_You don't get it_!" Mew said, pure anger in her voice. "That human is a Legendary Pokémon too!"

"H-Huh?" Heatran fumbled, disbelief written in his voice.

"He was sent by Arceus to become champion of the region and disband Team Origin!" Mew explained.

Heatran stayed silent for a few moments before shaking his head. "I don't ever remember there bein' a human Legendary among the hall."

"It's a long story. We found him in another world without Pokémon."

"A world without Pokémon. Never thought a place could exist... Anyways, I'm sorry Mew, but Regi and I are going with this plan, whether ya like it or not. Ya might want to warn that human to haul his butt out of the mountain before I erupt it though."

"Alright. And his name's Don." Mew said. "Oh! And if you erupt this mountain before I can Donny out safely, then you are _so_ dead!" With that, Mew disappeared in a flash of pink light.

Now alone, Heatran grunted to himself. "Hmph. She's still as assertive as ever. Feel bad for that human who has to put up with her. She seems quite attached to that human..."

* * *

**Author: Did you know that instead of having Don and Mew admit their feelings to each other, I was originally going to have Don pretend to be oblivious and stay like that for a LOT more chapters. Well, I realized that all of you would probably kill me if I did that, so I completely rewrote the second half of the chapter so Don and Mew can FINALLY be in the relationship that all of you have been waiting for. Are you happy now, you monsters?**

**Mew: Wow Fyre, you are _terrible_.**

**Author: Hey! At least I rewrote the chapter in the end! …... AAH! Mew! When'd you get here? *backs away***

**Mew: Calm down, I'm not going to torture you... yet. I WAS going to torture you the moment you came back since you've been gone for so long, but since you finally put me and Donny together, I'll let you off the hook today. I'm going to torture you tomorrow though!**

**Author: Oh... okay then.**

**Mew: And don't think about trying to escape from me tomorrow. I WILL make sure you get punished for being gone for so long. *smiles mischievously***

**Author: Um, w-well, why don't we just focus on today then? Where are the reviews I got over the summer so I can respond to them?**

**Mew: Oh! Here. *Summons a piece of paper and gives it to Fyre* I already read the reviews.**

**Author: *looks over the paper* Only three reviews? Okay, let's see here... First up, from DAUNTEDSUPERIER, … wow that's quite a lot. Well, thanks for all that insight, and I'll try to take some of your suggestions!**

**Mew: Oh! About that last part of his review...**

**Author: Dammit, forgot that you already read the reviews... I wanted to see if I could use that suggestion...**

**Mew: It's not going to work. You can definitely buy me some peach cobbler though! But don't think you can use it to escape from me, or I'll just make the punishment worse. It was a nice suggestion though!**

**Author: *sighs* And to think that I thought I actually had SOMETHING I could use against you... Moving on, it looks like I have another review from GentlestCobra2, and he/she says... "Great". Um, thank you!**

**Mew: … That's all you're going to say?  
**

**Author: S-sorry, but there's nothing much to respond to. Anyways, the third review is from a guest and he/she... seems to really like the fanfiction! Thanks for the encouragement too! Anyways, now that I've responded to the reviews, guess I should end the Author's note here. As usual, please leave a review on what you thought of this chapter! Also, if you don't want me to respond to a review you post, just say so in the review and I won't respond. See you next- … Mew, what's with the creepy smile?**

**Mew: I just thought, maybe I won't you tomorrow.**

**Author: R-Really?!**

**Mew: Nope! Instead, I'll torture you now! *pulls out rope and advances towards Fyre***

**Author: W-wait, what?! No Mew, stop! I want to end this chapter on a good note!**

***Tape abruptly ended due to EXTREMELY violent scenes***


	10. Ch 8 - World Without Pokemon

**Author: Yeah, I know. You may have noticed that the story got another complete redesign.**

**Mew: You really have to stop doing that, Fyre. First your lateness on posting chapters _and_ this? Maybe I should use something more painful than a bat...**

**Author: Mew! Remember, we're not here so you can sabotage my life, we're here to tell the readers about what's new. And stop giving me that "I'm-going-to-torture-you-and-I'm-going-to-like-it" look! Jeez... Anyways, summary changed again. It's nothing much, but the most important thing I did was change the rating from T to M.**

**Mew: What?! The story isn't _that_ bad.**

**Author: It's a safety thing, Mew. Besides, you're starting to get too frisky.**

**Mew: … You're right about that! *gives an innocent smile***

**Author: Right... anyways, I also put in that summary warnings of what this story contains, such as having Mew x human, suggestive, and even sexual themes, and-**

**Mew: *shouts while reading summary on computer* Possible lemon?! So you _are_ thinking about it!**

**Author: See that word "possible"? Yeah, it's POSSIBLE, but don't get your hopes up yet. I still want to try to avoid it ALL costs.**

**Mew: Aww... I'll find a way to make you write it... *smiles deviously***

**Author: *glares at Mew* I said not now! Moving on, another thing I changed was that whenever Don visited a new town or area, I added a description of that area. I added these descriptions to chapters 3, 5, 6 and 7. There are some other little things I tweaked in the story too, but I won't mention those... The hell? Where'd Mew go?**

***Fyre walks over to computer and checks the screen***

**Author: That's weird... she left the review screen for the story open. I'll check those at the end of the chapter. Speaking of which, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

** Chapter 8 – World Without Pokemon**

-=-=-=-=- **_Don's POV _**-=-=-=-=-

"Mew! If this is a joke, then it isn't funny!" I yelled into the darkness. No answer replied. I've been wandering around in the darkness for nearly half an hour with nothing to comfort me except this ball of light on my palm. I really hated to admit it, but I actually missed Mew. A lot.

Maybe it was just because I was all alone and lost in the darkness. At least I hope it's just because of that.

Maybe you're wondering why a grown sixteen year old is afraid of the dark? Well, I'm not. I'm afraid of being alone in a dark, contained space. Combine that with the fact that I'm now in a world where any random number of Pokémon could jump out at me and attack me while I'm not looking. I swear I heard some Zubats not too far away.

I shook the thoughts out of my head. "Alright, everything's cool. Worse comes to worse, I'll just battle. All that training Mew tried to give me can't be for nothing..." I tried to assure myself.

I felt like I've been walking in the dark forever now. The only good thing I had to hold onto was that the air pressure was steadily getting lighter, which I assumed to mean that I was getting closer to the peak of the mountain.

When I suddenly felt it.

_BOOM!_

"Shit!" I cursed out loud, stumbling around from the sudden boom. In my shock, I accidentally extinguished the ball of light I had on my palm. It felt like a mini earthquake had just triggered within the mountain. The rumbling eventually died down, and I managed to regain my balance.

"What the hell...?"

_Boom... boom..._

I heard a steady pulse of booms up ahead. These booms were a lot less than mild than the first one. I contemplated heading back where I came, but I decided to forge onwards. I used flash again, but this time I made it so that the ball of light hovered above my head, so I could have both of my hands free. I walked in the direction of the booms.

As I kept walking, the sound of the booms steadily became louder. Along with that, the tunnel I was walking through slowly started getting wider. The fear that I had was quickly replaced with curiosity.

"Hello?" I yelled into the darkness. The booms from up ahead suddenly stopped. It was silent for a few moments, and the booms started again. They were louder this time. Anxiously, I walked forward. After a few steps, I found the source of the booms.

In front of me was an enormous statue looking thing, probably two and half times my size. It's hard to describe it, but on it were seven dots arranged in a peculiar pattern, which I assumed to be its eyes. It had two sets of gemstones attached to its body, three to the left of its eyes, three to the right. Around its head, shoulders, and wrists were long, yellow bands.

The colossal statue took a few more steps, each causing the tunnel to rumble a bit. Upon seeing me, it stopped.

I stared at it for a few moments. Not knowing what else to say, I said, "Um, hi. Do you speak?"

It didn't answer. It just stood there, staring, assuming those seven black dots were its eyes.

"Are you even a Pokémon?" Still nothing. Annoyed, I tried to walk past it... except that it was blocking the way.

"Hello? Are you gonna move? At all?"

It still just stood there. This thing was starting to piss me off.

"Oh come _on_! Do _something_!" I yelled. I tried using fire punch on the statue, catching it off guard and sending it a few feet back.

Big mistake.

The seven dots on the statue turned bright red. It quickly walked towards me and brought one arm back.

"Wha-" I was cut short as the statue swung the arm right in my direction. I was sent flying backwards, eventually hitting my back on the cavern wall. My backpack was able to soften the crash, but it still hurt.

"Ack! Sh-Shit..." I muttered, the sharp pain I had quickly replaced with a dull, throbbing pain in my stomach and back. The ball of light I had was extinguished again, but I didn't need it to see the seven bright red dots of light heading towards me. A rush of adrenaline shot through me. I quickly readjusted my backpack and summoned another ball of light above my head. As the light illuminated the cave, I saw that the statue was once again right in front of me, it's arm high above its head, ready to crush me into the ground.

"Protect!" I yelled out. A protective barrier formed around me just as the statue's arm came down, blocking its way. Mew taught the move to me after a nasty Close Combat nearly killed me.

Taking the opportunity, I ran back the way I came, away from the giant statue.

"Damn it, what I would do for Mew to be here right now..." I said to myself as I kept running. I didn't _dare_ try to fight that thing. I didn't know what its type was, or if it was even a Pokémon. I could hear the statue managing to keep up from behind me. Every step it took created an enormous boom that resonated throughout the mountain. I realized that I could just fly through the tunnel, considering how hard it was to run from the booms. I jumped up and began soaring through the tunnel, making sure to avoid any rocks jutting out.

I suddenly came across a fork in the path. "What the hell?! I don't remember this being here!" I heard the statue catching up from behind, so I chose the path on the right and flew as fast as I could down the tunnel.

… Until I hit a wall face-first. I cried out, and when the pain went away, I saw that I had hit a dead end. I almost turned around and flew back where I came, but I remembered the threat that was coming after me.

That was when I noticed something at the bottom of the wall: a small hole. I couldn't fit through it at my size, but if I was Mew's size...

"Dammit, I can't believe I'm doing this..." I flew down to the ground, set my backpack down and pulled out the Move book. I frantically searched through the pages to find a move I could use. I quickly found a move: Minimize. Reading the description was difficult due to the constant rumbling of the approaching statue, but I was able to read it. I closed the book and shoved it back in the backpack, and I dared to look behind me.

The statue was now a _lot_ closer. Only a few more steps and I would be dead. I stood up and used the move I just learned to shrink down to Mew's size. My backpack fell off my shoulders as I shrunk down. Once I was Mew's size, I grabbed the backpack and tried to pull with me towards the opening in the wall... but it was too heavy.

"Damn it, come on!" I yelled as I kept trying to pull the backpack with me. In a few moments, the statue – now MUCH larger – had caught up with me. It raised one of its legs, possibly hoping to crush me under its foot.

"Screw it." I said, letting go of the backpack and diving into the opening in the wall, being just small enough to fit inside. I looked out and saw that the statue's foot was coming down on the spot where I stood.

_BOOM!_

An enormous rumble shook the area, making me harshly bump and scrape myself against the little alcove I was hiding in. My entire body felt sore, and my head constantly bumping against the rock wasn't making anything better.

The rumbling eventually died out. I still had the little ball of light hovering above my head, which helped to illuminate the tiny alcove I was in. Not that I really needed it. Tentatively, I looked at the entrance to the alcove... and cursed.

At the entrance, there was a giant wall of rocks blocking the entrance, preventing me from going back out.

I suddenly heard more booms. It sounded like... the statue was going away.

"W-Wait! No!" I shouted frantically. "Get back here! _Let me out_!" I banged my fist against the rock wall, but to no avail. The rumblings eventually died down. There's one problem solved, getting rid of that statue. Now I had another problem.

I thought of using my Move book, but I remembered that the book was in my backpack, and my backpack was probably crushed and buried under the pile of rocks outside.

"I knew I should have learned a damn fighting move..." I muttered to myself. "Let me try teleporting..." I concentrated on teleporting outside of the alcove I was in, and teleported... nowhere. I was still inside the alcove, but now I was in a different position. I tried using it again and again, but I still stayed in the alcove. The only different thing that happened was that I kept changing my body position every time I teleported.

I eventually gave up (I ran out of PP). "Damn it! I should have worked on that move... Argh!" I shouted in frustration. Is this really how I'm going to die? For being stupid and hiding in this little hole?

I thought of Mew again, but she had mysteriously disappeared. All I had was one hope left. To wait for help. I extinguished the ball of light and laid down. Not like anyone's going to find me though...

* * *

-=-=-=-=- _**Third-Person POV**_ -=-=-=-=-

"Don! _Donny_!" Mew yelled out in the dark cave. She had used flash herself, and her own ball of light was hovering above her.

"I _swear_ he was around here somewhere." Mew said to herself.

She searched round the tunnels some more, when she heard large booms coming from the distance. Mew recognized the Pokémon who were making those booms. Perking up, she flew in the direction of the booms and saw Regigigas, Mew's ball of light illuminating its statue-like body.

"Regi!" Mew said happily.

Regigigas stayed silent for a while, and then spoke. "Mew. It is surprising but good to see you." He had a more robotic like voice, and rarely spoke to anybody. He usually only spoke to those he trusted. "I am sorry, but I must get to Heatran deeper in the mountain. However, I highly suggest that you evacuate this mountain immediately." After he said this, Regigigas tried to keep moving onward, but Mew blocked him.

"Wait! I need to ask you something!" Mew said. Regigigas didn't say anything, but stopped walking and listened to what Mew had to say. "You didn't happen to see a cute human boy pass by here, did you?"

Regigigas answered immediately. "Yes. I have. He was a threat, however, so I was able to get rid of him."

Mew felt her heart drop to her stomach. "Y-y-you what?"

"I do not like repeating myself. I said that I was able to get rid of the human boy."

Mew felt even worse now. After both of them had _finally_ gotten into a relationship, and after Mew gradually worked to get closer to Don, he's just gone like that?

"R-Regi?" she said in a shocked, hollow tone. "How exactly did you kill Don?"

"Don?" Regigigas asked.

"It was his name."

"Ah, I see. The human's name is Don." Regigigas realized. He stayed silent and wondered why Mew looked so heartbroken. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Allow me to reiterate my previous phrase differently." he said after a few moments. "I did not kill the human."

"You didn't?!" Mew said, her heart suddenly perking up.

"No. I trapped him behind a rock tomb. However, he will die soon. Why do you-" Regigigas stopped talking when Mew suddenly flew in front of him, a red ball of energy beside her. Mew had an expression of intense anger concentrated on Regigigas. Regigigas wasn't one to be shocked, but this sudden anger from Mew definitely surprised him.

"Regi, you're going to tell me where you last saw him or else I swear I'll focus blast you into the Distortion World!" Mew threatened.

Regigigas stayed silent for a few moments, staring at Mew with a blank expression. He knew that Mew wasn't one to make idle threats, but he still didn't know what was so special about this human.

"I don't see why you would want to-"

"Regi." Mew interrupted in a warning tone.

Not seeing any point in arguing, he told Mew where he last saw Don. "I last saw him a few miles behind me. He is straight ahead, and if he is not crushed already, he is most likely trapped in the wall behind the rock tomb." Regigigas said. "I would still like to know what is so intriguing about-"

He didn't have to finish when Mew quickly flew right past him down the tunnel. Regigigas heard Mew shout as she traveled down the tunnel, "I'll kill _both_ you and Heatran if Donny's dead!"

At this point, Regigigas saw no point in inquiring any further. He knew Mew was quirky, and decided not to question what was making her so agitated. Besides, he had a bigger matter to attend to. He continued his way deeper into the mountain, and hoped that Mew would get out of the mountain before he and Heatran decided to erupt it.

* * *

-=-=-=-=- _**Don's POV**_ -=-=-=-=-

Sitting here made me realize: if I ever get out of here alive, then I am _never_ want to go to prison, ever. How can someone possibly stand to just stay in one place for hours at a time? I don't even know how long I've been in here! My body tells me I've been in here for about an hour, but how can I know for sure? Maybe I was in here for an hour, maybe two hours. Maybe a whole day passed and I just slept through most of it.

I already shouted for help a ton of times as I laid down here in the darkness, but I stopped quickly, realizing it was hopeless and that I would probably kill my throat if I kept shouting.

And the hunger, it was unbearable! I hadn't eaten breakfast, and I was really starting to regret that. All of the berries I had were in that backpack, but that's gone now. I would do anything to be able to eat something right now. I'd even eat one of those bitter Rawst berries that Mew tricked me into eating.

But the worst part about it? Knowing that I'm probably just going to die here. At this point I was hoping to God that Mew would find me, but that was a small hope...

"Don?" I heard Mew's voice call. Was I really already starting to hallucinate?

"Donny?" There it was again. Oh Christ, was that really her?

"Hey! Mew? I'm here!" I shouted, banging on the rock wall blocking the entrance. I suddenly starting feeling an growing feeling of hope welling up inside of me. I never thought that I'd be so happy to hear Mew's voice.

The rocks outside of the entrance suddenly moved away, and I quickly jumped outside. Fresh air hit me like a wave. I didn't realize how stuffy it had become in that little alcove and took deep breaths. I looked up and saw that Mew was looking at me with what looked like shock.

"Mew!" I shouted happily, jumping up and hugging her tightly, which worked perfectly since I was her size. The sudden hug probably surprised her, judging from her looking at me with a shocked expression. I was surprised too – I didn't think that I would be the one hugging Mew so gleefully. It was usually Mew doing that.

"D-Donny... you're..."

"If you're surprised that I'm hugging you, don't be. I'm surprised too." I said, but still hugging her tightly.

"It's not that, it's just... you're alive!" Mew exclaimed, hugging me even tighter than I was hugging her. "I thought Regi killed you..."

"Regi?" I asked, looked at her. "Do you mean that giant statue? It was _huge_, Mew, but it was chasing after me! I didn't even do anything that bad! Well, I did kick it, but-"

I don't know why, but I just kept talking. Maybe I was just happy I had someone to talk to after being alone and experiencing near death.

My stomach suddenly grumbled. "Um... do you have something I could eat?" I asked with an embarassed smile.

Mew just stared at me for a few moments with a shocked expression before she smiled at me with a half-lidded gaze. "You were really scared, weren't you Donny?"

"Huh? W-well, yeah, of course. I kinda thought I was going to die, and then you finally showed up and saved me."

"No wonder. You're never this happy to see me! It makes you even cuter than before!" Mew said in glee, hugging me again. "Now, you said something about being hungry?" I nodded my head. "Then why don't you get something from the backpack?"

"Well... the backpack's gone. All of our stuff's gone." I explained. All I had left were my trainer card, Pokédex, and badge case, since I always kept those items in my pockets at all times. "That giant statue – Regi, you called it? – tried to crush me with its foot, but only managed to crush the backpack."

"Regi tried to crush you!?" Mew said in disbelief. "Oh I'm _definitely_ getting him back for this..." I heard her say angrily.

Still hungry, I asked, "Um, you don't happen to have a berry I can eat, do you? I'd like a pecha berry."

"Oh, sure! I found some pecha berry trees at the entrance to the mountain while you were trying to find the flash move. We can go there... If you let me keep hugging you!"

I expected a request like that. Rolling my eyes and smiling, I said, "Sure, I'm fine."

* * *

Mew was still holding onto me as she sat next to a pecha berry bush, while I munched happily on the berries. "Maybe I should scare you more often! I'm cuddling you so much and you're not even complaining!"

"Enjoy it while it lasts, Mew." I said, finishing up my fifth pecha berry and turning to smirk at her. "I'll be back to my old self soon enough."

"Really? Then what's that's over there?" Mew said, pointing in front of me. I turned around and saw-

"AAH! The statue!" I screamed, facing Mew and holding onto her tightly. Surely it wouldn't attack with Mew here. But it's eyes were red, and...

Mew suddenly burst out laughing. "Don't worry, Donny! It's just an illusion I made, see?" I turned my head and saw the giant statue disappear into thin air. Mew purred and petted my head. "But you can still keep hugging me like that."

"Wha..." I saw that I was still clinging onto her like a frightened child. Flustering, I quickly let of her. "You only forced me to get scared like that!" I accused.

"And because of that you get to stay as your cute, frightened self!" she said happily, picking me up. She hadn't bothered to put me back to my original size. I would have done it myself, but I didn't know what move I needed for that. And Mew wouldn't tell me.

Still holding onto me, Mew sat back down on the ground. For the time being, I didn't mind, since she was sitting right next to the pecha berry bush. I reached over, grabbed a handful of pecha berries, and shoved them into my pocket. I kept doing this until my pockets wouldn't hold anymore.

"Alright Mew, we should head up to Johto Town now. Maybe we can buy a new backpack by selling these pecha berries."

I tried squirming out of Mew's hold, but she wouldn't let me. "No Donny, you can't!"

I frowned at her. "Why not? We should still be able to go up the mountain."

"About that... the mountain's going to erupt really soon."

"What!? What do you mean it's going to erupt?" I asked incredulously. "Actually... how do you even know that?"

Mew began explaining to me what happened while she disappeared. About finding one of the other original Legendaries, Heatran, and finding about his plan to erupt the mountain, which will in turn also erupt Mt. Legend, the site of the Pokémon League. She also told me why that giant sta-, er Regigigas, was also in the mountain, as he was helping to prepare the eruption.

"But... what about Johto Town?" I asked. If this plan was really going to happen, then won't the people in Johto Town...

"It's going to get caught in the eruption. And the people there will probably die too." Mew replied bluntly. "But it'll help weaken Team Origin! That way we can safely be able to-"

"No!" I shouted. "You can't do that! It'll be killing innocent people!"

"Donny, I don't like it either, but Heatran's going with this idea, and I think that-"

"Screw that!" I interrupted, teleporting out of Mew's hold (of course _now_ teleporting decides to work). "I'm stopping them." I said, running back towards Mt. Kin-gin. Mew quickly flew in front of me though. She looked angry yet desperate at the same time.

"Don, you _can't_! I'm not letting you, and I'll tie you up if I have to!"

I began to feel some of that anger again. That anger I had when I was first teleported into this world and told that I was a human Legendary. But for the sake of keeping a steady relationship with Mew, I tried to ignore the anger and spoke in a calm voice. "Mew, I think you forgot. I'm a _human_ Legendary. Yes, I'm trying to help us Legendaries, but I have to help the humans too." I briefly looked at the mountain before continuing. "As a Legendary, I want to help you guys get what you lost when Team Origin raided the Hall of Origin, but if it means that humans have to get hurt..."

When Mew saw the frown I had on my face, her face softened a bit, but she still refused to let me get to the mountain. "Don, I don't want you to die so _please_ just let Heatran go with idea. I'm sorry if it'll kill some humans, but it'll also help us Legendaries too.

I took a deep breath and thought about what I should say. I didn't think all those lessons in history class would actually come in handy, but... "Look, I've seen this happen before. How many wars has this world had?" I asked.

Mew suddenly put on a face of confusion, but she answered the question. "Um, not really much. I only really remember three, a really big one in Kalos, a recent one in Kanto, and this other one in Unova where we saved Keldeo. There were others, but I don't really remember the details. Why?"

"My world had thousands. Even while I was growing up in that world, there was still tons of conflict."

"What!? Thousands? But that's-"

"Let me finish." I interrupted. "What Heatran's doing right now? He's declaring war. _We're_ declaring war, against Team Origin. I can guarantee you Mew, if Heatran erupts the mountain and destroys the Pokémon League, Team Origin will found out, and they _will_ fight back. Maybe even all the humans in Densu will fight back, since Heatran will also kill the innocents in Johto Town. I _know_ it's going to happen, Mew. I've seen so much conflict myself and I'd rather not be involved in a war where I had to choose between the humans or the Legendaries.

"Look, all I'm going to do is persuade Heatran to stop his plan. Please let me do this, Mew. I know that if I don't, then things _will_ turn out badly. Despite what you think, it'd be a lot safer and better if I just became champion and disbanded Team Origin myself. That way, no one except me, and maybe you, gets hurt. And I'd rather be hurt then know that I was a part of letting a bunch of innocent people in Johto Town die."

Mew looked at me with a somewhat forlorn expression. "Why do you feel like you have such a large responsibility like that?"

"Because I was dragged into this." I responded bluntly. "I didn't want to be a part of all this, but now I am. And now that I know I'm some kind of 'human Legendary', I want to be as much help as I can to both humans _and_ the Legendary Pokémon. I'm going to say this again Mew, _please_ let me just persuade Heatran to stop."

Mew stayed silent for a few moments, before she finally flew in front of me and looked at me square in the face. "Alright, Donny. I'll let you go because it's you. But," She suddenly put on a determined expression. "I'm going with you, whether you like it or not! Just because you're playing the hero doesn't mean I'll stop from protecting you."

I sighed in relief. "That's alright. I expected you were gonna trail me anyways." I looked at the mountain with a new sense of purpose. "Alright then! Let's get back inside the moun-"

I was cut off when a giant rumbling suddenly shook the area, as if from an earthquake. It spanned for a few seconds before dying down.

"M-Mew? What was that?"

"Oh no, Heatran's probably going to erupt the mountain really soon." Mew said, worriedly looking at the mountain.

I grunted in annoyance. "Damn it... Well, screw walking. Mew, can't you teleport us to the chamber that Heatran is in?"

"Yep!" Mew suddenly sprung forward and held onto me. "Hold on!"

We disappeared in a bright pink flash and reappeared in a dim place, the only lights being random red flashes here and there. I used flash, a ball of light appearing above my head.

Now that our surroundings were illuminated, I looked around. We were in a small tunnel. There were some cracks in the wall with lava seeping through some of them, which is what was causing the red flashes from earlier. Far ahead of us, I saw a bright chamber. But most of all it was _very_ hot, so much that I already felt myself starting to pant.

"Oh! One last thing," Mew said. Before I could ask, Mew put my body back to my regular size.

"Huh. I think that's the first time you put me back to my regular size without me asking. Thanks."

Mew just smiled and giggled.

I looked ahead at the glowing chamber ahead of us. "Alright. I'll go persuade 'em."

"I just thought, Donny..." Mew said. "Why don't you just let me talk to them? I'll be able to-"

"No." I said somewhat defiantly. "I'm speaking to them. You'll probably just force them to stop. But I want them to understand _why_ they shouldn't do this."

"... Alright. But I'm still going with you." Mew replied. I just nodded my head and began walking forward. With every step, the heat became stronger.

"You don't happen to know a move that deals with this hea- AH!" I quickly jumped up when I accidentally stepped on some lava seeping from the ground, burning a small hole in my shoe but not quite getting to my foot. "Great. Now I need a new pair."

"Oh come on, Donny. The shoes are the least of your problems. Here," Mew flew around me, spreading a pink mist that gathered around my body and eventually settling on the ground near my feet. My body suddenly felt much cooler, and I was no longer sweating.

"What is this stuff?" I asked, moving around a bit. The pink mist followed me by sliding on the ground.

"It's a move, misty terrain. It'll help with the heat, but it won't protect you from direct damage. Just try to avoid the la_vaaa!_"

The mountain suddenly rumbled again, but this time the magnitude was extraordinary. Chunks of molten rock and lava flew in every direction, and I put up a protect shield around the both of us just before we were burned. When the rumbling finally died down, so did my protective shield.

"Y-Yeah... got it." I said, staring at the molten rock now around us. "I'll make a run for it." With that, I ran as fast I could towards the glowing chamber, making sure to avoid any molten rock along the way. Mew flew right behind me.

"It's never too late to-"

"If you're trying to persuade me to stop, then forget it." I quickly looked up and saw the blinding light of the chamber ahead. I put an arm up to shield my eyes and kept running. "I know you've been trying to protect me, but there are times where you have to let me take some risks. Besides," I looked at her and smiled. "I won't forgive you if you try to stop me."

Mew blinked twice. "You know," Another rumble shook the mountain. I needed to run faster. "it's rare to see you act so dramatic... I think I like it."

"Um... thanks?" I said. The chamber was now right in front of me. Glowing fissures and molten lava were seeping from the walls. Within the chamber, I saw two large Pokémon: the large statue-like Pokémon that Mew told me was called Regigigas, and another Pokémon that I assumed was Heatran. Their backs were facing us. I steeled myself and walked inside, making sure to avoid the lava.

"Hey!" I shouted. Heatran and Regigigas turned around. Both looked surprised, but Regigigas had a more lethal reaction. Its eyes quickly turned red and walked towards me.

"Wait! Regi, stop!" Mew said, quickly flying in front of me.

"Mew, you do not understand. He is a threat." Regigigas, which I heard speak for the first time, said.

"NO! You don't-"

"Mew, let him come. I want to do this myself." I interrupted.

"But-"

"Mew, please."

She stared at me uneasily, then stared at Regigigas, who was getting dangerously close to me. She looked back at me and nodded somewhat sadly, flying up and watching the scene. I smiled at her reassuringly, trying to let her know that I would be fine, then focused my attention on Regigigas. He was now dangerously close to me, and already had one arm high above its head. Just as it brought its arm down though, I managed to quickly fly high into the air, hovering right in front of the eyes of Regigigas. His arm kept going down and smashed the ground with a large crash.

I quickly glanced back at Mew. From the looks of it, she was getting impatient and probably wanted to get to my aid as quickly as possible. I needed to be quick with this.

"_Stop!_" I yelled, still floating right in front of Regigigas's seven eyes. "Can't you see? I'm a legendary Pokémon too!"

"Give me proof to believe that you are not one of Team Origin using their gadgets to mimic the moves and actions of a Pokémon." Regigigas replied, its eyes glowing an even brighter red.

_This proof enough?_ I said telepathically, connecting with Regigigas's mind. _Mew and I have been sent here by Arceus himself._

Regigigas stayed silent for a few moments, in which another rumble shook the mountain. I needed to be quick, or the place would blow over...

"I do not remember ever meeting a human Pokémon, certainly not a Legendary Pokémon." Regigigas replied. Nonetheless, its eyes dimmed down to its regular black color, so I took that s a good sign.

"It's a long story, and I don't have the time for that." I flew back and looked at both Regigigas and Heatran. "Listen! Both of you _have_ to stop this now!"

"This again..." I heard Heatran mutter. "Look, I don't know who you are, but ya can't make us stop now! If yer really an original Legendary like us, then ya know that this here's a big chance for us to get back at Origin!"

"But you don't understand!" I tried to protest. "If you go with this plan, it'll just make everything worse!"

"How would you know?" Heatran said. Another rumble, but this one lasted for nearly half a minute. "From the looks of it, yer just a child Legendary who doesn't understand what we need to be doin'!"

_Child Legendary? I'll have to ask Mew about that later... But how can I make them understand what I'm feeling? I've lived and learned the history of a world filled with conflict, but how can I make them understand that if they've lived in a relatively peaceful world?_ I thought to myself.

_Hey, Don?_ I heard Mew say in my head.

_Mew?_ I replied, somewhat surprised at her sudden intrusion.

_Remember that time I pinned you down on the bed when we were at the hotel in Basis Town, and you were able to escape using dark pulse?_

Another large rumble spread throughout the mountain. "Hey! Ya two better haul yerselves out of the mountain, _pronto_! Regi and I'll be able to withstand the eruption, but you two could get yerselves killed!" Heatran shouted from below.

I felt a burst of adrenaline from the fear of getting caught in the eruption, but I still had to persuade the two to stop. _Mew,_ I responded, _if you're going somewhere with this, then be damn quick about it!_

_ I'm getting there!_ Mew said with slight annoyance. _When you used that dark pulse, I... felt how angry and hurt you were when you found out that you were a Legendary Pokémon. But I ignored it._

_Wait a minute,_ I replied, _you _knew_ how angry I felt, but you just ignored it?!_

_ I was having fun at the time!_ Mew retaliated. _Look, I'm trying to tell you to use dark pulse on those two! If you think about all those horrible things you said about your world, they'll probably understand what they're doing wrong._

_ … I could try that. _I responded. _And my world's not _that_ bad. Just some parts._

I looked at Regigigas and Heatran and shouted. "I'm going to make you two understand!"

Heatran looked like he was about to lose it right then and there. "I've had ENOUGH! You two just don't seem to understand what _we_ are going to gain if we go through with this. If you two die in the explosion, then-"

I used a dark pulse on both Heatran and Regigigas, which quickly shut Heatran up. Despite what I told Mew, I still believed that my world was good in every right. There was just a lot of evil hidden under that good.

And that's what I made sure to think of in that dark pulse. Hidden behind the image of peace, I tried to think of all the conflict and wars I've ever learned in my world, all the mistakes humans made because of greed, and just about all the bad things I could think about my world and the humans within it.

I'll be honest, I felt terrible thinking about these kind of thoughts about my world. After all, I grew up in that world, and I had a good life in it too...

But now... I felt like I needed to protect _this_ world now.

… Maybe I could get used to this world.

The dark pulse ended for both Regigigas and Heatran. I was afraid that Regigigas was going to attack me for attacking him with a dark pulse, but instead, he just stood there. As if contemplating something.

"Could that really happen if we erupt the mountain? Full-blown war?" Heatran said after a few moments.

"I _was_ trying to say that before." I said, somewhat relieved that they were starting to understand the mistake they would be making. "After all, you'll be killing a ton of innocent people in Johto Town, and maybe some at the Pokémon League too. That will just make other people angry. So can you please stop this eruption?"

Heatran looked down. He looked almost guilty. "... I'm sorry. But I can't."

"What? After I showed you that what you are doing will cause _mass conflict_, what do you mean you can't- _WHOOOAAA!_" That was the strongest tremor yet! Mew and I had to dodge the sudden collapsing rocks around us. The tremor went on and on and wouldn't stop!

"The magma stone is already deep in the mountain right below us! We can't jus' reverse the explosion! I'm sorry, but it's too late! The best thing ya can do now is haul yer butts _out of here_!"

"Magma sto- OW!" I yelled after being scraped across the shoulder by a small falling rock. "W-What magma stone?"

"It's a small, shiny, amber colored stone. I set it deep inside o' the mountain to 'cause an explosion like this one!" Heatran explained.

I was about to ask another question, only to be struck on the back hard by a falling boulder. I saw a brief flash of white and felt searing pain across my entire body. I lost control of flight and started to plummet to the ground.

"_DONNY!_" I heard Mew shout above me. The world around me was spinning, a mixture of browns and oranges from the molten rock. Just as I thought that I would land, I suddenly stopped in mid-air, facing downwards. I saw bright magma flowing far below me.

"W-Where..." I mumbled. I looked above me and saw Heatran and Regigigas looking down at me. I realized that I had fallen into a very large crevice in the ground, and Mew must have caught me psychically before I landed in the magma below.

Speaking of Mew, she just now flew right in front of me, a look of worry on her face. "You're bleeding, and could've been burned to death!" Mew shouted. "It's too late, I'm teleporting!"

"No!" I said, using a dark pulse to escape from her hold. I used fly to keep myself from falling again. The pain was still prominent, but I desperately tried to ignore it "I'm finding that damned magma stone!"

"Wait!" Mew said. I quickly flew past her and went deeper into the crevice.

_Heatran said that he placed the magma stone below us. If I fly downward, I should be able to find it. I just need to avoid the magma around me..._ I thought to myself. I was halfway down the crevice, and I could see the magma river slowly

"Don, return!"

"Huh? WHOA!" I looked above me and saw that Mew was at the top of the crevice... holding the Master Ball. A red beam suddenly shot from the Master Ball, heading straight for me. In a split second, I quickly swerved around the beam and continued to head deeper into the crevice.

"Don, no!" Mew shouted above me. I felt a twinge of guilt, but it was quickly replaced with the determination I had to find that magma stone.

I kept flying deeper into the crevice, and after a few moments, I reached the bottom, a river of magma flowing through. And right in the center of the river, placed on a pedestal, I saw a bright orange stone that shone a lot brighter than every other rock around.

That had to be the magma stone.

_Alright... just fly in, grab the rock, and fly out..._ I told myself, mentally preparing for the pain to come.

"Three... two... one... GO!" I quickly swooped down grabbed the stone, pulled it out, and hugged it to my chest. It was _searing_ hot, but I tried to ignore the pain. I quickly began flying as fast as I could back to the top of the crevice. The shaking in the mountain started to grow even more violent as more boulders began heading my way. I managed to use protect just in time before they made impact with me.

In just a few seconds, I burst out of the crevice and back into the chamber from before. Heatran, Regigigas, and Mew were staring at me in shock. I flew over to Heatran, and dropped the magma stone in front of him.

And the rumblings finally stopped.

"Heh... G-Got it..." I said, before everything finally went black.

"Oh no... _Donny!_" Was the last thing I heard.

* * *

When I woke, everything was dark.

… Probably because my eyes were closed. I slowly opened them, and saw rock right in front of me. I tried moving my body, but an enormous pain rocked my body.

"Ow ow... Shit, I feel terrible..."

"Donny!" I heard a cheery voice say.

"Mew? Wha- Mmph!" I suddenly keeled over when Mew flew over to me at the speed of light and went in for an _intense_ kiss. It caught me by surprise, and she even managed to push me onto my back. I thought of trying to get her off, but I was too tired to protest. I melted into the kiss while Mew continued to love me passionately.

When we finally disconnected, Mew hit me with her tail. Hard. "I didn't think you were so _stupid_, Donny!"

"Well... you saw I had my moments." I simply replied.

"But this is different! One slip-up and you could have died like that! I'll never forgive myself if I knew I let you die!"

"I didn't think you cared so much." I replied, raising an eyebrow at her. "So far, I only seemed like a toy for you to toss around."

"But... you're a toy that I love too, and I want to protect you now that you're my mate." she said, hugging me.

Mate... I'll need to get used to that word.

"Then you'll need to do a better job." I said, slowly standing up. "As long as I stay in this world, I might do even more stupid things." I managed to get up, but the moment I took the first step, a sharp pain erupted in my back and I collapsed to the ground. "ACK! D-Damn, I feel _horrible_."

Mew flew down to me and giggled. "You're an idiot," Mew suddenly used transmit to shrink me down to her size. She then picked up my fallen body and hugged me tightly. "But you're my idiot. Now let's go."

I suddenly remembered everything that happened after Mew said that. "W-Wait! Go? But what happened? Did I stop the explosions?" I looked around while Mew still held me in her arms. We were still in the chamber from before. There was a large crack in the ground, which I assumed was the place I flew in and grabbed the magma stone.

At that moment, Regigigas and Heatran walked into the room. "Hey! So yer finally awake!" Heatran said, looking at me.

Mew suddenly flew forward towards the two of them, catching me by surprise, as she was still holding onto me. "It's all because of you two!" Mew accused. "Donny could have died because of what you two did!"

"He's alive, ain't he?" Heatran said, walking up to us. "I'm surprised, kid. I never even told you that removing the magma stone would stop the eruption, but ya did so anyways."

"I've seen enough action movies to find that out." I simply said.

Heatran nodded. He then took a deep breath and said, "I also want to say... sorry, for what me and Regi tried to do. We never knew humans could be ever become that violent."

"You learn a lot in a world where humans are the complete master race." I replied.

A few awkward moments passed, when Heatran suddenly hit Regigigas with his arm. "Hey, Regi. You were going to say somethin' too, remember?"

"Yes." he said, staring at Mew and I. That giant statue of a Pokémon still scared me after that first encounter. "I am sorry that I destroyed your belongings. While we clear the caverns in Mt. Kin-gin, you two should head back to the Hall and refill your supplies."

I tilted my head. "What happened to the caverns in the mountain?"

"What do you think, Donny?" Mew said. "All those rumbles caused a ton of rock slides, blocking lots of the tunnels. So we'll just be heading back to the Hall!" she said happily. While Heatran and Regigigas weren't looking, she also gave me a lustful smile.

Oh God, what could she be planning when we get back to the Hall...?

"Well, me 'n' Regi are going to clear out the tunnels. You two lovebirds should head back to the Hall." With that, Heatran and Regigigas exited the chamber. As they exited, I heard Heatran say to Regigigas, "So a relationship between human and Pokémon. Ya think that's even possible...?"

What Heatran just said made my cheeks suddenly go warm. "L-Lovebirds?" I asked Mew nervously.

"I told them everything." she explained, smiling at me mischievously. "And of course, I told them how we're both in a relationship!"

"Oh. Okay." I replied. At the moment I still felt fine with the fact that I was essentially dating a Pokémon (which I can't for the life of me fathom why).

Well, I'll be fine until Mew decides to take things... _further_. She already tried to bang me the moment I admitted to being okay with being in a relationship with her, and I was only able to make her stop just before she went a bit too far. I'm not sure how I'd react if Mew would finally be able to...

"Let's go!" Mew suddenly said, snapping me out of my thoughts. She quickly teleporting out of the mountain. A wave of fresh, cool air hit me the moment we got out, and it did wonders on helping me feel better and getting those dirty thoughts from earlier out of my head.

"Arceus!" Mew shouted. "We need to go back to the Hall!"

Same procedure. After a few moments, the two of us were quickly transported to the Hall.

* * *

Arceus was really angry when we got back. Up until now, I saw him as a calm deity I could look up to. Now though...

It was just me and him in his chamber, arguing about what had happened back at Mt. Kin-Gin. Right now, I was in my human forme.

"You two were _not_ supposed to do anything too risky or anything that may have exposed the two of you to Team Origin!" Arceus argued to us.

"I _had_ to do it!" I shouted back. Most may not have dared talk back to a living god, but to be honest, I didn't see him as a god. I don't know if I was _really_ starting to get used to being a Pokémon, but for some reason, I saw him more of a parental figure. And we've all shouted back to our parents before.

"And I have good reason to!" I continued to argue. "You're a _god_, you should understand that what Heatran and Regigigas were going to do would just make everything worse!"

"As far as I was informed," Arceus said, looking down at me. "You only managed to persuade them using tactics from your own world. The humans of this world and the humans of your world may be completely different."

"How can you tell when you're not even a human yourself!" I responded angrily. "You were the one who supposedly created me, so don't you understand what human can and will do under certain conditions?"

Arceus didn't respond. He simply turned around and stared at the map of the Pokémon world. A few moments passed before he spoke. He sounded calmer. "I have seen times where, without Pokémon, humans were able to do great things. So great, that they eventually used their innovations for greed. In a way, I have seen what humans could do myself."

Arceus then turned back to me. When he spoke, he sounded really tired, and a felt a little bad. "But I still do not understand fully the reasons you had when you made Heatran and Regigigas stop that eruption, and it may be best if we keep it that way. As god of this world, I should not diffuse myself with the knowledge of other worlds. Whatever god that exists in your world may understand your reasons better than I." He looked down at me, and I saw that his eyes were calm again. "Just please try to refrain from doing anything catastrophic in the future, unless absolutely necessary.

"No guarantees." I whispered to myself. Nonetheless, I looked at Arceus and nodded my head.

"Thank you." Arceus said. "Now you mentioned that you needed extra supplies as Regigigas destroyed your other supplies."

"Yeah. We'll probably need another backpack, another map, and probably some money. Oh, and Helix's notebook was in that backpack, so yeah... sorry."

"I had Uxie create copy of that book, so it's fine. As for your supplies, I will send Victini down to Densu to gather those supplies for you. In the meantime, you and Mew are to stay here until Victini comes back."

"Got it." I said, turning and leaving Arceus's chamber. The moment I stepped outside and closed the door behind me, Mew quickly flew in front of me.

"So?" Mew asked. I just tilted my head, not sure what she was asking. "What were you and Arcy talking about?"

"Do I really have to tell you?" I said. "I know for a fact that you were eavesdropping."

Mew gave me a playful smile. "How'd you know?"

"I think I'm getting to know you a bit more than I'd like." I said, giving a slight smile.

"Only to be expected, Donny." she said, giggling slightly. "Which reminds me..."

"Huh?" I said, noticing the sly smile she was giving me.

"We're not in Densu anymore, which means no more being the hero and no more random drama where you can just die. We're in the Hall now, and it'll be just us doing whatever we want to do until we get those supplies."

I was starting to see where this was going. And it was making me nervous. "You mean... it'll be us doing whatever _you_ want to do."

Mew did a small flip in the air. "You never come up with anything to do when we have free time anyways. Besides, I like being the one pulling the strings. Speaking of which," Mew flew around me a few times, wrapping her tail lightly around my body. I tried moving away, but she wouldn't let me go. She eventually stopped in front of me and gave me a naughty smile.

"I have something to prepare for you." she said. There was something about her voice that made me anxious. It was soft, yet mischievous at the same time, and there was the look she was giving me with those half-lidded eyes.

Was she trying to seduce me?

"Um... you do? W-What is it?" I asked nervously.

"It's a surprise. I wasn't sure whether to reward you for playing the hero and saving Johto Town, or to punish you for being so stupid. So it's kinda both... You'll find out." she said, poking my nose. "In the meantime, you can do whatever you want in the hall. Don't worry, I'll make sure to find you when it's finished." Mew finally unraveled herself from me and flew off towards her room, giggling all the while. I was left standing there in a surprised state.

Her sudden act shocked me, especially since she was so protective of me just earlier today. I scratched the back of my head and gave a small sigh. "Don't worry? I think I'll have lots of reasons to worry when you finish this 'surprise'..."

* * *

**Author: There you are, Mew. Where the heck were you?**

**Mew: I was just getting the reviews ready for you! *happily hands over papers with reviews***

**Author: *stares suspiciously* You're... a bit too gleeful. What did you do?**

**Mew: *gives an innocent look* Nothing. Now just respond to the reviews.**

**Author: *shrugs shoulders* All right. Anyways, before I start I'm just going to mention that I will now only respond to reviews that look like they're specifically asking a question or giving a suggestion to me. Which means that reviews that I won't respond to reviews like "good" or "keep it up", but I'll still gladly accept those kinds of reviews, as they help keep me writing! Anyways, first review... from the hopless romantic-**

**Mew: I think you said that wrong.**

**Author: Well... that's how it's spelled. Anyways... *gives a smug smile* it's another suggestion on how I could possibly try to escape if you try to unleash your fury on me again. I could even ask his characters for help if I wanted to too. Thanks dude! *glances at Mew* WHOA! Mew, why do you look so ticked off?**

**Mew: N-Nothing. I just forgot to meet this person for... also giving you a suggestion for trying to escape me.**

**Author: … And why is that so important?**

**Mew: Just keep reading!**

**Author *wide-eyed* O-Okay! Um... the next two are from guests, but I'm going to assume they're from the same person. He- Whoooa, those are some harsh words towards towards you, Mew. But I like these reviews.**

**Mew: What? But he's-**

**Author: If everyone liked your character, Mew, then how can I improve? Besides, I expected at least _one_ person to hate your personality, and here's that person!**

**Mew: … I'm going to hunt this person down.**

**Author: Mew, don't. Please. Anyways, in response to the reviewer's question as to why Arceus seems to "BEND TO HER WILL", he doesn't. While it may seem like Arceus does bend to Mew's will, he's only doing it because he knows that Mew will find some sort of catastrophic alternative solution, something that he wants to try and avoid. And Arceus also isn't afraid of Mew. If somehow I made it look like that, then I'm sorry.**

**Mew: Maybe I should make that a goal! Make Arceus afraid of me! *smiles evilly***

**Author: Yeeeeah, good luck with that. Moving on... DAUNTEDSUPERIER! Hi again!**

**Mew: …**

**Author: *reads review* Wow, thanks for the ongoing support, man! And it's good to know that I can rely on you and the readers! … What the...?**

**Mew: What is it? *looks over Fyre's shoulder and glances at review***

**Author: I think some of this review is missing. Look, it ends here at "Now onto darker matters."**

**Mew: …**

**Author: And this review too from aaronperla1. It ends really abruptly, and I'm pretty sure there was more of this review.**

**Mew: …**

**Author: *stares at Mew in shock* M-Mew! What the hell did you do to these people!?**

**Mew: …**

**Author: Don't tell me that's what you meant earlier, about forgetting to go after the hopless romantic just for helping me! Did you go after Daunted and aaron for those reasons too?**

**Mew: *finally looks at Fyre* Maybe. But nobody has to know that.**

**Author: M-Mew? Mew, NO!**

***Camera abruptly stops. The camera quickly turns back on, showing only Mew***

**Mew: Um, Fyre... isn't available right now! So I'll just end the author's note! Always review and tell us whatcha think about the chapter, an if you really like the story, then go and follow and favorite! And if you don't, I'll hunt you down.**

***Tape ends with Mew smiling mischievously at the camera***


	11. Ch 9 - What Celebi Lost

**Author: Don't you dare anything about my posting habits, Mew. It's getting harder for me to post stuff.**

**Mew: That's not an excuse! *pulls out a chainsaw***

**Author: WHOA! That's a bit too heavy-duty! Just let me get on with the chapter, _please_?**

**Mew: *glares at Fyre, reluctantly putting the chainsaw away***

**Author: Um... Anyways, just one thing before I start. Just wanted to clarify that the Lake Guardians (Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit) are NOT siblings in this story, despite what the Pokédex says. Now that I have that out of the way, enjoy the chapter! … Goddammit, Mew, get away from me!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – What Celebi Lost**

_We can't go back to Densu until Victini can get some supplies for us. I guess I could visit the library while waiting. I need another Pokémon move book._

With that thought in mind, I headed off towards the Hall's library. Mew went off somewhere else, saying she had to "prepare something". The scary thing was that she said she was preparing this thing for _me_, and I had no idea what to expect.

Actually, I think I _did_ know what to expect. And the thought of it made me deathly nervous. Despite me wanting to take this slowly, I know Mew desperately wanted to speed up this relationship, so who knows what mischievous things she'll do to achieve that...

As I walked, I saw a blue blur flying ahead of me. I noticed that it was Azelf. When he got close, I gave a short wave and said. "Hi, Azelf!"

"Hey Don!" Azelf quickly said, flying past. I kept walking, only for Azelf to suddenly backtrack and fly right in front of me. "Wait, Don? You're back?"

"Yeah." I said, still walking in the same direction. Azelf quickly flew in front of me and waved his arms frantically.

"NO! Don't go that way, please! You know how to teleport, right?"

I looked at him suspiciously. "Yeah. Why?"

"Can you teleport us to the library?" he asked nervously.

"I was just going to walk there. I'm not really good at teleporting." I examined Azelf quickly. His face was flushed, and he looked almost... traumatized. I was about to ask what was going on, when a voice interrupted me.

"Azelf~!" I heard Mesprit yell in a sing-song voice somewhere far down the hall in front of me.

"She's here!" Azelf said frantically, suddenly looking really scared and glancing behind him. "I'll explain later, just _please_ teleport us to the library!"

"Alright, fine!" I quickly went into human forme, but I quickly regretted it. My heightened senses kicked in, and a sweet, nauseous smell hit me like a hammer. "Oh Christ, Azelf! What the hell is that _smell_?"

"It was Mesprit. She's-"

"Azelf! I finally found you, cutie!" I finally saw Mesprit within my line of sight far ahead of me.

"Aah! Don, now please!" Azelf said to me frantically.

I looked at Mesprit for a second. She seemed... different. The way she was moving, acted, and how she sounded reminded me of... how Mew acted for the past few days. To top it off, that nauseating smell was coming from her.

"DON!"

"Alright! Hang on," Azelf grabbed my shoulders and I thought of teleporting to the library. Mesprit was only a few meters away when there was a flash of bright light and Azelf and I teleported in front of the library. This time however, there were huge doors shut tight in front of the entrance, held together with a giant padlock.

"Huh. I actually teleported where I wanted to. That's a first." Azelf let go of me and flew up to the library doors and tried opening the doors, but the giant padlock prevented him. "Now can you tell me why you were running from Mesprit?" I asked him, crossing my arms.

"I'll tell you inside." Azelf said. "Stupid Uxie locked me out of the library as usual." Azelf flew back at me and stared at me. "He might let _you_ in though. Just knock on the door and ask Uxie if you can come inside, and I'll sneak in with you."

I took a look at the giant padlock on the doors. Couldn't we just use our weird Pokémon powers to get through that? I decided to ask Azelf, "Can't we just teleport inside?"

"No, Uxie probably thought of a way to prevent that."

I was still confused, but I decided not to question it. I went up to the doors to the library while Azelf flew up to the ceiling to hide. "Hey! " I yelled while pounding on the locked doors. "It's Don! Open up, I need to get inside!

I kept knocking hard when the giant padlock suddenly shimmered and disappeared, and the door opened a little, Uxie's head poking through the opening.

"Oh, Don. You're back." He didn't seem particularly surprised that I was back. Or maybe I just couldn't tell with those closed eyes.

"Can I come in?" I asked, gesturing towards the door. It still felt weird that Uxie could somehow see through those closed eyes, but I told myself I would get used to it.

"Sure, but Mesprit isn't with you, right?" Uxie said, opening the doors a tiny bit.

There it is again. Why were these two suddenly so afraid of Mesprit? "No, she's not here."

"What about Azelf?"

I took a look at the high ceiling above me, where Azelf was hiding, and looked back at Uxie. Scratching the back of my head, I replied, "Um, about that-"

Azelf suddenly swooped down from the ceiling and tackled Uxie into the library. Surprised, I ran inside to see what the two were doing. The two looked like they were strangling, but Azelf was winning.

"I'm going to _kill_ you!" Azelf yelled at Uxie. "Every single time Mesprit goes into heat, you lock me out and have me keep running away from her! You don't even bother helping me!"

Uxie tried squirming out of Azelf's hold. "Mesprit's main target is me, Azelf! I needed to hide myself so she would target you instead! Besides," At this, Uxie smirked at Azelf. For having closed eyes, Uxie was able to display his emotions pretty well. "it's fun to watch you run away from Mesprit like a cat and mouse game. It's so different from your 'Being of Willpower' image."

"Grr, I'm gonna-!"

"As amusing as it is to watch this little... session," I interrupted. "I'm still as confused as hell as to why you two are so afraid of Mesprit. You three seemed fine the last time I was here."

Azelf glared one last time at Uxie before finally getting off of Uxie and flying over to me. "Well..." Azelf started nervously. "Mesprit's kinda..."

_Oh great, he's acting the same way he did the last time I talked to him._ I thought to myself. _Look at that! His face turned all maroon again!_

Uxie got up and flew over, floating beside Azelf. "You're always so sensitive on this topic, Azelf. Let me explain."

Azelf glared at Uxie again. "I can explain perfectly fine what heat is!"

"Um, heat?" I said, still not seeing what the problem is. "I'm pretty sure I already know what that is."

"No, not _that_ kind of heat." Azelf said, turning back to me. "The heat that Mesprit is going through is... well, it kind of turns her-"

Uxie quickly interrupted him, flying in front of him. "You beat around the bush way too much, Azelf." he then turned to me and said, "Let me put this bluntly. Mesprit _really_ wants to have sex. Namely, with either me or Azelf. Mostly me though."

I just stared at them with wide eyes. That was an... uncomfortably straightforward answer.

"I think you were a bit _too_ blunt, Uxie." Azelf said, looking at me worriedly.

"He has to know at some point." Uxie simply said, shrugging his shoulders. "Especially since Mew seems to be interested in him."

"W-Wait, Mew's _also_ in this... heat thing?" I asked nervously.

"I did tell you a few days ago that Mesprit and Mew's heats are going to occur at about the same time this year." Azelf explained.

Uxie seemed to notice my sudden shocked and still-confused look, since he said, "How about I explain what heat is to Don first?"

"Um, y'know what, I think I'm good!" I quickly said. "I don't think I want an explanation! I'll probably find out soon anyways."

Azelf looked at me with a confused look. Uxie on the other hand made a sudden realization and looked at me with his mouth wide. "Wait a minute Don, you and Mew are in a...?"

At this point, Azelf's eyes went wide open when he suddenly realized what Uxie was alluding to. "Wait, really Don?!"

"Yeah," I said, scratching the back of my head. "For some reason, I'm actually kinda... fine with it, for now at least. As long as Mew doesn't try to take things too far..."

Azelf looked at me curiously, his tilted. "So, did you two, you know..." As he asked that, he rubbed his arms together. I got the message.

"NO!" I said, getting nervous just from imagining the thought of Mew and I screwing each other. "I told her that I wanted time to get used to being in a relationship with, y'know... a Pokémon, so she said okay. Although, admittedly, she _almost_ forced me to do it with her... several times. I was able to stop her though."

Now that I think about it... Why was I telling such sensitive stuff to two Pokémon I only knew for half a month? Then again, I could say the same thing about why I was okay with kissing a Mew I only knew for a week...

"I'm not surprised that she tried." Uxie said. "I mean, she _is_ in her heat right now. Maybe I'll explain what heat is anyways."

"I said I don't _want_ to know!" I protested, walking off towards the library shelves to try to find an extra copy of the Pokémon move book (and also in an effort to try to get Uxie to stop). Uxie simply followed me around.

"Trust me, you're going to need it. Knowledge is everything."

* * *

-=-=-=-=- _**Third-Person POV**_ -=-=-=-=-

Mew was happily flying over to her room, wanting to get ready as quickly as possible. She was getting impatient, and this was a perfect opportunity to get Don and herself all alone in her room and...

The thoughts going through her head right now would probably make Don faint. Even though Don was somewhat okay with it, he was still a bit uncomfortable that he was sharing love with a _Pokémon _of all things, and Mew knew that. But Mew swore to herself that she WILL make him like it. Mew has been waiting for this opportunity ever since Eden disappeared a countless number of years ago. Even more inappropriate thoughts swirled through her head (if that was even possible), and she felt herself tingling with excitement, especially in her lower area.

A voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

"Mew!" Mew looked behind her and saw Celebi flying towards her at a great speed. "You're back!" Mew stopped in her tracks as she watched Celebi stop beside her. He looked really happy to see her.

"Oh. Hi Celebi." she responded. She was a little annoyed that she was interrupted from her earlier perverted thoughts. "I was just heading to my room, so-"

"Do you mind if I, uh, follow?" he said, a little too quickly. Mew suddenly remembered something Don said about one or two days ago, right before he admitted to being okay with being in a relationship with Mew. He said that Celebi might have a crush on Mew.

Mew's chest suddenly cramped up, but she didn't want to be rude and replied. "Sure! I don't mind."

Giving a big smile, Celebi followed Mew as she flew off to her room. To her annoyance, Celebi insisted on staying behind Mew instead of beside her.

_I _could_ try to read his mind without him knowing._ Mew thought to herself. But first she decided to try something. Because Celebi was floating behind Mew, she decided to sway her tail back and forth alluringly. While doing this, Mew took a quick glance behind her and saw that Celebi was looking at her rump with his mouth open and a giddy smile.

"Celebi?"

"Huh w-what? Oh! Yes, Mew?" Celebi quickly responded, shaking his head and looking at Mew with a more genuine smile.

"Nothing. You just zoned off for a bit." she replied innocently, looking ahead and continuing to float down the halls. Celebi continued to follow.

Mew started to feel conflicted. Now she knew that Celebi had a crush on her, but she loved Don before anyone else. Could she just say right to Celebi that she had already acquired a partner?

Wrapped up in her thoughts, Mew didn't even realize that she had already arrived at her room, and Celebi was waiting for Mew to do something.

"Oh! We're here. I... have to do something in my room, so I'll see you later, Celebi!" she said, hoping to get him off her tail.

"Wait!" Celebi interrupted, quickly flying in front of her bedroom door, blocking her way. He took a large gulp, shut his eyes for a second, then looked at Mew very nervously. "M-Mew? There's... something I wanted to tell you... that I've been meaning to tell you for years."

"Yes, Celebi?" Mew asked, already expecting what he was going to say.

Celebi said, his head racking with nervousness. "M-M-Mew... I..." Celebi paused for a second and took a deep breath. He then looked at Mew with a desperate expression and confessed, "I love you, Mew!"

That's what Mew was expecting. Maybe, just maybe, before all this, before Team Origin, before finding out that Eden was reborn as another human named Don in a completely different world, maybe then Mew would have responded differently. Maybe she _would_ have gotten together with Celebi.

But things were different now. Eden, the Eden that she cared about since the beginning of creation, was reborn as Don, and Mew couldn't help but feel like she had to protect the cute, stubborn human. Mew looked away for a second, before finally saying, "Celebi... I've known for a few days that you loved me..."

Celebi looked at Mew with a hopeful expression, and Mew felt terrible. She liked teasing and sometimes annoying others in a playful sense, but not in serious situations like this.

"But," Mew said, which made Celebi suddenly lose some hope. "There's something I have to tell you first. It's about Don..."

* * *

-=-=-=-=- _**Don's POV**_ -=-=-=-=-

Why wouldn't Uxie just shut _up_? I had already found another copy of the Pokémon move book, and was now sitting at a table looking over some moves that could be helpful for the future.

I was starting to think that Uxie liked explaining this stuff just to see how I would react to it, and right now I had _enough_ of hearing about this heat, mainly because it was scaring the heck out of me.

So far, what I learned about heat was this: it reminded me of how human females go through a period. Female Pokémon on the other hand went through a heat. During heat, the Pokémon is ready to mate, reproduce, and all that other awkward stuff I learned in school that I didn't really want to go back to.

Original Legendary Pokémon were a different story though. Legendary Pokémon were still able to reproduce, but it only happens rarely. But as for us _Original_ Legendary Pokémon, the ones created by Arceus himself and have to live forever? We're incapable of reproducing.

But for some reason, the female Original Legendaries still went through heat.

"Wait..." I asked Uxie when I was told this. "If Original Legendaries can't reproduce... why the _heck_ do female Originals still go through a heat?"

"That's one of the rare things I don't know." Uxie responded. "Maybe Arceus just did it to get a kick out of it. Moving on,"

"Ugh..."

"When a Legendary goes into heat, they get an extremely primal urge for-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." I interrupted. I saw first hand what heat did, after seeing Mesprit chasing around Azelf and Mew trying to... get frisky with me. I really didn't want a more thorough explanation.

"Each Legendary Pokémon has a different time for when they go into heat. For example, Mesprit only lasts for a month and happens every two years."

"How long is Mew's heat?" I asked, before quickly hitting myself in the head for asking.

"A year."

I looked at him with a horrified look. A whole _year_?! "Are... are you saying that I have to deal with a sex-crazed Mew for a whole _year_?!"

"Yep." Uxie simply replied. How the heck does he stay so calm when explains this stuff? "Don't worry, I know how you feel. A Legendary in heat will do _anything_ to get what she wants, and it gets kind of scary sometimes."

"I think you just made me feel worse." I replied, putting my head in my hands. "Mew does the most mischievous things in the world to get what she wants..."

So much for trying to take things slowly. I picked up my move book and headed towards the library doors.

"Where are you going?" Uxie asked.

"Out. Somewhere. I dunno, wander the halls, maybe find a place where Mew can't find me." I said, opening the doors. The moment I stepped outside, that same nauseous smell from earlier overwhelmed my senses. "Oh God! That smell again!"

"What sm- OH NO!" Uxie shouted, still inside the library. From out of nowhere, Mesprit quickly flew into the library, tackling Uxie.

"Gotcha!" she said happily. Before I could run back inside the library to help Uxie, Mesprit quickly closed and locked the doors psychically.

I stood outside for a few moments with wide eyes. Both Uxie and Azelf were still in there, and now Mesprit had used their own hiding spot to trap those two where she wants them.

"Well... their problem now." I said to myself, seeing as there wasn't really anything else I _could_ do to help those two (and honestly, I didn't want to know what was going on in that library now).

As I walked away from the library, I started thinking, what would happen to me if Mew got that desperate, maybe even _more_ desperate than how Mesprit was like?

_Damn it, get those dirty thoughts out of your head!_ I told myself, banging the book on my head. I guess you could say that I wanted to stay as innocent as possible, but how could I do that with Mew as she is right now?

I tried to clear my head by wandering around the hall a bit. The place seemed huge, and I haven't really explored much of it. I backtracked to Arceus's room (making sure to steer clear of Mew's room), and from there I decided to go down a different hallway, one I haven't went down before.  
_Wonder what Legendaries are in this section of the Hall?_ I thought. These halls seemed to be a little different from the halls near Mew's room. They were larger and much grander. Many of the doors were huge too.

I turned a corner of the hall, when I bumped into another Pokémon. "Oh! Sorry!" The Pokémon I had bumped into was about my height and looked like a giant tiger, with yellow fur and black streaks. Next to it were two similar Pokémon, one with brown fur and one with aqua blue fur.

The three Pokémon suddenly jumped back upon noticing me and stared at me menacingly. "Human!" one of them shouted.

I then realized that they probably had no idea who I am.

"Hey, WAIT!" I shouted, putting my hands in front of me. "I'm not-!"

I was suddenly interrupted when a blue streak charged towards me and tackled me, pinning me to the wall.

"Put me DOWN!" I yelled, trying to get out of the Pokémon's hold.

The blue, jet-like Pokémon just looked at me angrily. I suddenly remembered that his name was Latios. I only remembered because of how annoying he was to catch in Soulsilver. "How do you think he got in here?" he said, probably speaking to the other three Pokémon.

"I'm not sure," the Pokémon with aqua blue fur said, "but he looks like a minor."

Still struggling, I decided to teleport out of Latios's grip. With a bright flash of light, I managed to teleport behind the four Pokémon.

"Wha-!?" Latios yelled. The four of them looked around, and gaped in shock upon noticing that I was behind them.

"L-Look!" I said again, holding up my hands defensively. "I'm not one of Team Origin!"

"How do we know you're not lying?" Latios said, advancing towards me. "You could be using some weird tech to-"

He was suddenly interrupted by another voice. It sounded female. "Latios! Stop!" The Pokémon that said this looked like the Latios, except this one was red in color. She put herself in between me and Latios.

"Sis!" Latios said. "What are you doing? This human could-"

The red Pokémon, who I assumed was Latias, interrupted her brother. "Latios, I don't think he's a human at all!"

Latios put on a slightly confused look. "What do you mean?"

"This might be that human Pokémon that Arceus told us about. He said that the human had these blue head-thingies on, and look!" they all turned and stared at me, making feel a little uncomfortable.

I tried backing away from the scene, but the five Pokémon followed me. "It's okay." Latias said soothingly. "Can you understand us?"

I nodded my head, starting to feel less nervous. "That's what I've been trying to tell you."

"See!" Latias said, immediately turning to Latios. "You should have let him speak before hurting him!"

"And what if he was part of Team Origin?"

"Well, he's not." Latias said plainly. "Now let's see if- Huh? Hey! Where are you going?"

While those Pokémon were talking amongst each other, I tried to walk away from the scene. I didn't really want to stay in one place right now and answer questions.

Unfortunately for me, the five Pokémon followed and blocked my path.

"We never got to introduce ourselves! I'm Latias, and this here's my brother Latios." After pointing to her brother, Latias then pointed to the three tiger-like Pokémon behind her. "Those three are Raikou, Entei, and Suicune."

"Our deepest condolences for causing a false alarm." Entei said. "We just have to be cautious in these times."

I nodded my head, letting them know that it was fine. "Um, name's Don."

"We've heard." Raikou said. "Apparently hiding out in some world without Pokémon, eh?" The tone in his voice sounded almost accusing.

"Hey, I don't really understand it myself." I said honestly. "I didn't even know that I was some 'Legendary Pokémon' until two weeks ago, when I was dragged into all of this."

I looked angrily at Raikou, trying to portray my annoyance at the entire situation.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Don." Suicune said, stepping in front of Raikou after seeing the snarl on his face. "The three of us should be should be heading off now, before a certain someone decides to pester the human." she gave a look to Raikou that clearly told him not to do anything stupid. After Raikou gave me one last glare, he, Entei, and Suicune left, walking towards the direction of Arceus's room.

"I have to go too, Sis. And be careful with the human." Latios said, glaring at me and flying off.

"Hey! I'm not-!" By then, Latios already turned a corner of the hall and was gone. "Grr, first my own species, and now some of the bigger Legendaries don't even trust me."

Latias was still with me though, looking at me curiously. "Don't mind them. They're all just being protective with this whole crisis thing going on. Don't mind me asking, but are you a child Legendary?"

I remembered Heatran calling me that name back at Mt. Kin-gin. I was going to ask Mew about that, but it slipped my mind. I guess now's a good time as ever to ask about it. "What's that?"

"You don't know? A child Legendary is a nickname we give to Legendary Pokémon who are usually smaller in size, and perform somewhat childish actions. Like Victini or Jirachi, for example!"

After hearing that explanation, I had no doubt in my mind that Mew was considered a "child Legendary" too. "Well, I've been with Mew for the past several weeks." I explained.

"Oh! So maybe you're a child Legendary too!" Latias said happily, before she suddenly looked at me with her eyes wide. "Wait, did you just say you've been with Mew?"

"Yeah." I said. "What about it?"

"Well, it's just that she has a weird thing for humans. I think it was something that happened in her past with a human she loved..." she explained, deep in thought. "I don't really remember the details though."

Well, I've definitely noticed her little obsession she has with me, but I never knew she had a specific reason. That human... I guessed it was probably me in my "previous life", back when I was Eden.

I started wandering around, since I haven't really been to this area of the Hall of before. Latias followed me around. Guess she had nothing better to do.

"So... You've been outside the Hall?"

"Only to find a way to stop Team Origin, yeah." I replied. I saw that Latias was now looking at me with slight envy.

"Lucky. Most of us Original Legendaries aren't allowed to leave the Hall because of this whole Team Origin crisis. Most of the Legendaries from the right side of the Hall were captured, and they're all the big, important Legendaries."

"The right side of the Hall?" I asked.

"We're in it right now!" Latias explained. "It's a term we use. Most of the big, important Legendaries are located in the right side of the Hall, and most of the child Legendaries are located in the left side. Arceus's room is in the center of the Hall."

_I've been staying in the left side of the Hall most of the time then? No wonder those Pokémon didn't recognize me when I strayed into this area of the Hall..._

"So how's the outside world like right now?" Latias asked, interest gleaming in her eyes. "I haven't been outside in _ages_, and I can't wait until all of this is over. So for now, can you just tell me-"

"Latias!" Latios suddenly appeared around a corner. He glared upon seeing me. "You're still with him?"

"He's not so bad, Latios." Latias replied. "I was just going to ask him how the outside world has been."

"Well that can wait," Latios said, slightly annoyed. "we're urgently needed with Deoxys. Says he might have found something important that Team Origin might want."

"But-"

"Latias," Latios interrupted, obviously showing that he did not have the patience.

Latias sighed. "Oh all right." She then turned to me solemnly. "If we see each other again, you can tell me about how the outside world is like, okay?" With that, the two of them sped off to who knows where.

"Misses her home outside, huh?" I said to myself. My hand automatically went up to my headphones. "Can't say I blame her..."

I was just about to explore the area some more, when I suddenly smelled something strange. It smelled like Mesprit's scent, only a little sweeter.

"Donny!" I heard a familiar voice yell from behind me.

I froze up when I heard her voice, and I felt an emotion that I couldn't describe. It was mix of both fear and... excitement? Why would I feel excited that Mew was here now?

* * *

-=-=-=-=- _**Third-Person POV**_ -=-=-=-=-

"Oh, h-hi Mew!" Don said, turning around and giving a small wave to Mew.

Mew examined Don for a moment. He was still in his Pokémon forme, his headphones glowing brightly.

_Perfect._ Mew thought, giggling mischievously to herself. She prodded a bit into his mind, but not enough that he would notice. She couldn't get much, but she could tell that he was starting to get a little intoxicated from her scent.

"Hey Donny." she replied, smiling at Don with half-closed eyes and dragging her tail over his body.

Don twitched from the sudden contact, and tried to back away, but Mew wouldn't let him get away that easily. She followed him and quickly wrapped her tail around his body. It wasn't tight, but Don seemed to get the message: he's not going to run from this one.

"What're you doing in this part of the Hall?" Mew asked casually.

"Just... wandering around. Maybe you can walk around with me in this area of the Hall for the next few, uh, hours." Don suggested with a nervous smile.

"But you didn't forget about the surprise I prepared you, did ya Donny?"

"Of course I didn't! I-I mean, I just thought, y'know, we could put the surprise off for, uh... a little while?"

Mew noticed his stumbling, and just giggled at the response. "But I spent so _looong_ on it," Mew said, unwrapping her tail from Don, and quickly using Transmit shrink him down to Mew's size.

"H-Hey! What are you-!" He was stopped short when Mew quickly picked him up.

"We're going over to my room!"

"But-!" Don began protesting, before Mew quickly shoved the end of her tail into his mouth. Now that Don was quiet, Mew began to fly to her room, cuddling Don all the while.

Don noticed something weird about the part of the Mew's tail that was shoved into his mouth. It was wet, somewhat warm, and had a slightly sweet and tangy flavor. He had now had no idea what liquid he was drinking from Mew's tail, but he kind of liked it.

… And then he realized that it tasted exactly like the strong scent coming off of Mew's heat. _Oh no, I'm not drinking her...?_

"Mmf!" Don quickly spit out Mew's tail from his mouth. "Mew! Was that you're... erm..."

"Did you like my taste?" Mew asked innocently.

"M-M-Mew!" Don accused. He managed to quickly teleport out of Mew's hold and landed on the floor behind her. Mew quickly noticed this and swooped down to tackle Don, sitting on his chest. "No! P-Please! I don't want to this now!" Don quickly shouted desperately.

Mew was surprised by his sudden change. Was she being a bit too forward?

"Mew, I know you're in heat, and you want to do nothing but bang me when we're alone in your room! Uxie told me!"

Mew was a little surprised that he found out about her heat. That completely ruined the surprise she had for Don! She'll have to remember to kill Uxie later... As for now though, Mew had to make a quick change of plans, and the fact that she had Don below her ready for her to play with... it made her leak right then and there.

Don's eyes went wide when he felt his shirt suddenly get wet. "NO!"

"But... why not Donny?" Mew asked with disappointment. "I've wanted to do this for _so_ long, and I thought that since we were in a relationship, you might be okay..."

Don realized what Mew was thinking, and asked politely for Mew to get off. She jumped up and floated in the air right above Don. Don sat up (feeling weird that his shirt was soaked with Mew's... fluids), and looked at Mew in the eyes. "Mew... I said that I was okay with being in a relationship, but I still want to take things at my pace. I still don't know if I want to go... _that_ far."

"We can try now!" Mew suggested excitedly, flying close to Don.

"I-I..."

Don had no idea what to say, but he didn't have to. Another voice broke into the conversation. "Maybe he doesn't want to because he doesn't even know if he loves you back, Mew."

"Celebi!?" Mew quickly flew up and looked around. Celebi revealed himself, turning a corner of the hall and floating over to Don and Mew. Don looked over him briefly, and he looked like he had just had his entire world crash down on him. In other words, he was a mess. His antennae were askew and the tips on his head (was it hair?) were out of place and not as groomed as Don remembered them being.

"Celebi, what're you-"

"Mew, can't you see! He says that he's okay with being in a relationship, but how do you know just how _much_ he loves you?" Celebi accused, pointing at Don. "P-Please Mew... I still love you! And I think even Don would like it if you stopped wasting your love on him!"

Don felt something foreign stir up inside of him. Because what Celebi was saying... in a way, they were partially true. He was okay with being in a relationship with Mew, happy even... but how long with that actually last, and just how much does he _really_ love her?

"Celebi, I told you already," Mew said, flying over to Celebi. "I love Don before anyone else. And I know that he'll warm up to me soon, I just have to wait..." Mew turned and gave a small seductive smile to Don. "or play around with him a bit until he finally loosens up. But anyways Celebi... " she turned back to Celebi. "I've already chosen Don as my mate, but we can still be close!"

Don saw the look on Celebi's face that he recognized all too well. It was the face of overall sadness, with hints of anger and betrayal. It was a face he saw too much of back in his own world. And he knew something was going to go down. He stood up and tried to back away from the two Pokémon.

But Celebi noticed him.

He didn't say a word, but instead floated over to Don silently, staring at him intently. Mew watched with curiosity, and Don was somewhat nervous at what Celebi would do. Celebi began trembling and he shut his eyes.

"Um, are you- _Whoa!_" Don was cut off when an enormous vine appeared below him and ensnared him.

"CELEBI! What are you-! Huh?" Mew tried to fly over to Celebi and Don, but there seemed to be an invisible barrier around the two that she couldn't get through. "CELEBI! Stop!"

But he didn't hear those words. He was too entangled with his own angry thoughts, hatred starting to sweep over him.

The Pokémon that he's loved for so many years...

And when he finally finds the courage to tell her, she's suddenly taken away from him by this human... A _human_, of all things!

_Why? Why does she love this human so much!? _Celebi let out a large yell of anguish and conjured a ferocious leaf storm all around him.

Don watched in a terrible panic "W-Wait, don't- _AAAAACCCKKK!_" Celebi unleashed his storm of leaves at Don, using his hatred of the human as fuel to make sure that he felt excruciating pain with each leaf that sliced across his body.

Don began instinctively protecting himself, using Protect and conjuring various defensive moves that he's learned. But he couldn't keep his defenses up for long, and a few leaves were able to to get to him.

It felt like individual blades being sliced across him, yet Don's yells were drowned out by the sheer noise of the leaf storm.

"_Donny!_" Mew yelled, watching in horror at what Celebi was doing to him, yet couldn't do anything except watch. She had found out what the barrier was; it was a time barrier that Celebi put up, and there were only three Pokémon that knew how to use a time barrier. Celebi, Dialga, and Arceus. Celebi probably put it up so Don wouldn't be able to escape his wrath.

"H-Huh? What's going on here?" A colt-like Pokémon ran up to the scene, wondering what was going on.

"Keldy!" Mew said in relief. "You have to get Arceus right now!"

"B-But, who's that hum-"

"NOW!" Mew demanded., getting impatient.

"Y-Yes, Mew!" Keldeo responded, slightly flustered by Mew's agitation. He ran off in the direction of Arceus's room, telling himself that he could ask questions later.

More of the other Legendaries began to appear at the commotion, each one of them wondering what was going on. Some of them were glad that they finally got to see some entertainment after staying the Hall for so long, some were worried about Don and wondering why Celebi was so angry, and others who haven't met Don yet were wondering why Celebi was unleashing such harshness towards the human.

As for Mew, she was just worried for Don, and continued to watch helplessly. _I'm_ s_orry Donny... We were finally supposed to mate today with the surprise I had... but I made this happen instead..._

* * *

-=-=-=-=- _**Don's POV **_-=-=-=-=-

"CELEBI! STOOOOP!" I screamed as loud as I possibly could. I doubted he could hear me though. He kept staring at me with those eyes of pure hatred.

I couldn't think clearly... My mind had numbed just from withstanding the pure pain of all these leaves being dragged across my body.

_I can't... die here..._ I thought to myself. _But... he wants to kill me... he wants... to KILL me!_ There was no doubt in my mind... he hates me so much that he wants to end my life right here and now. I couldn't let that happen... I _can't_ let that happen!

I felt the same surge of power I felt when I trained with Mew. With the rush of adrenaline, I used fire spin, summoning flames to burn the vine that had entangled me. I landed to the floor beneath me and used protect to momentarily shield me from the leaves. I also took the opportunity to quickly go back to my regular size, 'cause those giant leaves were very intimidating when you're in a small size.

"Celebi! What are you _DOING!?_ You're putting this whole thing way out of proportion!" I shouted, trying to knock some sense into him.

I felt something probe into my mind. _You... you stole her!_

"I did NOT!" I retaliated. His leaf storm was beginning to subside, but only a little bit.

_It doesn't matter now... she's gone... and it's YOUR fault!_ Celebi's summoned an even larger leaf storm, and my protect shield had finally dissipated.

_Damn it!_ I cursed to myself. I tried running away, only to be blocked by some weird invisible barrier. I saw some Legendary Pokémon outside of the barrier, some of whom I didn't even recognize.

"Hey! _Help!_" I called to them. Many of them just looked at each other worriedly, while some other just smirked.

Among them, Mew flew in front of me, yet there was still the invisible barrier separating us. She looked extremely worried.

"Mew!" I said. "What is this barrier? I can't leave!"

"It's a time barrier, and only Celebi- Donny, watch out!" She pointed behind me, and I saw a few leaves sailing towards me.

"AAH! Fly!" I jumped into the air and quickly swerved around the leaves, but Celebi continued sending an onslaught of razor-sharp leaves towards me. I was able to dodge most of them, but a few caught me, creating large wounds in my body.

"OWWW!" I was horrified when I started seeing blood drip from my body, and my mind went numb from fear.

_There was a move... a psychic- ack!- move... Recover! That's what it was!_ I quickly used recover, healing the gashes from my body. I sighed in relief...

… Only to be hit square in the chest by a green ball of energy. I crashed into the ground below me, and saw Celebi above me, charging up a powerful move.

"N-NO!" I put my hands up in a desperate hope that it would shield me.

Just as the attack Celebi charged up was at its peak, a large, godly voice interrupted him. "STOP THIS." Above me, Celebi stopped charging his attack and looked in the direction of the voice. It was Arceus, standing tall and imposing beside us. Somehow, he had managed to get rid of the barrier that Celebi put up.

"Celebi, what is the meaning of this?" Arceus said, his voice somewhat less imposing yet still held a hint of disappointment.

Celebi looked away, refusing to answer. I managed to stand, even though it sent dull throbs of pain across my body. Mew quickly flew over to me, asking rapidly if I was alright, if I needed to be healed, and even if I needed a hug.

"Mew," I said, "I'm- Ack! … I'm fine. I can heal myself later."

I took a glance around me. There were numerous Legendaries crowded around us, probably glad that they had some kind of entertainment after being cooped up in this Hall. They were whispering amongst themselves, and I heard the word "human" a bit more than once amongst their conversations.

"Celebi," Arceus said, obviously not intending to let this situation slide. I focused my attention on Celebi, who's body was shaking slightly. He looked at Arceus, then he looked at Mew and I. He clenched his fists and eyes, looking about ready to break down right there.

"I... I didn't..." Celebi started. He never finished though, as he suddenly let out a large yell, and used some kind of attack that sent me hurtling 20 meters backwards.

"OW! Celebi! Why do you keep doing this!?" I shouted when I landed forcefully on my back. I lifted my head... and saw that Celebi was gone. "Celebi?"

Mew flew over to me, and so did a few other Legendaries. Arceus simply stood where Celebi used to be, looking slightly surprised.

"Donny! I told you that you needed to healed!"

"Well I said that I'm fine!" I retaliated. I was still annoyed that Celebi had tried to outright kill me, and I was taking out some of that anger on the nearest person- er, Pokémon, I could find. "Just... where the heck's Celebi?"

"He disappeared after he hit you with that attack." Mew told me. "I'm not sure where he went, and I can't feel him anywhere near here."

Arceus walked over to me. I noticed how all of the other Legendaries kept a respectable distance away from Arceus, and some even looked at me with disapproval at the way I seemed to look at Arceus as if he was just another Pokémon.

"Celebi has traveled through time." Arceus explained. "It does not seem to be intentional however. He may have accidentally traveled through time in his anger for... whatever reason you have done to him, Don."

"He attacked me first..." I grumbled.

"I do not doubt that, and I apologize. I want to talk to Celebi about this, but he is currently traveling through the time stream. He seems to be traveling to the future."

"Can't you pull him out?" I asked. "You're the god of this world."

One of the Legendaries suddenly shouted to me. "Human, show Arceus some more respect!"

_Maybe I will if you did the same and called me by my name instead of "human"._ I thought, slightly irritated.

Arceus seemed to ignore the comments. "Only Dialga has the power to do that. However, Celebi _is_ traveling to the future, so the only thing we can do is wait, whether he traveled a few days, months, or perhaps even years into the future. I can only hope that Team Origin doesn't notice the shift in the time stream, however..."

The Legendaries began talking among each other again, mainly expressing their worries about Team Origin.

I even heard a couple of them talking about whether they should "really place our trust in some so called 'Human Legendary Pokémon'".

I suddenly felt out of place, and quickly limped away from the scene, some pain traveling through my leg with each step I took (although there were quite a few pairs of eyes watching me nervously as I left). Not surprisingly, Mew followed me.

"Where are you going?"

"Away." I replied bluntly. "The humans think I'm just an animal, and not even 'fellow' Legendary Pokémon trust me." I said, saying the word fellow with sarcasm.

"I think you just need some rest, Donny." Mew suggested, flying in front of me.

"I'll have rest later." I said. I really wasn't in the the mood right now, especially with what happened with Celebi, and I tried to limp past her, but she blocked the way.

"Mew!" I protested.

"You need rest Donny, and I don't want you to die just because you were too stubborn to heal yourself." Mew suddenly used a psychic type move on me – hypnosis.

"Hey! I don't want... to... aah..." My eyes drooped, fatigue that I didn't know I had suddenly washed over me. I quickly collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

When I regained consciousness, I felt a _lot_ better. Mew was right; I needed that rest, and the irritation and stress I had before I fell asleep was now gone.

Although, I'm not sure how long I had been asleep...

I opened my eyes, and saw that I was in Mew's bed in her room. Behind me, I could feel Mew, and she was hugging me tightly, her arms wrapped around my chest. I also noticed that I was shrunken down to Mew's size again.

_At this point, I'm going to forget what my real height is..._ I thought to myself as I remembered the number of times I've been shrunken and grown recently.

_But this _does_ feel nice... And for once, I'm not going to complain._ I told myself firmly as I snuggled even more with Mew, making an involuntary sighing sound. Mew of course noticed me, and she licked my cheek.

"I know you're awake, Donny." she said. I turned my head and smiled at her.

"Yeah... I feel better... so uh, thanks."

Mew made a sound that showed that she was happy. "Told you you needed the rest."

"How long have I been out?"

"About... two days." Mew replied.

_And no doubt Mew stayed with me those entire two days... wait..._ I was surprised when I felt guilt surge into my body, and I remembered what Celebi had said before. How much did I _really_ love Mew?

I couldn't deny one thing: she's been with me the entire way. Even if she's a little annoying and kinda scary when she starts getting playful, I've grown fond of her company. I wouldn't have survived Densu if she wasn't with me, and that one time where she forced me to say that when we stayed in a hotel. I may have been forced to say that then, but now... if I had to say it again, I would really mean it.

"Mew?" I asked. I realized that what I was about to say would sound really mushy, but I had to say it, or I would feel too guilty.

"Hm?"

"Um... I... I'm sorry." I managed to say. Mew didn't say anything, so I kept speaking. "Celebi said before about why you still love me, yet I don't love you as much as you love me. I'm only... 'okay' with loving you. And... I'm sorry for that Mew. That... that as Celebi said... you're... w-wasting your l-love on..."

I was actually starting to cry. I couldn't be crying... Why was I crying?

"I've never seen you so emotional, Donny." Mew finally said. "But what Celebi said... he's wrong. You might not know it, but I know that you love me too, and if not, then you will eventually."

"B-But... h-how do you know that for sure?"

"You're crying, Donny. If you really didn't love me, then why would you cry about me 'wasting' my love for you?"

I didn't answer that, and just tried to calm myself down. I persuaded myself that Mew was right, that even if I was uncomfortable now, I may come to love her over time.

My face was finally dry, and I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Mew. If you don't mind, I still don't want to go to... _that_ level yet until I'm absolutely sure of it."

"Aww," Mew said, looking at me with slight disappointment. "But I wanted to finally mate with you as part of my surprise I prepared before Celebi ruined it." Her face changed to one of seduction. "But that doesn't mean I won't do anything directly _below_ that level..."

"What do you...?" I stopped talking when Mew climbed on top of me and kissed me, her paws on my shoulders and her tail running all over my body. I didn't feel weird, disgusted, or even neutral. I felt what could only be described as... bliss. I could feel her trying to gain entry into my mouth, and I let her, her tongue immediately going to work exploring my mouth and gently suckling on my own tongue.

The kiss went on for a few seconds, a few blissful seconds where I felt giddy with the feelings running through me with that kiss, until she finally separated from me. Her expression showed that she was the happiest Mew alive right now, since this was the first kiss she gave me that I actually returned.

To my surprise, she suddenly picked me up and flew happily around her room, until she finally stopped and just cuddled me in midair.

"Well someone's happy." I commented.

"That was the first time you actually returned my love, Donny!

I didn't answer that, and I was just happy that Mew seemed to be genuinely happy right now, and wasn't actively trying to seduce me.

… Well, not for now at least. My leg brushed across the bottom part of her body, and I suddenly felt liquid seep into the pants. Now that I think about it, I could even smell her heat starting to pervade the area.

I didn't tell her that though. Didn't want anything to start getting a little _too_ far.

While Mew cuddled me, there was a knock on the door, and Azelf peeked his head through.

"Don? Mew?" he asked. After seeing us, he opened the door a little wider. "There you are. Arceus wanted me to tell you two that Victini just returned. Here's your stuff." He threw a backpack into the room, and Mew flew over to it.

"Hey, Azelf. What happened with you, Uxie, and Mesprit in the library?" I asked curioiusly.

His face went red, and he just mumbled, "I don't wanna talk about it..." while looking away from me. He said a quick "See ya, and good luck in Densu." and went off.

Mew put me down and began looking through the stuff in the backpack. I still had my trainer card, Pokédex, and badge case with me, and I decided to keep them with me, not trusting another backpack to hold them. They were lightweight anyways.

The essentials were all there: map, money, and Mew added the Pokémon move book to the pile too.

"Look at this!" Mew said, pointing at a somewhat large bundle inside the pack. "A tent!"

"At least we don't have to share a sleeping bag anymore." I said.

Mew looked at me mischievously. "But then we can have our own privacy in the middle of the night, where no one can see the things I'm going to do with you."

Her voice went all seductive, and I got a little nervous. "Uh..." I looked around the backpack, and saw a little article inside.

"A newspaper?" I said. "Why would Victini put this in here?" I took it out and unfolded the paper.

Right on the front page was a picture of Heatran and Regigigas, with the header "Team Origin finds Two More Original Legendaries Caught at Mt. Kin-gin! Evidence of the Human Legendary known as Eden has been Discovered at the same Mountain!"

"Mew... They've been caught. Heatran and Regi." I said, showing her the newspaper. "And... it looks like Origin's starting to suspect my whereabouts too."

* * *

**Author: I'm not the happiest with this chapter, but it'll do. Oh? Ya wanted a lemon? TOO BAD. I'm a storyteller, not a smut writer, and I intend to keep it that way!**

**Mew: Wait... so you _didn't_ put in a lemon!?**

**Author: Is the poor Mew disappointed? Well too bad, you're not banging Don today.**

**Mew: But… Fyre, you liar! I'm going to kill you more than that time Azelf stole my cookies!**

**Author: You've already broken me a countless number of times already, so I don't care! *smiles smugly* Now go get the reviews I need to respond to please!**

**Mew: *stares at Fyre in surprise, before glaring at him and handing him the reviews***

**Author: As I said last chapter, I will now ONLY respond to reviews that specifically addresses me or asks me a question, so starting up... a guest reviewer named Zan. You asked me for my friend code, and while I would LOVE to trade codes... I can't, 'cause you're a guest reviewer. I'd feel a lot more comfortable if I was able to send you a PM of my friend code instead of just putting it here in the Author's note. So yeah, if you get an account, then I'd be happy! I'd just need to- Mew, what the heck!?**

**Mew: *looking through Fyre's 3DS friend list* Wow Fyre... You have no friends.**

**Author: Hey! I... um, moving on!**

**Mew: *happily closes 3DS knowing that she was able to tick off Fyre***

**Author: Looking through 's reviews... *looks suspiciously at Mew***

**Mew: *innocent face* What?**

**Author: It's just, uh... I don't know if you've been really doing this stuff, or...**

**Mew: You want to find out? *smiles evilly at Fyre***

**Author: MOVING ON! … Regarding the hopless romantic and his ex., I don't really have much to say about their reviews, but I WOULD like to thank them for trying to help me with this chapter when I got stuff. Even though I eventually rewrote the entire chapter from scratch, I'm still grateful that you helped me where I got stuck!**

**Mew: … You wrote this chapter twice, and you _still_ didn't add a lemon!?**

**Author: *ignores Mew, despite the fact that she is now pulling out numerous weapons* DAUNTEDSUPERIER's next.**

**Mew: HIM! Oh, I had fun with him...**

**Author: Y-You what!? Uh... I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you say that. A-Anyways, THANK YOU for the meaningful criticism, and you'll see how the story plays out later on! Finally... the next review from ConstructCritical.**

**Mew: Ooh... sounds like an important person. *smiles mischievously***

**Author: Okay, _really_? Now you're just gonna go after people based on their names? And put those weapons away! Jeez, I'm not sure if I even want to know where you got those... Anyways, you suggested if I get a co-author? Well... I dunno. I've never really tried to do something like that, and I usually assume that people think I'm some kind of creepy smut writer or something, just because I happen to be writing an M rated story, even though this was originally rated T. Besides, how I would go about doing that?**

**Mew: You could try actually participating in the fanfiction community and actually _reviewing_ other peoples' works. You don't really do it much.**

**Author: I guess... I could try looking around and reviewing other peoples works, but I think I'll stick to using my ideas, but thanks for the suggestion! I'm not really the kind of person to ask others for help. I'm more like the kind of person who would be happy to help when asked.**

**Mew: What about me?**

**Author: You're evil. Anyways, I have one last thing to say before I end this chapter here. I'm working on a certain... story. Actually... more of a rewrite of a story that I wrote on an old account. I felt like I REALLY wanted to rewrite the story, so I am, and I'll probably be posting it on this account sometime soon. I'll tell you right off the bat, it's a Pokémon Mystery Dungeon fanfic, and the rating will be either K+ or T, but most likely T.**

**Mew: You're... working on another... fanfic?**

**Author: *wide-eyed* Oh damn, I momentarily forgot you were here. Uhhh...**

**Mew: …**

**Author: *rapid talking* Uh, gotta go! You know the drill, please leave a review as it helps me to keep working on this fanfic, and I'll see you next-**

**Mew: FYYYYRE! THIS IS THE ONE AND ONLY FANFIC YOU ARE ALLOWED TO WRITE!**

**Author: Crap, I don't think I've ever seen her this ang-!**

***Camera explodes from the sheer force of Mew's anger***


	12. Ch 10 - Second Gym and the Scooter

**Author: Whoooaaaa, look at that! I actually posted within two weeks. Been a while since I last did that...**

**Mew *off camera, voice can be heard from afar* Wait, you started the note already!? But I'm not finished yet!**

**Author: *looks past the camera* What the heck are you even doing anyways?**

**Mew: I'm getting a costume ready~!**

**Author: A costume? Oh, that reminds me! I have something of my own to wear too! Before I go and get that though, there might be some of you who didn't read the previous chapter, because yes, as Hopeless said in the reviews it _was_ intended to be a sort of "filler chapter", but I put in some plot points too. Let me just summarize what they were:**

**1) Don learns that Mew is in something called "heat" (not going to explain it here)**

**2) Don gets another Pokémon move book and meets some more Legendaries, namely Latios, Latias, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune**

**3) Celebi finds out that Mew's chosen Don as her mate, and in his anger, brutally attacks Don. Arceus manages to stop the fight, but Celebi travels to the future in his anger.**

**4) Victini manages to get supplies for Don and Mew after they stayed in the Hall for two more days. New supplies include a tent (for who knows what frisky things Mew has in store?), and a newspaper article stating that Heatran and Regigigas were caught at Mt. Kin-gin by Team Origin.**

**And yeah, that's pretty much a very brief summary of the previous chapter. Now while I go and get my vest while Mew finishes doing... whatever she's doing, enjoy the chapter! *runs off camera***

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Second Gym and the Scooter**

"It was AWESOME! There were some trainers a few Origin scientists comin' after me, but it wasn't too hard for me run and fight a few of 'em."

_Someone sounds confident of himself._ I thought to myself, watching Victini make exaggerated motions as he told of his "adventures outside". I didn't want to be _rude_, but... I could care less about what spectacular things Victini did in his several days of freedom outside of the Hall. "That's cool Victini. Now about this-"  
"Oh it _was_ cool!" Victini interrupted. "It's been a long time since I was able to have some freedom and action like that in Densu, scavenging for supplies while tryin' to outrun all the humans."

"Yeah, cool, anyways-"

"But that Team Origin! They all had Master Balls, but I managed to dodge every one that came after me!"

_I thought we were supposed to stay as hidden as possible, not expose ourselves to the public..._ "Victini, about this newspaper-"

"And then some trainers tried to challenge me to a battle, but I..."

He kept on talking and talking, but I had already stopped listening. I started speaking telepathically to Mew, who was floating behind me and watching with amusement.

_Is he always like this?_ I asked.

_Not really. Only if something exciting happens. Want me to shut him up?_

_I, uh, think I'm fine._ I responded, mainly 'cause I didn't want to see what she would do to the poor guy. I wanted to ask Victini where he got this newspaper article, but he seemed to be too worked up.

"Well, uh-" I said, before being interrupted again.

"And then there was this HUGE Feraligatr, but I..."

"Victini-"

"So it let loose big spurts of water straight towards me...!"

"Hey!"

"And it hurt it a LOT, since I'm a fire-type, but...!"

I had given up by that point. "Um, bye." I quickly said, walking around him. I didn't really need to ask him that question anyways...

"Huh? Oh, bye Don!" Victini called back, leaving and humming to himself.

Once Mew and I were fair distance away from him, I commented, "Victini makes it sound like this whole thing is just fun and games."

"But it _is_!" Mew said, flying happily in circles. "All you have to do is pretend Team Origin doesn't exist and you won't have to act so grumpy all the time!"

I sighed, and continued walking down to Arceus's chamber. 'Just pretend they don't exist', she says. I would've been a lot happier if it was that easy!

"I heard that, you know." Mew said, flying in front of me and pouting.

"Hey!" I said. "I thought I said a million times _not_ to go snooping around in my-"

"I didn't." Mew said, smiling and flying in loops around me. "Your mind just let me in, and you didn't even realize it."

"I... what?" Is that why I didn't feel any foreign presence when Mew heard my earlier thoughts?

"Yep!" Mew said, answering the thought I had in my mind again. She flew in front of me and gave me a playful smile. "Getting used to me, aren't you Don?"

I gave an embarassed look and kept walking, but Mew just flew over and hugged me around the shoulders. "Love ya too, my cute little human." she said, nuzzling herself against me.

When we reached Arceus's chamber, Mew let go of me and looked at me with a confused look. "Wait, why are we here?"

"Isn't it obvious? Why else do you think I left your room? We're going back to Densu." I moved towards the doors to Arceus's room, but Mew flew in front of me.

"But Team Origin's on to you!" Mew argued, trying to push me away from the doors. "We should stay in the hall for a few more days so it settles down!"

"Team Origin can't even touch me. I mean, you're _technically_ still my trainer." I pointed out.

"Oh!" Mew took out the Master ball from whatever psychic pocket she kept her stuff in. "Then maybe... I could train you for a few days! That way you'll really be prepared if Team Origin corners you!"

I wasn't convinced with her 'offer'. "And that's _all_ we would do. You would just train me twenty-four seven?"

"Wellll..." Mew gave me a mischievous look, and started wrapping her tail around me.

I hastily backed away. "Uh, never mind. Forget I asked." I looked back at the doors to Arceus's chamber and made up my mind.

"Either way Mew, I'm still going back. I'm still determined to become champion and be done with all of this." I said, putting my hand on the handle

"But then what?" Mew asked, flying next to me and giving me a sad look. "After that, you'll just go back to your home?"

I looked at the Master ball she held in her hand. Would Mew really let me go when all of this was finished?

And even if she did... do I even really want to go back home at this point? I've been here for, what, a little more than two weeks? And even so, this is the most freedom I've ever had! Despite, y'know, being constantly followed by a naughty Mew, many people would do anything just to witness the Pokémon world.

But still... my home is still my home. It's not like I asked to become this Legendary Pokémon, it just sort of, POOF!, happened. I had actual plans that I worked towards back at home! But it's all been ripped away when all of this happened.

And even if I did go back... how would I be able to fit in, now that I know I'm a human Pokémon?

These thoughts were plaguing my mind, and it made me feel dizzy. I shook the thoughts away and pleaded to Mew, "I'll... I'll find out what I'll do when we actually get to the end. Can we just please focus on our task right _now_ though?"

Mew looked disappointed. "So... no more playtime in the Hall? We didn't even do anything... except cuddle, but you were asleep."

"Well... we can always do something in Densu! We have a tent now, remember?" I suggested with a half smile.

Mew's ears perked up. "Oh! The tent!" she flew over to the new backpack I had around my shoulders and checked to make sure that the folded up tent was still in there. When she saw it was still in there, she giggled to herself. "Good! It's still there! I'm going to have _lots_ fun with you in that tent, Donny~. Thanks for the idea! Let's go to Densu now!" She bopped me on the nose, and flew over to Arceus's room, waiting for me to follow.

_I can't believe I just gave her an idea... And it involves a _tent_! Are you trying to get yourself raped, Don!?_ I scolded myself. Hopefully Mew didn't hear that thought...

I walked over and opened the doors to Arceus's room, and Mew followed from behind.

"Hey," I said to the god, who was observing some kind of moving image on his desk. "Can you send us back to Densu?"

He didn't respond for a few moments, but eventually looked up and replied, "I know where you want to go. Johto Town. However," Arceus looked back at the moving image on his desk. "Team Origin is becoming wary. They're wondering what could have caused a forest fire in Kanto Town, and then seemingly random earthquakes in Johto Town. Keep this up and you're bound to be caught soon, Don."

I sighed to myself. I didn't need to be reminded of that... "Alright, I know that. Just send us to Densu please."

Arceus looked at Mew. "Mew, you've been accompanying Don on these journeys, so I may as well give you an assignment too. I want you to make sure Don doesn't do anything too rash."

_That probably won't be a problem for her. She stalks me enough as is..._

Arceus continued speaking, "I know it's in your nature to be mischievous, but we don't need Team Origin finding us again."

"All right, Arcy!" Mew said happily, sitting on top of my head. "He'll be mine at all times!"

I shook her off my head and waited for Arceus to send us to Densu. Instead, he continued to talk, "And one last thing. Due to the amount of times I've been teleporting the Legendaries from my realm to Densu, Team Origin may notice and be able to trace the location of the Hall. Because of this, I ask that you not come back here for several weeks once I return you to Densu."

"What? But what if we're being chased by Team Origin, when we really need to be saved?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I will not be able to return you to the Hall. I'm sorry, but it's only to assure that the Hall remains anonymous from Team Origin."

Mew flipped upside down and smiled at me. "It's alright Don! I can always save ourselves if something happens!"

I didn't want to stay in the Hall any longer than I had to, so I told Arceus, "Fine. We'll stay in Densu, even if me and Mew really have to run from something."

Arceus nodded his head in agreement, and prepared to teleport us to Densu. "I will be teleporting you at the peak Mt. Kin-gin, near Johto Town. Be careful, Don. And try to avoid causing a commotion."

In a bright flash of white light, we had teleported. The next thing I knew, I fell a few feet and landed in a thin coating of snow.

"What the...?" I stood up and looked around me. The clouds above were slightly gray, and snow gently fell to the ground. A few thin trees were dotted here and there.

Mew was happily flying in the snow, sticking her tongue out to try and catch the snowflakes. "What's wrong, Don? You don't look so happy."

"It's not that I'm not happy," I replied, rubbing my arms. "It's just that it's _freezing_ here!" I checked my Pokédex and saw that it was about five in the morning.

"Really early too..." I said to myself, putting the Dex away and zipping up my sweater. I was still shivering though.

"Aww," Mew said, "maybe you need to cuddle?"

"Tempting, but no. I can see Johto Town not too far ahead anyways." I replied, beginning to walk towards the wooden buildings that I can see not too far from where Mew and I was. I was thinking of going into my Pokémon forme so I could warm myself with a nice ember or something...

Just as we reached the town, I heard something from behind me. "Eooon!" Turning my head, I saw a Glaceon walking behind me.

"I'm going to assume that it's you, Mew." I said to the Glaceon.

"Glace?" the Glaceon said innocently, tilting its head.

"Very funny, Mew. You can stop the act now."

"Eon!" the Glaceon said, indicating something in front of me. I looked to see what she was indicating and saw a man in front of me giving a strange look.

"Oh! Uh, hi! Just thought I'd talk to my Glaceon for a bit! Good company, y'know?" I quickly said.

The man was still looking at me strangely. "Did you nickname your Glaceon... Mew?"

"Uh, y-yeah! Made those sounds when she was a little Eevee, so I thought it would be a good nickname!"

The man gave me one last confused look before walking away, muttering to himself, "Eevees don't make mewing sounds..."

Once the man was finally gone, Mew said in my mind, _You're terrible at lying sometimes._

_Oh, _now_ you're talking!_ _You could've gave me warning before!_

_ But it's fun to see you act confused!_ She teased, giggling in my head.

I sighed. _Whatever. Let's just find the gym and get out of this freezing place._

_**Johto Town Map Description**** – Located on the peak of Mt. Kin-gin far on the west side of the region, this small town is known for its snowy setting and cozy cottages. Many Pokémon indigenous to the Johto region can be found here, but it is not uncommon to find a few rare Dragon-type Pokémon too.**_

After wandering around for a bit, we finally came across the gym. Unlike the wooden buildings of the town, the gym looked the same as the gyms in Kalos City and Kanto Town North. The sign in front of the gym read, "Johto Town Pokémon Gym. Leader: Lance. The Dragon Master!"

I tried getting opening the doors to the gym, but they were locked. I was about to say something to Mew when a man in red hair and a large black cape stepped in front of me.

"Are you a challenger of the gym?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"You're in luck then!" he replied. "I'm Lance, the gym leader of the town. I was just about to-"

"Lance!" a woman dressed in blue who also had a black cape walked up to us. "Who is this?"

"A trainer has come to challenge me." Lance explained to the woman. "Come trainer, let's head inside the gym."

Lance unlocked the doors to the gym, and me, Mew, and the woman in blue followed Lance inside. As usual, we walked onto a large arena, the same one as the one when I fought Blue.

"Same routine..." the woman said, sighing to herself and walking over to the side of the arena, where she picked up a microphone and sat on a chair. She sat cross-legged, looking extremely bored.

"Don't mind my cousin. She came to visit me from Blackthorn City in Johto and is currently serving as the announcer of this gym so she could experience some heated battles. Nothing's been exciting her though." Lance said, walking over to his side of the arena while Mew and I took our spot on the other side. "Clair! Set up the battle!"

The woman, who I assumed was Clair, just yawned. "What is the point, Lance? You're going to beat this unknown trainer anyways. What we really need is a trainer who actually has _real_ potential, like that trainer from Kanto Town North who defeated Blue!"

_Aaaaaand now she's talking about me._

_And we're standing right in front of her too._ Mew responded to my thought, sounding a little disappointed.

"But if you really wish Lance, I will start the battle." Clair said, sighing. "The Densu League rules are as follows: Only three Pokémon per side, but all Pokémon may use any move that it knows. Ridiculous, these rules, but I guess I must abide by this region's rules. Now, challenger, please state your name."

"Don."

"Trainer Don... that sounds familiar." Clair said, but she quickly shook her head. "Now, will each challenger please bring out their first Pokémon!"

Lance took out a Master Ball from his possession and stared sternly. "I would much rather prefer to use my dragon-types, but I've been ordered to use these Pokémon instead... Go, Lugia!"

A large, fearsome silver Pokémon was released from the Master ball. It, or Lugia, looked really tired, and was slightly slumped.

_What happened to Lugia!?_ Mew said to me in shock.

_Maybe we can ask him._ I replied. "Go, Ditto!"

Mew transformed from a Glaceon to a Ditto and slid onto the stage. "Lugia!" she called out loud, since no other human except me could understand. "It's me, Mew!"

"M... Mew?" he asked, exhausted.

"Yes! The same one who dyed your coat pink a few years ago! Original Legendary Mew!"

The Lugia perked up, and began staring at Mew intently.

"Mew!? But... I thought you were still safe in the Hall! Don't tell me you've been captured too!?"

I watched the two talk, when Clair suddenly spoke to me. "You... You're the trainer who defeated Blue! Can I see your...?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean..." I took out my badge case and showed the gym badge I received from Blue. "this?"

"I can't believe it... You defeated him with a Ditto!" Clair said. Well, more like announced, since she still had the mic close to her mouth.

"Is that so? So you're that first trainer who managed to defeat a Densu League gym leader." Lance gave a determined smile and let out a hearty laugh. "Then this should be a thrilling battle!"

"I'm interested to see the real potential of this trainer. For all we know, it could have just been luck." Clair said, looking at me with keen interest.

_Don!_ Mew suddenly shouted into my head.

_Wh-Huh?_

_ Go easy!_ Mew said. _Lugia's been worked to the bone, and Ho-oh's with him. Some of the things that they described that Team Origin did to them..._

_ O-Okay. _I replied. What could Team Origin have done to the captured Legendaries?

_Maybe you want me to take over for this battle?_ She suggested. I remembered how she wanted to do the same thing back when I fought Blue. She wanted to do the battle for me.

"Look at this crowd that has gathered!" Clair proclaimed, looking at the bleachers surrounding us. A few dozen people were already filing in. "This is the most excitement this gym has ever seen!"

_I think I'm fine, Mew._ I told her. _Besides, it's been a while since we've had a fight where I'm the trainer._

"Are the two trainers ready?" Clair announced. I nodded my head while Lance put on a serious expression. Lugia managed to pick himself up and look strong. When Clair saw that the two of us were ready, she shouted, "Good! Let the battle begin!"

I was about to call an order, when I realized that I didn't even know Lugia's typing!

_Crap! Uh, Mew! What's Lugia's typing?_ I asked frantically.

Before Mew could respond, Lance called out, "Hyper Beam!" Lugia opened his maw and charged up a bright white orb of light.

"Crap, watch out!" I called out. The Hyper Beam landed, and I shielded my eyes. When I looked back at Mew, I was surprised to see that she was unscathed. In fact, she had even transformed into a Jolteon.

_How did you...?_

_ I transformed and used Protect._ Mew replied. _And Lugia's psychic and flying._

The crowd looked astonished, and they all let out a cheer upon seeing that the Ditto hadn't fainted from the Hyper Beam.

"It... It can't be! This boy's Ditto was able to both transform _and_ protect itself from Lance's Hyper Beam!" Clair announced.

I saw that Lugia still had to recharge, so I used the opportunity to call out an attack. "Thunder!"

_Don!_ Mew said to me in an accusing voice. _I said to go easy! I don't wanna kill him, and my special attack is really high! Tell me to use Thunderbolt instead._

"Um, I-I mean Thunderbolt!" I quickly rephrased, hoping that no one would notice. Unfortunately, people DID notice.

"What!? It seems the trainer isn't taking this opportunity to go all out!" Clair said, a hint of disbelief in her voice.

Mew bolted forward and her Jolteon fur began buzzing. She quickly shot a bolt of electricity at Lugia. The bolt surged around Lugia's body, lighting him up in bright yellow. He let out an excruciating cry, and fell forward, slumped.

The crowd let out a gasp of surprise. "Im-Impossible! Lugia's been knocked out!" Clair said.

_I feel kinda bad now... That looked like it hurt a lot, especially if he's as tired as you say._ I said to Mew, calling her back to me.

_And see what would have happened if I used Thunder?_ Mew said, giving me a smug look.

_Well I didn't know! I'm just starting to learn all of these moves, I don't really know the power of each._

_Hmm... Maybe I should use all these different moves on you so you really get to feel the difference._ She told me in a teasing tone.

_H-Hey! You wouldn't _seriously_ use all these powerful moves on _me_, would you?_ I asked nervously.

_One day, we're going to have a battle with each other Don. It'll be fun!_ She said cheerfully.

_And painful..._

From the other side of the arena, Lance called Lugia back. He then brought a second Master Ball. "I'm impressed! You made quick work of Lugia. But I'm not giving up yet! This is my final Pokémon. Go, Ho-oh!"

A giant bird of orange and yellow feathers emerged. Like Lugia, he looked tired, but still had a bit of energy. He spread his wings out and let out a battle cry, medium-sized flames forming beside him.

"Hiya Ho-oh!" Mew said playfully.

"What the-! Mew!? How in the world did you-"

"Long story, but let me defeat you!" Mew said, getting straight to the point.

Lance called out an order. "Sacred Fire!"

"Transform into Zapdos and endure the attack!" I called out, thinking of the first powerful electric type Pokémon that came to my head. Mew transformed into a Zapdos and braced itself for the impact of the Sacred Fire. The flames engulfed Mew, but she quickly shook of the flames and let out Zapdos's cry.

Clair announced something along the lines of how a Ditto managed to "survive that powerful attack", but I hardly paid attention. I now had an opportunity present itself, and I yelled "Discharge, and focus your energy on Ho-oh!"

Mew charged up energy within herself, then released a flare of electricity. However, unlike a normal discharge like I read in the Pokémon Move book, the power of this discharge was all focused onto one point, towards Ho-oh. When Ho-oh and the bolt connected, the electricity jumped around it's body, creating bright flashes from Ho-oh's body. Ho-oh let out a quick cry and slumped forward.

_Aw, that's sweet._ Mew told me.

_Oh, you mean how I managed to take down Ho-oh so quickly?_ I replied smugly.

_No, that Ho-oh is pretending that he fainted so we could win. I can still feel his mind, and it's still pretty active._

_Oh..._ I said, kind of embarassed now that I only won because Ho-oh let us. Guess it makes my life easier.

Despite this, the crowd was convinced. They stayed silent for a moment, before giving a loud cheer, all of them probably truly believing that Ho-oh had legitimately been defeated in a fair battle.

"Ho-oh is unable to battle. It's absolutely impossible, but... trainer Don wins!" Clair announced with flare in her voice.

_Well... easier than I thought it would be._ I said to Mew.

Mew went over to me and transformed into an Eevee. "That's only because Lugia and Ho-oh let us."

I shrugged my shoulders. At least we got the badge we needed, and that's all I cared about. Hopefully I can keep this pace and quickly become champion.

"Return, Ho-oh!" Lance raised the Master Ball to return Ho-oh, but I raised my hands to stop him.

"W-Wait! Can you leave them out? Him and Lugia?" I quickly said.

Lance looked concernedly at his Master balls. "I'm afraid they've the lost the energy to battle however."

"Um, they're fine! Just keep them out, I think my Ditto wants to meet them!" I said, hoping that he would take the excuse. Lance gave me a suspicious look, but he let his Pokémon out anyways. He released Lugia and put a Revive in front of Ho-oh, then walked over to me.

_I'm gonna talk to them! You get that badge from Lance._ Mew said, bounding over to Ho-oh and Lugia in her Eevee form. Lance walked up to me, looking impressed at my, uh, "victory".

"You... you're another great example of a trainer who can win any battle with any Pokémon. You must have really bonded with that Ditto for the two of you to become this strong."

"Yep! We trained a lot!" I said, smiling. Although, I wanted to laugh in his face and say 'Ha! We cheated, and I'm really using a Mew!'

"Here. An official Densu League gym badge of Johto Town. You're the first trainer I've handed this out to." Lance handed me a badge that was gold on one side and silver on the other side. An imprint of the Johto region was carved on both sides of the badge. I took it and put it inside my badge case, next to the Kanto Town gym badge.

That's two badges, and it's been a little more than two weeks so far. Just six more badges to go.

"And here," Lance gave me some Pokédollars, but like with Blue, I refused.

Clair came walking over to us, and the people in the crowd were starting to file out of the gym, all of them excitedly talking to themselves.

"Unbelievable... One day, we're going to battle once I can get my Pokémon back in Johto!" Clair said with determination. "I truly never believed that a Ditto of all things could take down Legendary Pokémon!"

"Yeah." I said. I looked back at Mew and the two other Legendaries. Lance and Clair looked at the three of them too.

"Amazing, they even seem to be getting along with each other." Lance commented.

I nodded my head and walked over to the three of them. Lugia and Ho-oh were looking at me with wonder.

_So it's you, Eden. You're still alive._ Ho-oh told me psychically. I flinched with surprise when I heard him call me by my name of my previous life. _Although, I suppose you're familiar with "Don" now._

_H-How did you know...?_ I asked.

_Lugia and I were created a few years before your disappearance back when you were Eden. _Ho-oh explained. _I'm curious, do you remember anything back in your first life as Eden?_

_Um, no. I just remember everything from _this_, uh, "life" as you call it. I don't remember anything when I was Eden, or that I even had a previous life as Eden. I just found out about two weeks ago._

Ho-oh didn't say anything and just thought this to himself. I wondered what he was thinking about me.

"What are you doing?" Clair suddenly told me. I turned to see that Lance and Clair were giving me strange looks. "Are you just... staring at them?"

"Oh! Um, they're just so..." I tried finding a word that would make a good excuse, "majestic! I just can't take my eyes off 'em."

_Why don't you say that about me, Donny?_ Mew said teasingly and somewhat longingly too.

_Okay, first off, I didn't really mean it. I just said it so I don't look crazy._ I retaliated.

_Are you saying that you think we _aren't_ majestic creatures?_ Lugia challenged.

_I... That's not what I... Ugh! Whatever! You know what I meant!_ I said, making it clear that I was annoyed. _We should go Mew, before I look really suspicious._

Mew jumped onto my shoulder and we began heading out. Lugia told something to me in my head before we left though.

_We wish you luck, Don. I still remember you as the sensitive boy from long ago, and whether that's still true or if you've grown stronger in your new "life", Ho-oh and I ask that you be careful. And do NOT trust anything from Team Origin. They've managed to deceive many under the guise of a team trying to make technological advancements, but we've seen what really goes on behind their scenes..._

I shuddered at the thought of experimentation from Team Origin, and I was afraid to know what _really_ went on. _O-Okay..._ I replied.

I said goodbye to Clair and Lance, while Mew said bye to Ho-oh and Lugia, who were returned to their Master balls.

Just as I opened the entrance to the gym, I saw a large crowd of people, reporters, and cameras.

I sighed to myself. "Oh c'mon, not again..."

* * *

Mew had managed to get the two of us out of that mess of reporters by transforming into a Kirlia and transporting us away. I wanted to leave the town right away... but Mew wouldn't let me. We were in front of a bakery and Mew refused to leave.

_No._

_ Yes, you're getting me cookies, or I'll be a cranky Mew._

_ Better than a hyper Mew. I was lucky that you didn't seem to be that hyper last time I got you cookies, but I'm not taking any risks. Let's go._ I kept walking towards the part of Johto Town that would lead out onto route 7. I was about to check my map to see where we should head next from there... when I realized that my backpack was gone!

"Huh? Where's my backpack!? I didn't leave it back at the gym, did I...?"

_It's right here!_ Mew teased. I looked at her and saw that she had the backpack held high above her. _Now get me my cookies now~_

"You little... Fine!" I said, giving into the request. Satisfied, Mew dropped the backpack on top of my head. I yelped out in pain when the sudden 30 pound bag hit my head. "That could've killed me!" I protested, rubbing my head and neck.

"You're alive, aren't you?" Mew said, smiling at me. I grumbled to myself and put the backpack on, starting to walk into the bakery.

_I'll stay out here in case the paparazzi comes back._ Mew told me when I stepped inside the bakery. I nodded my head (even though she couldn't see me), and walked up to the counter.

"Stupid Mew always wanting her stupid cookies..." I grumbled to myself. A sudden devious thought came to my head, and I smiled as I began thinking of a plan to get back at Mew.

"Hi!" I said to the cashier. "Can I have two of those sugar cookies over there?" I pointed to a large sugar cookie that was being displayed on the counter.

"Sure thing," the cashier grabbed two of the cookies and put them in a white paper bag. "Anything else?"

"Actually, yes." I said, smiling smugly at what I was going to do. "Do you also have Pokémon food here?"

The cashier blinked a few times, and said, "Um, I'm not sure. I'll go check on that..." He walked away and I waited near the counter.

_You're taking a long time, Don._ Mew said in my head after waiting for a few minutes.

_Just hold on..._ I quickly said, not bothering to lie in case she finds out.

The cashier _finally_ came back, holding another paper bag. "You're in luck, this is our last batch of Pokémon food." He handed me the two bags, the one with cookies and the other with Pokémon food. I payed him the proper amount and left the store, where Mew was waiting for me impatiently.

_What took so long!?_

_Terrible service, that place. Don't make me go back ever again._ I lied, making sure to make my reason quick so she doesn't suspect much. _I'll give you the cookies later, let's just get out of this town first and get to a more private spot._

I opened my backpack, placing the two paper bags inside and taking out the map.

_We'll go to Hoenn Town next!_ Mew said. She had transformed into a Pikachu this time and jumped onto my shoulder, pointing to the southernmost town on the map. We go out _here_," she pointed to route 7, which lead out of Johto Town. "through here," she moved her paw through route 8, "and then we just surf through here!" she moved her paw down route 9 and stopped at Hoenn Town, which was on an island.

"Ugh... it looks far away." I said, putting the map back in my backpack. "There _really_ needs to be a better way to travel to places..."

I put my backpack back on, when I saw a woman with glasses running towards me. "Excuse me, sir!"

"Hm?" The woman was lugging some weird scooter without wheels from behind her. "What is it?"

"Do you happen to be trainer Don?" she asked, stopping in front of Mew and I.

"Um..." I almost thought about lying and walking away, but the woman didn't _seem_ like a suspicious person, and she didn't look like paparazzi either. "Y-Yeah. I'm Don."

"Oh, that's good!" the woman said, giving a sigh of relief. "I'm Lexa, and I work as the assistant of Helix, the leader of Team Origin.

_Team_ _Origin!?_ Mew yelled in my head loudly.

_Ow, keep it down in there!_ I said, flinching from the sudden loud voice ringing in my skull.

_ But it's _them_! We should just back away from this before something happens!_

In a way, she was right. The last thing I needed was to cause a ruckus on the same day I finally return to Densu. But... I was curious at the same time. If I could just hide my identity for a little bit, I could learn a bit more about Team Origin's plans.

"Oh really?" I said, making it sound like I was interested. "That's cool! So, what do you need?"

_Don, what are you _doing_!?_ Mew shouted.

"Oh, well I was told you give this. It's a present from Helix himself to congratulate you on being the first trainer to have defeated a gym leader!" she said, giving a warm smile.

"Two gym leaders." I corrected.

"I kno- I mean, you defeated two gym leaders already? That's amazing!" she said. I noticed the slight hesitation earlier in her sentence.

_See!? That's a red flag right there! Get away! If I have to, I'll kidnap you if it means saving you from Origin!_ Mew said, while at the same time pulling on my hair.

"Stop it, Ditto." I said, looking at her sternly. Mew gave me a death glare. _I'm going to kill you if Team Origin doesn't do it first!_

I rolled my eyes. They were just giving a present, and a cool looking scooter (although, I wasn't sure how it worked without wheels). Maybe it'll get us to our destination faster! "Well, thanks for the present! What is it by the way?"

"It's a hover scooter! Created by the latest technology in Team Origin. It can generate an infinite amount of energy with this battery down here," She pointed to a large metal battery looking thing embedded at the bottom of the scooter. The battery was HUGE, and was about two feet long. Could this large battery really produce infinite energy?

"You can turn on the scooter by pressing this button here," she said, pointing to a button on the handle. "And I'm sure you can figure out the rest on your own."

"Oh. Well, thanks then... Lexa!" I said, remembering her name. "We'll be on our way then!"

"W-Wait!" she suddenly said, grabbing my arm just as I was about to walk away. She took out an envelope and put it into my hand. "This is an, uh, instruction guide, in case something goes wrong with the scooter! You, um, probably shouldn't open it here though, since there are a lot of papers, and you certainly don't want them to fall in the snow!" she said, giving a smile that seemed a _bit_ too forced.

I looked suspiciously at her. The envelope didn't feel very heavy, and she seemed to stutter a bit more while she was giving it to me. "Um... okay then." I said, putting the envelope away in my backpack.

Lexa looked relieved and let go. "Thank you for your time. Support Team Origin, the team who uses the past to develop a more advanced future!"

_Since when did Team Origin ever get a motto?_ I thought to myself as I watched Helix's assistant walk away.

I began walking towards the entrance to route 7, dragging the scooter with me. "See Mew?" I said once I was sure no was around. "That wasn't so bad."

"I don't know..." Mew replied. "I tried reading her mind, but like Helix's, it was closed to me."

"Isn't there some way to just... pry into their minds? You're a powerful psychic type, so you should be able to." I suggested

I cringed when I felt a REALLY sharp pain in my head. I stopped moving and my knees buckled, making me fall to the floor.

Then all of a sudden, the pain stopped just as quickly as it came. I stood up and wondered what the heck just happened. Then I saw that Mew was smiling at me playfully.

That's _what happens if I pry into their minds. It hurts the person a lot._ She giggled a bit. _I also saw some pretty funny things about you when I did that. But you might say that they're embarrassing._

"Huh? Wait... what did you see in there!?" I asked frantically. I really hope she didn't see _those_ memories from elementary school! Those years were terrible!

_Mmm... Not telling!_ She said mischievously, giggling in my head. _Some of those memories were really cute too!_

I grumbled to myself, trying to think of some way to get back at her. With the thoughts in mind, I kept walking towards the exit of Johto Town leading out onto route 7. Mew and I finally made it to the exit of the town, and we looked down at route 7. The route was a steep trail leading down the mountain, and the bottom was far below.

Hopefully this scooter will make everything go faster. I turned it on, and to my surprise, the scooter began hovering in midair! A blue light was being emitted from the bottom of the scooter. I assumed it was probably the energy that was keeping the scooter hovering.

Mew suddenly jumped off my shoulder and ran far away from the scooter. She looked sick.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I don't think I've ever seen her act fragile before.

"That scooter..." she said, "There's something weird about it when you turned it on..."

I looked at the scooter, and nothing seemed wrong. "I don't see anything weird. I think you're just overreacting Mew." I assured, getting on the scooter. "Now how the heck do I... WHOA!"

There was a lever on top of the handle of the scooter, sort of like the brake used for some bikes. I pressed down on it and yelped when the scooter suddenly zipped forward really fast, and I crashed into a nearby tree.

"O-Ow..." I said, laying on my side with the scooter still hovering next to me as if nothing had happened. Mew trotted over to me and patted my head.

"I don't even need to punish you anymore for trusting Team Origin. Their scooter and your bad driving will do everything for me!" she said contently.

Annoyed, I thought of way I could get back at her. "Hey Mew. You still want those cookies?" I said, standing up and opening my bag.

"Oh yeah! Give me them or I'll tie you up and eat you instead!" she said. I wasn't sure if she was just being figurative or if she meant it literally, but I didn't want to find out. Either way, I still wanted to get back at her, so I have her the paper bag that had Pokémon food inside.

"Here you go!" I said, smiling and giving her the bag.

Mew happily grabbed the bag from me. "Thanks Donny! I'm glad you finally..."

By the time she realized that I had given her a phony bag, I was already far away, riding the scooter and happily eating one of the sugar cookies.

* * *

I had made it to route 8 before I was finally caught- actually, tackled- erm, more like straight up _attacked_ by a crazy Mew (who at the time had transformed into a Staraptor), who had completely knocked me off my scooter. There were a lot of trainers on route 7, many of them giving me strange looks at seeing a random boy on a floating scooter while being chased by an angry Staraptor.

By the time I got to route 8 though, Mew had finally caught up to me and tackled me off the scooter. There were no trainers nearby on the route, so she transformed back into a Mew and trapped me inside a somewhat small, pink bubble.

"WHERE ARE THE COOKIES!?" she interrogated from outside of the bubble.

"I-I ate them already!" I said nervously. I didn't expect her to get THIS angry, and she made this bubble uncomfortably small...

"THOSE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE _MINE_!" she yelled angrily. I swear that I could see fire in her eyes. I made a small whimper and instinctively transformed into my Pokémon forme. Not only was I cramped, but now I was starting to feel uncomfortable with the angry way she was looking at me. I tried teleporting out of the pink bubble, but something seemed to prevent me.

"You can't escape, Donny." she said, smiling at me mischievously. "It's almost nighttime, so I'll go find us a place to sleep."

I didn't say anything, and she flew off into a forest near the route, making sure to bring me (still trapped in the bubble), and she brought the scooter and backpack with her too, the two items floating behind her.

The forest we went into wasn't very dense, and only had an occasional tree here and there. Although, Mew seemed to be taking her damn sweet time trying to find a place to sleep, since my back was starting to hurt from being in this cramped bubble. Since Mew didn't want to me to teleport, I decided I would just make myself a smaller size, so I used Minimize to make myself Mew's size.

"Thank God, that's a LOT better..." I said to myself, giving a sigh of relief as I stretched out my body, laying down in the bubble with my limbs stretched.

"Oh good! You made yourself smaller! Now you're all cute and cuddly!" Mew said happily.

"Please don't ever call me 'cuddly' again." I mumbled after hearing her say that. Seriously, she called me Donny, cute, the last thing I need is to add another to the list! Least of all 'cuddly'...

"Now you're acting like Mewtwo." Mew simply replied. She finally found a place where we could sleep. I could still see route 8 from here, but it was far enough away so that a wandering trainer on the route couldn't see us. Mew opened up the backpack and took the took the tent out, beginning to set it up.

"Um... you gonna let me out now?" I asked. "I can help set up some stuff."

"You could," Mew started to say. She snapped her paw, and with a flash, the tent was already set up, complete with a campfire in front of the tent. The scooter was propped next to the tent and Mew placed the backpack inside. "but you forgot I'm a psychic type!"

"Oh, yeah." I said, feeling stupid. The bubble I was in suddenly burst open, and I fell to the ground right onto my back, knocking the wind out of me. "Oof! W-Warning please?"

Mew flew above me and smiled. "You'll be fine. Now... about those cookies..."

My eyes went wide when she gave me an evil grin. "H-Hey!" I said quickly. "I-I'm sorry that I pranked you like that, b-but I won't do it again, promise! I'll actually give you cookies next time we defeat a gym leader!"

"You can do that." Mew said, laying on top of me. "But I'm still angry. And hungry."

The way she was looking at me with the half-closed eyes... Oh God, please don't be a voraphile...

"So I want you to find me some sweet berries for me to eat!" she said happily, flying off of me and sitting next to the fire.

I gave a look of embarrassment and quickly ran off to find some berries.

I found a few berry bushes not to far away. There some berries that I recognized, but I didn't know what most of them were. Then again, I didn't even know most of the berries back at my home world. I picked up some Oran and Pecha berries, and found this weird, colorful berry that looked like a starfruit. I picked the starfruit-like berry too, just in case.

With a whole arm full of berries, I ran back to the camp with the berries, where Mew was waiting for me. I put the berries in front of her and said, "Well, here are your berries! Okay gotta go bye!" I quickly ran inside the tent but Mew pulled me back outside psychically.

"Where are you going, Don?" Mew asked, tilting her head at me.

"I'm uh, tired?" I said, trying to give a good excuse. Mew dropped me right next to her while she ate the berries. I then began to feel my stomach rumble.

"Aww, is someone hungry?" she said playfully, poking my stomach. "What happened to those cookies?"

"I don't exactly call cookies a meal." I said and made to grab one of the berries, but she slapped it away. "Hey, I wanted a berry!"

"And I wanted a cookie, but not everyone gets what they earned." Mew said, finishing another Pecha berry. "If you're hungry, why don't cha eat this?" she said, tossing me a white, paper bag. I opened the bag and found Pokémon food inside.

"Wha... Oh c'mon! You've gotta be kidding me!" I protested. Mew just smiled innocently.

"What? You bought it with the cookies, so you should eat it too!" Mew said, giggling mischievously to herself.

_Irony hits hard..._ I thought, sighing to myself. I opened the bag and poked the brown mush inside that was supposed to be 'food'. "I'm not eating this stuff! It looks like some weird processed pet food!"

"You're _my_ pet, Don." Mew said, reminding me that she was still my trainer (even though I hated thinking of it like that). "And you're technically a Pokémon too."

"Stupid technicalities..." I grumbled to myself. I threw the bag into the fire, and crossed my arms. I was still hungry though, and that Pecha berry next to me looked really good...

Mew finished all the berries though, except the one that looked like a starfruit. When Mew noticed this berry, she exclaimed, "A Starf berry!" and picked it up. "Where'd you find this!?"

"It was nearby. There was only one, so I thought I might as well get it." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I love these berries, next to sweets!" she said happily, biting right into one side of the fruit, apparently not even needing to cut it open. I watched her eat the fruit with a happy smile on her face. As much as it felt nice that she was happy, I was still hungry, and I didn't like the fact that she had forced me to watch her eat when she knew I was hungry...

Mew began looking at me with the berry still in her mouth. She looked at the berry, then back at me, her face suddenly lit up. "You still hungry, Donny?" she asked sweetly. Slightly confused, I nodded my head.

"Here! You can have some of the berry!" Mew said, putting the berry back in her mouth, with the other side of the fruit that she didn't bite facing me. I reached my hand out to grab it from her mouth, but she turned away.

_No hands!_ She teased, giggling in my head. I realized what she wanted me to do, and I felt my face heat up. "You want me to...? I don't wanna do that!" I protested.

_Then you can stay hungry for the entire night, because I'm not going to let you get more berries._ Mew simply said, still offering me the Starf berry. Gulping, I leaned forward and opened my mouth, closing it around the berry, until my face was right in front of hers, almost touching lips... I quickly bit down on the berry and pulled away. I could feel that my cheeks were obviously red, and quickly chewed the part of the berry I managed to take.

"Good boy!" she said, smiling at me and eating the rest of her own berry. The part of the berry I was chewing on had an extremely diverse flavor. It might not be enough to be a full meal, but it was good enough.

When I finished my berry, Mew caught me by surprise by picking me up. "Time to go to sleep! The sun's already down!" she said. I looked around and saw that everything around the two of us was dark, save for the campfire. I must have not noticed.

"Aaaaaand," she said, "we get to sleep in the tent."

"U-Um..." I stuttered, trying to get out of Mew's hold. She giggled and held me tighter.

"I'm not going to do anything to you!" Mew assured, floating into the tent. "Unless I'm feeling naughty..." she added, closing the flap of the tent. There was a sleeping bag inside the tent... but only one.

"Couldn't Victini go out of his way to get us two sleeping bags?" I said, somewhat annoyed. "He was perfectly fine provoking Team Origin, but didn't even get us two sleeping bags?"

"There _was_ another sleeping bag." Mew said. "But I burned it for the fire!"

"You... Why would you do that!?"

"So we can share a sleeping bag, silly!" Mew said, diving into the sleeping bag while still holding onto me tightly, obviously not intending to let go of me anytime soon. "Goodnight Donny."

I sighed and didn't protest. Mew's already done this with me before, and she'll probably keep doing it for a long time, so I might as well get comfortable. I kept myself in Pokémon forme just in case (even though I still wasn't used to sleeping with these stupid headphones).

"Night." I said, closing my eyes.

* * *

…

"...unghh..."

I opened my eyes, hearing the moan.

_Is it morning already?_ I thought, rubbing my eyes. _And what was that moan? I didn't know Mew talked in her sleep..._

"... guhh... *whimper*..."

I stiffened up. That was definitely _not_ Mew, since she was sleeping peacefully behind me. It sounded like it was coming from... outside.

I was scared but curious at the same time. I managed to get out of Mew's grip now that she was asleep and crawled towards the flap that leads out of the tent. I opened it a little, and saw nothing but darkness.

"Still nighttime?" I said to myself. I poked my head out and looked up, seeing the stars shining above. It didn't look like it was even close to day yet. But then, where did that moan come from?

Something suddenly grabbed me around my leg. "AAH!" I yelled quickly before realizing it was just Mew, who had now just woken up.

"Where are you going?" Mew said, her voice a little drowsy and her eyes still somewhat closed. "We're supposed to be cuddling..."

"Um..." I crawled back inside the tent, closing the flap behind me. "I... heard something..."

Mew tilted her head at me. "What thing?"

"Like... someone groaning and whimpering." I said.

We stayed silent for a few moments, until Mew said, "I don't hear nothing." she said, her voice still slightly slurred. "Let's go back to sleep..."

I tried to protest, but she pulled me back towards the sleeping bag. "Mew, why don't we just check what it is?" I said, pulling back towards the entrance. Mew frowned at me, her tail giving an annoyed flick.

"I don't feel anything outside. Don't tell me you're scared of a few noises."

"It's not that, it's just-" I tried reasoning with her, but she kept pulling me back towards the sleeping bag, eventually grabbing me and quickly crawling inside.

"Go to sleep, Donny, it's nothing..." she said, holding me tight, probably in case I try to get out again.

"... *whimper*..."

"There!" I shouted, pushing myself out of Mew's hold and out of sleeping bag. "Didn't you hear that!?"

I was suddenly caught off guard when I was pounced by a very angry Mew, who forced me onto my back and pinned me down. I tried getting out but she used her tail to constrict me.

"It's _nothing_ Don! Go. To. _Sleep_!" With that, she fell on top of me, seemingly content to just sleep lying on top of me like that. I groaned in protest but she didn't budge. Instead, she just licked my face.

"You're so noisy, Donny." she said, her voice suddenly quieter with a hint of teasing. "You've been a bad boy this entire day. Maybe I should tie you up. Or find some other way to keep you quiet..." she licked my face again, but this time she did it longer and more sensually. "You taste nice..." she said, giggling and licking me some more, eventually licking closer to my mouth.

_What the hell!?_ I thought, her sudden mood change making me deathly nervous.

Now that I think about it, those berries I gave her earlier seemed a little old... Can you get drunk from berries in the Pokémon world?

I suddenly smelled something sweet pervading the air in the tent, and I felt a little nauseous. Oh no, please don't tell me her heat is acting up _now_, and _here_ of all places, where she could just do whatever she wants with me with nobody looking...

"... Aaaaggghh!... *whimper*..."

Mew suddenly stopped licking me, and she lifted her head with her ears perked up.

"Oh, so _now_ you hear it!" I said, annoyed. "Can you let me go now!?"

Mew got off me and unwound her tail from my body. I got up and wiped my face with my sleeve.

"... unnngghh..."

Mew suddenly flew out of the tent with no warning. I was still annoyed that _now_ she decided to notice the moans. I got up and followed her outside. I looked around and saw that she was looking at the scooter.

"Why are you looking at that?" I asked, walking up to her. "Aren't we supposed to-"

I was interrupted when the scooter suddenly started shaking, and the moaning began coming from the scooter. Mew and I jumped back in fright.

"Oh shit!" I said, my heart beating from the sudden surprise. "How are the moans coming from the scooter?"

Mew's eyes went wide, and I suddenly saw her trembling. "It... it can't be a..."

I looked at her with a confused look. "What?"

"I'm trying to see if there's anything inside the scooter, but I can't feel anything..." Mew said, her brow furrowing. "I think it's made of some strong steel."

I remembered that instruction guide that Helix's assistant, Lexa, gave me. I ran inside the tent and rummaged inside my backpack until I found the envelope. I ran back outside, where Mew had put the scooter on its side and was looking at the battery.

"It's coming from here." Mew said, pointing to the large battery on the bottom of the scooter. While Mew was looking at that, I carefully opened the envelope, wondering what could be inside. I hoped that this was just some weird malfunction of the scooter, and that this could be fixed easily... but something told me that wouldn't be the case.

I finally opened the envelope. There weren't "lots of papers" like I was told, and there wasn't an instruction guide either. There was just a single letter. I unfolded it, and read the letter out loud.

"'I'm sorry for lying. Destroy the scooter.' … From Lexa." I looked at the scooter anxiously. "W-What's that supposed to mean?"

Mew didn't hesitate though. Using a very strong Aura Sphere, Mew blasted the bottom of the scooter, the battery flying off a few feet away.

"It... it came off." I commented. Gulping, I put the letter on the ground and carefully started walking towards the place where the large battery fell, Mew following close behind.

"Holy God, w-what _is_ that?" I said with fear. I watched as I watched something pink crawl out of the battery.

"A Mew!" Mew cried out from behind me, flying over to the battery. I followed her and got a good look at this Mew.

At first glance, I never would have been able to guess that this thing was a Mew. It was face down, but just looking at it crawling around... its body was completely mutilated, jagged wounds and swollen bruises littered throughout. Its pink fur was seared in many places, and its limbs were moving unnaturally as it tried to crawl away from the two of us.

"Hey." Mew said to the mutilated Mew. "Hey! Look at me!"

The mutilated Mew turned its head to us and my heart skipped a beat. The Mew's face was the most damaged out of its entire body. I could see a mixture of stained blood and tears messing up the fur on its face, as it stared back at us with bloodshot eyes.

Mew gasped and looked at the Mew with deep concern. "Oh my gosh... what happened to you?"

"It... was Team Origin..." the Mew answered. It sounded like a male, but with how damaged his voice sounded, I wasn't so sure.

"They... captured so many... of us... and did these experiments..."

Team Origin... went this far? How could they perform experiments like these without even feeling bad? They shoved this Mew in a battery, and I... I used it. I probably caused him so much pain and I never even knew. I suddenly felt sick and sat down, holding my head... why the heck did I agree to take the scooter!? Lugia warned me, but...

"You..." the mutilated Mew said, staring at me. "You have the headphones... You're the human!"

With surprising speed, the Mew threw a psychic attack at me, a little weak but strong enough to knock me onto my back forcefully. I tried getting up, but my wrists and ankles were pinned!

The mutilated Mew managed to quickly fly over me, looking at me with at me mercilessly. "You're that human they called Eden!"

"What are you- AAAHH!" I yelled when I suddenly felt a flow of hatred flood into my head, coming from the mutilated Mew's mind. I felt the pain that this Mew had to go through, the feelings of anger he felt going through these experiments over and over, enduring overwhelming pain with each one.

"_You're_ the reason! _You're_ the one that made us suffer!"

I tried speaking back but the only thing that came out of my mouth was a garbled mess of words.

"They made us go through test after test only because they wanted to get _you_!"

"I... didn't... _know_!" I managed to yell. Something told me to fight back, but at the same time I didn't want to hurt this Mew anymore than it already went through.

"Why don't you just turn yourself in!? You're making so much of us Legendaries suffer all because of you! They've been stealing our life forces just to make devices to _track you down_!"

"Get off of him!" The mutilated Mew above me was suddenly blasted away, and I was released from the hold I was in. I turned my head and watched as female Mew shot a powerful Shadow Ball at the mutilated Mew. I heard the mutilated Mew cry out, before his body fell limp.

"You..." I mumbled. "You... killed him..."

Mew's back was still facing me, and I saw her body trembling.

"Mew...?" I said, getting up and cautiously crawling towards her. I couldn't believe she had just killed one of her own kind, a crippled one at that. "Are you..."

Mew looked at me, her face full of conflicted emotions. I suddenly felt like this entire thing was my fault. If I had just listened to her before...

"Mew... I'm sorry that..."

Mew interrupted me by putting a paw on my lips and slowly shaking her head. I realized what she meant and nodded my head.

"Right... Let's go back to the tent..." I said. Mew flew back into the tent after I said that, and I followed her. I didn't look back at the dead body of the mutilated Mew.

* * *

-=-=-=-=- _**Somewhere else...**_ -=-=-=-=-

"Sir!" a young man barged into his superior's office once again. "The trainer named Don. He defeated yet another gym leader!"

The older man behind the desk rubbed his temples in annoyance. "Who did he defeat this time?"

"Gym leader Lance of Johto Town! Again, he did it with a Ditto!"

The man groaned in response. "A Ditto... I wonder if it really _is_ a Ditto..." he mumbled to himself. He turned to the young man and said. "I'm curious about this trainer. I would like Lexa to deliver the hover scooter to him."

The young man's eyes went wide. "You mean, _that_ scooter. The one that can only be powered by..."

"Yes, _that_ scooter." the older man repeated. "I would like you to get any random Mew we have, preferably a weaker one, insert a tracking device into its body, and use it for the battery of the scooter. We will give the scooter to this trainer under the guise of a gift, and use it to track his movements."

The younger didn't like the plan, but he had to agree to it. "Y... Yes sir... we'll get on that right away..."

The younger man left the office, while the man at the desk smiled to himself. He might be able to get some leads on this mysterious trainer. As long as nothing happens to that Mew or the scooter, then nothing should go wrong. Besides, there's no way the trainer will be able to find out the secret of the scooter anyways...

* * *

**Mew: *floats up behind Fyre*** **You look ridiculous.**

**Author: *turns his chair to look at Mew* Well, Mew, this vest helps me with- HOLY MOTHER- … God, Mew! What's with the damn hockey mask!?**

**Mew: Tomorrow's Halloween! So I got this hockey mask! Am I scary?**

**Author: Hmm... You know what'll make it better? First, take off the mask.**

**Mew: *takes off mask, showing her regular self* Okay? Now what?**

**Author: There! The definition of fear! You don't even need the mask.**

**Mew: *glares at Fyre before smiling evilly* You're right. I'll just be _me_ for Halloween. So instead of using a hockey mask to scare you, I'll tie you up, use my new swords to cut you up, and then use my psychic powers to heal you and do it all over again! I'll be the scariest Halloween horror villain ever!**

**Author: Um... on second thought, that hockey mask sounds better than- Wait a minute, swords? *checks reviews* You stole those from Daunted!  
**

**Mew: And they're my new toys now! I'm not giving them back! How else will I be able to threaten others?**

**Author: I mean, you KINDA already have rope, a chainsaw, various items you seem to keep around with at all times, and God knows what else.**

**Mew: And now I can add swords to that collection! That guy has a JACKPOT in his house! There's so much to take!**

**Author: … Sorry Daunted, but this Mew ain't budging with that sword collection. And I wish you luck for any... future endeavors Mew takes to your household. Anyways, as for announcements for the story, I only really have one. That lemon I said I would consider? Yeah, I considered it, and I decided that I will NOT be doing one.**

**Mew: WHAT!? *puts on hockey mask and revs up a chainsaw she pulled out of nowhere***

**Author: Hey, l-let me finish! As I said, I'm not doing the lemon. The rating's staying the same, and Mew's still frisky as ever, but I absolutely REFUSE to describe a full blown smut scene in writing.**

**Mew: *Calms down a bit and sighs* I kinda expected you to refuse a lemon after a while... But I'm still killing forty times for this!**

**Author: Right... anyways, some of you probably already hate me for refusing to write a lemon, but really, I wasn't even supposed to have one in the first place, and I'm not going to change that decision, even if I get a ton of flame reviews.**

**Mew: Aww...**

**Author: I'm surprised that you're taking this somewhat normally Mew. I sort of expected to be tortured already by this point. *throws away anti-anxiety medication* Looks like I don't need to use those.**

**Mew: What were those?**

**Author: Something geoffrey123 recommended. He told me to give you those.**

**Mew : *growls* Next on the list of people I need to kill...**

**Author: Uh, anyways, that's pretty much it for this chapter. Please leave a review on what you thought of this chapter that I posted surprisingly earlier than usual. Or you can express your anger at me for not doing a lemon. Keep in mind that I probably won't care about how angry you are that you don't get a smut scene, you perverts.**

**Mew: Oh wait! I didn't get to ask what that weird looking vest you're wearing is for!**

**Author: Oh yeah! The vest was a gift from Hopeless, and it protects me from all of your psychic attacks! *smiles smugly at Mew***

**Mew: Does it protect you from, say, my CHAINSAW!? *revs up the chainsaw***

**Author: *backs away nervously* U-Um... well, about that...**

**Mew: Since you don't seem to know, why don't we find out? *smiles evilly and advances on Fyre***

**Author: *runs away* NOOOO! It doesn't protect me from chainsaws, now get away from meee!**

**Mew: *lifts mask and looks at camera, giggling* Silly author, I'm not going to torture him as MUCH as I usually do. Maybe only for... ten hours! That seems reasonable. Now I'm gonna go and give Fyre the scariest Halloween of his life! Review, or I'll come after you too! *puts hockey mask back on and destroys the camera with the chainsaw***


End file.
